Bridges
by Savory
Summary: This is an Edward/Bella love story told from Edward's point of view. It is also a love story of the passions in life that bring two people together and the love of a city. Takes place in Charleston, SC. AH/Normal Couples/Rated M for content.
1. Home

_This is a love story, not just a love story between two people but a love story of the passions that bring people together and the love of a city. There is a little bit of drama but only a little bit. The Bella in this story is inspired by another Bella I wrote about in a one shot story called Culinary Kiss. She is not the typical Bella but I hope you enjoy her just the same. The story is written from Edward's point of view in a voice that is sultry, Southern and romantic. Hope you all enjoy it._

_SM owns all things Twilight, I am just borrowing some names and ideas, the rest is all mine._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

There are things in people's lives that signify home for them, certain landscapes, certain smells, certain sounds. Those things let you know you are home or close to being home. For me it is a bridge, three bridges actually, two of them long gone now and the third their beautiful replacement. But no matter which bridge it was, no matter the age I was or am, those bridges meant one thing, I was home.

As I held the last black and white photos to be packed away, I looked around my now empty apartment. All of my other belongs were already on their way, these photos among the things I kept up until the end to keep me grounded, keep me focused and because quite honestly I cannot bare not to see them. They are just pictures of bridges I have heard said so many times, but to me they are so much more than that and anyone who truly knows me knows that to be the case. As I go to put them in my bag I stop and give them one more look and they call to me. The familiar arches of bridges new and old begin to call to me, to let me know that it was time to come back home.

The Cooper River Bridge had been my ray of home for as long as I can remember. I held the beautiful photo of it in one hand, the old green monsters as they were affectionately called by Alice in the other. Sure they had official names like the Grace Memorial, the Pearman and the Ravenel Bridges but for me they would always be the CRB and the old green monsters. And now they were all staring back at me from those photos, all to remind me, to let me know that I was going home, home to Charleston.

Charleston, SC is the kind of city that you cannot help but feel romantic about. Yeah there are parts of the city that are not so great as is the case with any place people call home, but the area of Charleston that was so a part of me was the best kind of home that you could have. The historic part and harbor area of the city that swept along the Copper River was something that songs, movies and stories were written about and admired for generations. Houses that dated back to long before the Civil War, trees that dated back long before the Revolutionary War, water ways that could fill a life time with stories were all there. That was what I called home, that is what I grew up around and in, my own personal classroom right outside my door any time I wanted it.

The harbor area of Charleston is the kind of area that you could walk around for hours and never get bored. The kind of area where you could fall in love, lose or find yourself or just be. It is a romantic's city, whether the romance is for another human being, nature, architecture, history or just life in general. A city where graveyards are hundreds of years old as are the churches beside them and nightly ghost walks fill you with terror and wonder. A place where our founding fathers walk along side you and speak of the history of the city, where horse drawn carriages wait at red lights beside shiny new cars and where cobblestone sidewalks line miles of city blocks.

I locked the door to my apartment for the last time, locked the door to my life here and headed for the main office to turn everything in. After finishing up paperwork and other necessary things I got into my car and headed for I-40, the stretch of interstate that would take me out of Chapel Hill, North Carolina, my home for the past six years, the road that would take me to another and then another that would take me to cross over my siren, my sweet bridge that would than take me home.

As I set into my trip home I let the hum of the interstate take over and let my mind wander. There is a quicker way to get to Charleston from Chapel Hill, one that will take about four and half hours, but it does not take me over my siren, does not give me open, welcoming arms. Instead I choose to take the route that will put me on Highway 17, the road that my parents took so many summers from our home in Greenville, North Carolina. A route that would add an hour and half possibly two hours onto my trip depending on summer beach traffic but that didn't matter to me. This way would take me to my bridge and to my memories.

My mother and I would spend our summers in Charleston while my father, who was a professor at East Carolina University, would come down and stay with us in between summer class sessions. We would stay at my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle's house. My father and Carlisle were twins and my mom and Esme were cousins who were more like sisters. The four of them were very close growing up and my mother would tell me great stories of the four of them on our journey down to Charleston each summer. From the time I was four years old, my mother would tell me that once I saw the bridge I would know we were there as an answer to my _Are we there yet? _questions. That was also the year my sweet Alice was introduced into my life. Despite the four year difference between my cousin and me we were always very close and I always saw her as the little sister I had to protect. We spent our summers playing in the park down by the battery, climbing ancient trees, watching the cargo ships as they passed along the river and into the harbor and watching the water endlessly for the dolphins that came up the tidal river to play among the boats. During all of those years my bridges were there to welcome me to Charleston and to bid me farewell and a quick return at the end of the summer.

As I arrived in the city of Wilmington and my journey took me off of I-40 and onto Highway 17, I began to think about how at the age of eleven the bridges became my pillar of strength. That was when Charleston became my home. That was the year my parents and I were in a car crash that took both of their lives and that I somehow managed to survive. It was just one of those crazy things. We were going to an 8:00 am church service and some poor guy was going home from working the graveyard shift. He fell asleep at the wheel and veered over into our lane, hitting our car head on. I was the only one who survived and with only minor injuries although no one is really sure how I did; they all said it was a miracle. To me though at the time it didn't feel like a miracle, it felt like a mistake. Survivor's guilt can be a real bitch, especially for an angry eleven year old boy.

Carlisle and Esme took me in immediately, never thinking twice about raising me. They always made me feel loved and Alice really did become the little sister I had always wanted. It was really hard though, especially at first. Carlisle and dad were identical twins so being around him at first was difficult. In fact I think I spent the first five months I was living with them avoiding him at all costs. With Carlisle being a doctor is made it easier to avoid him as he was gone from the house a good deal. But it wasn't just Carlisle that it was hard to be around. Esme was so much like my mother, she even favored her a little and it felt like I was stuck in an alternate universe. So I pretty much withdrew from everyone with the exception of Alice. My sweet cousin was always there trying to cheer me up, trying to make me feel better. Hard to imagine a seven year old understanding the gravity of the situation and doing all that she could to keep me from losing myself but she did. Alice was always so smart for her age and seemed to read me like a book.

During those five months I spent a lot of time on the river banks, getting as close to the bridges as I could without Carlisle and Esme finding out. I would sit at the harbor and watch the cars go over the bridge and the boats going under them. I wondered where they were going to or coming from, what kinds of goods they hauled or carried. I would come up with these great stories, movies really that played out in my mind. Losing myself in some other world helped me to deal with the pain, helped with seeing my dad's face everyday although I would never know his touch again and helped me to hear my mother's laugh although I would never be hugged or kissed by her again.

I had been living with them for about six months when Alice followed me one day on one of my journeys to escape. As I sat on the river bank in the shadow of the bridges she came and sat beside me, not saying a word, just putting her little hand in mine. That was the first time I really allowed myself to grieve for them, allowed myself to miss them. Alice and I sat there quietly holding hands, the tears streaming down my face. Alice was never one to sit still for any period of time, not even in her sleep, but that day she did. She knew what I needed, knew that I just needed to have someone hold my hand and be there for me, no words and no questions, just to be there. After I cried myself out, we walked home quietly. On the way home we stopped by Dolce Amore, a little bakery a block from our house. Alice told me that sometimes you just need a piece of cake. We walked into the bakery where we were met by a very sweet lady named Francesca. She was the owner of the bakery and a grandmotherly Italian lady. She hugged us both, told us to go sit at one of the tables and brought over a piece of cake for the two of us to share and two glasses of milk. The cake was a huge piece of chocolate cake with chocolate icing and it tasted like heaven. By the time we left, my heart felt a little better, my soul didn't hurt as much and I no longer hated the idea of looking at my aunt and uncle.

As I crossed the border between North Carolina and South Carolina and headed into the crowded section of 17 that took me through Myrtle Beach, I thought about the years after that day of renewal with great pride and joy. Alice and I became pretty much inseparable after that despite our age difference. When I wasn't in school I was hanging out with my little sis. We ran around with the same circle of friends, a group of older and younger siblings that just seemed to mesh together. We played in the park by the battery, we explored the graveyards at night, we sailed in boats up and down the river, we crossed the bridge to go to the beach at Isle of Palm and when we were old enough to drive the hour and half to Myrtle we went to The Pavilion. Looking back I realized just how lucky I was to grow up in such a storied and historic area, to become so engrossed in the romanticism of the area. All the while my bridges were there in the shadow of my daily life, a constant reminder that no matter where I went one of the bridges was always going to be there for me.

As the familiar stench of the paper mill plant in Georgetown assaulted my nose I knew that I was only an hour away from home and I have never been happier to smell something so disgusting. I thought about the last six years that I have spent away from my home. The decision to leave Charleston to go to school in Chapel Hill was not a hard one to make. My whole family were graduates of the University of North Carolina. I had been raised a diehard Tarheel fan my whole life. I really really wanted to go to school there and was thrilled the day I got my acceptance letter. I could see the pride in Carlisle and Esme's eyes when I showed them my letter and I knew that my parents would be just as proud.

I never intended to spend so much time away from my beloved home. I planned on coming home for holidays, for special events and spending my summers at home. But things didn't turn out as I planned. I made it home for the first Thanksgiving and Christmas but that was it. I made it home for Alice's high school graduation barely and I haven't spent a summer in Charleston since the one before I left for college. Instead Katie happened. I met Katie my second semester at UNC and she changed all of my plans. We were living together by the end of the semester. I spent my summers in Chapel Hill with her as that is where she was from. My holidays were spent there as well. I always meant to go home, always wanted to, but Katie never wanted to leave the area, never wanted to be away from her family and I thought I wanted what she wanted. Carlisle and Esme started coming up to see me instead of waiting on me to come home. They never said anything, never passed judgment on me, they just let me be. Alice on the other hand gave me shit at every turn but I deserved it.

Shortly after I left for Chapel Hill they started construction on the Copper River Bridge. A year later the beautiful bridge opened and they torn down the green monsters. I wanted to go home for the ribbon cutting ceremony, wanted to go home to say goodbye to the one constant that I had had in my life since I could remember, wanted to see the thing that helped me get through so much, one last time and to meet what would become my new siren. But Katie insisted we go to her parents' friends' party instead. I thought I was in love, so I said ok, like so many other things at that time, I always said ok. Katie never understood my love of the bridges, hated the pictures I kept of them in my office in our apartment, never understood the way I would stare blankly at those pictures for hours on end when school or life in general stressed me out. I have only been home once since the CRB opened, only passed over the beauty of the new bridge on one trip, but one trip was all it took, just one trip to captivate me the way that its predecessors did. Captivated me enough that the mere sight of it in a black and white photo was enough to keep me in love with it, becoming my new beacon and my new siren calling me home.

After I graduated I stayed at UNC to complete my MFA, another two years of me not coming home to see my family and my beloved city. A few months before I finished graduate school Katie's constant talk of us getting married got the better of me and I asked her to marry me. Of course she said yes and her and her mother set about planning our wedding and our future together.

I always knew I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and be a professor. Between the romanticism that I developed in my wonderful city and the love that my parents had for films, music, books and history I knew from an early age what kind of professor I wanted to be. I wanted to be at a liberal arts college that had a Communications department that offered more than Media, Advertising and Journalism as their main areas of concentration. I couldn't believe my luck when such a position opened at the College of Charleston. Not only was I going to have my dream job, but it was going to be in the city that I loved so much, I was going to get to go home.

I couldn't wait to tell Katie the good news, couldn't wait to share with her this plan for our future. However Charleston was not in Katie's plans for our future, neither was my being a professor in her plans. She quickly informed me that Charleston was not an option and when I protested she informed me it was her or Charleston. I never told Katie no, never stood up for myself, never did anything that wasn't decided by her and her alone. But I had had enough of her crap and honestly enough of her. Being the gentleman that my mother and Esme had raised me to be, I took the hand that carried the ring I had given her, brought it up to my lips, kissed the ring right off of her finger and told her I was going home. The noise that came out of her could only be out done by the noise Alice and Esme made when I told them I was coming home and that I was coming home without Katie.

Katie and I should have never been, I never loved her and I should have never given up so much of my life so much of myself to her and I will never know why I did. Maybe I thought it was love, maybe it was the beauty I thought she was, maybe it was because I thought we were going to be what my mother and father were, but she wasn't and she never would be. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little, but I can honestly say that I don't know what hurts more, wasting so much of my life on her, her not wanting to share in my plans or the regret that I have from staying away from that bridge, from my city and my family for so long.

The sight of Spanish moss hanging from trees and basket stands let me know that I am almost home. I can feel my body start to hum, the excitement building inside of me to a level that almost makes me giddy. As I enter the town of Mt. Pleasant the excitement grows even more because I know that any moment now the beautiful white steel expansions are going to come into view that any moment now I will be home. As I get closer, as the excitement grows the past six years slowly begin to fade away. As I turn the final corner and the glorious sight lights up my skyline the love of my family fills me, the love for my city lifts me and everything just feels right.

And then I'm there, crossing under the beautiful white expansion beams of the bridge standing tall and proud above me. I look to the right to see the beautiful river and then to the left to see my beautiful city spread out along the water before me. The hum of my tires along the bridge's road becomes a lovely melody singing to me "Welcome home our beloved son, we forgive you for staying away for so damned long and will allow you to make it up to us for as long as you live!"

I take the exit right off the bridge onto Meeting Street, than right onto Calhoun Street and then left onto Spring Street and there it is there is home. I pull up to the old Victorian and suddenly everything is better. I am home, home to start my life over again. Home to begin a new job, home to reconnect with a family who not so long ago took me in and just loved me. Home to a family I had turned my back on for the mistaken love of another. Home to a family who still loved me and was willing to welcome me back with open arms and great love.

I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. All of the familiar smells of home hit me all at once and I cannot help the smile that lifts up my face. I can hear someone in the kitchen, the distinct sound of a knife blade hitting a wooden cutting board repeatedly which can only mean one thing, my dear sweet Esme is making dinner and if the smells that suddenly float through the air are any indication she is making my favorites.

Home, I am really here, I am really home.

I turn the corner to the kitchen to see me lovely aunt chopping away on some herbs, the smell of fresh basil fills the air.

"Esme." I say softly trying not to scare her.

"Edward?" She answers me, looking up from her task, placing her knife down gently beside her cutting board. I can see tears filling her bright eyes. She rushes over to me and engulfs me in a hug.

"Oh my sweet Edward, you're finally here, you're finally home."

"Yes Essie, I'm home, I'm really home."

* * *

_A/N: Please let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me feel like I am home. _


	2. Bella

_**And without further adieu I give you Bella. **_

_**SM owns all things Twilight, but I get the joy of bending them to my will for this story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two**

"You called me Essie." My sweet Aunt said as she pulled back from our hug and looked up at me. I could see tears of love and joy spilling down her cheeks.

"Just felt right." I answered her shrugging my shoulders. It amazed me that this sweet petite woman could still make me feel like a shy little boy sometimes. I had called her Essie from the time I started speaking until I was eleven when it just didn't seem cool to call her that anymore.

As we pulled apart from our hug she took my hand in hers and walked me over to one of the bar stools by the island she was doing her prep work on.

"Did you have a good trip in?" She asked me as she resumed her task of cutting the basil in a chiffonde.

"I did, traffic wasn't bad until I hit North Myrtle."

She paused her knife skills for a moment to look up at me with the sweetest smile on her face. "You came across the bridge didn't you?" Her tone of voice was not condescending like Katie's always was when it came to the bridge, no my sweet second mothers voice was full of understanding and love.

How did I allow myself to stay away from her, from my home for six long years?

I just smiled at her, affirming her question and she went back to her herbs.

"Esme it smells so wonderful in here, what are you cooking?"

"Well my sweet boy, in honor of you coming home, I am fixing all of your favorites. We have basil tomato soup; roasted pork loin with apple dressing and fried green tomatoes with a chevre and bacon sauce and dessert is a surprise."

I could feel my mouth watering instantly. Esme Cullen was one of the best cooks in the world. She never went to Culinary school, never cooked professionally but she could run circles around the likes of Cat Cora and Bobby Flay any day.

"Esme you didn't have to go to all of that trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all darling, you know I love to indulge you every now and again and considering I am sure it has been years since your last decently cooked home cooked meal it gives me even more pleasure." She answered me while raising her eyebrows at me daring me to say anything else.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her not so subtle dig at Katie's lack of passion for cooking. To Katie a home cooked meal was one that someone else cooked, boxed and was picked up on the way home. Esme was not one to think all women had to be domestic goddess but she got so much pleasure out of cooking for her loved ones she somehow had a hard time understanding why others would not as well, especially others who supposedly loved one of her children.

"Soup though Esme? Don't get me wrong you know I love your basil tomato soup, but it is Charleston in early August, it is like a hundred degrees outside."

"Soup can be eaten anytime of the year silly goose, just like ice cream can. Besides I have a ton of tomatoes from our garden this year and needed to do something with the ones I didn't can already."

"You're canning now?" I asked a little surprised. Esme had a decent sized garden in the back of the house but I never knew it to be enough for her to can the items at the end of the summer. She usually used the stuff growing in there as soon as she harvested the goods.

"Actually I have been for a couple of years now. The little garden you remembered is about three times as big as it once was and I have added a few more items to it. Bella helps me with the garden and she actually is the one who got me into canning."

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah Bella, you know Alice's best friend?" I thought about it for a minute and then remembered Alice talking about her on several occasions.

"Yeah I think I remember Alice mentioning her."

"Mentioning her? I am sure Alice has mentioned her on more than one occasion." I could tell the disappointment in me in Esme's tone with her reply. "Those two have been inseparable since the day the met. She is like my second daughter."

"How long have they known each other?"

"For about five years now, they met shortly after you left for school."

"Really, how have I not met her?" I asked not really thinking about what I just asked.

"Well if you had been home more than three times in the last six years you would have had a chance to meet our sweet wonderful Bella." Esme's tone was that of a disappointed and slightly pissed off mother. She and Carlisle both had been so good about not interfering in my life or my decisions but I always knew they were disappointed in me. The tone in her voice just now proved that.

"Oh Edward I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry." She quickly added. I could tell she was upset with herself for voicing an opinion she had every right to voice.

I got up from my stool and walked over to where she was standing. I turned her towards me, gently taking her arms in my hands. "Yes you should have Essie. You are right. I'm the one who needs to apologize, not you. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long. I shouldn't have allowed her to dictate every part of my life. I'm so sorry I haven't been around. After everything you and Carlisle have done for me, I should have treated you both with more respect and love."

"Edward we never doubted you loved us. Yes it disappointed us that you where gone so long, but we didn't want to interfere with your life."

"I know and that is one of the reasons I love you both so much. Thank you for letting me make my own mistakes and for still loving me enough to welcome me home with all of my favorite foods." I wiped the tears away from Esme's face and kissed her cheek before walking back over to the stool I was previously sitting on.

"Edward how are you doing with the whole Katie situation?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"I'm ok." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously I'm ok. I'm more upset about the way I have acted over the past six years than I am about losing her. I'm not sure why I put up with so much crap, not sure why I allowed her to run me and that's what makes me more upset than anything else."

She was about to say something when the sound of the front door opening stopped her.

"I can only assume the car out front means that our boy Edward has indeed come home?" My uncle Carlisle's voice rang in through the hall. I could hear the excitement in his voice although I knew he would try to hide it. I also knew the good hearted words were his way of warning me that he was coming in. If I was around Carlisle for a while the fact that he was my father's identical twin was not as shocking, but I had not seen him since they came up for my graduation from Graduate school three months ago. I knew he was giving me time to brace myself which I was very grateful for.

"Hey Carlisle." I answered him more or less doing the same thing for him. I knew that the older I got and the more I look like my dad it was hard on Carlisle as well.

He walked around the corner, both of us pausing for a moment to clear our minds and then we met each other half way in an embrace.

"I'm so glad your home son." Carlisle whispered in my ear as he tightened our embrace.

The sound of Esme's sniffles broke our reunion. We both looked over at her wiping her tears from her face smiling at our moment together and chuckled at each other.

"So what were you two talking about?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to the fridge getting out a bottle of water.

"I was just starting to tell Edward about Bella." Esme answered him.

"Ah yes, our sweet Bella." Carlisle said with a big smile on his face. _What was it about this girl that caused my aunt and uncle to look so giddy?_

"I was telling him about her helping me with the garden and about her teaching me how to and helping me with canning."

"Esme thinks a lot of her; she must be a really sweet girl."

"She really is." Carlisle said with a warm look in his eyes. "We cannot wait for you to meet her. I'm sure you will just love her. I know you will just adore her, everyone who meets her does." He continued.

"Carlisle why don't you help Edward bring in his stuff while I finish working on dinner." Esme said shooing the two of us out of her kitchen.

There was a guest house behind the Victorian that Esme and Carlisle lived in that I was going to be staying in for awhile. I know I could afford to get a place on my own outside of the historic riverfront area, but I really loved this area and wanted to be here. Plus it wasn't that far from the school.

"The movers finished up a few hours ago with your big stuff so that should only leave the things you brought yourself Edward." She called out to us as we walked to my car. We grabbed a few boxes and walked over to the house. I walked in to find all of my furniture in place. I should have known Esme would make sure the movers had everything in place and waiting for me once I got here.

"Thank you Essie." I whispered to myself.

"Did you really expect anything less?" Carlisle asked.

"No not really." I laughed.

"So you came down 17 didn't you?" Carlisle asked as we headed back out to my car for more boxes.

With a grin on my face I shook my head yes. Once again another member of my family understood and got me.

It only took us a few more trips to get all of the boxes I brought in my car with me into the house. Carlisle headed back to the house to let me get settled in a bit. I worked for about two hours hooking up my electrical equipment and emptying boxes. I was nowhere near completed with my task when I decided to take a break and headed back to the main house to see if Alice was home yet.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen and Carlisle upstairs as I walked into the living room. I began to look at all of the pictures that were on the walls and around the room. Most of them were older pictures, us growing up, my mom and dad, Alice and my graduations. As I looked around more I found many new pictures, mostly of Alice over the past few years. The ones of my family at Christmas without me was a sad reminder that I had been away far too long. I came across a picture of Alice and beautiful girl standing on walking path of my bridge. I could see the steel girders rising above them. I noticed that were more pictures, mostly with Alice but a few with Carlisle and Esme, that the same girl was in. She looked as much as part of this family as I did in the earlier family photos. I wondered if this was Bella.

"Esme, who is the girl in all of these pictures?" I asked but got no reply. I could hear the processor whirring away in the kitchen and was sure that Esme could not hear me. I started to speak again when I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist.

"That my sweet Edward is my Bella." Alice's voice filled me instantly as she laid her head on my back, barely reaching the bottom of my shoulder blades.

I turned around and took Alice into my arms, the feeling of love overtaking me. This was one of the things I missed the most about my home. The love and friendship of my sweet little sister Alice.

"Welcome home big brother." Alice said as she began to bounce with excitement. I was really surprised she had managed to last this long quietly.

"Glad to be home little sister." I answered her laughing at her enthusiasm.

She pulled away from our hug, looked up at me with a smile and then proceeded to smack me on the arm with a great deal of force.

"Damn it Alice that hurt." I winced, letting her go and rubbing the upper part of my arm that she hit.

"Good!" she said with triumph. "Serves you right. What the hell were you thinking leaving us for all those years for that idiot of all people? " She stood there with her hands on her hips, a very fierce looking four foot eight anger ball.

What Alice was saying was nothing new, nothing I hadn't heard before but something that I needed to hear again, many times over.

"Sorry?" I replied hoping she would eventually take pity on me.

She stood there a bit longer before a devilish grin began to creep up her face, eventually meeting her eyes.

"There will be consequences and you will pay. You do understand that right?" She said.

"I am you humble servant my lady. Anything you want I will give you."

"Damn straight!" She said as she launched herself back onto me almost knocking us over. "I'm so glad you are home Edward." She hummed as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Alice leave that poor boy alone." Esme said as she walked into the room. "Alice how about you go and pick up dessert for me. Take Edward with you but do not allow him to see what it is, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." She answered her as she grabbed my hand and headed out the door.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked as she drug me along.

"Dolce Amore of course." She answered me with a big grin on her face.

The bakery was a block away from the house and as the familiar sign came into view, I was flooded with tons of memories. In addition to the day of renewal as I like to think of it at this sweet little bakery with my Alice this place held a great deal of love in my heart. When we were little, our parents would bring us here to get cookies and all of my birthday cakes came from here since I was twelve.

Walking through the door expecting to be swept up in the great Italian home feel I always had before, I was blown away at how different the place looked now. It was now filled with bright, vibrant colors. The walls were covered with song lyrics, quotes from poems, culinary terms and just wildly random words. There was a mural painted of a setting sun and beautiful black and white photos of different parts of Charleston.

"Alice, does Francesca not own this anymore?"

"Ah no she sold it about a year ago." She answered me with a sly look on her face.

"Hey Angela, is she back there?" Alice asked the girl working behind the counter.

"Yeah, she is in her zone." She grinned. Alice returned the same smile seemingly knowing what she was talking about.

We walked towards the back of the bakery to where the kitchen portion was. There was a large open space between the kitchen and the front that allowed one to look into the back or front and to pass items through without going through the door. Alice stopped in front of the opening and looked back as if she knew what she was going to see. I stopped for a minute looking at her and then started to walk through the door when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Wait" she said, "can you see her?" I peered around Alice's finger to where she was pointing and found the object of Alice's gaze. It was Bella. She was wearing a blue t- shirt, her auburn hair was up in a disheveled looking ponytail and her apron was covered in something dark brown. She had buds sticking out of one ear and was listening to music on an iPod. She seemed to be speaking to herself but I gathered from the bud she was singing, but without making a sound.

"Yes" was all I could say. Something about her would not allow my eyes to look away. Even in this messy state, she was more beautiful than the pictures at home gave her credit for.

"That's Bella." Alice beamed. "I was hoping she would be making mousse." Looking down at the mixing bowl for a moment I could now see what she was mixing was some kind of chocolate. She held another bowl over the mix and out poured something white that was as creamy as her skin. She placed the now empty bowl down and began to slowly fold the two mixtures together, all the while still silently singing. As she folded the mixtures together, I could not help but be struck by the way she watched what she was doing in the bowl. It was love in her eyes, pure love and amazement. It was the same look I had seen my parents give each other, the same look I had seen Carlisle and Esme give each other. Bella was looking at what she was mixing with a love that was so pure that it felt wrong to look at her, but I could not pull myself away. What or who was she thinking about? Everything was so quiet as I watched her, like there was nothing else in this place, in this world, but the two of us.

Our beautiful silence was broken by a shrill telephone ring; Bella looked up and grinned, seeing Alice standing there.

"Alice!" She called out and I was struck by the beauty of her voice. It was so sweet yet strong, so full of happiness with the most amazing southern drawl I have ever heard. She pulled the bud out of her ear and motioned for us to come back into the kitchen. "What are you doing out there?"

Alice grabbed my arm and moved us through the door, embracing Bella once she was on the other side.

"I could not help myself. I just love watching you make chocolate mousse." Bella just shook her head and laughed at Alice. "Bella, why are you covered in cocoa powder and your arm, oh my goodness, are you bleeding?" Alice asked pulling her arm up to show her something red there as if it was something she had not already seen.

Still smiling, Bella dusted herself and Alice off with a hand towel. "No it's red food coloring, red velvet cake mishap with a mixer." She smirked while looking beyond us. We looked back to see Angela looking back at us.

"Bella, care to elaborate?" Alice asked looking from Angela back to Bella.

"Well it turns out our lovely Angela here is afraid of spiders. As I was getting the ingredients together in the mixing bowl she walked by, saw a spider run across the floor by her foot, jumped, hitting the speed button on the mixer to three as I turned it on and well as you can see the rest is history." She laughed and I was struck by just how heavenly it sounded.

"You know I hate spiders Bella, it couldn't be helped." Angela said with a huff and turned around back to the front of the shop.

She than looked at me our eyes holding each others in a gaze, and for the first time I was really able to see them. They were the most amazing color of brown, almost the same color of the chocolate mousse that she was mixing. I have never seen eyes, that brown and that beautiful.

"Edward!" she beamed as if she had known me a hundred years. "It is so good to have you home." she moved over to me and pulled me into a loving embrace. I was stunned. I just stood there, my arms at my side. I wanted to put my arms around her, wanted to hold her like she was holding me, but I wasn't sure if I could not knowing why I was feeling this pull towards her. Sensing my hesitancy, Bella dropped her embrace and looked at me with such apology on her face that it almost broke my heart.

"I am so sorry. It's just that I have heard so much about you from Alice and the others that I feel like I know you." She was still smiling as she walked back to the mousse. "Your coming home is all that they have talked about for the past three weeks, they have all missed you so much."

"I have been away from home for far too long. I realize it more now that I am back here." _Why did I just say that?_ "It is nice to meet you as well Bella. Esme, Carlisle and Alice have all spoken very highly of you as well." I still could not take my eyes off of hers, the pull I was feeling for her stronger now than before.

"They think of me as their family as I do them so they are just a wee bit biased." She said as she scrunched her thumb and forefinger together to indicate wee.

"Can we have a taste?" Alice's voice broke my trance. She was standing beside me with two plastic spoons, handing one of them to me.

"Of course you can, you know you do not have to ask." Bella chuckled. Alice took a scoop of the mousse and placed it in her mouth. A look of total euphoria washed over her, like happiness had just been drizzled down from her head to her feet. She looked calm, happy and filled with love.

"Just as I know it would be" she seemed to sing out the words. "Edward you have to try this, it is just amazing."

I walked over to the bowl and took my own scoop and placed it in my mouth. The texture of the mousse was so smooth and light. The taste of chocolate was so pure it was almost overwhelming. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before in my life, decadent, lush and mouth watering. It was like sin and redemption all at once. Sinful how wonderful it tasted and yet tasting like heaven all at once. Without thinking I let a small moan of pleasure escape my lips. But what happened next just about floored me. Some instinct to close my eyes took over and I was taken by a wave of love, of happiness and just pure bliss. It was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. I couldn't understand what the feeling was, what had caused this to happen? I could not help myself; I let out another moan of pleasure. Alice's small laugh brought me out of my trance yet again and when I looked over at her, the smile on her face made me think she knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling. But how could that be?

"That may have been the best tasting thing I have ever put in my mouth." I said not thinking. I heard Alice giggle behind me and I could feel the heat radiating from my ears at what I had just said.

There was a look of great pride on Bella's face and I knew she was pleased with my reaction. We looked at each other for a moment, locked into our gaze the love from the mousse radiating back and forth between us.

"Bella, is everything ready?"Alice asked turning her attention back to Bella.

"Of course it is. Do you think I would really let Esme down like that? Ok let's see, we have a loaf of Italian, a loaf of white and a loaf of honey wheat bread. We also have crackers to go with Esme's basil parm spread, cream cheese cookies and of course a very special surprise." She said as she began to gather items together to put into a bag. As she walked towards a large cooler I noticed the back of her shirt said Peace, Love, Carolina. I couldn't help the smile on my face knowing she must have been a Tarheel fan just like me. When she came back out from the walk in she was carrying what looked like a cake box. She handed the box over to Alice and gave me the bag with all of the other items in it.

Taking the box, Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and turned to leave. "We need to get this home to Esme before she sends out the Calvary and accuses me of eating sweets before dinner."

I knew we needed to leave but I didn't want to. The thought of being away from her was suddenly heart breaking and I could not for the life of me figure out why.

"Goodbye Edward. It's good to have you home." Bella called out to me as I turned to leave.

"Bye Bella. It was really nice to meet you and I look forward to see you again." I answered her, feeling the heat rise to my ears all over again.

"Speaking of seeing you again Bella, you are still coming tonight aren't you?" Alice paused before she walked through the door leading out to the front of the bakery.

"Of course I am" she smiled "And yes before you ask, Em, Rose and Charlie will be there as well."

Alice stopped to pay for the goods but Angela refused to take her money.

"Bella!" Alice yelled back at the angel.

"What?" Bella innocently answered her.

" Angela, please take this money, it will be our little secret." Alice said quietly trying to get Angela to take the money. "Esme insists on paying, you don't want to disappoint her do you?"

"Alice as much as I love Esme, I kind of owe Bella for the mixer/spider debacle and let's face it she pays my salary." Angela answered her back, pushing her money away.

Alice huffed a little and then headed towards the door. I could hear the faint sound of Bella's laugh behind me.

I walked out into the warm Charleston air, still in a trance partly from the mousse and partly from the mere presence of Bella.

Alice put her hand on my arm, bringing me from my trance like state. "You felt it didn't you?" she asked practically jumping up and down.

"Did I feel what?" My goodness she did know.

"The love."

"What was that?" I blurted out, all hope of hiding something had happened thrown out the window.

"The love, the overwhelming feeling of love and joy from just one bite."

I nodded my head yes.

"I call it Bella love. It is something that happens when you take a bite of anything she has made but it is even more powerful in her chocolate mousse. It's like everything that she is feeling, all of the love that she pours into her baking flows into the food and over takes you when you eat it."

"But how is that possible?" I asked her as we started to walk back to the house.

"Not sure, haven't figured it out yet, but it is real. Daddy and I have had many discussions about it, but have never been able to figure it out. I say it is magic, daddy says it is just Bella!"

"What does he mean 'just Bella'?"

"Daddy says Bella's personality is so strong and so bright that is infects those around her. You just cannot help but feel love and joy radiate out from her and he seems to think that it is even stronger when she bakes and that it radiates into the food." Alice was almost skipping now as we rounding the block approaching the house.

Lost in thought, something suddenly hit me. "Alice, why is Bella coming over for dinner tonight and who are the other people that she mentioned."

"Welcome home party for you." She said so matter of factly. "And Em is Emmett, Bella's older brother, Rosalie is his wife and Charlie is their son." She said as I froze in my tracks."You know Esme loves a chance to throw and party and what better reason than a welcome home party for you." She grinned as she bounded up the stairs to the house.

"How big a party?' I asked dreading the idea of having to be around a lot of people reminding of just how long I have been gone.

"Oh just a small one, family only." She grinned as she walked through the door.

_Family only huh?_ So Bella and her brother's family were considered to be part of our family. I couldn't help but smile at the idea of that, of her being a bigger part of my life. And I really liked the idea of seeing her again in just a few short hours.

* * *

_**A/N: As I am sure you can guess one of the passions and love in this story will be the love of food. I know it is a topic I have explored before but it is something that I feel strongly about and gives the culinary student that I am a chance to shine. Hopefully it doesn't feel redundant from my other stories and that you will enjoy it.**_

_**Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.**_

_**I bid you all chocolate mousse love! **_


	3. Dinner

_**SM owns all thing Twilight but I am borrowing their names to bend to my will.**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three**

"Alice how old is Bella?" I asked my little pixie as we put away the goodies we had gotten from her.

"She will be twenty two next month, why?" She asked while giving me a sly smile.

"That girl Angela said that Bella pays her salary, does Bella own Dolce now? Did she buy it from Francesca?"

"She did about a year ago. Francesca fell pretty ill. She is doing much better now, but she said she realized that she was ready to take it easy and just enjoy life and retirement for a while. Of course she still comes in once a week to help Bella out even though she doesn't need it. I think Francesca just needs her combination baking and Bella fix."

"How was Bella able to buy a bakery and know what she was doing at such a young age?" I asked hoping Alice wouldn't make a big deal of my curiosity about Bella.

"Well Bella worked for Francesca from the time she was sixteen until she bought the bakery so she got a lot of her training from Francesca although she had a pretty good head start before hand. I think she has been in a kitchen her whole life." She answered me with that sly smile still on her face. "When she got sick, Bella pretty much ran the bakery so she got additional training that way."

"But how did she have the money to buy a business, at what, the age of twenty?"

"She was about to turn twenty-one when she finalized the paper work. She had a trust fund that had some money and mom and dad helped her out a little too."

"Esme and Carlisle loaned her money?" I asked not surprised by their generosity but more by the realization that they really did think of her as a daughter.

"Well kind of, they are five percent owners of the bakery. Bella tried to pay them back as soon as she could but they refused to take the money so Bella gave them an ownership percentage. They never question her about anything though and Bella has done a great job of taking over and running the bakery, I'm telling you it was like it was meant for her to have that place." Alice beamed with pride as she described the accomplishments of her best friend.

"She doesn't seem like the trust fund type." I said thinking back to some of the people I had gone to school with and had known from Duke University as well.

"No not that kind of trust fund. Emmett set it up for her from the insurance money after the accident."

My ears perked up at the word accident and I had this feeling of dread wash over me. "What accident?"

Alice was putting the cookies we got from Bella's into a cookie jar. She stopped mid action at the question I had asked. She paused for a moment before she looked over at me.

"I guess it really isn't a secret and since Bella knows about Uncle Ed and Aunt Liz this only seems fair. Edward, Bella's parents were also killed in a car crash." She kept her gaze on me and I could tell she was trying to judge my reaction. I felt that old familiar twinge of pain over losing my own parents but an even greater twinge of pain for the loss Bella had suffered.

"What happened?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"It was one of those lovely ice storms that they get up in North Carolina. Charlie had gone to pick up Renee from work so she wouldn't have to drive the roads and he hit a patch of black ice losing control of the car and wrapping it around a tree. He died almost instantly. Renee lived for about a week on a respirator but her body eventually started to shut down and they lost her as well."

Alice wiped the tears from her eyes but she never took her gaze off of me. She was waiting for my reaction. I think I was too heartbroken to have one though. Heartbroken for Bella, for the pain she had had to endure.

"Was she in the…" I couldn't finish the thought, too many memories suddenly flooding back to me.

"No she wasn't in the car." Alice answered me in a whisper.

"How old was she?"

"She was sixteen. Bella and her parents lived in Charlotte at the time. Her older brother Emmett is eight years older than her. He had just moved down here, just started a new job and had just gotten married. He took Bella in immediately after the funerals and getting things settled in Charlotte. I meet Bella shortly after she moved down here." Alice had a bittersweet smile on her face as she finished the last sentence.

I stood there for a moment not saying anything. It took me a long time to get over mom and dad's death. To not cringe or want to run away at seeing or hearing about another wreck but I had gotten there slowly. But this news just hit me harder than I would have expected. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much, affected me the way that it had.

Alice walked over and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." She said and I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"It's ok Alice. They haven't hit me like that in a while." I answered her in a whisper.

We stood like that for a few minutes, locked in our comforting embrace. Thousands of thoughts, images and memories flooded my mind all at once. It suddenly became too much and I knew I needed some kind of distraction.

"Alice what did you mean when you said you thought Bella was magic?"

She pulled away from our embrace with a huge smile on her face. This appeared to be the distraction that both of us needed.

"I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes I think maybe Bella has magical powers."

"Alice?" I asked my eyes rose in question.

"I told you it sounded silly. What I mean when I say that Bella has magical powers is that I think she can somehow have the emotions that she feels go into the food she is making and therefore allowing others to feel the same thing."

I waited for her to go on, the look of questioning still in my eyes.

"I asked Bella to give me her recipe for chocolate mousse one time. And when I made it, it was nowhere nearly as good as Bella's and it did not give me the same feeling I get when I eat hers. So I asked her to make it with me, her making a batch of it and me making a batch of it at the same time. We both put in the same ingredients, both used the same techniques and yet hers still came out so much better than mine and caused all of those feelings where mine did not."

"Maybe I should try the same thing with her to see if it wasn't just you." I said half joking and half not joking. The thought of being in the kitchen with Bella suddenly had great appeal.

"Smart ass!" Alice replied while rolling her eyes. "But seriously you should ask her to do that with you, I'm telling you it is a total sensory experience. You will never be the same in the kitchen after one cooking lesson with Bella no matter what you are cooking." I liked the sound of that and knew it would be true for I was pretty sure I was different now from just having met her.

"Maybe she isn't even aware she is doing it. Maybe she is just that special or magical that all it takes is her touching the ingredients or what she is thinking at the time automatically flows into the food." Alice continued.

I thought about her words for a moment, thought about the logic behind them and began to wonder if she could be right. I knew it was crazy but considering everything I felt today after taking a bite of the mousse logic kind of didn't mean a great deal at that moment.

"I know it sounds crazy Edward, trust me dad and I have had many conversations about this, but we both agree that in the end, Bella is just very special. Just by being around her, just by having her in your life everything is better. I really hope you get the chance and take the time to know Bella Edward because I am telling you, she will change your life and for the better."

I couldn't help but smile at Alice's words. Bella did seem like a very special person; even I could tell that in the short amount of time that I was around her. The thing I knew more than anything else at that moment was that I did indeed want to know her better, wanted to be around her more.

I excused myself after a while to go back to my place to get ready for dinner tonight. Esme loved to give dinner parties and loved for us to be neatly dressed for them. Suit and ties were not required but she did prefer the men to wear nice shirts and dress pants. I was able to find a nice red polo shirt and black dress pants which had not been wrinkled in the move and did not need to iron them. I hated to iron and truth be told I'm not sure if I had the one from our old apartment or if Katie had it.

I stepped into the warm water gushing down from the shower head and let it wrap me up. The pressure of the warm water felt good on my sore and tired muscles and soothed my over worked mind. There was something so calming to me about water, about the way it engulfed you and made you feel light. Whether it is a shower, a pool or the ocean, there was just something about water hugging my body, mind and soul that made it all better.

The water allowed me to clear my head of all the thoughts of the day, all of them but one, Bella. I wondered what it was about that beautiful girl that called to me the way it did. I thought about her eyes, so warm, so full of passion and life and so deep. I knew I could lose myself in those eyes and that was something that excited me instead of scaring me.

The more I thought about her the more I wanted. Not just a physical desire and want but an emotional want. I knew I was attracted to Bella, that she had an effect on me. It wasn't hard to know that under the baggie clothes, cocoa powder and disheveled hair that she was physically perfect to me. And as I stood there in the warm shower letting my thoughts go to her body I could have found myself very aroused and needy, but the wave of love that I felt after eating that mousse took over and my thoughts were of pure wanting. I wanted to know Bella, I wanted to be near her, wanted to learn all about her, wanted her in my life. I wanted to love Bella just as my family did, even more so.

That realization should have scared me. Should have sent me running especially considering I had just ended an almost six year relationship a few weeks ago and then there was the shared painful past experiences that we had both encountered that should have spooked me but they didn't. Instead it left me with a feeling of warmth and joy. I felt like I had a goal, something that needed to be accomplished and something I wanted to accomplish.

Bella would somehow, someway be a big part of my life, I knew it with every fiber of my being and it made me smile. One of those dumb, goofy smiles that only guys can get, and that didn't faze me in the least.

I finished up my shower and set about getting ready for the evening. Alice said that everyone was coming over around 6:30 and walking out into the living room I noticed the clock read 6:15. I headed back into my room to turn off all of the lights when I heard a knock on my door. I figured it was Alice coming to make sure I was ready so I hollered for her to come in.

I heard the door open and close and was suddenly filled with this wave of passion. My knees started to give way and I had to grab a hold of the door to steady them and myself from falling onto the floor. As I rounded the corner into my living room the smell of vanilla filled the air and it was the sweetest smell I had ever encountered.

"Hey Edward." Her melodic voice filled my ears and instantly brought a smile to my face. It was her; she was standing in my living room. I was able to finally focus my eyes on the vision in front of me. Her hair was down, long, auburn; curling around her shoulders and looking like silk. She was wearing a light blue sundress with little straps resting gently on her cream shoulders. The dress fell just to her knees and she had on a simple pair of sandals. It was a typical summer dress and shoes for this part of the country. The type of thing a woman would wear to a summer outing in Charleston and look like a proper southern belle, but on her, on Bella it was stunning. She was stunning.

"You are beautiful." I blurted out before my mind had a chance to catch up with my brain.

"Thank you." She smiled back at me and I was lost in the vision of her once again. I must have stood there like a mute for several minutes just admiring her.

"I'm sorry to intrude like this." Her beautiful voice pulled me out of my mind to focus on her the reality of her standing in my living room. "I hope you don't mind. I brought you something and knowing Carlisle it was better to give it to you here where you could hide it from him." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You are not intruding at all Bella." I managed to say finally getting my voice back. "You are welcome here anytime." With those words her smile grew even more.

"Here this is for you." She said as she gracefully walked over to me. She presented me with a white candy box and nodded her head for me to open it. Upon opening the box I saw that it was filled with little white paper candy wrapper cups that held chocolate squares.

"They are chocolate mousse bites. You seemed to like the mousse I made earlier today and it is so much better when the mousse is cold. Little bites like these are sometimes just what you need to take stress away. If you put these covered in the freezer they will keep for at least a month maybe longer. They will keep in the fridge for two weeks."

I couldn't help but take one of the bites from the box and put it in my mouth. I couldn't imagine it being any better than it was earlier today, but she was right. The cold of the mousse was the first thing to hit my senses, than all of the others hit. The texture was lighter somehow and the flavor of the chocolate was even stronger. And then the wave of love hit and somehow even it was stronger. I let a moan escape my lips again and I didn't care, wasn't embarrassed in the least. It was sensual, passionate and calming all at once.

"Fuck me Bella that is amazing." I moaned before I realized the words and sounds coming out of my mouth. "Oh my God Bella, I cannot believe I just said that in front of you. Please forgive me."

"Oh Edward, there is nothing to apologize for or forgive. I love the reactions people have to my food and I would have to say that was the best one I have ever gotten." She said with the sweetest hint of laughter behind her words. She moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for that." She whispered in my ear before taking the box from my hand and walking into the kitchen. I had to admit I was glad she left the room because I could feel my knees giving way on me again.

"Just be sure not to let Carlisle know you have these." She called from the kitchen pulling my knees back to proper working function. "He loves this stuff and is like a junkie with them. Esme will not allow me to bring them over anymore because she says he goes through a whole box in five minutes."

I could hear her angelic laughing voice getting closer and the room filled with the scent of vanilla again. She took my hand in hers and the feeling of her palm pressed up against mine sent a wave of pleasure throughout my whole body. Maybe Alice was right, maybe Bella's touch is magical.

"Are you ready to go Edward? We could walk over to the house together." She asked.

"I am, let me grab my keys and turn the lights out." I said. She let go of my hand to allow me to finish my tasks and I mourned the loss of her touch immediately.

"Ready to go." I said as I opened the door for Bella, allowing her to walk ahead of me. I turned the outside porch light on since I knew it would be dark when dinner was over and then closed and locked the door.

Bella waited for me and as I turned she crocked her arm in mine and we walked arm in arm the short distance to my childhood home and I could do nothing but smile.

As we walked into the house, Bella let go of my arm and walked towards the kitchen where Esme could be heard milling around. She turned back to look at me with an angelic smile before she disappeared in the kitchen. I was hit with mixed emotions all at once, the disappointment of the loss of her touch and the sheer bliss her smile left me with.

"Bella my dear!" I heard Esme's voice in the kitchen greeting Bella. "Thank you so much for the wonderful goodies but don't think I'm letting the fact you wouldn't let me pay go young lady." Esme's tone was that of half-hearted discipline. It was a tone I came to know well as a child.

As I walked into the kitchen I caught a glimpse of something on Bella's shoulder. Her back was turned to me as she was pulling something out of the refrigerator. Her hair was pulled forward so that her shoulders were exposed. It looked like a tattoo, an outline of a heart shape, not filled in the middle, but it was brown almost black and I could not for the life of me figure out what the outline was and why a heart would be that color, especially on someone as warm as Bella.

"They are vanilla beans." A very gruff sounding voice came from behind me. I turned to come face to face with one of the biggest men I have ever seen in my life. We may have stood eye to eye but he easily had sixty pounds of muscle on me.

"I'm s…sorry." I muttered.

"The tattoo on my little sisters shoulder. It is a heart made out of vanilla beans."

_Holy shit this was Bella's older much bigger brother._

"Emmett Swan." He said holding out his hand stiffly. I tentatively held my hand out and he took it gripping it tightly.

"Emmett don't start that stuff with him." Esme's voice came up behind me now.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett responded lowering his head a bit and letting go of my hand. It was funny to see this big bear of a guy cower to the small voice of my wonderful aunt.

"Good boy." She said before she turned back to the kitchen. As she walked away I could see a smirk cross Emmett's face.

"I'm just giving you shit Edward. It's nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know you already from the way your family talks about you."

He guided me towards the living room and I couldn't help but think he didn't want me to ogle his sister anymore.

"I'm sorry for staring at your sister. That was rude." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm use to it. Everyone stares at her tattoo at first trying to figure out what is going on with the color and the outline. Bella has this thing about vanilla and she thought having a heart made from vanilla beans just fit her personality." He said with a look in his eyes that said he agreed with her assessment.

"Besides I'm use to finding people, especially men staring at my little sister. She is kind of pretty although don't tell her I said that ok." He said with a wink. "Even if it wasn't for her beauty, there is just something about Bella that makes people want to look at her. If I went off half cocked at every Bob, Larry and Mike that stared at her, well I would be a busy guy."

"Daddy, mamma's mad at you." A tiny voice called out from the hallway. A second later a little boy who looked to be about four came running up behind Emmett and grabbed a hold of his leg. He looked just like Emmett and I knew this must have been Charlie.

"Shit!" He mumbled so his son wouldn't hear him.

"Emmett Swan!" A woman's voice yelled from the hallway. We both looked down the hallway to see a very pregnant, beautiful blond coming in the door.

"Yes my love." Emmett answered her rushing over to her side.

"Don't yes my love me you jack ass! You cannot just walk away from me like that when we are having an argument."

"But…I…thought…we…" Emmett stuttered out.

"That's part of the problem there you were thinking." She huffed pushing past him walking towards the living room.

"Edward, it is nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out for mine. Her mood had suddenly changed and her voice was as sweet as any southern belles. "My name is Rosalie and this is my son Charlie." She said beaming down at her son.

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalie." I said gingerly taking her hand. Her sudden mood swing quite frankly scared the shit out of me and I didn't want to set her off again.

Her smile stayed with her as she walked past me into the kitchen and I could hear her talking with Esme and Bella. Emmett was following behind her trying to make things better.

I felt a small tug at my hand and I looked down to see Charlie trying to get my attention. I knelt down to his level and he whispered loudly in my ear.

"Mamma is scary right now because her belly is so big and she is ready for my little sister to come out. She stays mad at daddy because he doesn't stand. But I stand so she doesn't get mad at me." He said with a smile before he ran off to rescue his dad.

I stood up trying to figure out what just happened and what Charlie meant by saying Emmett doesn't stand but he does.

"Rosalie says Emmett doesn't understand what it's like to be 8 ½ months pregnant so she stays mad at him these days." The voice of my angel called out from the kitchen doorway. Evidently Bella had been watching mine and Charlie's exchange. I turned to see her smiling gaze looking back at me. "Charlie does understand so she isn't mad at him." She said with a sweet chuckle as she walks over to my side. "You'll have to excuse Rose, she isn't usually like that, but she is pretty miserable right now with the heat of this summer and she is ready to have this baby. I suspect their earlier argument was about Emmett's lack of desire to have sex with Rose right now."

I looked at her with shock on my face.

"Sex is one of those things that can trigger labor. Rose is trying to do all she can to get Addy out of her and Emmett, well he just doesn't _understand_ if you know what I mean." I nodded my head in understanding and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the discomfort Emmett must be going through right now. Kind of served him right for trying to intimidate me.

"Addy?" I asked.

"Addison Renee Swan. They know she is having a little girl so we have been calling her Addy since they decided on her name." Bella responded with pride. I couldn't help but notice the fact that both of Emmett's children did or would carry their parents name in some way.

"Alice just called to say she and Jasper will be here shortly and then dinner will be served." Bella said as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Ok thanks. Wait, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Alice's boyfriend." Bella answered looking at me like I should know that.

"Jasper Whitlock?" I asked again. Alice had failed to enlighten me of this new development during our time together today.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I use to. We all ran together when we were younger. But he…I don't think…" I sighed with frustration. "Is he still…"

"A messed up kid?" Bella finished my sentence for me. I nodded my head yes. "No he's not. His dad pulled a few strings and got him into The Citadel. To say he resisted the discipline at first would be an understatement but he finally fell into place and graduated a year ago at the top of his class. He hated his dad at first but it really did save his life. Alice stood by him the whole time, she was one of the few who did and they have been together since he graduated. He is going to graduate school there now and hopes to one day go back and teach there."

"I guess that's…really a good thing?" I asked still not sure of this relationship. I always liked Jasper as a kid. He was three years younger than me and part of our crowd, but then he started hanging out with a bad crowd after his parents divorced. We saw less and less of him and the last thing I heard before I left was that he had been arrested along with three others for stealing cars.

The feeling of warm soft hands around the tops of my arms pulled me from my thoughts.

"Edward I know you worry about Alice, but Jasper really has turned his life around. He is a really good guy now and the two of them are good for each other. He is somewhat quiet now and very calm and well Alice is…Alice." She laughed.

"Besides, Emmett would kill Jasper if he did anything stupid now. He has kind of adopted her as his sister since your parents have more or less adopted us." She smiled again before turning back towards the kitchen.

I stood there in the living room my mind flashing back to the whirlwind of information I have been fed in the past few minutes. I really have missed out on a great deal in the past six years. My family has expanded by a whole other family, each now engrained in the others life's as if they have always been there. I knew I could lament all that I had been left out of but it is no one's fault but my own. But I also knew I was lucky enough to now be given the chance to be a part of this family and that filled me with love.

"Edward." Alice called to me walking into the living room. She was holding hands with Jasper, walking him towards me.

"You remember Jasper Whitlock don't you?" She asked shyly. I don't think I can remember a time when I ever saw Alice shy. I nodded my head yes.

"Well he is kind of my boyfriend now and I wanted to let you know that." She was even shyer than before but Jasper was not shy at all. He stood there with confidence and something else, love. He stood there with love for my little sis. He never was like that before; he was either shy and quiet or smug and indigent when he was running with the wrong crowd. But this Jasper, he was different, grown up and confident. I would say The Citadel had been very good for him.

I stood there for a moment before extending my hand out to Jasper. "It's good to see you again Jasper. Welcome to our family." Alice let out the breath she was holding and Jasper took my hand with the same confidence he was standing with moments ago.

"Good to have you home again Edward." He said with a smirk.

"Dinners ready, aw Alice, Jasper just in time." Bella said as she came into the room to call us to dinner. Alice and Jasper headed to the dining room before us. As Bella turned to walk through I took her hand in mine stopping her movement. She turned back and looked me in the eye.

"Bella is occurs to me that I did not thank you yet for the wonderful gift that you brought me earlier and for that I want to first apologize and then say thank you."

She closed the distance between us and reached up and kissed my cheek. "Don't be silly Edward; your reaction to the mousse was all the thanks I need." She turned back to the door, her hand still in mine and led us to the dining room for dinner.

As I lay in the bed that night the day ran through my mind. I started out the morning on a journey home, filled boxes of my life all around me, my thoughts and memories my passenger on my way back home. Once I saw my bridge I just knew everything was different, better now. Meeting Bella, thinking about my parent's death for the first time in a very long time, getting to know my new extended family, being welcomed home, it all pointed to a great change.

Dinner had been filled with the conversations of a family and I couldn't help but marvel in the feeling of it. It was obvious that this was a typical get together for this family, for my family and not I get to be a part of that again. My surprise was a red velvet cake. My absolute favorite and to say it was the best one I have ever eaten before would be an understatement. Bella's magic could be felt and tasted in the cake just like it was in the mousse she made.

She was amazing, just as amazing as everyone had said she would be. I feel asleep thinking about the kisses on my cheek, the feel of skin against mine when she held my hand or locked her arm in mine. It was the best night of sleep I have gotten in six years. I knew a small part of it was being home but I knew the biggest part of it was Bella.

She really was magical.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews, thoughts and questions are always welcomed and give me the feeling of chocolate mousse love.**_


	4. Words

_**SM owns all things Twilight. I have just borrowed a few of them for a while. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

I spent the next few days unpacking my former life and setting up my new one. As I took each item out of the boxes and put them away, my mind wandered from the past with Katie to a hopeful future with Bella. With each shirt that I hung up I quickly dispelled memories of Katie's like or dislike for an item and began to ponder the things Bella would want to see me in. As I set up my many DVD's I threw out thoughts of those movies that Katie despised and contemplated what Bella's taste in movies would be. With each picture I gingerly unwrapped and hung up or placed in its new home I no longer begrudged Katie for not understanding my love for my home city and my bridges and I opened myself up to the idea that Bella would fully get it just as the rest of my family did.

I wanted everyday to go and see her, to just stop by the bakery for some reason or another, but I worried about coming off as to aggressive. I hoped everyday that she would stop by the house to see Alice or Esme or me, but those things did not happen and so I spent my days settling my house, my evenings with my family and my nights surrounded by the bliss of sleep. I did not see Bella those few days but she was always there. She was in my thoughts as I unpacked my boxes, as I put things away, as I settled myself into sleep. Her name was in the air as my family told me stories of her over dinner and our causal time together. And she was in my body when I indulged daily in the chocolate mousse treats she had brought for me a few nights ago.

Now that my house was in order I was ready to begin to get back into some of the routines that I had before, mainly running. I had always loved to run as a child. It helped to settle my mind, brought me peace, brought me release and gave me something that I felt I could control. Also given this new found desire I had for all things sweet made by Bella I knew that running was going to be important to keep my heart and body from exploding. I knew I could go to a gym and run on treadmill which would be preferable to running outside in the Charleston summer heat, but what would be the joy of running in doors when there was so much beauty around my home to take in as I ran. I resolved my mind to getting up early in the morning, around 5 am, and running. This early in the morning I could enjoy the streets of the historic area with little company and I could beat the stifling heat of the day. I set my alarm clock and went about my nightly bed routines.

As I settled into sleep that third night, the third night since I had last seen Bella, I realized one simple thing, I missed her. I missed the smell of her, the sound of her voice and the vision of her face. I missed the way her beautiful auburn hair fell around her shoulders and swayed down her back whenever she moved. I missed the sound of her laughter, a sound that I had been graced with many times during dinner that first night. I missed the sparkle of her eyes, eyes that had an eternal flame glowing in them. Everything about her I missed and I had only spent a few hours with her in our first meetings.

Logically it did not make any sense. It was a fairytale belief, a thing of movies and books, this kind of feeling and yet here I was in the real world completely engulfed by it. Somehow this beautiful angel had invaded me, become a part of who I was and I was all for it. I knew I should question these feelings, that I should struggle with the craziness of it all, but the truth was I craved it. I wanted more of it, wanted more of Bella. Wanted to be around her again to see if this was indeed real and if it was, could it be love? Does love at first sight really exists and if it did could it be possible that Bella could ever feel the same way for me that I did for her?

Thoughts of Bella helped me drift off to sleep easily and stayed with me throughout the night and it wasn't until the sound of my alarm clock clouded my head and dreams of Bella that I realized just how warmly she allowed my body and mind to sleep. I wanted to throw the alarm clock on the floor and punish it for taking me out of my bliss, but I knew that I needed to get up, get my new life on track and get out the door. I could live in this fantasy world of Bella that I had created for myself the past few days, or I could get off my ass and go and see her, go see if there was a chance for my fantasy to become reality. So I told myself the reward for getting out of the bed now, for going on this run, would be going to go see Bella, to going to get treats from her.

I was out of the house a few minutes later and running down the streets of Charleston shortly after that. My hopes for a cooler run by going out this early were stifled by the sticky humidity in the air. It may have only been 79 degrees outside, but it felt like 100. Fortunately there was a little bit of a breeze coming off of the water so I made sure to stay close to the river side. I managed to get a good three miles in without suffering from heat stroke and slowed my pace down as I headed back to the house.

As I slowed my pace, my mind wandered back to Bella and then as if in a dream, I heard her call my name.

"Edward?" I slowed my walk and looked over to the side of me seeing her stepping out of a doorway that stood to the side of the bakery. She was wearing a wife beater that hugged her body, a pair of baggy black chef's pants and her hair was up in a messy bun. She looked like an angel.

_Am I dreaming? When did I reach the bakery?_

"Good run?" She asked trying to get me to speak.

"What?" I answered still confused by her sudden appearance and trying to figure out if this was a dream or if I was indeed suffering from heat stroke.

"You look like you have been running." I looked down at myself seeing my sweat drenched clothes realizing I wasn't dreaming and that I was indeed standing before Bella.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to run in the morning to avoid the heat." I answered, immediately thinking I sounded stupid.

"You must be thirsty, come in with me and I'll get you some water and fix you some breakfast." She sweetly said as she moved towards the entrance to the bakery.

"Thank you for the offer, but I should probably head home and shower." I said knowing I really didn't want to but I really didn't want to be around her smelling to high heaven.

"Don't be silly Edward; you need water and some protein after a good run." She had stepped into the bakery and was disarming the alarm.

"Bella I'm sure I stink, I…"

"Edward Cullen stop being silly and get in here right now." She cut me off. The tone in her voice was sweet and demanding at the same time, similar to Esme's when she was trying to scold us with love.

I hung my head down for a moment like I did when I was a child and then looked back up with a grin on my face. She shook her head at me and stepped out of the doorway to let me in.

As I walked into the bakery the clock on the wall chimed six o'clock. "Bella do you always get in this early?"

"Yeah, the bakery opens at seven and I come in to get everything ready. We usually have the Danish, muffins and other things prepped the day before, but I have to get it out and ready for display and get the coffee going, things like that. Plus it gives me a little bit of quiet time to get my day ready. Get started on a few things." She said as she went about turning on lights, coffee machines and the like.

"How do you like your eggs?" She asked me as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Bella you really don't have to…" I was interrupted by the look on her face and I knew it was best to give in. "Scrambled." I answered with a grin. Truth be told I really wanted her to cook for me, wanted to have the feel of joy that comes from her food but I didn't want her to know that, not yet anyway.

She headed back to the kitchen and I followed her, downing the bottle of water as I walked. She turned the lights on the kitchen, set about turning on the ovens, lighting the pilot on the stove and getting a frying pan down from a rack of pots and pans. She walked into the walk in cooler and came back out moments later, her hands full of items.

I found myself leaning against a counter watching her as she gracefully moved about the kitchen. It was like watching a dancer move across a stage. Her actions were effortless, no thought behind them, just instinct. The way she tied her apron on, the way she took a bowl from the rack, the way she cracked open the eggs, added milk and cheese, the way she cut up strawberries, bananas and mangos, the way she poured the eggs into the heated pan and stirred the eggs until they were scrambled. All of it was effortless, seamless, graceful and beautiful and before I knew it she had two plates with scrambled eggs, fruit with yogurt and sliced bread ready to go. I had never seen anything so artful in my life.

"Follow me." She said with a smile on her face as she walked past me headed back out into the bakery. "What would you like to drink?" She asked as she placed the plates down at one of the tables and headed over to a cooler with drinks.

"Orange juice if you have it?" I answered still in a bit of a daze wondering if this was indeed a dream. It had to have been, not even Esme flowed that easily in a kitchen.

She returned with a bottle of orange juice and a Cheerwine. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at her choice of beverage.

"I know, not the best start to the morning, but I don't do coffee and I need my caffeine fix. Plus I'm kind of addicted to them." She said with a sense of pride in her voice.

"My mom was too. She loved them and I always remember them being in the fridge." I couldn't help the smile at the memory of something that seemed so normal all of those years ago.

"Really?" She asked with a hint of joy in her voice that I couldn't help but wonder if it was because she shared a common interest with my mom.

"Really." I answered her as I took the bottle of OJ and fork that she held out for me.

I couldn't wait to dig into the plate in front of me and with one bite of those eggs I knew that if this was a dream I never wanted to be woken up again. The eggs were fluffy and light and cooked just right. She had added pepper jack cheese which gave off just the right amount of heat. The bread was warm and butter and I could not for the life of me remember seeing her cut let alone toast bread. Even the fruit and yogurt tasted better, as if her mere touch alone was enough to improve the taste of something that she had not made herself. Waves of love, of joy came with each bite and as it built up inside of me I began to worry that I might explode. _Could that be possible, could you spontaneously combust with joy?_

"Oh my God, Bella, this is the best breakfast I think I have ever had." I moaned quietly.

"While I doubt that seriously, I do thank you for the compliment." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"How on earth could you doubt that? Bella the things you can do with food, it's amazing. Just the few things I have been lucky enough to taste and I'm convinced you are the best cook in the world." I said in between bites. I knew if Esme saw me eating like this she would be very disappointed in me but I didn't really care. I could not get enough.

"Esme would be crushed if she heard you say that." She said with a smirk.

"Don't get me wrong, I love, love Esme's food, but this, you, there really are no words." I answered as I cleared my plate.

She shook her head at me and her eyes lit up with her laughter. "Well you're secret is safe with me." She said as she reached across the table and laid her hand on my arm. I wasn't sure if it was her food in my mouth or her hand on my arm or the two combined but I was hit with a double wave of joy at that moment and I knew if that was the last breath I drew, I would die happy.

She finished her breakfast quietly before going back to the kitchen and bringing me what was left over. I usually was not a big eater in the morning, but this morning I just could not get enough to eat and I devoured everything that she gave me. As I sat there and finished eating she set about the task of getting the bakery ready for opening. As she moved around the shop I looked over at the wall of quotes and really paid attention to what they were. There were quotes from movies, songs, books and famous quotes. There were also words and there definitions. I got up from my chair and walked over to the wall, really examining each one. I couldn't help but wonder what each one meant to her, why she chose them. I was so lost in my thought I did not hear her approach but I felt her once she was beside me.

"I have this thing for words." She said as if answering all of the questions that were running through my mind. "I love the way simple words can be strung together in a way that you wouldn't think to make them beautiful. I love the way certain words have different meaning depending on the context they are spoken in or the cadence of the voice. I love that words make you want to open up, that they make you feel welcomed and that they make you feel loved. I love that words are more important than people realize and more than anything I love the sounds of words especially the way they sound coming from those I love."

"What do some of these mean to you?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Well were should I start?"

"All of them." I answered because I really wanted to know.

"That could take a while." She said and I knew it was true, because there were a lot of them on this wall.

"I have forever to give you." I said without thinking, knowing that I meant more than just an education on her quotes. She turned and met my gaze looking intently at me before she looked away. She shook her head slightly and I couldn't help but think she was trying to shake off tears.

"Well how about a compromise." She said returning her eyes to mine and I'm sure trying to change the subject. "I'll give you two now and then every time you come in, I'll give you two more." I had to admit I really liked the sound of that compromise because it gave me a reason to come in a great deal more.

"Deal."I answered her holding out my hand which she took readily. The palm of her hand was just as silky feeling and warm as I remembered it being that first night when she took my hand in hers.

"So go ahead and pick two of them out." She said.

I returned my attention back to the wall and looked over each of the quotes, debating which ones I wanted to know about first. Finally after a few minutes of searching I had the two picked out for the day.

"That one and that one." I said pointing to a song quote and one from a movie.

"Good choices." She said with a smile.

"'_She gave me a pen. I gave her my heart and she gave me a pen.'_ That has to be my all time favorite movie line. As you may or may not know that is from _Say Anything_."

"Cameron Crowe right?" I asked.

"You're a fan of his movies?"

"I am, in fact I am going to use several of his movies in my class on music in movies this semester."

"That sounds like a class I would love to take." She answered me with a wink and a smile.

"And is that the only reason you like the quote?" I quickly ask trying to hide the blush I know is creeping up my ears.

"I think it just says so much. Of course it means more if you see the movie and the pain on his face as he stands in the rain on the phone to his sister, but it is also the words overall. To think that you give someone your heart and in return all they give you is a pen that your relationship meant nothing more than that, it is just so heartbreaking." The look on her face as she tells me this is so thoughtful, so beautiful that I can see the way it effects her even now after I'm sure she has seen it many many times.

"And this one?" I ask her pointing to the quote from a song.

"'_So forgive me love if I cry in your shower, so forgive me love for the salt in your bed, so forgive me love if I cry all afternoon.'_ That one is from Alanis Morissette. It is from an alternate version of _You Oughta_ _Know_ that is only on the album. She sings about going to her lover's house and snooping around it while he is not there even though she knows she shouldn't be. As she is looking around she comes across a note from another woman telling him she loves him and she looks forward to meeting him. So those words are in response to what she has found. It is just her voice when it comes to this part of the song, there is no music just her voice and it is so hauntingly beautiful and so very soulful that you can hear and even feel all of the emotions. The sound of her voice and the words that she chooses give such a visual. You can see her in the shower crying, in his bed crying and hear her crying all afternoon. And most of all I love the brilliance of the use of the word salt to refer to tears. All of it combined just moves me and it did from the very first time I heard it." She turned to look at me; I think to see what type of judgment I would pass on her thoughts.

I didn't know what to say. Her words, the look on her face, everything that she just told me she got from those words, I got from hers. The soulfulness, the beauty, the emotion, it was all there and it left me awestruck. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her; I wanted to take her into my soul. She was beautiful and smart and just amazing. And I knew the more I was around her, the longer I knew her the better person I would become.

The sound of a timer going off in the kitchen startled the both of us and broke our moment.

"That would be my tartlets and Danish." She said with a smile as she headed back to the kitchen.

To clear my head I moved my attention from the wall of quotes to another wall that held several pictures. There were black and white pictures of the city, of old trees with character, of the architecture of the cities old houses, of horse drawn carriages and several of the CRB. I was looking at one of a small boy walking next to a big man when she approached me again. The picture was in black and white and the two were walking under the cover of trees in the park area near the battery. Traces of sunlight can be seen even in black and white and it makes the shadows in the picture stand out even more.

"That's Emmett and Charlie." She said with so much love in her voice. An example of how words can mean something different just by the inflection of some ones voice. She could have been matter of fact or just informative with those words but with the love in her tone, they meant so much more.

"It's beautiful. Did you take this?"

"I did, I took all of them." She answered with pride.

"Is there anything that you cannot do?" I asked half joking, but half not. The more I learned about her the more I was convinced she was perfect.

"I'm no good at open heart surgery and the one time I tried to land a plane it ended with them revoking my pilot's license." She answered me matter of factly.

I turned and looked at her in total disbelief. The smile that slowly crept up her face let me know she was picking on me.

"Smart ass I see." I mumbled more to myself but loud enough for her to hear.

This caused her smile to turn into a full on laugh and I couldn't help but love the sound of it.

"Seriously my mom was a photographer. I learned a lot from her. It's really just a hobby, something for me to do to stay connected with my mom." She said with a hint of the laughter still in her voice but I could see the sadness creep into her eyes.

"Tell me about this one." I pointed to one of the few color photos on the wall. It was a photo of a group of tree branches that are bare with the exception of a single small green leaf that had just come out. The picture is taken from underneath the branches so the green of the leaf stands out even more in the contrast of the blue of the sky above. The colors are bright and the subject matter is simple but says so much.

I turned to her waiting for the answer to see the look of sadness in her eyes grow even more.

"I took that one about two months after my parents died. I had just moved down here with Emmett and I was walking around just trying to not feel so numb because that was all I had been for awhile. As I was walking the couple that was coming towards me were laughing and joking around with each other and the man told the woman she was so funny, but it was what he said 'oh Renee, you are so funny' it stopped me in my tracks causing me to drop my bag. When I bent down to pick it up, I looked up to make sure no one was going to stumble over me and in looking up I saw this one perfect green leaf on the bare grey branches standing out against the Carolina blue sky. It was just beautiful and I knew it was something my mom would love, so I took out my camera and snapped the picture. I wouldn't have seen it, wouldn't have paid attention to it had it not been for the man calling out my mother's name even if it wasn't for her. I think my mom wanted me to see, wanted me to know that everything was going to be ok in the end. And now everyday when I see it, I know my mom is looking out for me."

I had tried to take the sadness out of her eyes and now I was responsible for the tears falling down her creamy cheeks.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I never meant to upset you." I kissed the top of her head hoping to take away some of the pain I had caused her.

She pulled me into her more and spoke quietly against my chest. "You don't have to apologize Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. "

Holding her in my arms was nothing short of heaven but I couldn't help the feeling of guilt for enjoying it after making her cry and for her to tell me it wasn't my fault made it even worse. As if sensing my guilt she pulled back a little from our hug and reached up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Edward for comforting me."

"I wish I could be as strong as you." I answered her not really sure of the words that had escaped my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"About dealing with their deaths." I paused for a moment to keep my voice from cracking. "Despite the sadness that I can clearly see on your face, there is also joy there when you were just talking about your mom. I wish I could do that, but every time I think about talking about them…it…breaks my heart."

"But you did it earlier, when you said your mom drank Cheerwine."

"I guess I did." I answered her realizing the casual way in which I was able to mention my mom. "I wonder why that is?" I thought out loud.

"So you didn't talk about them that much with Katie?" She asked.

"I don't know that I ever even told Katie that much about my parents and she didn't ask. We just didn't talk about them. I guess I never really talked about them with anyone other than Alice before. Truth be told I think she liked the idea that my parents were no longer there, like there was no one that she had to compete against for my attention."

"Why did you give it to her?"

I was surprised by her question. I could have easily been pissed off by it, but I wasn't. Instead it forced me to think about the answer and to own up to what I had done.

"I think…no I know now that I was running from the ghost of them. Coming home, as much as I loved Esme, Carlisle and Alice, always reminded me of my parents. I never really realized it until I came home for that first holiday break from school. Katie than became a distraction for me to not have to think about them. Don't get me wrong, they were always there in the back of my mind, but I guess it was easier for them to be there in than anywhere else. So I let her run things. I became so numb to everything including my feelings for her." I suddenly felt better having said those words.

"And now that you are back home?" Bella asked, encouraging me to continue.

"I know now for the first time in a long time I am awake. I realize that I have been sleep walking for the past six years maybe even longer. But now I am awake, fully awake and I do not want to go back to that person I was before."

"What do you think woke you up?" She asked me. It was at that moment that I realized we were still standing in a semi hug, slightly pulled away from each other, but our arms were still interlocked around the other. I stood there for a moment, knowing the answer but debating about whether or not I should tell her. But I was really awake now, just like I had said and I knew that I had to answer her fully.

"Honestly, I think it was you." I stood there waiting for her to pull away from me, waiting for her expression to change. But she didn't pull away, and the look of concern on her face was replaced with a smile and not disgust.

"I'm glad." She answered and her words were magical and they made me happy. "Do you want to talk about them with me?"

"I do." I answered without thinking twice about it. "What would you like to know?"

She let go of my arms, taking my left hand in hers and pulled me over to the table we were sitting at earlier. "I told you something about my mom; how about tell me something about yours."

And for the first time I talked about my mom with someone other than Alice.

"My mom loved movies." I sat there until it was time for Bella to open the bakery and shared stories with her about my mother's love for movies, about us watching them together and the talks we would have about them. I told her that it was my mother's love of movies that influenced the area of communications that I wanted to be a professor in. And I told her that every time I watch a movie I wonder what my mother would have thought it.

Talking to Bella was easy to do and not once did I feel sadness about sharing with her, if anything I felt a little lighter. Bella listened intently never wavering in her interest of my stories and I knew, knew in my heart of hearts that she really was perfect.

When Angela came in at seven o'clock, Bella had not completed all of the things she had needed to finish in order to have everything ready for customers. I stayed and helped her stock the display shelves, helped her cut up more fruit and helped her clean up the morning dishes. She finally sent me home at eight with a box of pastries for my family and a smile in my heart.

As I walked home I pondered the enigma that was Bella Swan. She was beautiful, smart, funny, caring warm and angelic. She could make you smile, make you feel loved and nourish you mind body and soul. Could she be a witch who cast spells of love on those around her or could she be an angel sent from heaven to watch over and protect us as a family? Or could she just be one of those rare people that everyone who she came into contact with, even if just for a minute, was blessed for the rest of their lives.

No matter what the answer was I knew more than anything else I had ever known in my life, I wanted her. Wanted her in my life. I wanted the feel of her silk skin against mine. I wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips on mine, I wanted to hear her call my name again in simple conversations and in a moment of passion, I wanted to be sustained by the food she provided, I wanted to spend endless hours with her locked in conversations and above all else I wanted her to be a part of me, in every way possible.

Love at first sight had to exist, because there was no doubt I was in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you wondering Cheerwine is a soft drink. It is made by a company based out of North Carolina and can be found mostly in the Carolinas, Virginia and Georgia although the further away you get from the North Carolina borders in those states the harder it is to find. It has a very cherry flavor and although I have heard it compared to Cherry Coke, I find it to be nothing like it as it does not really have a cola flavor. The colder the liquid is the better it is and I like Bella in this story am completely addicted to it. **_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story. **_

_**Reviews, thoughts and questions are always welcomed.**_


	5. New

_**SM owns all thing Twilight but I am having fun borrowing a few things to make this my own.**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. A wedding cake took up a great deal of my time over the past week but now it is done and the joy of knowing that I was able to share a little part of two peoples happy day fills me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five**

Bella was going to be here in two hours. It had been two and half days since our breakfast at the bakery and I had not seen her since then. I was out of chocolate mousse bites, the last of the goodies she had sent home that day were gone and I was going through sweets withdrawal. Truth be told I was going through Bella withdrawal.

Bella had actually taken a few days off from the bakery, the first she had done since buying the bakery so that her and Alice could go to Savannah for the wedding of a friend of theirs. They were both bridesmaids and Bella had actually done the wedding cake. It was now Sunday and she was back home and coming over to dinner in two hours.

This was nothing new. It seems every Sunday, Bella, Emmett, Rose and Charlie came to have dinner with Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Two families coming together as one, and now I had the joy of being a part of that family.

I cannot say the two days had been bad. Friday I went by the school and set up my office there. It was tiny, but I really didn't need much. By taking the books and pictures that I wanted to have there and getting them in order I was now officially unpacked and settled into my new house and new life. I was excited for the school year to start. I was going to be teaching three classes this semester. With the Music in films class we were going to be looking at the different types of music in film from scores to songs with words. Communications 101 was just a basic intro to communications and the different aspects of the field of study and although it was broad there was a good deal of creative potential there. My favorite by far though and the one I was looking forward to the most was Film Aesthetics. With this class I was going to be able to expose the students to all of the different aspects of film making from angels to sound to color and textures. The class was two nights a week for three hours. We would watch a film and then discuss the way that night's particular film fit into the topic for that week. It appealed to the film enthusiast in me and gave me a chance to share a part of what my mom had given me with others.

Saturday I played golf with Carlisle and Jasper. It was nice to spend some time with Carlisle since he had been so busy at the hospital. Running the ER took up a great deal of his time and I had not really seen a lot of him since I had been back home. It was also nice to get to know Jasper again. He really had gotten his shit together and had become a very respectable young man. Of course it is not like he was that much younger than me, but he was dating my little sister so I had this feeling of being the much older big brother type. His parents' divorce had been really rough on him and instead of dealing with it he ran away from it and unfortunately he ran into the wrong crowd. He hated his dad at first for making him go to The Citadel. He was a legal adult at the time but still a kid in so many ways so he was lucky that his dad put up the fight for him like he did and Jasper was the first to admit it now. It didn't take a genius to see how much he loved Alice and how good she had been for him as well. So I was happy for the both of them.

Alice had talked nonstop since she had gotten home from Savannah. She recounted the entire wedding ceremony and reception almost verbatim and had pictures to back everything up. As I looked through them I couldn't help but linger a little longer on the ones of Bella. She looked so beautiful in her dress. A blush of pink in color that played up the creaminess of her skin tone and the way her hair was pulled up showed off the angles of her beautiful shoulders and tone arms. She looked like an angel, beautiful in every way.

Alice had finally given us the whole details of her weekend and had excused herself to go and get ready for dinner. I was sitting in the kitchen with Esme helping her chop up vegetables for the salad, enjoying the quiet and getting lost in my thoughts of Bella. I wasn't only looking forward to seeing her again but also to talking to her. I really loved to talk to her and it seemed like something that I had been doing my entire life. Was it really possible to be that comfortable with someone after knowing them for less than two weeks? Was it possible to really have fallen in love with someone in that amount of time? With Bella it was, with Bella anything was possible.

"Edward what are you thinking about?" Esme asked me breaking my Bella induced trance.

"Nothing." I answered her absent mindedly.

"If you say so sweetie." She returned with a hint of knowing in her voice.

"What does that mean?" I asked her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"I've seen that smile before that's all."

"And what smile would that be my sweet Essie?" I asked her pausing in the motion of dicing the celery that I was currently working on and giving her my full attention.

"Your dad's smile. The smile he used to get when he was looking at, talking about or thinking about your mom." I could see the tears starting to pool up in her eyes. I could not remember the last time Esme and I had had a casual conversation about my parents.

"Real…Really?" I managed to choke out.

"Really." Esme answered as she brushed away the beginning of her tears. "She does that you know without even trying." A happier smile returning to her face.

"Who does what?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"Bella, she brings that smile to someone's face without really even trying, it's just her nature. You cannot help but smile when you think about her." She paused for just a moment, the smile on her face getting bigger. "Although I would say that the smile on your face seems to be just a bit bigger than most."

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out just how it was that my aunt knew I had been thinking about Bella and if others were able to see it as well, if Bella was able to see it. I was about to ask her when the phone ringing pulled her away from me.

"Hello…hey sweetie…really…of course…no, no worries…we will see you shortly." Esme hung up the phone with the biggest grin on her face.

"Carlisle, Alice it's time." She shouted to the whole house as she began to pull things off of the stove and grab containers to put them away in. "Edward sweetie, put the stuff you have already cut up in here and put the rest away." She said handing me a plastic container.

I could hear Alice squealing as she bounded down the stairs talking on her phone. "Yeah we will meet you there in twenty minutes." She said before she hung up.

Carlisle walked into the kitchen from his office talking on his cell phone. "If you would please make sure they get in without any problems and get a big room. Thanks Marcus, I owe you one." He said before he hung up his phone and began helping Esme clean up.

"Would someone mind telling me what is going on?" I asked trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"That was Bella, Rose's water just broke." Esme said as she finished up cleaning and putting away the food.

"Ok" I answered still unsure of things.

"We are going to the hospital." Esme said as if I should know this. "Of course you do not have to come Edward, we would full understand, but they are family and those kids are the closest thing we have to grandkids…" she paused to give me a look of _ok mister when are you going to give me grandkids "_and we want to be there for the arrival of our newest joy, little Addy."

"I…I could come if that is ok?" I asked. I was disappointed I wouldn't be able to talk to Bella like I had hoped to but at least I would be able to see her.

"Of course it is ok." Carlisle answered for Esme with a knowing smile on his face too. I guess he saw what Esme had.

We arrived at MUSC about twenty minutes later. We were greeted by Emmett and Charlie standing outside of Rose's room. Poor Emmett looked green and on the verge of passing out.

"Are they doing the epidural?" Carlisle asked.

"Why does that needle have to be so big?" Emmett responded really more to himself than to Carlisle. That comment certainly explained the look on his face.

"Essie!" Charlie grinned as he let go of Emmett's hand and rushed over to Esme. She bent down and swooped him up into a giant hug. The fact he called her Essie did not escape me and I thought back to dinner that first night and whether or not he had called her that then.

"Are you excited little man?" She asked him.

"I going be a big brother." He beamed, his smile reaching from ear to ear. He was wearing a shirt that said _Addy's Big Brother_.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked.

"She's in there holding up Rose while they…" he paused shaking his head. Guessing from the color of his face I assumed he was trying to fight back nausea. Evidently the big guy had a thing about needles. I noticed the shirt he was wearing said _Addy's Daddy._

The anesthesiologist came out of the room a few minutes later letting us know we could go in the room. Carlisle stayed behind to speak with the young man. All of us walked into what had to be the biggest hospital room I had ever seen. There was a small sleeper sofa, a rocking chair and several recliners. This must have been what Carlisle was on the phone about when he came into the kitchen.

After coming out of my shock at the size of the room I looked over to see Bella helping Rose settle back into the bed. Poor Rose looked like she had been through hell which was in direct contrast to the angelic way Bella looked. Watching her fawn over Rose only added to the glow that she normally had. I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face from seeing her and the little giggle I heard escape from Esme let me know she noticed my smile as well.

"Hey baby is it better yet?" Emmett asked as he walked over to Rose and gently kissed her on the cheek. I could feel the love that this simple gesture emitted into the room.

"Almost there." She replied with labored breaths. "Although I'm afraid I may have broken Bella's hand." She said with concern looking back over to Bella.

All set of eyes looked at once to Bella to see if Rose's concerns were valid. She held up her hand with a smile and wiggled all five fingers.

"Nope, no breaks." She said with a smile. "Poor Rose here was hit with a contraction that went off the charts when they were sticking the needle into her back and she squeezed my hand trying to hold still. All is well though."

"Bella are you sure sweetie?" Rose asked. Her breathing seemed to be going back to normal. The epidural seemed to be kicking in for her.

"Positive Rose." Bella answered her as she leaned in and kissed Rose's forehead.

We sat around talking for a few hours waiting for the big moment, only stepping out when the doctors came in to check to see how far along Rose was. Rose was sitting up in the bed laughing and playing with Charlie completely oblivious to the contractions that were flying off the chart on the monitor they had attached to her belly. It even became a little bit of a game for Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to guess just how powerful the next one would be. Rose took joy in their little game relieved that she wasn't feeling what they were seeing.

Bella stayed by her side the whole time, occasionally stealing glances over my way and giving me a huge smile whenever our eyes meet. Seeing her in this light, standing next to her sister in law with so much love and joy in her face was at times overwhelming and I would have to look away to keep myself from being consumed by it.

Around 8:30 we stepped out into the hall one more time for her doctor to see how she was progress and when he came into the hall way and announced that Rose was full dilated we moved our little group to the waiting room taking Charlie with us and leaving Emmett, Bella and Esme to be with Rose while she delivered.

I was surprised when Charlie came and climbed into my lap once we were all settled into the waiting room.

"I going be a big brother." He said after he had settled himself down, repeating the words he had spoken earlier to Esme.

"I know buddy that must be very exciting."

"I will be like you?" He asked.

"Yeah, being a big brother is really cool." I answered him with pride as I looked over at Alice. She smiled back at the two of us and our exchange. I knew there was no need to try and explain to a four year old that Alice was my cousin and not my little sister but then again I always thought of her as my little sister anyway so he wasn't really off base.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered somewhat loudly in my ear.

"Sure buddy." I whispered back.

"I scared."

"What scares you?" I asked him surprised by his fears.

"What if I a bad big brother?" He asked with so much sincerity.

"You will be a great big brother." I said trying my best to ease his concerns.

"But how you know?"

I sat there for a minute trying to figure out the best way to answer this question. I wanted to ask Carlisle or Alice for help, but Charlie was asking me in confidence and I wanted to keep giving him that. I wish Bella was here because I knew she would have the perfect answer and then it hit me.

"Because Bella told me you would be and I believe her."

The smile on his face was very telling. I knew instantly this was the right thing to say and that it meant a lot to him that his aunt said he would be a good big brother.

"Will you help me if I need it?" He asked me with a tone full of hope.

"Of course I will little man. It would be my great pleasure to help you." He reached over and gave me a great big hug.

I thought he would crawl out of my lap after that, but he didn't. Instead we spent the next hour in a Q&A session on being a big brother. After awhile his questions began to taper off and eventually he fell asleep in my arms, his head lying sweetly in the crook of my arm. I couldn't help but revel in the joy holding this little boy gave me.

"I can take him if you would like me to." Carlisle said as he walked over and took the seat next to me.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled up at him as I carefully moved Charlie so that his head was lying on my shoulder, his chest against mine, his legs draping down around my waist.

"That was really sweet of you son, the way you made Charlie feel better." Even though I never told him this, it always made me smile when Carlisle called me son, almost as if it was my dad saying that.

"Never knew little ones could think about being scared like that."

"Yeah well I remember a certain little boy who was very upset when he found out that he had to go home and leave his little sister here." He said with proud smile on his face. I knew he was talking about me. I vaguely remembered pitching a fit when we had to go home that first summer that Alice was born. What I remembered more than anything else about that moment was my mother's sweet words. The way she held me and told me that I was the best big brother ever and that I would see Alice again soon, her words soothed me, her touch reassured me and I was able to go home that day without additional tears.

Holding Charlie on my lap and the memories of my mother threatened to pull me into a place I had not been in a very long time.

"So what are you going to do this week?" Carlisle asked me I could only assume trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly fallen from casual to sad.

"I'm not really sure, guess I haven't really thought about it." I had another week before professors were expected back to prep for the upcoming school semester with classes starting in two weeks.

"Alice what are you up to this week?" I asked not really sure she would want to hang out with me or not.

"Spending as much time with Jasper as I can before heading back to Savannah." Alice was going into her senior year at Savannah College of Art and Design. "But you are welcome to hang out with us if you like." She added but with hesitation.

"That's ok Alice; I think I can manage to find something to keep myself busy." I knew she really didn't want me to infringe on her time with Jasper and truth be told I really did not want to be a third wheel. "I can just use my time to reacquaint myself with the city."

We sat there for a few more minutes before Esme came out into the waiting room, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"She's here!" She beamed. Carlisle rushed over to hug her and Alice squealed before hugging Jasper. I just sat there holding Charlie secretly wondering if I should wake him up to let him know that his official big brother duties have started but the sweet sound of his breathing took hold of my heart and I knew I couldn't wake him, not even for this.

"How is everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"They are both doing very well. Rose is very tired but she did just beautifully. And Addy, oh my gosh, she is just a gift. Ten toes, ten fingers, sweet little nose, a head full of brown hair and looks just like Emmett." I was amazed at the love that was coming off of Esme at that moment, the love a mother would have for her own children. But knowing her I really should not be amazed at the way my wonderful aunt accepted people into her heart and made them her own, just like she had done with me, just like she had done with Bella and her family.

"When can we see them?" Alice asked bouncing around in her seat.

"We can go in for a few minutes before they finish up with Rose and take Addy for her Apgar."

We all headed the few feet to Rose's room and walked into the ciaos. How Charlie managed to sleep through it all I'm not sure, but he remained perched on my shoulder asleep.

Emmett and Rose were huddled together on the bed, both of them gazing down lovingly at the little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. They both had tears rolling down their faces as did Bella who was standing on the other side of the bed, her hand atop Emmett and Rose's joined hands. I noticed the beautiful smile that graced Bella's face when she looked up and saw me holding Charlie. I could see the pride that she held for me, the joy that she had for this gesture.

We all stood around for a few minutes admiring the beautiful little girl lying in her mother's arms. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all offered to take Charlie from me, but I told them not to worry. Truth be told holding him helped me feel like I belonged in this moment, that even though I had only known this side of my family for two weeks, they had all become a very important part of it and that I wanted to be there, holding that little boy who grew heavier by the minute but who also opened my heart more and more.

We only stayed for a few minutes longer before they came to take Addy away to be tested. We all said our goodbyes to Emmet and Rose letting them know we would be back the next day to see them again. Esme was going to be keeping Charlie until Rose and Emmett came home from the hospital.

Bella and I walked to her car and I gently put Charlie into the car seat that she had in her car. He never once woke up, never really stirred, the sweetest look of contentment on his face the whole time. I rode back to the house with Bella, neither of us really saying anything at all. There was a lovely peace to our silence. No need to speak, no words needed to convey the bliss that surrounded the car. It had been a wonderful night. A night spent under harsh florescent lights in uncomfortable chairs but one full of love, the miracle of life and just pure happiness. It was a night that I would never ever forget.

I carried Charlie up to the guest room and helped Bella take his shoes and jeans off so he would be comfortable while he slept. Neither of us spoke as we set about the task and I couldn't help but enjoy the feelings that it brought to me. It was like a dance between the two of us, like we were meant to do this, meant to be together like this and I couldn't help but relish in the moment and wish for a future just like this. Bella and I working together as a team, a partnership in all things, marriage, kids, life. I knew I should be worried; think I was crazy for wanting this with someone who I had just met. But I wasn't, because this was the best of me, Bella brought out the best of me.

Bella walked me to the back door so I could head back to the guest house. She was going to spend the night here so she could be with Charlie when he woke up to let him know all about Addy. As I turned to say goodnight, she pulled me into a hug, a real hug, one where our bodies fully connected, an embrace really and it felt like heaven.

"Thank you Edward." She said, her cheek lying softly against my chest. "Thank you for being there tonight, for taking care of Charlie like that. I know it may not have been your ideal way to spend the evening but it really did mean a great deal to me that you were there."

"I'm really glad I was there Bella. It was a great night and one that I will not forget anytime soon. Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

She pulled back from our hug, reaching up with her body and placing a kiss on my cheek, the feeling of heaven growing tenfold. "Edward you have and will always be part of it, you just didn't know it until now." The smile on her face and the warmth in her eyes let me know she was telling me the truth that this was what she believed and I was very, very grateful for that.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Oh and Edward." She said causing me to pause as I headed out the door. "If you are looking for something to do this week, you are more than welcome to come and hang out with me at the bakery." _What the hell, how did she know about that?_

"I would like that Bella." I answered after standing there for a few seconds completely dumb founded. Her already beautiful smile grew even wider before she turned to walk back upstairs.

I closed the door and headed back towards the guest house. The muggy, August Charleston air taking hold of me and wrapping itself all around, air that was salty from the river, warm from the heat and sweet from Bella. In a cloud I made my way to my bedroom, going about my nightly routine before crawling into bed and quickly falling into a beautiful slumber. The thought of spending as much of a week as I wanted with Bella pulling me into the sweetest of dreams.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this one was a bit short with very little dialogue but it helped to develop a bit of background information. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to a week of Bella and Edward together in the bakery.**_

_**Other than Comm 101 the classes Edward will be teaching are not offered at the College of Charleston but really should be a part of any communications program in my view point. The Film Aesthetics class that I took at Salem College was one of the best classes I ever took and one that really changed the way I view films. **_

_**Thank you for the interest and as always, reviews, comments, thoughts and questions are always welcomed.**_


	6. Sweets

_**SM owns all things Twilight, I just get to have a little fun borrowing from them and making them my own.**_

_**All quotes as mentioned are owned by the people they are attributed to.**_

_**Thank you for the love and support for not only this story but my others as well!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six**

**Monday**

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I have in a very long time, even for 5:00 in the morning. I wanted to make sure I could get a run in and have time to go back and take a shower before going to see Bella at the bakery.

I knew she was going to go and see Rose and Addy before coming into the bakery so I decided to take a longer run and actually run the bridge path. I hadn't taken the walking path across the bridge yet and I wanted to spend some personal time with it.

As I ran across the bridge I was flooded with so many memories of my childhood, of my parents and of my time in Charleston before and after their deaths. I admitted to myself for the first time in a long time how much I missed them and instead of filling me with pain, I was filled with love. I knew I was blessed to have had them as my parents despite the short amount of time that I had them and for that I couldn't be sad. I knew that now, now that I was no longer sleep walking through life.

I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the bridge as I was running across it. The way the steel cables expanded above my head and formed into a perfect inverted fan. The views of the river and of the city were amazing and very easy to lose yourself in. The air was salty in spite of the exhaust from passing cars which luckily this time of the morning were few in number. Over the bridge to the Mount Pleasant side and back again, I enjoyed my time with the bride, held a silent conversation with it about being home, about how much better I was now and above all things else Bella.

I made it back to the house about 6:30 and took my shower, allowing myself extra time under the warm water to work out the soreness from my run. The climb of the bridge both ways was steep but well worth it for the time with my beloved bridge. The warmth of the water enveloped me like the warmth of Bella's hug the night before.

I made my way to the main house around 7:30 to find a very hyper and excited Charlie running around the kitchen, talking to Esme a hundred miles a minute. He leapt into my arms when I walked into the door. "Edward I'm a big brother now. Addy is here! I go see her soon." He vibrated as I held him.

"I know little man I got to meet her last night and she is very beautiful. She looks like your daddy."

He looked at me with a puzzled expression for a moment and then began to giggle. "You so silly, Daddy not beautiful." I couldn't help but tickle him at that point to try and bring more of his laughter out; it was very contagious and just felt right.

"Well Daddy may not be, but Addy surely is." I told him between my own fits of laughter.

"Is Bella here?" I asked Esme trying to sound nonchalant.

"No sweetie, she went to the hospital about an hour ago to see everyone before she headed into the bakery." Esme answered me not even trying to hide the knowing smile on her face.

"But don't visiting hours start at 8:00am?"

"Yeah well there are perks to having a person on the inside." She said with a wink. "I think she should be at the bakery by now if you want to head over there and see her." She added before taking Charlie upstairs to get him dressed and ready to go the hospital.

As I walked the block to the bakery, my excitement grew. I felt like a kid again, nervous but giddy, excited about doing something new and fun.

When I opened the door to the bakery I was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and warm pastries. Angela was helping a customer with an order and Bella was filling up the display case with small quiches. Her hair was up in a crazy half twist half ponytail, her pink t-shirt and chef's pants covered by an apron covered in a sea shell pattern. She was beautiful and sexy and amazing and her face lit up when she saw me.

I stood in front of the quote wall waiting for her to come over and give me more information about two additional quotes. I had them picked out and waiting for her when she came over to me.

"So what will it be today?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of me.

"Let's see I think we should start with that one." I said pointing to a quote from a song.

"'_Did I dream this belief or did I believe this dream?' _That's Peter Gabriel from the song _I Grieve_. I like that one because of what it says to me. Like maybe we all walk around half asleep, sleep walking through life and when we have those rare moments of figuring out we are alive we are left trying to figure out if all of the things we knew, if all of the things we believed in were real or if they were in fact part of the dream."

I just stood there for a minute, completely dumb founded by what she just said. That was exactly what I had been thinking about the past six years of my life as I slept walked through my existence and now that I was awake I couldn't help but wonder what was real and what was dreamed. I swear sometimes it felt like she could read my mind.

"Next." She said trying to pull me back from my musings.

"Um…yeah…" I stammered trying to find the other quote. "That one there."

"'_Sometimes I do get to places just when God's ready to have somebody click the shutter.' _That is from Ansel Adams who I think is the greatest photographer of all time. His work was just amazing, the way he was able to capture light and shadow and those moments in nature that just seemed to be unreal. You know those moments when you are just walking along and see something beautiful, some beautiful moment, when the sun is setting just right or the wind has blown a leaf just so, when a dragon fly skims the water or when a dolphin jumps from the ocean. Those are amazing moments, moments that God wants someone to see, to enjoy and marvel at, moments that should be captured on film to preserve and admire for years to come. Those are the times when you are lucky, when a photographer has the grace of their hobby to be in the right place at the right time."

She turned to me with a smile before taking my arm and leading me back into the kitchen. I have never wanted to kiss anyone, sweep someone into my arms and hold them forever as I did her at that moment.

"So do you want to be my assistant today?" She asked me as she let go of my hand and walked over to a wire rack that had bags with towels and aprons on it.

"Um sure if you trust me not to mess things up?" I answered her with a questioning hesitation.

"Of course I trust you silly." She said as she handed me an apron to put on before walking over to a speaker and turning her iPod on.

I learned that day that while Bella had things she needed to bake on an as needed basis daily, she also has a set schedule of things that she fixes on a weekly basis. Today was her day to do bread.

She had three large floor mixers with rather large bowls and huge dough hooks that looked very heavy but that she seemed to be able to lift and attach with little effort.

"Today we will be making Honey Wheat, Olive and Country White breads." She walked over to a large white trash can type bin that was on rollers and pushed it over to a large scale. "If you would please weigh out three different things of bread flour and put them into each of the mixers. I need 5 pounds of flour in two of them and three pounds in the other." She continued on as she lifted a lid off of the container and pulled out a scoop handing it to me.

I walked over to the bin and did as she asked, wrapped up in movement of measuring out the flour, wanting very badly to impress her with my flour weighing skills. As I did this she began to assembly to other ingredients that would be needed for each of the breads. Once I had my tasks completed and the flour in each of the mixing bowls she began adding the other items as needed, finally one by one turning on the machines and letting them mix for their allotted times.

"So my dad worked vice for the Charlotte PD and would often be gone for days at a time when he was under cover. One time he came to watch one of Emmett's football games looking like he was the uni-bomber as he was getting ready to go under cover again. One of the parents freaked out and called the police. We were sitting there during the third quarter of the football game cheering Emmett's team on when out of now where SWAT descended down on the field and proceeded to take my father out. He kicked and screamed and cussed each one of them. They cuffed him and were hauling him off when the head of SWAT recognized him and just about wet himself he was laughing so hard. Needless to say daddy didn't find it so funny and neither did Emmett's coach who proceeded to ask dad to never come back to one of Emmett's games looking like the boogey man." She had tears in her eyes but not from sadness, they were from laughter. She continued on with the story and several other stories about her father's job as a vice cop.

As she spoke of her father she pulled the dough out of each of the mixers and set it in plastic bins covering them so they could have their first proof. She continued onto her next task preparing items for breakfast the next morning.

"My dad was a professor." I began to tell her without a prompt. "I use to go to the campus with him sometimes which I loved. It always made me feel like I was such a grown up, being on a college campus like that, around a number of academic people. I felt smart and most of all I felt the pride of my father when I would carry on conversations with his colleagues or students. He is the reason I became a professor, I just hope I will be as good of one as he was."

I continued to tell her stories of spending time with my dad on the campus of East Carolina as we punched down dough and pulled apart one pound loafs to proof again. We finished the day rolling out seventy-two loaves of breads, baking them off and placing them in the freezer for the week.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" Bella asked as she wiped down one of the counters as she was cleaning up for the day.

"I would love to." I said not able to hide the smile on my face.

"Good!" She returned with a big smile of her own.

**Tuesday**

"That one." I said pointing to the first item on the quote wall for the day.

"_Umami._" She said the Asian sounding word. "It is a Japanese word that while it does not have a literal translation means Savory. Everybody has four tastes, sweet, salty, bitter and sour, well a Japanese cook many many years ago decided that there really was a fifth which was savory or delicious. It is just another way to describe something that has great flavor."

"Well I guess I learned something cool and new today." I chuckled before pointing to another one that seemed to fit with what I just said.

"'_New knowledge is the most valuable commodity on earth. The more truth we have to work with, the richer we become.'_ That's from Kurt Vonnegut who is one of my all time favorite authors. I like the idea of learning something new every day and that seems to say it all for. Case in point you just learned something new a moment ago and now you are that much richer." She said with a smile before taking my hand with the intent of leading us to the kitchen.

"With you Bella, everyday is richer." I blurted out before I even realized I was saying what I was thinking out loud.

She stopped for a minute than turned back to look at me with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you Edward." She said before she kissed me on the cheek and proceeded to lead us into the kitchen still holding my hand.

On her weekly schedule for that day were homemade cinnamon rolls. She also had three birthday cakes to decorate. She started the morning by making lamented dough for the rolls. I helped her pull the dough across the table and then we folded it into itself three times. We set the dough over to the side to allow it to proof and began working on the cakes.

She managed to get two sheet cakes completely iced before I had half of one done. She just shook her head and laughed at me and then came over and helped me finish the cake.

"Edward would you like to explain why all of your roses look like nipples?" Bella asked me with a giggle. She had been trying to teach me how to make roses out of butter cream icing but as she so eloquently put it I couldn't get my pedals right and they did indeed look like nipples. "Well at least now if I have to do a boob cake for some bachelor party, I will have the nipples all ready to go." She said as her giggle turned into a full on laugh. I could only imagine how red my face was.

Sure I was suffering the embarrassment of my nipple roses, but even worse were the sudden thoughts that rushed my mind of Bella saying the words nipples and boobs in the throes of passion.

"Bella I cannot do this!" I whined trying to clear my head of thoughts of Bella in throes of passion.

"Silly goose watch me again, it just takes practice. " She positioned herself in front of me so that she was standing with her back to me flush with my chest and arms. Seeing as I was a almost a foot taller than her, I was able to look over her as she held her hands out and proceeded to quickly and quite beautifully make roses. "See once you have a small bud started you need to extend your pedals out like this." She continued as she drew the pastry bag in her hand further out.

She took the rose off of the nail we were using to make them and placed it down on one of the cakes. She then handed the nail and pastry bag to me, still standing in front of me.

"Ok hands in front of me so I can watch." She instructed me. I positioned my arms so that I engulfed her. It took me a moment to steady my shaking hands from the close proximity of Bella. I was completely entrenched in her smell, in her warmth, in her very essence.

Once I got my hands steady I began to pipe out the bud of the rose.

"Ok good, now slowly began to pull the pedals out further." She said as she tried to guide me further along. "Here like this." She said patiently as she took the hand that was holding the pastry bag in her hand and showed me how to pull the bag back to achieve the proper sized pedal. "That's right." She continued as she let my hand go and let me finish the rose by myself.

Once I was finished I held the nail in front of her.

"That is really good Edward." She said with such pride in her voice. She took the rose off of the nail and placed it delicately on the cake I had been working on earlier. I too had a sense of pride in what I had accomplished until I looked at the three cakes and compared the one rose I had done to the nine she had completed in the same amount of time.

"Don't do that Edward." She said as if she was reading my mind again. She turned so that she was facing me now, the two of us standing very close to one another. "You did a really good job with that rose for it to be your first time. I can do them in my sleep but only because I have been doing them for the past six years. Once you have been doing them that long you too will have no problems putting them out like I do." She reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, taking away any frustration or shame that I had instantly, before going back to finish and box up the cakes.

As we rolled out the dough for cinnamon rolls she told me the story of how her parents meet and their courtship. As we spread the cinnamon mixture and cut the individual rolls out I told her about how my parents and Carlisle and Esme were friends growing up and how they had pretty much been together since they were eight years old.

**Wednesday**

"_Pasticceria_ that is Italian for pastry shop."

"That seems fitting." I said before pointing to another one.

"'_You are the butter to my bread, you are the breath to my life.'_ That is from the movie _Julie & Julia_ and it is what Paul Childs said to his wife Julia. I just think it is one of the sweetest things a man could say to his wife. He loved her very much and I think that is wonderful. Their relationship, the way he supported her, just the way her loved her and she loved him that is what I want for my own relationship." Bella beamed before taking my hand and leading me back to the kitchen.

More than anything I want to be the one to give that to Bella.

Wednesday was the day that Bella made cakes and cookies. She had a wedding cake for the weekend so she was making cake for that, but also just to freeze and have in stock. The wedding cake was a three tier cake that was strawberry and vanilla with butter cream filling.

"The bottom layer is a 14 inch square with the next layer being a 10 round and the top layer will be an 8 inch oval. They wanted to go geometric with their cake and it will have some funky details to it as well." She explained to me as she went over the contract and showed the draft drawing she had done with the bride and groom during their consultation.

In between mixing cakes and lessons on the differences between cakes made using the creaming method and cakes made using the whipped eggs method I told her about spending summers in Charleston growing up and she told me about her family spending two weeks every summer on Bald Head Island.

We spent the afternoon making chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal raisin and cream cheese cookies. After all of the batters were completed, we scooped out small, medium and large portions of each ones onto cookie sheets and placed them into the refrigerator. Each day Bella or Angela would bake off a few dozen of each size to sale over the counter or to fill orders.

By the end of the day that day I knew the difference between a Genoise, a sponge cake and a pound cake. We had scooped out thirty dozen cookies which had both of our hands a bit cramped and somewhat sticky once we were finished. I was rewarded with a dozen of each to take home though and have to say that while the chocolate chip cookies were the best I have ever eaten, the cream cheese cookies were my favorite. They were so soft they almost melted in my mouth and were so filled with Bella's love it was pure heaven biting into them.

So far this week I have gained a greater knowledge of many things bakery and pastry related and I also knew that although I may never have a need for this knowledge I was richer already because of it.

**Thursday  
**

"Let's see, today I'll start with that one." I said pointing to a quote in the top corner of the wall."

"'_I like you very much, just as you are._' That is from _Bridget Jones Diary_. Mark Darcy says that to Bridget to let her know that despite how quirky she may be, he likes her for who she is."

"I wonder if that is where Bruno Mars got the idea for his song _Just the Way You Are?"_ I asked.

"I don't know but I love that song. It is kind of kitschy but it just makes me feel good and when I hear it I cannot help but smile and want to dance around." Images of Bella dancing around the kitchen began to flood my brain and quickly turn to images of Bella dancing around my bedroom.

"Edward?" Her voice pulled me out of my soft core porn moment. "Where did you go?"

"Uh? Oh sorry my mind wandered there for a moment. You were saying?" _How embarrassing!_

"The next one?" She asked me with the sexiest smirk on her face I have ever seen. _When did my thoughts go from Bella as an angel to Bella as a vixen?_

"Oh yeah, that one there."

"'_Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery, none but ourselves can free our minds.' _That is from Bob Marley's _Redemption Song_. I just love what it says, that we all are ultimately responsible for the way we live therefore we are the only ones who can free ourselves from whatever prison we may be living in whether it be physical or mental."

This day was going to be a very busy day for us. Not only did we have to began to put together the wedding cake, Thursday's were the day Bella made mini quiches and other Danish items to freeze for selling each morning. Since she was going to be spending the better part of the day tomorrow working on the wedding cake she also wanted to knock out making muffin mix for the following week and she wanted to go ahead and put together the order that she usually called in on Friday's but was going to do a day earlier so she could focus on the cake.

We started the morning putting together the cakes. We started by leveling off each layer of cake by cutting off the very top and then using an actual level that you would find in the hardware store to make sure each one was as flat as needed. Next we put filling on the bottom layer and then added the top layer of each tier, once again checking the level of them and making adjustments as needed. Once the cakes were all level, we covered them with a thin layer of butter cream inserted plastic dowel rods and then put them in the walk in for the next day. The cakes would be covered with Fondant and then decorated at that point.

Bella was the most focused I had seen her at this point and so we did not spend a lot of time talking. And even though we didn't really speak, it was still very comfortable and still very pleasant.

Once the cakes were ready for the next day, we turned our focus onto the mini quiches and Danish. As I cut vegetables and grated cheese for the quiche, Bella cooked off apples, blueberries and strawberries for Danish filling.

We talked more about our families, each of us just telling our own random stories. I couldn't get over how much time I had spent talking with Bella about my family. I would think it was safe to say next to Alice it was the most I had shared with anyone. And the most amazing thing about it all was that I never once walked away feeling sad. Instead I felt joy, joy for the first time in a long time about remembering my parents and the life we shared together.

We finished the day off with two mixers going with muffin mix churning and Bella listing items for me to add to an order sheet.

As I walked home that night I couldn't get over the dance that Bella and I had been engaged in the whole week so far. We seemed to move in tandem with one another in that kitchen, like we were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. We were in our own world in the back while Angela maneuvered her would up front. Bella never lost her patience with me; she only praised my efforts and congratulated my successes.

We listened to music, she sang to the ingredients and we talked, just talked about everything and nothing really. Each night I went home with some kind of goody to share with the rest of our family, my body aching from standing on my feet all day and from the heavy lifting of full mixing bowls.

My nights ended with a long hot shower and blissfully filled dreams of my sweet Bella.

**Friday**

I had to admit that as I was running this morning my nerves were shot. I knew Bella would be doing most of the work on the wedding cake, but I was still worried about messing something up. I mean a wedding cake is a very big deal. Next to the dress the wedding cake was one of the most important things to the bride. In case you wonder how I knew this, years of listening to Katie and her mother plan our wedding even before I asked for her hand. Plus there was the cost for heavens knows with the cost of one that was even more reason for me to worry about messing up.

Bella on the other hand was as calm as I had ever seen her, almost too calm. She repeatedly told me she had full faith in me and that I would be able to assist her, without any problems and that she could not do this without me. I knew that was a load of horse shit but it still made me feel a little better each time she told me.

My nervousness did not diminish any as I walked into the bakery a little after seven and began to look at the wall to pick out two more quotes.

"So what's on the agenda for today Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked as she glides up beside me taking her arm and wrapping it around mine.

"Let's see." I said looking around and finding one that I had not really paid attention to before. "Let's start with that one."

"That's a good one. _Te aamo, Je t'aime, Ti voglio bene, Ich liebe dich, I love you._ That is I love you in Spanish, French, Italian, German and of course English. Each one of them just sounds so beautiful to me. It is amazing how three little words can sound so wonderful, mean so much and be the one thing that ninety-five percent of the population wants to hear more than anything else."

"And the other five percent?" I ask trying not to get completely lost in her words.

"Well they just aren't willing to admit it." She said with such a genuine tone. She really did see the good in everyone.

"Next." She stated.

"Ok that one there with the really bad grammar."

"It isn't bad grammar, it's e.e. cummings, that was just his style. '_here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life:which grows higher than the soul can hope, or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)'_" As she finished the poem I noticed her wiping tears from her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked fear gripping my heart that I had caused this by asking her about this quote.

"I'm fine Edward." She answered me with a smile. "Those words are just so sweet to me, are so filled with love and it makes me cry. Can't help it, total romantic."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Oh sweetness I'm positive. What can I say; I'm a bit of a sap sometimes. Even the new iPhone commercial with the people looking at each other over the video feed breaks me down every time." She answers me as she pats my shoulder and sighs.

"So are ready to tackle a wedding cake today?"

"As I will ever be?" I say really more as a question.

"You will be fine darling, I promise." She says as she slides her hand down my arm and takes my hand in hers and leads me to the kitchen.

"Ok first things first. We need to roll out the fondant." She says as she takes two large tubs and lifts them up to the different counters.

"I'll work here and you will work from there." She says as she points to the free counter space next to where she has placed the tub. She opens the tubs and scoops out a large amount of a something ivory that I can only assume is fondant.

"Ok the one you are going to roll out is for the second tier which is a cake that is ten by four inches. In order to cover that with the right amount of fondant I need you to roll out a piece that is fourteen by fourteen. First thing you need to do is knead the fondant to make it pliable." She says as she begins to work the stuff in her hands, folding into itself, turning it over and repeating that same step. I was amazed at how strong her delicate looking hands really were. She handled the fondant with grace and authority and I could see it began to soften as she worked it. I could only imagine that Bella would do the same thing to the hardest of hearts, that spending time with her kneading your heart and soul could soften even the resolve and heart of the worst person in the world.

"Ok you finish this one while I get started on the bottom; once the fondant is pliable we will roll it out."

I went to work on the fondant, following her every move. The stuff looked almost as creamy as her skin and I couldn't help my mind from wondering about how it would feel to touch her skin like this, more gently of course, but to feel her skin in my hands like this, working her body until it was soft under my touch.

"Ready to roll?" She said from behind me causing me to jump and I am sure blush at the same time from being caught once again having dirty Bella thoughts.

"Sure." I said with a guilty squeak in my voice. _Holy shit I am like a teenage kid again._

"Great." She smirked. "So rolling out fondant, you need to start pushing out from the middle and after a few strokes you need to do a quarter turn. There is powdered sugar right there, be sure to sprinkle it as needed to keep it from sticking to the counter. You will just keep doing this until you have a piece that measures out fourteen by fourteen. You are working on the round piece so try and make this as round as you can." She said patting my arm before handing me a large rolling pin and heading back over to her counter.

I never realized just how hard it was to roll something out and how much of your back you had to put into. I admit that my first few strokes hurt like a bitch because I used muscles in my back that I had not used in a very long time and they were not happy about being called out of dormancy. After a few minutes though I found my rhythm with it and was able to get into a grove. It was peaceful, more so than I would have thought it would be. Just a slow, steady movement back and forth. I chanced a glance over at Bella and was stunned into stillness. The look on her face was pure joy. She was in her own version of heaven. It was like watching a sunset or coming across a waterfall. The look was so beautiful, she was so beautiful and other worldly and perfect.

"Everything ok darling?" She asked without skipping a beat in her movements.

"Yeah everything is great." I answered her before going back to my task at hand.

Once both of us finished she asked me to knead and roll out the fondant for the top tier while she dressed the two bottom layers. Once again I got caught up in watching her sculpt the fondant onto the cakes. First she gently laid the fondant on the cake, than she smoothed down the sides of the cake with her hands. She next trimmed away the excess and then tucked the ends and sides in, almost like she was wrapping a present. She was so focused on what she was doing yet she managed to have enough awareness to hear the music in the background, even singing the words from time to time, serenading the cake with her angelic voice. Once she had the cake covered, trimmed and tucked she began smoothing everything down, working out air bubbles and potential odd clumps of icing. Her fingers were gentle yet firm and I found myself actually jealous of the inanimate object that she was working on, wishing more than anything that it was me that she was touching like that. When she was finished, she checked the level of the tier for a last time and set aside the most perfect looking fourteen inch square cake I have ever seen in my life.

"Bella, that is…that was amazing to watch. Like watching Di Vinci work."

"Edward that is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard." She answered me with a blush, an actual blush on the most confidant face I have ever seen. I couldn't help but let out an inner cheer that I had brought that color to her beautiful face.

As she began to work on the other two tiers, she had me knead teal green and chocolate brown coloring into two balls of fondant until it was fully incorporated and all one color. I couldn't help the sense of pride that filled me that she had enough faith in me to let me do this. I gave it my full attention, not wanting to let her down and when I was finished there was not a speck of ivory to be seen in either of the balls. Bella of course had finished covering both of the remaining tiers. _Magic hands at work_! I thought to myself.

Once she was finished with the three tiers and I was finished with coloring the fondant, we rolled out the two rolls so that she could cut out the geometric shapes that she needed to apply to the tiers. Once again it was like watching an artist at work and at this point all I wanted to do was sit back and enjoy the vision in front of me. She worked for a little over an hour cutting on the pieces and arranging them on the counter so that they looked random but that no two of the same shapes were near each other in anyway.

Once she had all of the pieces arranged she set about the task of applying the pieces to the tiers. As she began to pipe small trails of icing onto the cakes she began to tell me about watching basketball with her dad who was a huge Tarheel fan. As she laid the pieces on the cake, setting them on there gently and with the upmost love and care she told me about spending all day Sunday in the kitchen with her mother preparing meals for the upcoming week. I was amazed that she could talk so freely, so passionately and still be so focused on what she was doing.

She was on the top tier when I began to tell her about going to the movies with my mother on Saturdays and how we would go to a coffee shop near the theater afterwards to critique the movie and share a piece of cake.

"Whew done." She said just as I was finishing a story about going to the park to ride bikes with my dad on Sundays. "Tomorrow when we go to set up the cake, I will put the tiers on top of each other and then I will pipe the borders around the bottoms so it all flows seamlessly together. They are using an arrangement of hydrangeas as the topper which should be delivered by the florist by the time I get there so I can put that on the top and then this baby will be complete." She said with so much pride in her voice. I could tell her calling this cake her baby was because she honestly thought of each of these cakes as her children. She poured herself into each one of them, gave them every part of everything that she had and that she in turn loved each and every one of them.

I looked at the three tiers and was left speechless but with my own sense of pride radiating throughout my whole body. My sweet girl had created this beautiful masterpiece and it wasn't even finished yet. I had no doubt that the bride would be in tears when she saw the beauty that was her wedding cake. And to think all of the work that was put into, all of the sweat, muscle ache and stress that was put into, so ok maybe those were just on my part but they are there, and yet she made it look so effortless and it only took _holy shit it is four o'clock. Where did the day go? Sure we took a thirty minute lunch break and a few other breaks to stretch our bodies out but have we really been working on this cake for almost nine hours?_

After overcoming my shock at how long it took us to do this but how little time it felt like it actually took I went back to watching Bella and admiring the love that she had in her eyes as she double checked the tiers.

"You love this don't you Bella?"

"What?" she asked pulling her eyes off the cakes and directing them my way.

"This, making cakes, creating art, you love this don't you?"

"More than words can say." She said with a heartfelt sigh. "But it isn't just creating the cakes, creating art as you said; it is about being a part of something really special. Two people have fallen in love and want to come together before their family, friends and God and express that love, share it with them. And those two people have asked me to create something special to be a part of that day. They have asked me to share in the love that they have for each other, represents it with something that hopefully not only brings them beauty but bliss in taste. To be asked to share in that, to be given that responsibility it leaves me humbled, it leaves me blissful and it leaves me happy, just happy."

Even though they do not fall I can almost feel tears streaming down my face at the beauty of her words. _Is she magical, is she angelic, is she real or is this all just a dream?_

"I love it when you look at me like that." She says as she moves closer to me.

"Like what?" I ask knowing she has caught my enamored stare.

"Like you are trying to decide if I am real or not."

_Holy shit this woman can read my mind, she has to be an angel._

"Bella I…yes…no…I I mean…" I stammered lost in trying to figure out just that, is she real?

She walked over and put her hands on both of my cheeks, quieting my stammer.

"I assure you Edward; I am one hundred percent real." She says softly before pulling my face to meet hers half way, our lips gently meeting in the middle. Her lips are soft, warm and gentle against mine. It is not a kiss of passion, but a kiss of love, a kiss of understanding and a kiss of hope.

"What are you?" I whisper into her lips. She pulls away with a soft giggle before looking into my eyes with so much trust and joy.

"I'm me Edward, I'm Bella Swan." She says softly.

I am the one who next pulls us back together into a kiss but this time the kiss is more passionate. Our lips cradle the others, pulling them gently into the others, suckling as if they are a source of life itself. I can feel her; feel her radiating throughout my body. I crave her, need her to sustain me, want her, all of her and I want to be consumed by her.

But as much as I want to open my mouth, invite her in further and hope that she will invite me in as well, there is one thing I have to ask her first. One thing I need to know before we go any further.

"Bella." I say in a breathy whisper. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes Edward." She whispers back and I can feel her smile against my lips. "I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so this chapter was a bit self-indulgent but part of the process of these two coming together, sharing their passions and falling in love. **_

_**If you have read my other story Drawn In you will recognize me using the same e.e. cummings poem in this as the other story. I just love that poem and think it conveys so much about love.**_

_**Hope you are enjoying things so far. Would love to read thoughts, comments and will do my best to answer questions. Thanks!**_


	7. Date

_**All things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyers, I'm just borrowing them for awhile.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven**

Bella was dipping strawberries into a bowl of melted chocolate. With a slow steady rhythm she dipped a strawberry into the chocolate, held it there for a moment and then slowly pulled the berry out, gave it a gentle tap to shake off excess and placed it lovingly onto a sheet of parchment paper. She had about forty sitting in front of her that she had already completed and another forty waiting to be done.

"Doesn't that get boring?" I asked. I couldn't imagine that being true though because watching her do this was very mesmerizing.

"Not really." She answered me, looking up at me with a seductive look I had never seen before in her eyes, even her voice was sultrier than I had ever noticed it being before. "It's kind of like sex; once you find your rhythm it becomes really very enjoyable."

Fuck me did she really just say that? She finished the berry that she was working and placed it with the others before walking over to me and standing in front of me.

"Would you like a taste?" She said the sultry nuances still in her voice. She was holding up two fingers that were covered in chocolate.

I couldn't speak, my voice completely lost. More than anything I wanted to taste those fingers. I nodded my head because that was the only thing remotely normal that I could manage at that moment. She slowly moved her hand up to my face, chocolate dripped fingers hovering wantonly just on the edge of my lips. As if following her command, I opened my mouth just enough for her press her fingers on my bottom lip which instantly quivered from the taste of chocolate covered Bella. My tongue reacted with its own free will and began to dance with her fingers, pulling them further into my mouth.

I could feel my knees beginning to go weak and the sensation of sweet Bella filled my taste buds, than my nose and finally my soul. I was drowning quickly, the taste of her pulling me into a lust filled whirlpool of the essence of Bella. The only thing keeping me afloat was her eyes, those beautiful, soulful chocolate eyes that held the answers to the universe for me.

I suddenly became aware of the music in the background mentally noting _At Last_ playing in the background. Could that really be the song playing right now, could this really be the soundtrack to this moment? Of course it could, at last, at last everything was beautiful with her, this was our moment and Bella was now the sun and the moon and the earth all at once and all I could think was that I had to have more, more of Bella, all of Bella.

I closed my eyes, knowing that I wanted to drown in Bella, would happily lose myself in her forever. The more I took her fingers into my mouth, the louder the music got, so loud that I became so distracted by it I was beginning to lose the taste of her, beginning to lose the essence and when I opened my eyes I was shocked to see the white ceiling of my bedroom. I jolted up to find myself in my bedroom, my alarm clock blaring _At Last_ through its speakers. Gone was the bakery, gone were the chocolate covered strawberries, gone was chocolate covered Bella and left in their place was a piece of anatomy standing at full attention.

Disappointment quickly overtook my shock as I realized it was all just a dream. A dream that I knew had been fueled by my kiss with Bella yesterday, fueled by her going from being just an angel to a goddess. Where her food left me with love her kiss left me wanton.

I looked over at the clock and groaned when I realized it was 5:00 in the morning. I should have turned it off; I didn't need to run today did I? I wasn't going to be spending the day with Bella because she would be delivering, setting up, cutting and serving the cake. Again disappointment flooded me until I remember something wonder and great; I had a date with Bella tonight.

I got up quickly, dealt with pressing issues, dressed in my running clothes and headed out the door with a sense of excitement. I knew I needed the clarity of mind that I can only get from my bridge so I decided ran towards my oasis to help me figure out a great date for this evening.

An hour and half later I returned to the house, took a quick shower and headed over to the main house to see if anyone else was up this morning yet.

As soon as I opened the door the smell of bacon assaulted my senses and a smile erupted from my face. God did I love the smell of bacon.

"Good morning stranger!" Esme said as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she handed me a plate with eggs, bacon, toast and grits.

"Not hanging out with Bella today?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not today, she has a wedding she is working so I won't see her until later." I said as I took a bite of the eggs. They were delicious without a doubt, but no where nearly as good as Bella's, of course I would not tell Esme that.

"And what will you be doing later with Bella?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"Um…well…Bella and I…" _Why was I so nervous?_ "We are going out to dinner tonight."

"Really, and would this dinner be of the causal or date persuasion?" Carlisle asked with a glint in his eye.

"Date." I answered with more pride than I realized until I heard the word coming out of my mouth. I heard Esme stifle an Alice worthy squeal. Carlisle's eyes instantly lit up and I could tell he was just as happy as Esme was about this.

"Well I think that is just wonderful." Esme said trying to control her excitement.

"Good for you son." Carlisle said as he patted my shoulder before heading out the door to go into work.

I'm not entirely sure how I managed to make it through the rest of the day without exploding. I mean really how long does it take a guy to shower, shave, put on a pair of dress shorts and dress shirt? Maybe an hour at best. The longest part of that hour was my trying to figure out if I should wear long pants or if I could get away with dress shorts. In the end the shorts won out, because it was still August in Charleston and the sun going down did nothing to diminish the heat.

Once I was done I began to pace the house, almost vibrate really as I waited for the proper chime of the clock. Evidently I have been exposed to a little too much Alice. I have expected her to burst into the house at any minute, bouncing off the walls with excitement or growling at me out of anger but I got neither of those. Instead I received a simple text message.

_Be good to Bella or else…. Have fun BTW!_

Spending all of that time with Jasper this week has obviously had a calming effect on her. But I couldn't help but wonder how tomorrow was going to be for her since she would be heading back to Savannah to finish school. I knew Jasper was the one who was taking her down there and that it allowed them to prolong their time together, but I could only imagine how sad she would be to watch him drive away at the end of the day.

As worried as I was for Alice I couldn't help but be elated at what was to come tonight. While I was running I tried to figure out the best course of action to take tonight with Bella. Charleston being a culinary Mecca I knew my choices were limitless and it was all just a matter of how much I wanted to impress her tonight. In the end I knew though that that was not Bella. She would not be impressed by a fancy restaurant that was all about posh and ego, no Bella would be content with causal and cozy. As long as the food was good and the atmosphere was light she would be in her element, she would be happy.

I have never been so thrilled for a clock to chime 7:30 pm in my life. Since the restaurant we were going to was close, I knew I would not need my car tonight. Once we finished dinner we could decide what we wanted to do. There are so many things to do the historic area of Charleston that all you need is an open imagination and a will to walk to truly enjoy the evening.

I knocked on the door to the apartment that Bella had over the bakery. When she opened the door I went into sensory overload. The first thing to hit me was the smell of vanilla, then the melodic sound of her voice greeting me and then the sight of her exquisite self. She was wearing a simple Carolina blue halter dress that looked as if it had been made to fit her body only. Her hair was swept up into a French twist with curly tendrils hanging loosely around her face and neck. Her makeup was natural and very subtle and her dainty, blush painted toes were flirting through a pair of soft white sandals. She was beautiful, she was an angel and she was breath taking.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Thank you." She said in return, a huge smile on her face. "Come in please, I just need to grab my purse and make sure everything is turned off."

I walked into the apartment and was amazed at how open the floor plan was. It was a studio apartment so everything was out in the open. The living room, dining room and kitchen all flowed into one another on one side of the apartment and a screen wall hid what looked like a queen sized bed. The only door I could see led to a bathroom. Not surprisingly the kitchen of course was the biggest space of the whole room. It was very Bella in every sense of the word and I could imagine her dancing around in it as she created goods for the bakery or cooked dinner for herself or members of her family.

While she was in the bathroom making sure everything was turned off I began to look around at the pictures that lined her walls and was instantly drawn to one that looked very familiar.

"I have this same picture." I said really to myself more than to her. The version I had was smaller than the 20 x 20 color print of the bridge that hung on her wall. It was a picture of the one of the towers of the bridge that the steel wires came together on. It had to have been taken from directly under the tower as it reached for the blue and white sky. It was a very personal shot; one that I loved very much and suddenly realized was not a reproduced print.

"Bella did you take this picture?" I asked, still trying to figure out how it made its way to me.

"I did."

"But how…?" I tried to ask. How had I been given this same picture? Esme had sent the framed 8 x 10 picture to me shortly after the new bridge opened up along with another shot of the bridge that showed the entire bridge, but this one, this one was my favorite.

"Shortly after the bridge opened, Esme and I were talking and she told me how upset you were that you had missed the taking down of the old bridges and the opening of the new bridge. Esme and I went out that same afternoon and took pictures of the bridge for you. She drove so I could take pictures from all angles and she had the top down so I could have an unobstructed view. I happened to look up as we were about to go under one of the towers and I laid back in the seat and just shot as we went under. As I was going through the pictures later this one spoke to me and I knew it was perfect for you. I printed this one and one of the full shots of the bridge and had Esme send them to you."

"You sent me those pictures? You did that for me? You didn't even know me then. I thought…" Again I was having a hard trying to put my thoughts into words.

"I asked Esme to say there were from her. I felt like I knew you from the way your family spoke about you but since I really didn't know you I didn't want the meaning of the photos to be lost on you wondering who sent them to you." She said in a tentative voice, the most tentative voice I had ever heard escape her lips.

"I love that picture. It…it allowed me to escape stress. It helped me to keep home, this city, my family close to me and you did this for me. Bella I…I don't know what to say. That has to be…" _How could my words continue to fail me?_

"I'm glad you liked it Edward. I'm glad I could bring peace to you." She said before she dusted my lips gently with her own. Bella seemed to always know what to do, what to say to help me find my center, to help me find my way when I was lost.

"Thank you." I managed to whisper as our lips were still touching.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime." She answered with that beautiful smile. She pulled away and began to turn lights out in the apartment. She grabbed her purse and then my hand.

"Ready to go my dear?" She asked her head leaning towards the door.

"Absolutely." I said finally coming out of that Bella world that I slip into whenever I am lost in the wonder of her.

Southend Brewery & Smokehouse was just a few blocks from the bakery and we were able to get there well before our 8 pm reservation. The brewery was a mixture of gourmet and bar, casual with a hint of upscale and well known for their in house brewed beers. The building was an old warehouse that had been converted to the restaurant and it had so much character on both the inside and out.

"I love this place." Bella said with enthusiasm as we waited for the hostess to seat us.

After we ordered the sampler tray of the house brews we fell into a comfortable quiet as we both looked over the menu trying to decide on our entrees.

"What are you having?" I asked, really curious to see what she would pick.

"I think I am going to go with the Meatloaf, the Gouda Mac & Cheese and the Collards." She said as she put her menu down stead fast in her decision. Her choice sounded heavenly, comfort food with a gourmet twist. "What about you?"

"Well I haven't had decent shrimp and grits since the last time I was home and let's face it that was way too long ago." I said putting my menu down as well.

"Very good choice, Mr. Cullen, I do not think you will be disappointed."

The server came back shortly after our decisions had been made and brought the sampler of brews, explained the different types of brews, took our orders and then left.

"Oh I like this one." She said pointing to the Ironman Wheat. "I think I am going to get this one."

"That is a good one, but I think I prefer the Oatmeal Stout. I am definitely going for that one." I say.

We give our final choices to our server when she brings the salads that accompany our meals. We fall into casual conversations, more about our childhoods and growing up.

"So what was the name of the first girl you kissed?" Bella asked me.

"Becky Wright." I said without having to think about it. "I was in the fourth grade and she walked up to me on the playground, informed me I was going to be her boyfriend, kissed me on the lips and walked away. I stood there in a bit of a daze until this jerk of kid named Billy said something about me have cooties and I punched him. I got sent to the principal's office and she called my dad to tell him I had gotten into a fight but it was worth it."

"You?"

"Derek Johnson. We were in the third grade and I rode with him on the Boy Scout float in the Christmas Parade. While we were riding he took my hand and then pulled me into a kiss. Of course he happened to pick the spot on the route that my dad and Emmett were standing at so they witnessed the whole thing. Needless to say, my mother had to hold both of them back from charging the float and hurting the poor kid. I wasn't allowed to play with him after and daddy and Emmett both wanted to send me to an all girl's school. Luckily there were not any of those in Charlotte." She said with a small chuckle.

"First girlfriend?"

"Becky Wright."

"Really fourth grade girlfriend. Impressive Cullen."

"First boyfriend?"

"Mike Petty, sixth grade. He was only my boyfriend at school though because daddy put his foot down about be being around boys after the DJ incident as it became known in our house. I don't think he ever knew about Mike." She finished quietly. I could tell she was thinking about her dad.

""First heartbreak?" She asked trying to bring her thoughts back to us.

"Becky Wright." I answered her again. "Two days after the playground kiss she walked up to Billy and did the same thing to him. The scared look on his face was worth the heartbreak though. He was still sporting the shiner I had left him with and it blended beautifully with the red of his blush." I said while laughing, the image of Billy's face fresh in my mind.

"And you, did Mike break your heart?"

"No, that honor goes to Kenny Thompson." She said. "Kenny was my high school boyfriend and the first serious boyfriend I guess you could say."

"What did he do to break your heart?"

"Do you really want to hear this story?" She asked me.

"Of course I do Bella; I want to know everything I can about you."

"Kenny was two years older than me and the summer before my sophomore year and his senior year we hung out together at the neighborhood pool. There were five of us, Kenny, Tim, Angie, Amy and I that hung out together. Kenny and I flirted with each other all summer long, spent a lot of time together talking on the phone and just hung out. It was a really great summer and it felt good to hang out with them. Kenny, Tim and Angie were all going to be Seniors so for Amy and I who were lowly Sophomores to be it was great hanging out with them and not feeling like kids. Anyway Kenny and I acted like boyfriend and girlfriend. We held hands would sit beside each other, go to the movies together, all of those boyfriend/girlfriend things, but we didn't kiss. When school started back, we were still the same, we walked down the hall holding hands, he would put his arm around me around his friends and fellow teammates but we never kissed and when people asked us if we were dating we never really had a good answer."

"About a week after school started, Kenny and I were on the phone talking like we normally did and his phone beeped so he clicked over. He was gone for about five minutes before he came back in a huff. It was his ex-girlfriend Sherry who was kind of crazy and wanted to get back together with him. She went to another school so she didn't see us holding hands or any of the other things we did together at school. She wanted to know if he was dating anyone so he came back to me asking me what he should tell her. I was tired of all of the indecisive crap so I told him to tell her it is the girl that was sitting on the hood of his car talking to him a few weeks prior outside of the school after practice the last time she saw him. That girl of course was me. He said and I quote 'Enough of this I don't know crap, you are my girlfriend' and he clicked back over to tell Sherry. He came back over to me a few minutes later and resumed our conversation where it was before she called. Just like that we were a couple. No fanfare, no romantic gesture no nothing." She paused for a moment. "I should have known then." She said more to herself than to me.

"Anyway, everything was great at first. Kenny was the star linebacker for our football team that was actually really good that year. He was a Senior but he was proud to have a Sophomore wearing his letterman jacket we were kissing and everything seemed really good. We had been dating for about two months and he started to pull away from me. We didn't talk as much on the phone and he didn't hold my hand anymore at school. He told me it was because the team had made the playoffs and he was focusing on that and doing well for any college scouts who might be at the games to recruit him. One Saturday night the five of us were at his house having a small party. His parents were out of town so we all decided to spend the night there. We watched movies, ate tons of junk food and just hung out. Kenny was distant all night long and I began to worry that he was going to breakup with me, but I didn't know why."

"I thought maybe he was upset with me because we hadn't had sex. We messed around and I knew he wanted more, but I had just turned fifteen and I wasn't really ready. I guess in my crazy fifteen year old mind I thought things would be better if I just slept with him, gave him my virginity. So I pulled him up into his bedroom and began kissing him. We began to fool around and had both of our shirts off. As we got closer to being completely naked my mind started to scream at me that it wasn't right, not like this, I wasn't ready. So I asked him to stop."

Bella got really quiet at that point and got this look of pain on her face. For some reason I got really worried about that look and really pissed at this stupid kid for making her think she had to sleep with him in order to keep him. She sat there for a moment longer looking like she was debating telling me more.

"Bella, when you asked him to stop, he did, didn't he? I mean he didn't…did he hurt you?"

"No." She said with a sense of shock and then understanding of what I thought she meant. "He did stop. Nothing bad happened Edward, nothing like that thank God. He was a total gentleman actually. He handed me my shirt and he told me he understood and that when I was ready he would be ready too. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I thought everything was going to be ok." She said with a reassuring smile and I was able to let out the breath I was holding.

"So how did he break your heart?"

"Well he broke up with me two days later. It turns out he and Angie and had been seeing each other for the month prior to that behind my back. She was supposed to be one of my best friends and she was sleeping with my boyfriend. The really shitty part was that she expected us to still be friends. She tried to get me to talk to her the next day in the hall at school."

"What a bitch!" I said. At that moment I wanted to hurt both of them for what they had done to my sweet Bella.

"I know! I ignored the two of them after that which wasn't easy because it seemed like they were everywhere. I just remember how badly it hurt, like physically hurt. I spent a week crying my eyes out. Mom babied me, Daddy wasn't sure how to act around me and Emmett wanted to come home and kick his ass. Mom knew the real story but dad and Emmett never did. I thought I would never get over him."

"It was stupid really, especially given the way our relationship started but I thought he really did love me. You know how it is when you are fifteen. Your heart breaks and you think it will never heal."

"But it did heal right?" I asked her hoping it had.

"It did after a few months and in the end it helped me figure something very important out about myself."

"What was that?"

"That I could be happy on my own. Kenny was my only serious boyfriend I guess you could say."

"But how is that possible?" I asked interrupting her."I mean Bella you are amazing. You are beautiful, sweet, funny, caring and what you can do with baked goods on my God!"

"Well that is very sweet of you to say Edward but I was never really one of those girls growing up who felt like she had to have a boyfriend to make me feel good about myself. I had guy friends, went out on dates but never really found what I was looking for. The pain I felt from my relationship with Kenny helped me to see that I wanted more than just a crush. I looked at my parent's relationship and the way you could just see and feel the love they had for each other. As I got older I saw that with Em and Rose and then with Esme and Carlisle once I got to know them. I guess the bar was set too high for me at a young age and so I have been holding out for that. I would rather be alone waiting for the right wonderful guy than with some random guy for all the wrong reasons."

Her voice was strong as she spoke those final words and I was so proud of her at that moment. Here sat this amazing, amazing woman who was strong, confident and in control of her life and she had been from a young age. She knew what she wanted, knew who the right guy was.

Our server returned with our entrees and we sat in a comfortable silence and ate our meals. As we ate, her words began to loop in my head over and over again and insecurities began to set in. Could I be that guy for Bella or was I just another guy friend. Could I be good enough for my sweet angel?

"Edward stop." Bella said as she slid her hand across the table and took mine into it. "I like you Edward. This, you, make me happy." And just like that I began to feel better. Once again this gift from the Gods reached into my inner thoughts, pulled them to the surface and addressed them for me making, me feel so much better about myself and about being with her.

I gave her a quick smile and pulled her hand to my lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. We finished our meal, holding hands across the table, engaged in wonderful conversations about nothing and everything all at once.

After dinner we decided to just walk around and explore the area. It was something that I loved to when I lived here before and I discovered it was something she enjoyed doing as well.

We had just made it a block from the restaurant when a beautiful blonde little girl called out to Bella and ran up to her throwing her arms around Bella's legs.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella." The little girl said. She was adorable with her little ringlets bouncing as she did. She was very excited to see Bella.

"Jessica…Jessica don't you run off like that again. Oh Bella thank goodness it's you." A very frazzled looking woman said as she joined our little group.

Bella kneeled down so she could pull the little girl into her arms. "Oh my sweet Jessie girl, it is so good to see you." She said with a smile beaming from her face.

"How are you doing this evening Mrs. Stanley?" Bella turned to the woman as she rose from the hug, the little girl still wrapped tightly around Bella.

"Good thank you. We were standing in line for dinner when our little monchichi here took off running. I'm just glad to see that it was you she was running too."

"Don't scare mommy like that anymore." She said to Jessica as she tickled the wiggling little girl.

"Mrs. Stanley, my little Jessie girl I would like you to meet my very dear friend Edward Cullen." Bella said as she turned their attention to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I held my hand to Jessica's mother to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you related to Esme and Carlisle Cullen by any chance?"

"Yes ma'am I am, they are my aunt and uncle." I answered her.

"I thought you looked like Carlisle." She said, pausing for a minute a sad look coming over her face as if she suddenly realized why I looked so much like my uncle.

The whispers and giggles coming from Bella and Jessica soon drew my attention away from Jessica's mother's sad expression.

"He's pretty." I heard Jessica whisper into Bella's ear.

"I think so too." Bella whispered back into her ear while giving me a wink.

"Jessica sweetie we need to get back to daddy. I am sure he is wondering where we are."

"Ok mommy." Jessica said as she leaned in and gave Bella another hug.

"Talk mommy into coming to see me soon and I will have a warm sugar cookie waiting for you ok." Bella whispered into her ear before she kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Edward." Jessica said as she stopped in front of me holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too my lady." I said as I leaned down and kissed the top of her tiny hand. She blushed immediately and giggled like only a little girl can.

We said our final goodbyes to Jessica and her mother and resumed our walk. We had no set direction, no set destination, we just walked and talked. I took Bella's hand into mine and we walked together hand in hand talking about what we saw.

We explored the little straw market area where they sold the straw baskets and other beautiful things that people weave from sweetgrass. We talked about the architecture of the houses, buildings and churches. We explored a few of the artist galleries that were open. We stopped and listened to several of the ghost walk people discussing the legends of the different grave yards in the area.

Everywhere we went Bella seemed to run into someone that she knew from the bakery and she knew them all by name. They all lit up when they saw her and you could hear the joy in their voices as they talked to her. She always made sure to introduce me and include me in any of the conversations that she had with them. She was sweet with them, asking questions about parties they had gotten cakes for, asking about kids and grandkids, inquiring about the well being of those who had been ill. She was very genuine in her questions, she wanted to know they were all well, she wanted them to all be happy and you could tell that it meant the world to all of them that this amazing angel of a woman cared about them.

It was just another glimpse into the person that Bella really was. I had seen her in the kitchen the way she shines there, I had seen her interact with our families, but to see her with her public it was just as lovely as the others and it made me fall even further in love with her.

We finally made our way back to her apartment. I didn't want the evening to end but I knew it had been a long day for Bella and she had to be wearing down, not that she would ever let me know that.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening." Bella said as she turned to me after unlocking the door to her apartment.

"I'm glad you had a good time Bella. I know I certainly did." I answered her with a smile on my face that I am sure reached ear to ear.

I took her hand in mine and gently pulled her into me, lowering my head so that our lips could gently meet. The moment they met all of the feelings from my dream that morning flooded me and I was drawn further into her. She opened her mouth ever so slightly, a sweet moan crossing from her lips into my soul, a gentle invitation into her own, our tongues gingerly meeting in the middle, exploring the other lightly than pulling further into an embrace. It was a sweet, soft kiss, a kiss filled with the taste of love, the very taste of Bella. It was never feverish or hurried, never lustful. We knew it was there, we both could feel it in the way our bodies ignited with sparks where they touched, but our kiss was gentle, almost loving. The kind of kiss that you remember even when you are a hundred and five years old, even if you have forgotten everything else.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella." I whispered as we pulled away from our kiss, our foreheads gently resting together.

"Goodnight my sweet Edward." She whispered back before turning to go into her apartment, pausing to look back at me one last time with a smile on her face before closing her door.

As I walked the short distance back to my house I could not help but rejoice in the greatness of this night. It was a wonderful mixture of my city and my love. Everything about it was just perfect, from the comfortable breeze coming from the river, to the smells of the restaurants, the mixture of laughter from those around us and our selves. The history of the city, my bridge dotting the background of our lovely night and more than anything the grace of Bella Swan, her soft hand in mine, the soft feel of her skin brushing against my own.

I knew to the depths of my core, to the inner most regions of my soul that this was the beginning of something beautiful, something priceless and something to never be taken for granted and it left me happy, truly, truly happy.

* * *

_**A/N: I love intimate conversations between people where they share little parts of who they are. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this one, would love to know what you think. Reviews, questions and comments are always welcomed.**_

_**Thank you! **_


	8. Flashbacks

_**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight, I'm just taking them out for a test drive at the moment.**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful words and support. It really does mean a lot.**_

_**So I said there would be a little drama and a little drama is what you get with this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight**

The weeks after our first date seem to go by in a beautiful whirl.

Classes started and I was greatly pleased with how easily I fell into the routine of it. I really loved my classes and was very fortunate to have a group of students who really wanted to be in those classes and not just kids who were taking them in hopes of an easy A. Since this was something that held great pleasure for me, I had a lot of pride in the kids in my classes.

Alice had gone back to school in Savannah. She was going to be very busy this year working on her Senior presentation in order to complete her degree in Fashion design. When I spoke with her she has always happy but I could sense a bit of loneliness in not being here with her family. Fortunately Savannah was only two hours away and Alice arranged her schedule so she didn't have classes on Mondays until late afternoon so she was still coming home for Sunday dinners.

Other than my time with Bella, Sunday dinners were my favorite part of the week. I really enjoyed the time with my family but the real joy to me of those dinners was watching Bella interact with the rest of my family. From her in the kitchen with Esme and Alice cooking dinner to her in the living room afterwards talking sports with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I. It was like she fit perfectly in all aspects of my family and even an outsider could see the love that they had for her.

My class schedule was such that I had Tuesday and Thursdays free until my night class which did not start until 7 pm. I was free to do as I liked and I liked being with Bella in the kitchen and fortunately for me she liked me being there with her as well. She explained more of her quotes to me, we talked more about our parents and our lives growing up and we made many, many tasty treats. We shared lovely kisses while we baked together, we held hands when we took breaks to eat lunch and we danced in each other's arms when we were finished cleaning up at the end of the day and before I had to leave to go to class. Our little moments together reminded me of my dream the morning of our first date. And the dream I had the morning after that and the morning after that. Each night I dreamed of Bella and each morning I woke to a body that screamed at me for attention. I felt like I was a teenager again, raging with adolescent hormones but it was so worth it for those wonderful dreams!

I loved all of my moments with Bella but one of my absolute favorite things to do was sit and watch Bella when she was doing a wedding cake consultation. She was amazing to watch. She listened to every word that came from the people she was working with, she took notes, she drew pictures and when it was her turn to speak she had so much enthusiasm and love in her tone she could have sold them on the virtues of camel shit on rice cakes and they would have believed her.

When I wasn't with Bella or in class I got to spend time with my new extended family. Jasper and I got together at least once a week to play golf or go to a football game or just hang out. I really enjoyed getting to know him again and to see just how great the relationship between him and Alice really was. They complimented each other very well, they were each other's yin and yang and it was really very pleasant to watch. Sure those big brother tendencies came out from time to time when the conversations ventured in certain directions but over all I was happy Alice had Jasper.

I could see those same big brother tendencies coming out in Emmett when the two of us talked. Outside of Sunday dinners, Emmett and I also tried to get together at least once a week often times with Charlie in tow. I adored that little boy and his many, many secrets. It didn't take much to see just how close Bella and Emmett were. I know from their stories that they were close before their parents passed away but they grew even closer after they died. Emmett was put into the role of both father figure and big brother all at once and instead of being bitter or scared about it, he seemed to have taken it on with open arms and it showed in the relationship that they shared with each other. I know it meant a great deal to Bella that Emmett and I were spending time together and I would have gladly done it for her alone, but it wasn't just for her that I did it and I was pleased to find that Emmett and I had quickly become good friends.

I really didn't get to see Rose very often outside of Sunday dinners but watching her with little Addy was something amazing. She was born to be a mother. I really noticed this the first time I saw her look at Bella the same way she looked at Charlie and Addy. Bella and her were very close, as close as sisters could be but she had also be placed into the role of being a surrogate mother to Bella when she came to live with Emmett after the accident. Although Emmett and Rose had been married for a short period of time she openly accepted Bella into their home and just loved her. There may have only been eight years age difference between the two of them but Rose loved Bella as a sister, a friend and as a daughter.

With all of the love that generated around Bella, it was hard to know if the love made Bella who she was or if who Bella was, made those around her love. Whatever the answer may be it was clear to see that Isabella Swan was one of a kind and the world was better for her being in it.

August passed into September and Bella's birthday was coming up on Saturday. Alice was coming home Thursday as her classes for Thursday afternoon and all day Friday had been cancelled. She was planning a party for Bella Friday night for the family so that Bella and I could celebrate her special day with a special night out. I didn't ask her to do it; she just planned it that way I was thankful that she did it for me.

Thursday came before I knew it and I was growing more and more excited about the upcoming weekend. We were watching _Citizen Kane_ in class that night, a movie I had seen so many times I could recite it almost word for word so I wasn't really watching it with the others. I was spending all of my time thinking about Bella. Thinking about the smile on her face, the way her eyes lit up, the smell of chocolate on her skin, the soft feel of her lips and the noises she makes when I pepper her ears with teasing kisses.

When the movie ended, I let the class take a ten minute break before our discussion would begin. Since I had been thinking about her I pulled my phone out to send her a quick text to say hello when I saw there were 15 missed calls from Carlisle and only one message. As soon as I saw that my heart suddenly dropped and this feeling of dread overtook me. I quickly hit the message button to hear Carlisle ask me in a hurried voice that was trying to remain calm to call him as soon as possible.

It took me only seconds to dial his number and that same amount of time for him to answer once it began to ring.

"Edward." He said instead of hello.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, son I hate to do this over the phone during you class…but its Alice and Bella, they were in a car accident."

My heart that had previously dropped was now stopped. I couldn't think and memories of my past quickly flooded me.

"Edward are you still there, did you hear me?"

"Carlisle…" was all I could manage.

"Edward we are at MUSC right now. Alice is ok, just a few cuts and bruises…but Bella…"

"What about Bella Carlisle?" I franticly asked interrupting him fearing the worse.

"She was unconscious when they brought her in. She has a head wound but there were no other external injuries. They are running scans now to see if there are any internal injuries and to determine just how bad the injury to her head is."

"Carlisle…" Was again all I could say.

"Edward, just get here as soon as you can. I'll explain everything when you arrive."

He disconnected the call and I just stood there. I didn't realize the kids in my class had come back in when one of them spoke my name to get my attention.

"I…I'm sorry. I need…I need to…"

"Go Mr. Cullen." Mike Newton said. "It's ok we can discuss this next week. I'll take care of shutting everything off."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled my head out of the fog and got my things together before rushing out the door.

I'm not even sure how I managed to get to the hospital in one piece or how I even got there at all. The whole time all I could think was not again, this cannot be happening again.

I went immediately to the ER waiting room and found my family in various states of pain. Esme was holding onto Charlie whispering in his ear. Alice and Jasper were huddled in a corner, Jasper's arms wrapped around her in a protective cocoon. Alice had bandages on her arm and a small cut over her eye. She was wearing a hospital scrub top and I noticed blood on the thigh of her jeans, whose blood it was I couldn't even begin to assume. Poor Alice looked lost, tears streaming down her face and I could tell that Jasper was trying his best to calm her down. The look on Emmett's face was the most heart breaking. He was leaning against the wall, almost as if he was trying to hold it up needing to support something. He was pale, he had clearly been crying and the look in his eyes was hollow, filled with fear, past memories and so much pain. I could only imagine what he was feeling. I looked around further but I did not see Carlisle anywhere.

"Edward you made it." Esme said when she saw me standing there.

Charlie jumped out of her lap and ran over to me, throwing his arms around my legs.

"Hey little man." I managed to get out as I picked him up and made my way around to give hugs to my family. Emmett's seemed to last the longest.

"Come sit with me." He said as he took my hand and led me over to the chair next to Esme.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked as I sat down.

"He is checking with Dr. Stone right now to see if there is any more word on Bella." Esme answered me.

"Isn't he working tonight?" I asked wondering why he was not back there tending to her himself.

"He was but because of the relationship he has with Bella he isn't allowed to work on her. Dr. Stone is very good and Carlisle has full faith in him."

"So we don't know anything else yet?"

"Not yet." She answered me before patting my leg.

"What happened?"

"Some guy ran a red light and t-boned Bella's car hitting the driver's side door directly." She quietly answered me as if she didn't want to upset Emmett or Alice with her words.

"What happened to him?"

"Stupid fu…" Emmett started to say before looking over at Charlie. "Not so nice guy got off with just a few bruises." Emmett tempered his words but not his anger.

With Charlie sitting in my lap Esme got up and walked over to Alice and Jasper, checking on Alice first before going over to Emmett and pulling him into a hug. The huge bear of a man suddenly crumbled into the arms of my tiny aunt and began to weep. Esme didn't speak, she just held onto him, rocking him back and forth as best that she could, being the mother that he needed at that moment. It was devastating to watch and I couldn't help the tears that began to fall from my eyes.

"Mommy couldn't come." Charlie said as he took my face into his tiny hands and kissed away my tears.

"I'm sorry buddy, what did you say?"

"Mommy gives kisses to make tears go way, like she did with Daddy when he got a call, but she stayed with Addy so Essie has to take of him now and I take care of you."

"I see, well thank you for taking care of me when mommy could not. I bet she wanted to be here but this isn't really a place for little sisters."

"No it not." He answered me. "Bella goin be ok." He said with so much confidence that it was surprising for someone so young.

"Yeah she is." I said not wanting to upset him.

"Do you wanta know how I know?" He asked.

"Sure little man." I answered him curious as to his reasoning.

"Ok I tell you but it's a secret so you can't tell no one." He said his voice falling into a whisper.

"Scouts honor." I whispered back.

He looked around him for a moment as if to make sure no one else was listening. "Bella is an angel and angels don't die." He whispered in my ear again with so much confidence. And with that he crawled off my lap and over to his dad crawling up his leg into his arms. Having Charlie in his arms seemed to calm Emmett almost instantly.

I sat there thinking about what Charlie had just said. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that about Bella. She was an angel, Charlie knew it and a child's innocence is pure and honest. And like he said angel's don't die so Bella had to be ok.

We sat there for another thirty minutes before Carlisle came back into the waiting room. He was exhausted but there was a small smile in his eyes.

"She's going to be ok." He said and there was a collective sigh that was let out across our group. "The cut on her head was deep enough that it required stitches but fortunately there was no damage to her brain. There is some bruising around the cut and on her arms. The left side of her body is pretty badly bruised from the impact which unfortunately broke four of her ribs. There were no other internal injuries. She is going to be very sore for the next few days but…Thank God…she's going to be ok." He said then sighing out his own relief.

"Did she ever wake up?" Esme asked.

"She spoke a little, but I'm not sure she ever really woke up."

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle paused for a moment, looking at me with a smile on his face. "The only thing we could make out was Edward's name."

"Really?" I asked. _That had to be a good thing right?_

"We were talking about Edward when we were hit." Alice said in a quiet but hopeful voice.

"Well that is a good sign." Carlisle answered.

"When can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"They want to keep her at least overnight to make sure there is no swelling around the injury on her head. They are in the process of moving her to a room now and you should be able to go see her in just a little bit. Dr. Stone is going to let me know once they have her settled. They have her sedated right now, trying to minimize her movements for both the ribs and the other injuries so she will more than likely be asleep but you will be able to go and see her."

Carlisle had us move to the waiting room on the fifth floor where they were going to be moving her to. We had been sitting there for about 30 minutes when a nurse came over to Carlisle and told him Bella was in a room and that we could go and see her but only two people at a time and that we could not stay long as it was past visiting hours.

Charlie had fallen asleep n Emmett's arms and I offered to take him so Emmett and Esme could go back to see her. I really wanted to go back there, to see with my own eyes that my girl was ok, but I wanted to give the rest of them first option so I could hopefully spend a little more time with her.

Carlisle and Jasper went to go get the rest of us drinks and Alice came over and sat beside me laying her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept in a year.

"How you holding up little one?" I asked her.

"A little better now, how about you?"

"Same I guess. Not a call I ever wanted to get." I said really more to myself.

"Edward I have never been so scared in my whole life." She quietly said and I could feel the tears fall from her eyes onto my shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie, you both are going to be ok." I said putting my arm around her pulling her into me.

"I didn't even see him coming. One minute Bella and I were talking and the next minute there was this jarring swirl and the car was spinning. Once things settled down and I realized what happened I looked over at Bella and her eyes were closed. There was so much blood…and she wouldn't…she wouldn't…wake…up." She managed to get out before the sobs took her voice completely.

Her description instantly haunted me, the thought of my sweet beautiful angel laying there, blood flowing around her. It was too much and I knew I had to get it out of my head; I had to focus on something else so I turned my attention to Alice and trying to comfort her.

"I know it was scary sweetie and I know it is a memory that will not go away for a while now, but by the grace of God you both are going to be ok." I whispered into her ear.

"Edward, I'm sorry I should have…"

"No sweet girl, it's ok, you need to talk about this, trust me you need to get it off of your chest." I told her trying to let her know I was ok and that I was there for her.

Emmett and Esme came out of the room about the same time Jasper and Carlisle came back with the drinks. Emmett was wiping tears out of his eyes, Esme holding onto his arm in her special motherly way.

"Did she wake up?" Alice asked.

"No she was sleeping peacefully." Esme answered trying to calm us all.

"She looked so tiny." Emmett quietly said as more tears fell down his face.

"I know sweet boy." Esme said pulling him into a hug. "But she is going to be ok and before you know it our Bella will be lighting up the world again. Now let's get you and Charlie back home to your beautiful girls."

"Esme I can't leave…" Emmett started to say.

"You can and you will. You and I both know Bella would not want you to stay here and worry over her when she is sleeping. You need to go home and be with Rose and your little blessings. Hold them all and recover in the grace of your family."

"I will be here in case she wakes up and needs anything." Carlisle says before Emmett could protest further.

He gives hugs to everyone before coming over to me to take Charlie from my arms. He pauses for a moment giving me a look that lets me know he knows what I am feeling before giving me a hug. It is a gesture of understanding, two people with a shared past and present connection giving one another quiet support.

"Don't stay too long." Esme says to Alice before she turns to leave.

"I won't let her." Jasper answers for her.

After Alice and Jasper go back to see Bella, Carlisle comes and takes the seat beside mine.

"I'm sorry to have disrupted your class son." Carlisle says.

"No I'm glad you did."

"How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess. Still a little scared." I say answering him honestly.

"One of the worst phone calls in the world to get, being told that someone you love has been in a car accident." He responds.

"Yeah." I answer him knowing that he isn't just talking about his call to me tonight.

"She's very special to you isn't she?"

"Very." I say without having to think about it.

"You two are good together." He says with a smile on his very tired looking face.

We sit quietly after that, waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back out so we could go back and see Bella. When they came out of the room, we said our goodbyes after Jasper promised Carlisle to be extra careful while driving her home.

Bella's room was barely lit, just a dim light over her bed. The only sound was the whirl of the machine that her IV's were attached too.

"It's a morphine drip for the pain." Carlisle told me when he saw my eyes lingering on the machine.

Bella's bed was propped up so that it almost looked like she was sitting up in the bed waiting for us to come in and see her but she was asleep. Her head was turned slightly to the side and I could see the bandage that covered the stitches that were needed to close the wound there. You could see purple spreading out from underneath it. I could see bruises on her arm and there was purple visible in the spot where her shoulder met her neck peering out from her gown. Emmett was right, she looked so tiny and innocent and beautiful and peaceful all at once. And I just wanted to hold her in my arms and make everything better. But knowing I couldn't do that I walked over to her bed, taking the hand of her good arm in mine.

"They have her propped up to help with the pain from the ribs. She will more than likely need to sleep in an upright position for about a week while the ribs heal. Being like that helps to take off the pressure." Carlisle said. "I know she looks bad right now Edward, but she will be ok, she is…we are really lucky it wasn't worse than what it was."

"I know." I whispered.

"Bella my sweet girl you gave us all a scare tonight." Carlisle said as he checked the bandage on her head. "We love you all so much and just thank God that you are going to be ok." He continued as he gingerly lifted her bruised arm and examined it. "We all cannot wait to see those lovely brown eyes smiling back at us in the morning." He said as he moved his hands over to the left side of her body very gently pushing on her ribs, checking the bandages that taped her side up. "I'm going to leave for just a bit, but I am doing so knowing that you are in very good hands." He said before coming over to me and patting me on the back.

"Just sit with her Edward. No one will bother you or say anything about you being here. Stay with her as long as you need to, it will be good for both of you." He said before leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek before turning and leaving the room. It was a very sweet moment to watch, Carlisle going from concerned doctor to loving father. It was plain as day to see that he loved Bella as if she was his own and I fully understood the exhaustion in his eyes. He could have lost two daughters this night and that was a pain that no parent ever wants to think about let alone have be a possibility.

"Oh my sweet girl." I sighed as I leaned down and kissed her cheek, mirroring what Carlisle had just done. I let go of her hand just for a moment so that I could pull a chair over to the side of the bed, getting as close to her as I possibly could and sitting down. "You are a little worse for wear right now but I can honestly say you are just as beautiful to me right now as you have ever been. To be able to sit here like this holding your hand and feel your pulse beating in mine, to see the lovely rise and fall of your chest and know that you are ok, that you are full of life, it makes all of the pain of this evening a bit better."

I brought our hands together so that hers was resting against my cheek. "God Bella I was so scared. That call from Carlisle, it was… it just hurt so much. The thought of losing you, it's just too much to think about. Now that I have been so blessed as to have you in my life, I'm just not ready to let you go. I need to see your smile, I need to see those beautiful eyes, I need to hear your amazing laugh, I need to touch your soft skin and I need to taste your sweet kisses. Everything about you has taken over my senses, they are no longer my own and neither is my heart. It is yours now, has been since that first day I met you in the bakery." I could feel warm liquid rolling down my face as I gave my confessional to Bella.

"You are my everything now. You have helped me so much, woke me up, helped to me to be a better person, to be the person I know my parents would have wanted me to be. You have helped to bring me back to life Bella, in so many ways." I paused for just a moment trying to contain my emotions but knowing deep down inside I needed to let this all go.

"I really wish my parents were alive to know you and I wish your parents were alive to know me. I know my mom would have loved you and my dad would have been in your store everyday to eat the wonderful things that you make. I would like to think that you mom would have liked me as she sounds like she was a bit of a free spirit like you are and I can hope that I am the kind of man that your father would have wanted you to be with."

"This is so hard Bella, so much harder than I would have thought it would be. I know in my head that you are going to be ok, that Charlie is right, you are an angel and angels don't die, but my heart, my heart just hurts so much right now. Getting that call from Carlisle, trying so hard to not let all of these, all of those thoughts into my head, the very real possibility that I could have lost you or Alice and knowing that I did lose them. I just want to take it all away, take away that cut on your head, those broken ribs in your chest, all the bruises and all of the pain. I wish I could have prevented this from happening to you, wish I could have prevented it from happening to our parents. I wish I could make it all better, bring them all back. God Bella I…I…just miss them so much."

I couldn't speak anymore, had no more coherent words to release because of all of the pain of the night, all of the pain of losing my parents, of Bella losing hers. It was too much and the pain just bubbled out of my soul, sobs taking over my body as I laid my head down on her bed and let myself mourn, mourn the fear of losing Bella, mourn the loss of the wonderful people who raised her and the knowledge that I would never get the honor of meeting them and finally I mourned the loss of my own parents, something that I had not allowed myself to do for a very long time but needed to do now.

I'm not sure just when I fell asleep or how long I had been sleeping, but the sound of her beautiful voice stirred my brain alive.

"Let him sleep Emmett." Her raspy yet angelic voice said. I wasn't sure if I was fully awake yet or in that place in between dreams and awake.

"Carlisle said he was here all night." Emmett's tired voice answered her. "I think he has a bit of thing for you little sis."

"Well that's good because I definitely have a thing for him." She answered him and those words made my heart soar. If this was truly a dream I did not want to wake up.

The room was silent for just a moment until I heard the sounds of Emmett's tears. "Bella…I was so…God baby girl…that call…so many memories came flooding back to me…so much pain. I can't lose you."

I could feel the bed shift under the weight of Emmett sitting down beside Bella. She gently slid her hand out from underneath my head and I could feel her take Emmett's hand in her own.

"It's ok Emmy, I'm ok. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But I'm going to be ok, Mom and Dad made sure of that and before you know it I will be back in action making you some cookies."

"Can you make the ones with M & M's?" Emmett asked through his sobs and he sounded so much like a little kid at that point I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Well, well, well looks like someone is awake over here." Bella said with a little giggle.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to eaves drop." I said hoping they would not be upset with me for not letting them know I was awake.

"No problem man." Emmett said. "We are all family here."

Those words meant more to me at that moment than any other words could.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked Bella as I stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Not too bad right now. The nurses gave me something for the pain about an hour ago." She answered me with that smile I love so much. _God how could she smile like that now? _

"How long have you been up?"

"I guess about two hours now."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." She answered me with that lovely smile.

"Bella…"

"Edward!" She interrupted me with a smirk on her face just daring me to argue with her.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." I mumbled in defeat but oh what a sweet defeat it was to see her in a playful mood.

I stood up and stretched my aching body out before looking at my watch and noticing it was 8:15 in the morning.

"I guess I should go and call the school and ask them to put out a notice that my classes are canceled today."

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked me as if she thought I was crazy.

"Because I am going to be here with you and I don't think they will let me conduct my classes here." I answered her with my own little bit of smart ass.

"Edward don't…"

"Bella!" I interrupted her with my own smirk and dare. She crinkled her nose at me and huffed like a little girl. A very adorable little girl.

"Turn about is fair play my darling dear!" I said as I leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Got ya on that one sis." Emmett added.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said as I turned to walk towards the door to make my call and stretch my legs a bit more. "Emmett can I bring you anything?"

"Coffee would be great man if you are getting you some." He answered.

"No problem."

I headed for the door, pausing for just a moment before going out to turn around and admire the amazing grace of Bella Swan. As I walked out the door and into the hallway I knew at that moment more than any other in my life that I had never been so happy to see brown eyes shining.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so just a little drama. No more I promise because I want this to be a love story. Consider this just a bump in the road on their journey in life. This was just a glimpse into the love and dynamic of this family and how they deal with sad things. To be a somewhat honest tale there has to be a little bad to go with all of the good. Hope you didn't hate it.**_

_**Would love to know what you think and I thank you all for the support you have given this little love story so far.**_

_**Much love and chocolate mousse kisses.**_


	9. Birthday

_**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight.**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story, it really does bring a smile to my heart and just makes me want to power more love into these two.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

"So it looks like you will be able to get out of here today." Dr. Stone came in and announced later that morning to a room full of our families.

There was a collective sigh the filled the room that all seemed to culminate in the large wattage smile that graced Bella's beautiful face.

"Thank you Dr. Stone." Bella said.

"Just because you are going home that does not mean you are free to run around though does it Dr. Stone?" Carlisle quickly asked no doubt seeing the same look on Bella's face that I saw. She was worried about the bakery and Angela.

"That's right." Dr. Stone quickly followed knowing exactly what Carlisle was getting at. "While there has been no swelling from the wound on your head, you will still experience some pain and potential headaches. In speaking with Carlisle I understand that you suffer from migraines."

"Yes but not as frequently as I did when I was younger." Bella answered him.

"While that is good news, with this type of injury headaches are expected and since you have a history of migraines any headaches could much worse. On top of that of course there are the four ribs that are broken and will need time to heal. I'm going to have to insist on bed rest for at least a week before clearing you to go back to work."

"Dr. Stone there is no…"

"Bella, don't." Carlisle said interrupting her. "Dr. Stone is right, you need to rest and allow your body to heal from this. I know it is not your nature to sit still and I also know that you are worried about the bakery but there is no room for argument here." He said firmly, sounding very much like her father and not a doctor.

"Carlisle, Angela cannot possibly run the bakery by herself."

"She won't have to." A familiar accented voice called out from the door way. "I'll be there."

"Francesca, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that." Bella answered her and despite the tone in her voice the smile on her face told me that she was very happy to see Francesca there.

"You are not asking il mio dolce bambino, I am offering."

Bella started to protest further but Francesca cut her off. "Isabella Swan two years ago you stepped in for me and kept everything going for a longer period of time then a week. Let me do this for you, let me help to make sure you are ok, because my bambino, we all need to know, more than anything, that you are ok."

Bella looked at Francesca for a moment trying to find an argument but in the end she could not find one.

"Thank you Franny." She answered in one of the quietest voices I had ever heard leave Bella's lips. It was quiet but filled with humble childlike love. I could see that it meant the world to Bella that this women who she loved and admired, this woman that was her mentor and teacher not only wanted to help her but was concerned about and loved her dearly.

"Now that that is settled, we need to settle where you will be staying." Emmett said.

"I'll be staying at my apartment." Bella said looking at him like he was crazy.

"No." Emmett stated with a very determined toned.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked him with another tone that was a first for me to hear coming from her. She was pissed at her brother for talking to her like that.

"I know you too well little sis, if you stay at the apartment I bet you will be down in the bakery by the end of the day today. We will simply take away the temptation and have you stay with us while you recover. Besides Bella you need someone to help you, like it or not you need someone to help you right now."

"Emmett you do not need another person to take care of and neither does Rose. Between Addy, Charlie and you she has her hands full with three kids, she does not need to add another person to the mix."

"Hey, I'm not a baby and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself as well as you, which I will be doing." Emmett responded.

The two of them sat there staring at each other, daring the other to say something else, to add to this argument further. It was the first time I had ever seen Bella get so worked up and I could see Carlisle and Dr. Stone both starting to say something about Bella remaining calm. Rose who was standing next to Emmett holding Addy was also about to jump into the mix and I could tell that this was about to get much louder.

"She can stay with me." I offered up just as five different voices began to speak. They all stopped, the entire room turning to look at me.

"What?" Several voices asked at once.

"She can stay with me." I could see that Bella was about to protest this further. "Ok so before you say anything, just please listen. Emmett is right Bella, you do need someone to help you out until your ribs are fully healed and that we all know if you stay at your apartment you will be too tempted to go down to the bakery. Bella is right Emmett in that you and Rose do not need another person to take care of right now." Both of them started to say something but I put my hands up, halting both of them.

"Emmett we all know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of your whole family, Bella included, at one time, but there is no need to add any additional stress for any of you. Bella I know you don't want to be a bother to anyone else, but right now my sweet girl you need to lose just a touch of that independence and allow someone else to take care of you. I don't have any stairs in my house so you would not have to worry about the stress climbing would cause on your body like you would at your place, at Emmett's or even at Carlisle and Esme's. Plus Carlisle said that it would be better for you to sleep sitting up as much as possible and I have that great recliner in my living room that sleeps very well."

That recliner was the one thing I really pushed Katie on and insisted that I get even if it was relegated to my office. When I first saw it I just fell in love with it, because it reminded me so much of a chair my father had that we spent a great deal of time in together reading when I was younger.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Carlisle said. "And with her being that close I can keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't pushing herself more than she should."

"But what about when you are in class?" Emmett asked. "Who will stay with Bella?"

"I will." Esme answered him.

"I can help too." Jasper also stated.

"Hello, I'm right here in the room and perfectly capable to taking care of myself." Bella said. I could tell she wasn't happy about having everyone make decisions for her.

"Not this time Bella. Sweetie, please let me, us, do this for you." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in mine. "We all know that you are fiercely independent and would rather cut off your own arm and give it to someone else than ask for help and it was is one of the things that we all love so much about you, but baby, right now you need to let us help you."

"He's right." Several others joined in with me at that moment.

The room was suddenly filled with this overwhelming sense of love and care for the beautiful creature that we were all circled around in a protective hold. This love slowly worked to crumble her independent resolve and a small smile began to creep up her delicate features.

"Ok." She answered in the same quiet voice she had used with Francesca moments earlier.

"Well now that that has all been resolved." Dr. Stone said. "I will just go and finish up your paperwork Bella and get you out of here in just a little bit." He said before patting Bella on the knee and turning to walk out of the room. Carlisle followed him to discuss a few things.

"Well Alice how about you me and Jasper run to Bella's and pack a bag for her." Esme said as she leaned in and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Esme."

"Well I am going to head over to the bakery." Francesca said as she came over and kissed Bella's other cheek, stopping just in front of me and pulling me into a hug. "Edward my boy, you are more handsome than I already knew you would be." She said kissing my cheek before leaning in and whispering in my ear. "I'm glad you two have found each other." She winked at me as she pulled away before walking out of the door.

"Sorry about being a butt head." Emmett said quietly as he walked over to Bella, lowering his forehead to meet with his sisters.

"Me too." She answered him. It was a quick and simple exchange of words and gesture but I could tell that it meant and said so much more.

"Bella sweetie, we will be by to see you once you get back to Edward's and get settled, but right now we need to get this one home." Rose said as she nodded her head down to a sleeping Addy. "And I'm sure Charlie is probably driving Mrs. Cope crazy right now, he wasn't too happy about not being able to come and see you." She said with a sweet smile.

"Please tell my little guy I love him." Bella answered with her own sweet smile.

"Sure thing baby girl." Rose said. After a kiss from Emmett, they exited the room, leaving Bella and I alone for the first time since I had fallen asleep in her room in the early morning hours.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." Bella said as she squeezed her hand tighter around my own.

"I should be thinking you Bella."

"For what silly boy?"

"For letting me take care of you. Because I really want to Bella, I really want to take care of you, know that you are alright." I paused for a moment, trying to collect myself. "God Bella, the thought of losing you…it…I… I haven't been that scared in so long."

"Hey come here sweet boy." She said as she let go of my hand and put it on my cheek pulling me slowly toward her. Our lips met softly, the kiss gentle and filled with warmth and love. "I'm ok, I'm right here and I am not going anywhere."

While I knew she was easing my fears about the accident and her being hurt, I also knew that she was saying so much more, telling me that she was in this for the long haul, just as I was and that together we were going to be ok.

Carlisle and I were able to bring Bella home around 3:30. Her bag was waiting for us in the living room and my kitchen was suddenly stocked with food and a case of Cheerwine. Bella couldn't help but smile when she saw that.

"Not too many of those a day." Carlisle told her quickly. "You need lots of water to keep hydrated from the meds." We all knew he was just trying to sound like he had some authority to him. But we both knew he would not be able to deny Bella much of anything.

Esme came over around 4:30 to help Bella take a shower and get into some comfortable clothes. I took a few moments to grab my own shower while Esme was there and when I came out of the bathroom, she was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Emmett and Rose came over with the kids around 5:30. Poor Charlie wanted to sit in Bella's lap but of course couldn't so we came to a compromise and he sat in my lap as I sat beside Bella on the couch. He held her hand in his and was content to just be there beside her quietly which is remarkable thing for a four year old with lots of energy to do.

Alice and Jasper showed up around 6:00 with balloons. Angela and Francesca arrived about fifteen minutes later with a birthday cake. I hadn't really noticed that the others had arrived with birthday gifts before but it suddenly became clear to me that we were going to still celebrate Bella's birthday that night as a family. It was somewhat impromptu but perfect. I could tell that it meant a great deal to Bella to have everyone around her in this capacity and not there to baby her and it gave the others the chance to baby her without so much as saying so.

Dinner was a lot of fun, filled with great conversations and a light mood. Charlie helped Bella open her presents and blow out the candles on her cake and was very pleased when she gushed over the picture frame he had made for her out of Popsicle sticks and sea shells. The night was filled with joy not pain, love not sorrow and oh what a difference twenty-four hours made.

I watched Bella all night long to make sure she was ok and not in any pain and I could see Emmett and Carlisle both doing the same. Around 9:30 Carlisle kindly kicked everyone out and helped Bella move to the recliner and settle in for the evening, making sure she took her meds before he left.

I stepped into my bedroom to get ready for sleep and to grab a pillow and blanket to set myself up on the couch. I knew Bella would complain but there was no way I was going to sleep in a bed when she had to sleep sitting up even if it was in a very comfortable chair.

By the time I made it back to the living room, Bella was sleeping peacefully, a sweet smile on her face. I kissed her lips softly before laying myself down on the couch, arranging the pillow so I was able to watch her as she slept.

I didn't think she could be more beautiful than she was at that moment. I had seen her asleep in the hospital but that was so very different from what this was. She truly looked angelic and I could easily see why Charlie was so convinced that she was indeed an angel. I'm not sure how long I sat there and watched her sleep but as I was pulled into warm and blissful darkness her face tattooed itself onto the back of my eye lids and my dreams were heavenly.

I began to stir from sunlight streaming into my eyes. As I tried to gain my bearings and stretch out my stiff body, the sound of a thump bolted me up off the couch. I looked over to Bella to find an empty recliner. I scanned the room quickly and could hear sounds coming from just down the hall. I jumped up off the couch and ran down the hall to the sounds of a commode flushing and water running from the sink.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she opened the bathroom door startled by me standing there.

"Bella what are you doing, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked in a panic still from the sudden noise and not finding Bella. "And what was that nose?"

"Edward, I can get to the bathroom on my own and that nose was the sound of me accidently knocking over a bottle of shampoo in the shower as I tried to use the side of the bathtub to stand up." She huffed as she pushed past me trying to hide her grimaces of pain.

I quickly put her arm around me, nudging her to rest her body weight on me which she finally did as I helped guide her back to the chair.

"Bella you should have woken me up and asked for my help." I admonished her as I gingerly helped her sit back down.

"I didn't want to bother you and I haven't needed anyone to help me wipe since I was three years old thank you very much." She came back at me with more snark than has ever graced my angels' lips.

"Bella I didn't…"

"I know sweetie." She said as put her hand onto my cheek. "I get a little snarky sometimes when I'm tired."

"Did you not sleep well? Are you in pain?"

"I slept pretty well all things considering, my body is just really sore and I feel like I have been hit by a Mac truck ok so maybe not a Mac but a pickup truck."

I step back looking at her for a moment, somewhat shocked at what she just said.

"Sorry poor choice of words, snark filter completely off right now."

"Bella sweetie can I get you something to drink so you can take your medicine?"

"Yes please." She answered me. I started to pull away from her when she grabbed my hand, tugging me back down to her for a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you Edward." She said her soft lips still pressed against mine.

"Happy Birthday Bella." I responded, feeling the smile form on our kiss.

"I like hearing those words coming from you." She said the smile reaching her eyes.

"Well my dear, I will be sure you hear them many, many more times today." I said before heading to the kitchen to get her some water and her pain pills.

Esme comes over a bit later bringing breakfast and stuck around to help Bella in the shower again. I gasped for a moment when she walked out of the bathroom with Esme following her closely behind. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of her wife beater tank tops. The bruising on the left side of her body has deepened considerably.

"God Bella." I say trying to catch my breath, thoughts of what could have been circling my brain. "Does it hurt, I mean are you in pain, do you need something?"

"No I'm ok right now." She says with a small smile as she cups my cheek in her hand. "It looks worse than it is Edward. They will all go away in a week or so. I'm ok." She whispers reminding me once again that she really will be ok.

The string of people coming for the day is not as steady as the previous night, most stop by just for a few minutes to wish Bella happy birthday and to make sure she is ok. By 4:00 everyone has stopped by and it is just the two of us for the evening, much like it was suppose to be before the accident.

"So I had this nice romantic dinner planned for the two of us tonight and than I thought we would take a carriage ride around the harbor area."

"That's very sweet of you Edward." Bella answers me with a smile. "We can do it again another time."

"Of course we can my dear, as many times as you would like. But for tonight I thought we could just order something in and watch some movies."

"You mean I get a chance to watch a movie with Film Professor Edward Cullen and have him teach me the ins and outs of movies?"

"Would you like that?" I ask hoping deep down that she really would like that. I would love nothing more than to share that part of me with her just as she has shared so many parts of herself with me.

"It would be the best birthday present ever." She answers and I can see in her eyes that she means it.

"So is there anyone in particular that you would like to see? If I don't have it I can see about renting one."

"I'll let you pick. I trust your choices." And in that moment I know just which movie I want to watch with her.

"Speaking of birthday presents, I have another one for you." I say as I walk into the bedroom to get the present.

"Edward you all ready gave me my present last night with the others."

She was right, I had given her presents last night, a book of quotes and an pair of sapphire earrings but there was one that I wanted to save for tonight, one that I wanted to give her when it was just the two of us.

"This one I wanted to give you alone." I said as I walked back into the room with the present. "This may be a little heavy for you to hold right now so I will hold on to it while you open it." I say as I place the large picture frame shaped present on the couch in front of where she is sitting.

"What have you done Edward?" She asks with a smile on her face before she takes a corner of the present and rips it open. It only takes a second for the realization to hit her eyes and I can see the tears begin to form almost instantly.

"Edward…" She manages to say before going silent. It is the first time in a little over a month of my knowing Bella that I have seen her at a loss for words.

The night of our first date as we walked around the harbor area, we went into one of the art galleries that was still open. As we walked around we came across a numbered Ansel Adams print of _Mercer River, Cliffs, Autumn_ and Bella stopped to admire it for a longer period of time than she had any other one we had come across. She told me the story of how her mother loved this particular print more than any others, that she had a small version of it that she had gotten as part of a calendar and that she had pulled it out and placed it on the wall in front of her desk in the home office her and Charlie shared. She told me that she would come into the office and find her mother just staring at the picture. She would tell Bella about getting lost in the print, the way the autumn leaves and trees reflect in the water and how the shadows and light and dark haunted her, that she could imagine herself there, wrapped up in beauty of that place at that moment and that when she did everything was ok. I knew as soon as she walked away that I had to get that print for her.

"I wanted to give you something that you could share with your mom." I say a bit sheepishly concerned that I have upset her too much, brought back too many sad memories.

"Thank you." She whispers wiping away the tears that are falling down her face. "I have no words to express that could match how much this means to me Edward." She continues in a whisper but with the most beautiful smile warming her face.

I finish taking the paper off the frame for her and she asks me to put the print somewhere that she will be able to look at while she is staying here. We settle against the wall in front of the chair and couch so that the picture will be one of the last things she sees as she goes to bed at night and one of the first things she sees when she wakes up in the morning.

We settle on Sushi for dinner and she tells me about previous birthdays as we enjoy Spicy Tuna and California Rolls along with grilled veggies. It wasn't the romantic dinner that I had planned for the two of us, but sitting there on my couch decked out in our most comfortable sweats it is as romantic as any other dinner that I could have hoped or planned for. It is just us, sharing intimate conversations and that is what makes it romantic.

After I have cleared our dinner away, I get the movie set up, turn off the lights and settle into the couch next to Bella.

"Ok Professor Cullen, sorry I mean Dr. Cullen, tell me about this movie we will be watching tonight." She says in a semi teasing tone.

"Well tonight class we will be watching _The Fountain_." I answer her back adding to her playful tone.

"So do you explain things as the movie is playing or do you wait until after? How do you teach your classes?" She asks with a genuine interest.

"Actually what I do is have the class just watch the film. Then we have a discussion about the it afterwards. I let them tell me what they think and about the little things they pick up on that go along with the topic for that week and then I give them my opinion and lecture on the films qualities that I want them to take away with them."

"What type of qualities?"

"Well I pick certain movies to go with certain topics, like camera angles, sound, use of light and shadow, character pieces as opposed to ensemble pieces things of that nature."

"And this film, which one does it fall into?"

"Well I'd like to wait until after the film is over to let you know that, I want to see if you pick up on it."

"So you are challenging me than?" She asks with a bit of snark returning to her tone. A tone that I have to admit I am finding that I like.

I give her a quick nod yes before starting the movie. As the movie plays I turn my attention from the screen and focus on Bella and her reaction to the film. She sits there quietly, completely engrossed in the story of two lovers whose love story exists over three different time periods. It is one of my favorite movies both for the brilliance of the story but also because of the sheer beauty of the film itself.

As the movie closes and the end credits play out over the music, Bella just sits there, tears streaming down her face. She doesn't speak for a good ten minutes and I can tell that she is thinking through the movie in her head, trying to put together her thoughts and just letting what she has seen wash over her.

"Edward that…that has to be one of the most beautiful movies I have ever seen. I cannot remember the last time a movie has touched me like that. Their love story, it is just so sweet and touching and romantic all at once. Ok so it's the contrast of light and dark right? Or is it the camera angels or the way they repeat certain angles in different ways? Or is it the use of different shapes and textures throughout? Oh my gosh, so many different things. Tell me Edward, tell me what you think about this movie, tell me what topic this one falls under." She says with so much enthusiasm and desire in her voice. I have never seen her get this animated over something that did not involve food and the fact it is over something that I love as much means the world to me.

"Well I have to say that I love this movie and agree with everything that you said. I think the story is so well written and the acting is brilliant." I pause to really look at her expression and see what I want to see on the faces of all of my students, real interest and love for a film. "And I picked this one for the contrast of light and dark, but really I could have picked it for any of the other topics that you mentioned."

"So tell me about the contrast of light and darkness." She asks and I do. We spend the next hour just talking about the film, taking apart every beautiful frame and aspect of the film just like I would in the class room. Bella never seems to get bored of the conversation of shows any sign of zoning out on our topic. The light in her eyes never faltering and it was like heaven to me. I was in my element sharing one of my passions in life with my new passion in life and it was the only place that I wanted to be at that moment.

After helping Bella get ready for bed we continue our conversation of the movie that we have just watched and other movies that I want to share with the class. We talk for another hour before Bella begins to drift off.

"Edward." She asks me dreamily.

"Yes sweetie."

"Will you teach me more about films?'

"I would be honored to teach you more Bella." I answer her not even attempting to hide the great pride that I feel in her asking me to do this.

"Great." She says with a yawn before falling into sleep.

I lay there for a while, once again watching her sleep, the huge smile on my face nowhere near fading, thinking about my week to come with Bella, all of the things that I get to share with her as far as movies are concerned and I thank God for bringing this sweet angel into my life and for keeping her safe, for her celebrating another birthday and pray for so many, many more to come and for being lucky enough to share them with her.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! **_

_**Much love! **_


	10. Recovery

_**All things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**The Blower's Daughter is owned by Damien Rice.**_

_**Thank you to my lovely little following for this story. Your thoughts mean the world to me and I love that you love Edward and Bella as much as I do.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Sunday**

Sunday dinner was held at my house that week. Esme and Alice did all the cooking, Emmett and Charlie helped me clean the house and Carlisle and Jasper kept Bella busy so she wouldn't try and do anything but get better.

Once we cleaned the house, Emmett went back home to pick up Rose and Addy, leaving Charlie with me after he informed his father that we had to talk.

"So little man, what can I do for you?" I asked him after his father pulled away and before we headed back inside to the others.

"Can we take a walk?" Charlie asked with a very determined look on his face for a four year old.

"Sure thing buddy, where would you like to walk to?" I asked very amused by his demeanor.

"How bout we go to the water, it helps me think better." He said taking my hand in his and leading me towards the side walk.

"Sure thing, let me just let the others know where we are going ok?" I responded trying not to laugh at his words.

We walked back into the house letting the others know we were going for a walk before heading to the sidewalk. The boardwalk that ran along the river was just a few blocks away from the house so we made our way to the water. The whole way there, Charlie held my hand but didn't really say anything. I could see his little mind running a mile a minute and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he could be thinking over.

We walked until we found an unoccupied bench to sit on. He sat there for a minute, looking out into the water, fixating on a large cargo ship that was making its way into the docks a few hundred feet away to unload its cargo. As he watched the boat, I could see his thoughts slowing down, the water truly calming him just as he said it would. I couldn't help but see the resemblance of this action to my own when I was younger.

"Edward, I think I not a good big brother." He said with a sigh.

"I cannot imagine that being so." I said pulling him into my lap. "Tell me what's going on."

"I try to play wif her but she just lays there. I cannot make her laugh. I must not be doing it right."

"At her age Charlie, she doesn't really play or laugh, all she does is sleep, eat and go potty."

"Daddy says she does that a lot." He said with an innocent little laugh, a smile finally hitting his face. "He also says it stinky and mama says not as stinky as he is when he walks away."

I have to fight back the laugh that threatens to escape my lips as I can just see that little exchange going on between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Is there something else bothering you?" I ask him. He sits there for a minute before shifting his body around so that we are now sitting chest to chest.

"I not cry over Addy."

"Why would you cry over Addy little man?"

"Daddy cried over Bella." He said his voice almost a whisper. Memories of that night came rushing back to me, the sight of Emmett falling into Esme's arms, tears rolling down his face.

"He did that because he was worried about Bella. Has anything happened to Addy to make you worry?"

"No she not been hurt yet."

"Well there you go buddy, you haven't had a reason to cry over her yet."

"I hope Addy not get hurt like Bella. Even though I knew she would be ok, daddy was really scared. I not like seeing him scared." His voice still in a whisper.

"Me either buddy, me either." I said pulling my arms around him trying to comfort his pain.

He pulled back after a few minutes, placing his hands on my cheeks. He looked me in the face, in the eyes really and studied them for what seemed like forever, never saying a word.

"You love her."

"Who do I love?" I asked trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Bella."

"Why do you say that?" I asked extremely shocked by his words.

"You eyes look like daddy's. I see when he looks at mommy, the way his eyes look, I see it when you look at Bella."

I just sat there, his hands still on my face, stunned by the astute observations of a four year old little boy.

"Not worry, I not tell anyone. It be our secret." He says as he drops his hands from my face and turns back to the water. We sit there for a few moments before he climbs out of my lap, takes my hand and heads us back towards the house for dinner.

We didn't speak on the way home, we just held hands. Him content in the knowledge that he was indeed a good big brother and me lost in the fact a four year old had me so pegged. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone else in the family knew it. I knew Esme was happy that we were dating as was Carlisle and I think even Alice, but did they know, did they see the same thing in my eyes that Charlie saw? Did Bella?

As we approached the house he stopped me, motioning for me to bend down to his level so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Thank you for talking to me." He whispered before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

"My pleasure, anytime buddy." I kissed his cheek back. "And Charlie…" I stopped him before he turned to head inside. "…thank you for keeping my secret for me." I gave him a wink and a smile and his face lit up like I was taking him in to see Santa Claus.

Dinner was as great as ever, our families refusing to let anything come between us or letting anything change the way we were, the love that we felt for each other. I went to bed that night with the biggest grin on my face, happy that I had revealed my feelings for Bella to someone, even if it was to a four year old, it still felt good and I knew that I would tell her soon, share my feelings with her and hope and pray that she felt them for me.

**Monday**

When I came home from class on Monday, Bella was asleep in the recliner, a wash cloth laying over her forehead and eyes. It was a sight I remembered from my childhood and I wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and kiss away all of her pain, just as my father had always wanted to do for my mother whenever she was hit with a migraine.

Esme was in the kitchen, wrapping up some Mac & Cheese and cleaning as quietly as she could.

"Hello my dear." She said in a quiet voice.

"Migraine?" I asked knowing Esme would understand.

"Poor thing, it came on pretty quickly. Carlisle was able to come and give her a shot of Imitrex but not before she got sick. It's been a while since she has had one of those and I think it really took a lot out of her. The shot helped but she still needed the washcloth to cool her down and fight another wave of nausea."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"For about an hour now."

"If she is anything like mom was she will be out for a few more hours." I said with a small smile. It felt good to have memories of mom again, even if it was one that was a little more painful to think about.

"Yes poor Elizabeth was prone to those often. For as long as I can remember she had them. Use to kick her butt something fierce."

"I remember the first time I saw her getting sick from one. I must have been about six and it scared me to death. They always tried to hide them from me, but I came in from outside and she was in the bathroom, hunched over the toilet, tears running down her eyes. I stood there frozen watching her in so much pain. Dad came in and took care of mom, talking to me the whole time quietly, telling me what was wrong with her, what they were going to do to make her better and that she would get better. We helped her to bed, put a cold wet washcloth over her head and left so she could sleep. Dad took me out for ice cream, telling me that mom had them her whole life and that she didn't want to worry me."

"She told me how much it upset her, watching you frozen like that and not being able to make you feel better. She knew how much watching her hurt, watching her get sick upset you." Esme said letting me know mom never wanted me to worry about her.

"Did she ever tell you the story of why you changed pediatricians when you were two?"

"No."

"You woke up one morning screaming, holding your head. She was terrified something bad was going on so she called the on call number and spoke with a nurse from the office. She described the symptoms and wanted to bring you in immediately. Since you were not running a fever, the nurse recommended giving you a little Tylenol and then set it up for your mom to be there as soon as the office opened. About thirty minutes after she gave you the medicine you stopped crying and holding your head and you seemed to be feeling a little bit better. Your mom knew instantly that you had woken up with a headache and she began to worry that you would be troubled with them just like she had."

"When she got to the office she met with your primary doctor, Dr. Simpson, who your mother felt had no bed side manner at all but she tolerated her because she was a good doctor and came highly recommended. After Dr. Simpson checked you out and everything was clear, Elizabeth told her she thought you had a headache, maybe even a migraine and she was worried about that. Dr. Simpson immediately told your mother no and told her she thought you must have had a crick in your neck or something along the lines of that. When you mom told her that she didn't think a crick would go away that quickly even with medicine she flat out told your mother that children do not get headaches. Elizabeth informed her quickly that she can remember having her first one when she was five years old and Dr. Simpson actually told her that she was mistaken." Esme paused for a moment, trying to hold back the laughter that was about to erupt from behind her huge smile.

"Well you know your mother when she felt like she was being challenged or spoken down to. She proceeded to go off on Dr. Simpson, telling her that not only did she not have kids that she obliviously never suffered from a migraine in her life and that she needed to shut the hell up and only speak about things she knew first hand and not what she had read in a medical book. She pulled you out of that room, stood at the counter and refused to leave until they gave her your files, informing them that they were all fired! Once she got the files, she proceeded to drive to the other peds office in Greenville and walked in, telling them she was moving her son there and wanted to meet with the Doctors there before giving them the honor of caring for you. She sat there the whole day with you, talking to the four doctors in the practice, the nurses who worked with them and the office people. By the end of the day, you had a new doctor; your mom had six new friends and the admiration of every parent in both offices for standing up for you."

I couldn't help but laugh at the tenacity of my mother. I knew all too well that she would have done everything that Esme described. My mother hated for people to talk down to her and worse for people to be mean to me, so throwing both of those into the mix, Dr. Simpson was asking for it!

"She reminds me a lot of mom." I said more to myself as I looked into the living room to my beauty's sleeping form.

"Me too." Esme answered before kissing my forehead. "I'm going to head back to the house. Here is a tray of Mac & Cheese that needs to be heated up at 350° for 20 minutes. There are two cans of Beenie Weenie's that just need to be warmed up and you will be good to go for dinner."

"Beenie Weenie's and Mac & Cheese?" I asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"I know, I know but it's what she will want. Her mother use to fix it for her when she was younger after a migraine. It's comfort food. Even with all of her culinary skill and knowledge; she still wants an unhealthy, college kid's meal to make her feel better."

She walked over to Bella pulled the washcloth off her head, kissing it, before placing a new colder one back in its place.

"Take care of our girl." She smiled at me before walking out of the door.

Bella woke a short time later very tired but without the pain. We shared a wonderful dinner of Mac & Cheese with Beenie Weenie's and quiet conversation. Afterwards I softly massaged her hands remembering my dad doing the same for my mom, hoping it soothed her the same way it had done my mom all those years ago.

**Tuesday**

"So Professor, what are we learning today?" Bella asked me as I sat beside her after setting up the movie I would be showing in class tonight.

"Well on the agenda today we have _Closer._ Have you seen it?"

"Not yet."

"Excellent!" I beamed as I hit play and settled in to watch the movie starring. The movie was about the relationships of two different couples and how those relationships coincide with one another and intersect. It was one of those movies that you didn't really know how to feel about at the end and I knew it would cause a great deal of debate between the men and women in my class.

Bella sat there once again as the credits were running and I could tell she was really thinking about the movie and just how it left her feeling.

"I think I need to think about that one a little more. I know how I feel about it right now, but I think that might change the more I let it settle into my head."

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. I loved it when people really thought about movies, letting them wash over them before coming to a decision. Not all movies needed that of course but some did and this was one of them. Katie hated this movie, never really giving it a chance.

"That being said, what are you teaching them about with this one?"

"I actually am going over the use of music in this one, in particular the opening scene." I replayed the first forty-five seconds or so of the film, in which Jude Law's character encounters Natalie Portman's character for the first time. The scene is of the two of them walking towards each other on a busy London street, the song _The Blower's Daughter_ playing perfectly choreographed to their steps as they walk towards each other. And then I play the same scene again, but this time I mute the sound so all you see is them walking towards each other.

"Wow, the music makes all of the difference there." Bella says as soon as I start the second run without the sound. "It isn't even the same, the words of the song, the sound of his voice that is what draws you into the movie. I didn't realize it had hooked me in until I watched it again. Well hell that completely changes everything and gives me even more to think about." She says with a smile on her face.

I know I am beaming with pride, just like I would if she were one of my students but even more so because this was the women I was in love with and she felt the same way I did, she was interested in my passion, wanted to know me in that light and it just made me happy!

**Wednesday**

After classes were over Wednesday I came home to find Esme and Bella sitting in the kitchen together. Esme was cooking fried chicken and Bella was sitting at the table mashing potatoes.

"I have been sitting the whole time." She said as I walked over and gave her a gently kiss on the lips. I swear the woman can read my mind. "This is the only way Esme would let me help." She said while giving Esme a smirk.

"Carlisle will be joining us shortly, hope you don't mind us eating here tonight."

"You are cooking dinner Essie, how on earth could I mind that." I said as I walked over to her kissing the top of her head before heading to my office to put away my briefcase and computer.

Dinner that night was really good, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. A good old southern supper, that just made my insides sing! Bella even made homemade yeast rolls, all while sitting down I was assured once again.

Esme and Carlisle stayed for a bit, the girls listening to Carlisle's stories of work and my stories of my classes. It was a simple conversation, one that felt right, felt like a family and felt like it was meant to be. Katie and I never had that ease with my family and I knew right then and there I needed to stop comparing Bella to Katie because Katie would lose each and every time. Katie and I were never meant to be. She was just a crutch that helped to hold me in a sleep walking life, but not anymore. I was awake, fully and completely awake and Bella was the one who had brought me to that state. I loved being there, the alert and aware state where the flowers smell better, the sky is bluer and chocolate is the nectar of life.

I went to sleep that night with a full stomach and a full heart.

**Thursday**

"Today we will be exploring _The Big Blue_." I said before hitting the play button on the DVD player.

_The Big Blue_ is a story about free diving, a sport that is not only very dangerous but very lonely. The main character, Jacques meets and falls in love with Joanne while competing against his best friend Enzo for the world title. It is a complex story of relationships, both romantic and platonic and the love that both of the men have for the sea and all the creatures that live in the sea. It is set mostly in Greece and is just a very beautiful movie visually and mentally.

"She just let him go."Bella said as the credits ran.

"She did." I said hoping she would elaborate more about what she was thinking.

"He didn't think she fought for him." Bella continued.

"Maybe she didn't really love him."

"No I believe she did, but she knew he would never be happy with her, not on land anyway. I believe he loved her too, but his nature, his being, was in the water, it was with those dolphins and he would never have been happy, he would have never been whole. He would have stayed for her, because he thought that was what he should do, but he wouldn't have been who he should be." She was looking at me as she said this and I couldn't help but think she was really talking about me.

"So you think by letting him go she was declaring her love for him?"

"She was, she could have been selfish, held on to him and lived the life that she wanted, not caring that he was not who he wanted to be but who she wanted him to be instead. That isn't love that is greed. She loved him, wanted him, but knew that making him stay was not the same as fighting for him and in the end she fought for the person that he should be, by letting him go."

"Would you be willing to do that?" I asked.

"I would, it would hurt like hell, probably one of the worse pains I would suffer, but it in the end I would find peace in myself and in that love because I let him be." She paused for a moment before adding. "And I would hope like hell that he would come back once he found out he really was."

I couldn't help myself, I leaned into her and pulled her bottom lip into my own, kissing her gently and with passion at the same time. Our tongues met shortly thereafter, dancing with the other, embracing in a moment of understanding and mutual desire. I wanted to go further, wanted to lay her down beneath me and taste her skin, feel her all around me and I knew that she wanted it to, but when I pulled her closer to me a slight gasp escaped her lips, running straight into my soul, I knew I had to stop, had to wait until she was one hundred percent better before we could be joined as one.

"Soon." She whispered into my ear as I laid my head down on her shoulder.

"Soon my love." I whispered back.

We spent the rest of our afternoon discussing the different shots used in the movie, in particular the point of view shots. I played for her the ones I would show to the class, explaining how the use of those shots made the scene feel more intimate, like the viewer was the one looking at the person talking and not the other character on the screen.

She listened with as much interest as she had to all of the other discussions that we had shared about movies. I could see the pride in her eyes, pride for the way I spoke, the knowledge that I gave her. She was happy to see me happy, she was content to listen to ever word I had to say and she was there, in every sense of the word, she was there, giving me her everything.

**Friday **

I had to meet with several students after classes that day to go over upcoming projects. I hated to have to do it on a Friday almost as much as I am sure they hated for it to be on a Friday, but it was the only time we could all coordinate our schedules. I couldn't wait to get home, to get back to my sweet Bella.

When I walked in the door I was hit with the intoxicating smell of chicken and dumplings, one of my all time favorite foods. I was excited to think of Esme's homemade dumplings and that alone could be reason to want to come home, add Bella to that and it was truly home.

But when I looked up I wasn't greeted with my sweet aunt's face in the kitchen, I was greeted with the beauty and grace of my sweet angel. She had the biggest smile on her face, the biggest that had been there since before the accident.

I basked in the glory of that smile for about five seconds before worry took over and to a degree anger for her being up when she shouldn't be and for Esme letting her do this.

"Edward Cullen stop that right there." She said in a clipped tone that was in no way matching the joy she was just expressing with her smile.

"Stop what?" I came back with an edge to my own tone.

"Stop worrying and being pissed." _How the hell did she do that?_ "I know what you are thinking but you are wrong." She quickly added.

"And what exactly am I thinking?"

"You are worried about me being in here cooking, thinking I am going to injure myself further and you are pissed at Esme and me, her for leaving me alone and me for not listening to Dr. Stone." _Seriously how the hell does she do that!_

"Ok so how am I wrong?" My tone is still a bit clipped but I can feel my resolve fading quickly as the smile begins to grace her lovely lips again.

"Carlisle took me to see Dr. Stone today. He did another x-ray and said that I am healing very nicely."

"But last night…"

"Healing nicely, but not fully healed." She answered knowing just what I was talking about. "Dr. Stone cleared me for moving around more, told me I could even sleep in a real bed tonight and not the chair, but I still have to be careful. He said I would be tender for a few more days and that he would more than likely release me to go back to work… and for _other things _when I go back next week." The loveliest and rarest of blushes took over her face as her last words trailed off.

"What _other things_?" I asked deeply intrigued by her blush.

"Driving, exercising, and…well…sex." She said, the blush going even deeper.

"I see." I said with a smirk.

"Don't give me that smirk Edward, Carlisle was in the room with me and he just about lost his shit trying not to laugh when Dr. Stone mentioned sex, it was very embarrassing. You would have been embarrassed too!" She huffed, stomping her foot a little, reminding me instantly of Alice as a child.

"Your right, your right." I said as I tried to hold back my laughter. She huffed again and turned back to the stove, stirring the pot of chicken and dumplings before gingerly reaching down to the oven to pull out what looked like cheddar biscuits. Her movements were slow and I could only imagine that she felt a little discomfort.

"Edward, please don't." She said as she placed the tray down on the stove top and came over to me. I must have had another look on my face, not realizing it.

She placed both of her hands on my cheeks, pulling me into her eyes, forcing me to really looking at her, to see the happiness on her face. "Edward today was a great day for me, please let it continue to be that way. I'm ok, yes it is a little uncomfortable at times, but it's not anything that I can't handle."

"Ok." I answered her before placing my own hands on her cheeks and gently pulling her into me to give her a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled into our kiss before pulling away. "Will you set the table for me please?" She asked before turning back to the stove.

"So my sweet girl, tell me why this was such a good day." I ask as I take some plates and glasses out of the cabinets.

"After we got back from the hospital, Esme and Carlisle went back home and I was flipping through channels and I came across _A Love Song for Bobby Long_ which is one of my favorite movies. Have you seen it?" She asked.

"I have and I agree it is a good movie."

"Well as I was watching it I thought about you and how great you have been to me this week and I wanted to do something for you, so I got up and started cooking."

"Bella you didn't…"

"Shut it Cullen!" She said holding up her hand with a sweet smile on her face. "Like I said I came in here and started cooking. Esme had told me that chicken and dumplings were one of your favorites so I set to work on them. I was in the kitchen again and I could feel it in my whole body. I was happy, truly happy for the first time in over a week. I was back in my element; I was doing something that brought me joy. I was sitting there cooking off chicken breasts, dicing them up once they cooled off, putting together the dumplings and the biscuits. All the while the movie was playing in the background and I got lost in the words and the lovely cadence of the narrators voice. It made me think of you in the bakery with me, all of those times the two of us were in there talking, the sound of your voice enveloping me. Add to all of that the knowledge that I was cooking for you, preparing something that would hopefully not only nourish you body but your mind as well."

I stood there looking at her, lost in the beauty if her words, of her glow. She walked over to me, taking the glasses and plates out of my hands and placing them down on the counter. She took my arms and placed them around her waist, before putting her own around my waist.

"Edward I am at my happiest when I am in the kitchen. It fills me with love and joy to be able to cook for others, to give them a part of me, to let the food communicate for me. As happy as all of that has made me in the past, it is nothing compared to how happy it makes me to be able to do this for you. Today was such a good day because I got to cook for you."

The look on her face as she spoke was without a doubt love. At that moment I knew, I could feel it, she loved me maybe even in the same way I loved her. She kissed me softly of the lips before handing the plates and glasses back to me pointing me towards the table.

I ate the best chicken and dumplings of my life that night, filled with love, passion and happiness. That night I got the joy of holding my sweet angel in my arms as we slept. She asked and I could not refuse. We were fully clothed; our embrace was light as to not bring her any further discomfort. We kissed gently and wished each other sweet dreams before slipping into one of the best nights of sleep I had ever experienced up until that point in my life.

**Saturday**

Saturday was filled with family. Alice had come home for the weekend and spent the better part of the day at my house. She stayed very close to Bella the whole time that she was there; as if she needed that reassurance that Bella was ok. She had spoken on the phone with her everyday this past week, but being there in her presence was different from being on the phone with her and she needed that time.

Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie and Addy also came over and spent the better part of the day as well. I could see the joy coming off of Bella as she held Addy and spoke to Charlie who was sitting calmly next to her on Rose's lap. I knew she missed holding Addy and being around Charlie and Rose this past week. Even though Emmett came to see her every day it wasn't the same as being with her whole family.

We grazed on snacks throughout the day, Bella and Esme back in the kitchen together. Esme wouldn't let Bella do as much as she wanted to but I could see what she could do made her very happy. She was able to provide for her family again, all of her family and I knew I was a big part of that now.

Shortly before leaving, Bella and Emmett stole away just outside the front door. They spoke for a few minutes, a beautiful smile gracing Bella's face the whole time. I wasn't sure of their words, but I could tell whatever they were discussing was important, a turning point almost and I wanted nothing more than to rush out there and ask what they were talking about. Before Emmett and his crew left, he paused to look at me a resolve washed over his face before turning to a small smile. He nodded his head to me almost as if he granting me permission, but for what I could not begin to fathom.

As the day wore on and our friends and family came and went I began to wonder if Bella would want to go back to her apartment. I didn't want her to go but I knew I wouldn't beg her to stay if she wanted to leave even though I wanted to. I had grown use to her being here. To the smell of my bathroom after she had taken a shower, the sounds she made when she slept, the way the room just seemed warmer with her in it. I would miss all of that, I would miss her. I knew she would leave eventually, but I just wasn't ready for that yet. It had been a little over a week since the possibility of losing her hung over my head and I wasn't ready to give her up yet.

"So what are we watching tonight?" She asked after everyone had gone home for the evening.

I relaxed a little, knowing that she would be staying with me again tonight at least, and her asking about a movie being her subtle way of easing my worry.

"About something light tonight." I said as I walked over to my DVD collection. After scanning the selection I found what I was looking for.

"Here we go." I said picking up _Shaun of the Dead_. "This one is a good one."

"And what can we learn from a zombie movie?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

"Well there is this great sequence where they beat up a zombie that is perfectly choreographed to Queen's _Don't Stop Me Now_ and besides it does a great job of mocking lesser zombie movies." I say in my most professor of voices hoping she will buy it.

She doesn't, I can tell by the look on her face calling bullshit.

"Alright you got me, it is just funny as shit I think." I say throwing my hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought." She says before turning back to the TV. Just as the previews begin to run, she adds "I agree with you about the scene with the Queen Song, it is really quite brilliant."

I am about to call her a smart ass when the movie starts and she shushes me. _God I love this woman!_

After the movie, we head to bed. Once again we are fully clothed in our night attire; we kiss, a little more wantonly than the night before. Just as we are about to drift off, Bella calls my name.

"Edward."

"Yes my beauty."

"Emmett and I have this tradition of going to Bald Head Island for a weekend each fall to celebrate my birthday. Kind of our own way of keeping up the tradition of our parents taking us there each year for the summer."

"That sounds nice."

"Emmett let me know today that we will be going the first weekend in October which is two weeks from now and I was…well…I was wondering, hoping really, that you would want to go with me."

I just laid there for a moment, blissfully shocked.

"I thought maybe we could explore the soon we talked about the other night." She leaned up and looked over to me. I could just barely make out the hope in her eyes as she spoke.

"Bella I would love nothing more than to spend a weekend with you." I said leaning into to kiss her gently. "Even without exploring soon." I added letting her know that is now the only reason I wanted to go. "But soon does sound like a wonderful bonus." I am a man after all and Bella is perfection to me.

She eases back into my shoulder, the sweetest and sexiest of giggles filling the crook of my arm and mind as she gives herself over to sleep.

I follow her shortly thereafter, visions of soon filling my head.

* * *

_**A/N: Movies mentioned in this Chapter:**_

_**Closer (2005) with Julia Roberts, Jude Law, Natalie Portman and Clive Owen – if you haven't seen it I recommend it for the opening sequence alone, the music really does pull you in. The players are all beautiful but their love story is not. Still a great movie though.**_

_**The Big Blue (1988) with Jean-Marc Barr, Jean Reno and Rosanna Arquuette. It is beautiful movie from the Greek back drop to the glorious beauty of Jean-Marc Barr. Not your typical movie which I love. I am a huge fan of Jean Reno and of director Luc Besson (The Professional is one of my all time favorite movies) **_

_**A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) with John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson and Gabriel Macht. It is a quiet movie that plays out as if you are reading a book. The music is great, the Southern accents are top notch (a big pet peeve of mine) and the feel is romantic. Gabriel Macht narrates the movie and his voice, his accent is what I hear in my head as Edward tells this story.**_

_**Shaun of the Dead (2004) with Simon Pegg, Nick Frost and Kate Ashfield. Funny satire of Zombie movies and worth watching alone for the Queen Song scene. The choreography is just brilliant!**_

_**Ok movie geek out of the way; hope you enjoyed the chapter and Edward sharing his passion with Bella.**_

_**Let me know what you think. **_


	11. Love

_**Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight and Edwin McCain owns I'll Be. **_

_**As those of us in the US draw nearer to Thanksgiving I want to say that I am grateful for the opportunity to write, share and express and for those who have come along for the ride whether they be in the US or not.**_

_**Chapter title says it all.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

Those words, so perfect, so perfect for this moment, this moment of pure bliss and love. Looking down into her amazing eyes, Bella in my arms, underneath me, her lovely body melding into mine as if she was created for me and me alone.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I know at this moment I could live the rest of my life hanging from her lips, lips so soft, so pure and full of love. Her lips that welcome me into her mouth, into her soul. An invitation to join our tongues, our bodies, our minds and our hearts. Her touch is so perfect, her taste is so divine. This moment, this moment is heaven.

_I'll Be your crying shoulder_

_I'll Be loves suicide_

_I'll Be better when I'm older_

_I'll Be the greatest fan of your life._

No truer words have ever been spoken, from the first moment I laid eyes on her, felt her presence near me, heard her voice and spoke her name; I have been the greatest fan of Bella Swan's life. Buried inside of her now, our bodies moving slowly in time with one other, just another of our intimate dances that we share, I know there is no other.

I feel warmth all over my stomach, sticky sweet warmth as our muscles contract together in perfect harmony, our bodies join truly as one and we call each other's names. My heart is racing, my mind is swimming and the bright lights of the sun warm my closed eye lids.

Blinking them twice, opening them slowly the warmth of Bella is gone. She is no longer beneath me. I am lying on my back and my stomach is sticky and wet.

_Good morning Charleston. That was South Carolina's own Edwin McCain with I'll Be. The time is 6:00 am. The temperature is a lovely 60 degrees on this glorious October morning. You are listening to 105.5 The Bridge. _

Fuck! Another crazy sex dream, another crazy wonderful amazing Bella sex dream, complete with my own sound track and 3-D effects. Another wet dream! I am 25 years old not 15, I should not be having wet dreams. But ever since that night that Bella asked me to go with her to Bald Head Island and enticed me with visions of soon, my dreams have been more and more sexual in nature and I have been washing my sheets on a daily basis.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to dispose of my youthful mess, the warmth of the shower engulfing me like Bella does in my dreams.

The DJ on the radio was correct, this was indeed a glorious October day. It was the day Bella and I were going away together for the weekend. Granted it was with Emmett, Rose, Charlie and Addy as well, but it was still our first trip away together.

The past two weeks have been the longest and best two weeks of my life. Anticipation has racked my brain at every turn but I have been able to share those turns with Bella so that made it a little more bearable.

She was able to go back to work a little over a week ago and was welcomed back with flowers, gifts and much love. The people who frequented her bakery did so as much for the delectable goods that she created as they did for her. Bella was just one of those people that you wanted to be around and that showed in the love that was showered upon her while she was out and once she got back.

Days when I didn't have night classes, Bella and I spent our evenings enjoying her culinary delights and dissecting movies together. The days I had night classes we spent together in the bakery, Bella teaching me how to make sweet goods. Our time together was wonderful, filled with words, kisses and intimate conversations.

Each day we got closer and each day I got closer to telling her I was in love with her.

When she went back home I instantly missed her presence in my house both physically and mentally. I loved waking up with her in my arms and I so looked forward to this weekend so that I could do it once again and hopefully this time sans clothes!

I finished getting dressed, checking my bags again to make sure I had everything I needed for weekend and headed out the door to go and pick up Bella to begin our journey. Emmett, Rose and the kids had gone up the night before. I didn't want to cancel my night class so Bella and I decided to get up early this morning to go. I had worked things out with the students in my Friday classes so that we would all have the day off today. Needless to say I was not met with resistance.

Bella was waiting for me outside of the bakery when I pulled up to the curve and we were quickly on our way, heading south over my bridge and up Highway 17 to North Carolina.

The first hour was spent with Bella telling me about the things she wanted to do while we were on the island. Bald Head Island sits about five miles off the coast of North Carolina outside of Southport. The only way onto the island was by ferry and once you were there the only way around the island was by golf cart, bicycling or on foot. From what I learned through conversations with Bella it was like heaven on earth, a beautiful place where you could watch the sun set into the water on one side of the island and rise from the water on the other. It was peaceful, full of wildlife and huge houses and like no place else on earth in her opinion.

Bella's excitement about this trip was amazing and seemly more like Alice than Bella's calm nature. I couldn't help but chuckle at her when she was like this.

Squeeze's _Tempted_ starts to play on the radio and a smile erupts from her lips, she begins bobbing her head and tapping her foot, singing the words softly, the look on her face sheer joy.

"What?" She asked.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Find so much joy in every little thing? How is it you are always so happy?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I am just a happy person. I am blessed with a happy life, with just about everything that I could ever want and that makes me happy." Her smile was so bright, so full of life and so…well…happy.

She turned to look out the window for a moment. "I wasn't always this happy." She said. There was a tone of sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Did Alice ever tell you how we met?"

"No."

"I moved to Charleston about a week after my parents died. When I first got there I was lost. I missed my parents and I was in a new city without the support of the friends I had known most of my life. I just kind of coasted through my first weeks here."

"I didn't really talk, I walked around as numb as a Novocained tooth and I cried a lot. Poor Emmett wasn't really any better and neither of knew what to say to the other. We really didn't talk that much, we were not avoiding each other, we hugged, told each other we loved one another, but I think we were afraid to speak out of fear of breaking down in front of the other." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts and all I wanted to do at that moment was take her in my arms and hold her.

"I think it was hardest on Rose even though she never mentioned to either of us. Here she had just gotten married and not only did she have to take care of her grieving husband but his teenaged kid sister as well. She was really great though, she took care of both of us while letting us have our time to grieve as well."

"I did a lot of walking around the water those first few weeks. It just felt good to be outside, even in the cold of winter. I loved being near the water, loved watching the ships rolling past, loved getting lost in the history of the area that I was now living in."

"I was lost in my thoughts, when this crazy, hyper little person came bounding up to me, vibrating with joy. She stood in front of me grabbing my attention and pulling me into the warmest of hugs. I stood there completely shocked at first but then I found myself quickly returning her hug and crying. We stood there for probably ten minutes, my body racked with sobs and she just held me. She didn't say anything, she didn't try to break our embrace, she just held onto me while I cried. Once I calmed myself and began to pull away she told me her name was Alice, took my hand in hers and told me _'I needed cake.'_ She brought me to the bakery and took me immediately to the back and into the arms of Francesca. Before I knew it we were sitting at a table, a huge piece of chocolate cake being shared between the two of us. Alice and Frannie encouraged me to talk and I opened up and told them about my parents and how sad I was. Alice held my hand the whole time."

Bella paused again for a moment, wiping tears from her face before a loving smile graced it.

"When I was finished, Frannie asked me if I liked to be in the kitchen. When I told her that I had pretty much been in the kitchen with my mom since I was a little girl she offered me a job and the rest is history so to speak. Alice walked me home and before she left me, she invited me and Emmett and Rose to dinner the next night, which was a Sunday."

"I don't know what it was, but I felt better, just _felt _once again when I had been so numb. I went inside the house and pulled Emmett into a hug. I told him all about my day and the two of us sat down and talked, really talked for the first time since the accident. We cried, we held each other and in the end we were both a little better. We shared our fears, our tears and grew closer as a family. The next day we went to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner and they immediately opened their home and hearts to us and that was the beginning of our Sunday dinners. We have been doing them ever since."

"I learned to be happy again the days after that meeting. Being in the bakery, losing myself in flour, butter and chocolate I found my peace. Being with your family, growing closer to my own, it all helped me to let go, to mourn my parents properly and begin to live again." She said with a smile on her face.

"I asked Alice a few months after that first meeting that day why she did what she did and do you know what she told me?" Bella asked the smile growing brighter on her face.

"No." I answered quietly.

"She said I reminded her of you, that I had the same look on my face as you did and she just knew, knew that I needed her."

I didn't know what to say. I was lost in the similarities in our stories with Alice, lost in the similarities in our histories. I couldn't help but think we were meant to be together. Somehow, someway, our lives were meant to cross.

"Bella…I…I…" I wanted to tell her so badly that I was in love with her, but it just didn't feel right at that moment. I didn't want her to think it was out of pity for the story she had just told me.

"I know Edward." She simply said as she took my hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips, gently kissing my knuckles. "Soon." She whispered before turning back to look out the window, our hands still joined resting on the center console of the car.

I knew she wasn't talking about us having sex at that moment. That wasn't the soon she was referring to. I knew that this was her way of telling me that she knew I wanted to confess my love to her but that she also knew this was not the right time yet. Somehow my sweet girl just knew once again.

We spent the last two hours of our journey in quiet reflections. We made small talk on occasion but for the most part we just enjoyed the feel of our hands joined and the intimacy of being so close together. The joy of each other's presence all that we needed at that moment.

After unloading and checking in at the ferry, I went and parked the car. Luckily given the time of the year and the time of the morning, the parking lots were not that full so I didn't have to walk to far to get back to my angel. As I approached the ferry dock I found Bella deep in conversation in with two twin little boys. A woman who looked very much like the little boys was sitting over to the side of them watching with great joy in her eyes.

The boys were watching Bella, hanging onto to every word that she spoke with unyielding interest.

As I approached them, Bella looked up, pausing from her story to give me her mega watt smile.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Jared and Embry my new friends. Boys I would like you to meet Edward, my boyfriend." The boys turned to look at me, both of them eyeing me up and down as if they were trying to figure out if I would steal Bella's attention away. I couldn't help but laugh at them until Bella's words registered clearly in my head. She called me her boyfriend. We hadn't had that discussion, had never put labels on our relationship, we just were, which I was very happy about, but to hear those words come out of her mouth, it meant everything to me.

"Well hello Jared, Embry. It is a great pleasure to meet you." I said finally breaking out of my haze. I held my hand out to the two of them, which they shook with great hesitation. I knew it wasn't because I was a stranger; it was because I was a threat, someone who would pry Bella's attention away from them. Bella just had that effect on people, they wanted to have her undivided.

"I was telling the boys about the dolphins that use to hang out in the harbor on the island and about the ones that are in the river in Charleston."

"Miss Bella said we could sit with her on the ferry so she could show us." The one I thought was Jared said in a tone that let me know there was no way he was going to be willing to give up that seat for me. I had to say I was impressed with the six year old for his attempt at intimidation.

"Jared, watch your tone!" The woman I assumed was his mother spoke up.

"Sorry." Jared said looking down at the ground in defeat.

"Not to worry Jared, I will not stand in the way of you sitting with Bella, but if I might ask, could I please sit on the other side of you or your brother?"

Jared looked at Embry an unspoken conversation being held in their eyes. "I guess that would be ok." Embry responded for his brother.

Bella gave me a quick smile before giving her attention back to the boys. The horn sounded shortly thereafter and it was time to board the ferry. The ride over to the island only took about 20 minutes and true to her word, the boys sat on either side of Bella. I sat beside Jared and their mother sat on the other side of me.

Her name was Tanya and she and the boys were meeting her husband on the island for the weekend. He was the manager of a small financial firm in Wilmington who was in the process of being bought out by a larger firm. The boys had not seen their father in a few weeks because he had been in Minneapolis, the city where the larger firm was based, training and going over the sale of the company. This weekend was supposed to be all about their family reconnecting with one another. She looked tired and I could only imagine how hard it had been on her taking care of twin six year olds by herself for awhile.

I spent the whole ferry ride speaking with Tanya, letting the boys have their time with Bella. As we approached the harbor and the boat began to dock, Bella showed the boys the waves caused from a dolphin surfacing.

"There boys, see that, watch that wake right there." The boys stared intently at the water and sure enough a few second later the back and fin of a dolphin broke the surface.

"Look, look Miss Bella, look!" The boys both squealed at the same time. They both hugged her and pointed back to the water to see if it would surface again.

"Your girl is quite special." Tanya said watching the smiles on her boy's faces.

"She really is." I answered her.

We disembarked the boat a few minutes later and were greeted with the excited voices of both Charlie and Emmett calling our names. She was holding the hands of both Jared and Embry and she leaned down kissing them each on the cheek before letting them go. Their father was standing over to the side and when the boys saw him they took off running towards him. Tanya said her goodbyes, hugging Bella before running to meet her husband.

Charlie was trying to jump out of his father's arms but was being held back. Once the boys were gone, Emmett put him down and he ran right into Bella's open arms.

"Hey Edward." He said looking over Bella's shoulder but not ready to let her go yet. It was true it had only been a few days since they had seen each other, but I noticed since the accident, Charlie had wanted to spend as much time with Bella as possible. I know in his mind he knew that she would be ok, but I could still tell that it left him with something to think about.

"Well I see you have made new friends." Emmett said with a chuckle as he approached Bella pulling her and Charlie into a hug. Emmett had also been a bit more wanting of Bella's time since the accident.

Emmett and I retrieved our bags from the drop off location and headed to the golf cart. Charlie was telling Bella all about the house we would be staying at and telling her all about the kitchen and how close we were to the beach. Even though she had been there many times before, she listened to what Charlie said as if she was unaware of what the house offered.

One of the guys that Emmett works with owned the house that we were going to be staying at and he let Emmett use it as much as he wanted. We made our way down a small path of a road. On one side of us we could see the ocean, on the other side there was a marsh area. It was that perfect time of the year weather wise, temps in the mid 70's during the day and mid to lower 60's at night with little to no humidity. Compared to the 100 plus days of August and early September, this time of the year was like heaven.

Some of the leaves on the trees were starting to change colors so there were pops of yellows and reds mingled in with the green. You could hear the ocean and birds but other than that it was pretty quiet. Bella was right this island was like a touch of heaven.

After a ten minute ride we pulled up to a three story house that was just amazing. The house had an inverted floor plan so the main living area was upstairs. The lower level of the house had three bedrooms, one of which was one of two master suites in the house. Emmett informed Bella that this would be our room. I couldn't help but notice the look of resolve that crossed his face when he said it. Bella was twenty-two and I knew he liked me, but I'm sure it was hard for him to see her as anything other than his little sister.

After we dropped our bags off, we headed upstairs to the main living area. The floor plan was open with the stairs opening into a living room, kitchen and dining room combination. The second master suite was off to the other side of the stairs. The house had wrap around porches both on the bedroom level and on the upper level of the house. Rose was outside on the upper deck sitting in a deck chair feeding Addy a bottle.

She greeted us with a huge smile and one armed hugs.

The house was considered one row back from beach front which meant that while the house was a good 75 feet off the ocean, there were no houses in front of it so there was a clear view of the ocean with just a little bit of walk to get down to the beach.

Charlie wanted to go down and build castles and I could tell Bella was excited about the prospect. We offered to take Charlie down there, giving Rose and Emmett some time alone once Addy was down for her nap.

The water was a bit too cold to swim in, but Charlie didn't seem to mind. The three of us took our buckets and shovels and spent about two hours making the perfect sand castle. It was a bit lopsided on one side, covered with small shells acting as bricks. The towers were different heights, one of them falling down quickly, but to the three of us, it was perfect. The sound of Charlie and Bella's mixed laughter was music to my ears.

After the castle was completed we headed back to the house knowing Charlie needed to eat lunch and then go down for his nap. Rose had sandwiches and potato salad waiting for our arrival and her and Emmett listened with great interest as Charlie told them all about our castle. Moments later he began to quiet down and was out cold momentslater while sitting in his chair at the table. I was amazed at how quickly he went down, but Rose said he always did that after playing hard.

Bella and I explored the island after lunch. We took two of the bicycles that were at the house and rode around the island for hours. Bella showed me the site of the old lighthouse and then we explored the one that replaced it. We stopped at a little shop and ate ice cream. We sat on the beach near the harbor and watched as a huge tanker came within what looked like inches of the island. We sat on the beach her body spooned into mine. The breeze was light and the sun was warm.

We stayed that way until the sun began to set. As we sat there watching the fire red orb sink slowly into the sea, the sky lit up with yellows, purples and pinks I knew, at that moment more than any other, I knew.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you Edward." She whispered back into mine.

It wasn't one of those big reveal moments like you read about in books or see in those rom com movies. It was more intimate than that. It was as if we have been saying it to one another for years and in a way we have. Through our actions, through our memories, through our touches and kisses we have been declaring our love for one another since that first day that we met. Love at first site does exist, but it doesn't have to be declared with those three words. Words can be empty, make you feel something that isn't there, but actions, touches, kisses and glances those tell the truth and the truth was we loved each other and we both knew it from the tops of our heads to the tips of our toes.

We arrived back at the house as Emmett was pulling steaks off of the grill. Rose had baked off potatoes and thrown together a salad. We sat together as a family, eating dinner, Charlie sitting between Bella and me talking a mile a minute about his and Emmett's time on the beach together after his nap.

After dinner Emmett, Rose and the kids sat out on the patio while Bella and I cleaned up the kitchen. The sultry sounds of Tony Bennett playing on the iPod intermingling with the sounds of crashing ocean waves coming in from the open doors and windows. As we finished up, a piano began to twinkle _You Go_ _To My Head_ and I pulled Bella into me, our bodies began to sway to the music and we danced with one another in the middle of a beautiful kitchen, in a lovely house, mere yards off a romantic beach on the edge of heaven on earth.

After our dance we joined the others on the porch, sitting under the glow of the full moon, talking for hours about nothing in particular until both Addy and Charlie drifted off and it's obvious Rose is not far behind them. They have set up a crib for Addy and a hide a bed for Charlie in the upstairs master suite so that they can be close to their children in this large house. I cannot help but smile at the love behind such a simple gesture.

After we bid each other good night, Bella and I make our way down to our room. A wave of nerves wash over me and threaten to take over my senses, until Bella takes my hand in hers leading me into the room.

"Would the window being open bother you tonight?" She asks me as she walks over to the large picture windows. "I love falling asleep to the sound of waves crashing."

"I would love nothing more." I tell her.

After she opens the windows she walks back to me, taking my hand in hers, pulling me closer to her, her other hand on my cheek inviting me to kiss her.

Our kisses are soft, sweet and gentle. Our touches are feather light as we slowly begin to undress each other until we are both standing there in nothing at all. There is no rush, no hurried grabs or awkward movements. It feels like we are dancing together, just as we did before. Our bodies move perfectly with one another, my yin to her yang.

Despite our slow movements, there is fire of course, we can both feel it and there is oh so much desire radiating in each of our explorations. I can feel her body warm under the trails of my fingertips as I trace the outside of her breasts. Her moans sound like music and inspire me to seek out more. My fingertips begin to move inwards, gliding in, molding her breasts into my hands as if I were a sculptor working with clay.

I sweep her up in my arms, gently laying her down on the bed before joining her. Our kisses grow deeper, our hands explore further, our mouths and tongues follow fingertip trails. Even lying in the bed, our bodies move in sync with one another as if we were dancing still.

As if by its own mind, my hand finds itself a home in between her thighs, the heat and moisture from her desire inviting it in. Seeking shelter from the storm of their own desire my fingers explore her inside and out, stoking gently up and down inside of her, rubbing softly above. I can feel her body respond, her hips rising with each pass, her muscles contracting all around the digits that are playing her like a saxophone, my tongue and mouth suckling her nipples as if they were the reed of a clarinet. Her body is my orchestra, her moans, pants and whispers of my name are the symphonic melody being played. The crescendo, her falling over the edge of bliss, into the oblivion of delight.

I pull her downward spiral into my mouth as I kiss her sweet lips once again, lining my body up perfectly with hers. Previous discussions of her having an IUD and our most recent test results play ever so distantly in the back of mind and I know that I will be able to feel all of Bella, revel in the warmth of her insides one on one.

We look into one another eyes, me asking her answering, that this is what we both want.

"Edward."

"Bella." We both call each other's names at the same time as we slowly merge into one.

It is a sensation like no other that I have ever felt and I knew I would never feel again with another because there was no other. As I look into her eyes I can see that she feels the same way. We move back and forth with one another, a rhythm easily created. She pulls as I push, I give as she takes.

We don't need lots of words; we don't need dirty talk or calls of the lord's name. We just need to see each other's eyes, taste each other's skin, hear the breathless gasps of pleasure, smell arousal in the air and feel the touch of me inside of her. We are both sensory people and this is how we need to make love, with all of our senses in full play.

We grow closer with each movement, our bodies tightening around one another as we teeter near the edge and then hold onto one another as we fall over the precipice of ecstasy together.

We lay there together, our eyes locked with one another, our bodies still connected, neither one of us wanting to break that bond.

"You were made for me my sweet Bella."

"Only for you my gentle Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We spent the rest of that night drifting between sleep and making love over and over, each time better than the one before. I know that each of our times together will not be like this, this sweet gentle experience and I look forward to those hot, sweaty, sticky tumbles with one another, but for our first time together this was perfect, this was heaven, this was home.

Home, sweet Bella, home.

* * *

_**A/N: A chapter of sweet love! Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know either way. More of their weekend together to come in the next chapter.**_

_**For those of your in the US I bid you safe travels if you are going anywhere this Thanksgiving holiday. For the rest, I bid safe journey in day to day life.**_

_**There are sweet potato pies, pumpkin cheesecake and yeast rolls on my baking horizon and I am looking forward to creating them all.**_

_**Thank you! **_


	12. BHI

_**SM owns all things Twilight. The story below is mine.**_

_**Peter Gabriel owns In Your Eyes**_

_**Chapter Title BHI stands for Bald Head Island**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

There are no words to describe the glory of waking up beside my angel. I have had the pleasure of waking in her arms before, but this, this was different.

The warmth of the sun shining in my eyes brought me out of my lovely Bella induced slumber. Sounds of waves crashing, seagulls singing and Charlie's laughter from above got my senses flowing. I could feel the warmth of my glorious angel beside and when I looked over to see her sleeping form I was rendered breathless.

She was lying on her stomach; her auburn locks shimmering in the sunlight draped all around her creamy bare back and lightly covering her face like a veil. The bed sheet positioned just so as to hint at the gift of her indescribable bottom underneath and leaving her top half exposed for my eyes to drink in. Her arms were supporting her head under the pillow allowing the most delicious view of the silhouette of her breast for me to bask in.

She could be the opening scene of any movie from a love story to a noir. This vision before me was a gift from the Gods, a gift the nations would war over, a gift that would make Helena of Troy seem like the plainest of plain.

And this gift was mine. Mine alone to savor and enjoy mine alone to revel in and I knew if this was the last vision I was ever to be blessed with my eternity would be glory filled.

"Good morning handsome." Her voice was raspy as it drifted from underneath the veil of her hair.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How long have you been ogling me?" She asked before sweeping the hair out of her face.

"It's not ogling when its art." I responded.

"Oh Edward, that has to be the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said with a small giggle.

"You're welcome."

This response caused her giggle to become a laugh, which caused her to roll over onto her side and then back. As amazing as the previous view had been this was a hundred times better. My angel was laying before me, her bare breasts on display for me to losing myself in, the sheet lying precariously close to her pelvic bone and the promise land. The shadows of the curves of her body highlighted in the glimmering sun.

"Now that is art." I whispered breathlessly once again.

"Part of the Edward Cullen private collection." She said as she lay there, no attempts to cover herself. She was not shy, she was not hesitant, she was openly on display for me and me alone.

"The best and most exclusive part of my private collection." I answered before heading in to appreciate my art.

Fortunately this part of my collection was water proof because after appreciating it in the bed; I also got to appreciate it in the shower as well.

We joined the others upstairs for breakfast after our gallery tour. Charlie was ready to go back to the beach and build more castles. After breakfast Emmett and I took Charlie down to the beach to play in the sand. Bella stayed behind to help Rose with Addy and to work on dessert for dinner.

Charlie was scouting out locations for his castle and collecting shells for the brick work, completely oblivious to Emmett and me.

"Are you enjoying your weekend so far?" Emmett asked.

"I am indeed." I answered really hoping Emmett wouldn't read into my double meaning.

"You are in love with my sister aren't you?" He asked breaking away quickly from the small talk.

"Very much so." I answered him without hesitation.

He sat there for a moment smiling to himself.

"I guess I could do the whole big brother _if you hurt her_ speech, but for some reason I don't think that is necessary with you."

"No, I would never hurt her, she means too much to me."

"I can see that." Emmett said with a smile on his face. "I've never seen her as happy as she is right now and that is really saying something."

"She is…she is everything to me. I have never met anyone like her and to think that I am lucky enough to have her love me back…it is kind of overwhelming sometimes." I felt funny telling this to her brother but it was the truth and there was no point in trying to hide it.

"I wish my parents could have known you, could see how happy you make Bella."

"I wish mine could have met Bella as well. I know that my mother in particular would have loved her, probably more than Esme does."

"Does it ever get easier?" Emmett asked. Even though he doesn't say the words, I know that he is asking me if the pain you feel from losing a loved one ever get easier.

"I don't know if it gets easier, it doesn't hurt any less, but the pain of remembering them gets a little bit easier to take." I pause for a minute thinking about those words and the main reason that remembering them has gotten easier. "Bella has helped me a lot in that respect. I never really talked about my parents that much before I met her. I definitely never talked about them with Katie, but with Bella I want to share them with her. She listens; really listens and I want to tell her. I always thought it would hurt too much to talk about them so I just kept it all to myself, but I don't have to do with her."

"Do you ever find yourself thinking what if?"

"Not as much as I use to." I answer him honestly. "I have moments when I think _I wish_ more than _what if_, but I'd like to think they are watching over us, all of them and it helps those moments pass with a little more ease."

"You sound just like Bella."

"Hey she's a great teacher, what can I say."

"Look daddy, look." Charlie says with great excitement as he runs up to his dad holding out his hand, effectively ending our conversation.

"What you got there big man?" Emmett asks him.

"It's a shark's toof." Charlie says with great excitement.

"That is a great looking tooth." His dad says.

"Can if weave it under my pillow?" Charlie asks.

"Why?"

"So the toof fairy will weave me presents."

"Uh...I think that is a mom question." Emmett answers him.

"Ok." Charlie says as he runs back to the shoreline to find more shells.

"Rose is going to smack you for that." I say trying to hide my laughter.

"I know, but I like being the good cop too much." He says with a wiggle of his eye brows. "You'll see, one day you'll only want to be the good cop." He says as he heads towards his son.

His words sit in my head for a moment, swimming around my mind and thoughts. As I stand there and watch Emmett and Charlie playing with each other I cannot help but see that being me and my son or daughter. A beautiful child with auburn hair and green eyes, Bella's sweet smile and my laughter. It is a vision of the future, of hope and of love. It is perfect and I want it more than air.

I join Emmett and Charlie in their play and we turn the shell hunt into an impromptu version of touch football with one of Charlie's beach balls. It is a silly game filled with child like giggles from all three of us. It feels good and happiness wraps around my body and refuses to let go.

Rose joins our little party about an hour later. Charlie runs up to her as soon as he sees her.

"Mama look I found a shark's toof and daddy says to ask you if I can weave it under my pillow for the toof fairy."

Rose raises her eyes at Emmett who quickly hides behind me. I hold my hands up showing I am neutral in all of this.

"He did, did he?"

"He did!" Charlie says with joy in his voice.

"Well I guess daddy needs to make sure the tooth fairy knows where your pillow is that she is well stocked with goodies!"

"Shit." I hear Emmett mumble from behind me. "Guess I'm running to the store later to get tooth fairy goodies." He continues with his mumbles.

"That's what I thought." Rose says as she follows Charlie down to the water's edge.

"Where's Bella?" I ask Rose.

"Addy was still sleeping and since Bella was in the kitchen making a cake she told me she would stay with Addy so I could come and play with my guys." Rose called back to me.

I stayed on the beach for about another twenty minutes watching the three of them playing with one another when my need to see and touch Bella became too much.

"I'm going to head back in guys." I hollered to the others as I headed back to the house.

As soon as I entered the house I could smell the divine pleasure of a baked cake in the air. As I quietly climbed the stairs worried I would disturb Addy's nap I could hear Bella's sweet voice in song. As I reached the top of the stairs I could see Bella dancing around the kitchen, Addy in her arms, singing to the baby girl as she started the mixer.

_in your eyes  
I am complete_

I cannot help to think to myself that she is so right; in her eyes I am complete.

_in your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
in your eyes  
the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

Her voice is so perfect and the smile on Addy face is like that of an angel itself. It is a truly beautiful moment to watch, Bella in her element, in the place that she loves the most, doing the thing that she loves with a passion. Add to that her dancing around with a tiny angel and it is a perfect moment.

_in your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
in your eyes  
oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light,  
the heat I see in your eyes_

The vision that I had out on the beach of me play with our child is now replaced with the vision of Bella in our kitchen with our child, singing and dancing around, our own tiny little angel smiling while looking at her mother like she has the key to the world. I see all of these things clearly now, in her eyes, through my own.

"Well, Miss Addy it seems that we have an audience. " Bella's giggling voice draws me out of my trance.

"Yes it was quite the performance." I say as I push my way further up the stairs and over to Bella to kiss her gently.

"Channeling your inner Lloyd Dobler?" I ask her as I give Addy a kiss on the head as well. I cannot help myself in that moment.

"Nice reference there Professor Cullen and as every women at some point in her life is looking for her own Lloyd Dobler I feel it is important to expose Addy to his charms from the beginning."

"And are you still looking for your Lloyd Dobler Miss Swan?" I ask as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"No, I have him, tenfold and more." She whispers as she pulls me closer into her for a kiss. The kiss is tender and loving and full of home for Bella is my home. Our moment is broken by the cooing sounds of Addy.

"I think someone may be a little jealous." Bella says with a laugh into our kiss. "Can you take her for me please?" She asks and I happily do as she requests. I have to admit I am nervous about holding Addy but I think the bliss of my earlier visions of our child wash away my nerves and I find comfort in holding her.

"So what are you fixing for dessert tonight?"

"Chocolate covered strawberry cake."

Images of my first dream of Bella dipping strawberries rush into my head.

"Really." I squeak. "What…what type of cake is that?" I manage to get my voice and thoughts clear.

"It's a strawberry cake with chocolate cream cheese icing."

"Wow that sounds really good." And it does, of course anything Bella does sounds really good.

"Yeah it is one of our more popular cakes at the bakery. I think you will enjoy it."

"I have no doubt that I will."

Addy and I sit and watch Bella as she finishes the icing and begins to cover and ice the cake. As Bella finishes the cake the others return and Emmett and I head out to pick up a pizza from the little parlor on the island for lunch and to go to the grocery store to get items to prepare dinner and for tooth fairy goodies which amount to coloring books, crayons and a few tinker toys.

After lunch Bella and I head out to explore the island again, taking in a few of the little shops that populate the island. We head back to our spot from the day before as the sunsets and we once again express our love for one another as it fades of into the distance, dropping down into the big blue ocean.

Dinner is filled with laughter and cheer. A nice grilled salmon with asparagus and baked sweet potatoes, culminating in Bella's chocolate covered strawberry cake, which quickly becomes my favorite cake of all time. It is one of those dinners that you know you will look back upon when you are much older with love and fondness. There is nothing of great importance that happens, no cures for anything the ales the world or solving of profound problems. Instead it is filled with laughter and joy, family and love, nourishment of the body and mind.

After dinner Charlie wants to watch a movie and we all settle on _Where the Wild Things Are_. We have all read or been read the book so we can all find something of pleasure in it. We cuddle into our nooks, Bella and I in an oversized chair, Charlie and Rose on the couch, Emmett and Addy in a recliner that rocks. We turn off the lights and pop popcorn for the total movie experience.

As the end credits roll, Charlie has fallen asleep in Rose's lap, Emmett and Addy are asleep in the rocker and Bella is wiping tears out of her eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" I whisper into her ear.

"It's just such a beautiful movie, the way it captures the innocence and imagination of being a child. It takes all of that from the book and adds to it giving the characters personalities." She says with a smile on her face.

I love watching movies with Bella, watching them through her eyes as best as I can. She shares the love and passion for them that I do, lets them wash over her and it makes her all that more beautiful to me.

"I agree my love." I whisper into her ear as I pull her into my chest and kiss the side of her head.

Rose wakes Emmett up and the two of them take their little ones to bed before retiring themselves. Bella and I walk out onto the porch and cuddle up together in one of the deck chairs and lay there listening to the sound of waves crashing. We speak occasionally but for the most part we just sit there engulfed in the silence of nature, soaking up as much as we can, knowing that we have to return home tomorrow.

It isn't as if it is a bad thing having to return home. We have great lives there, with the rest of our families, but this place holds something special for us. It is a place of firsts, our first spoken vows of love, our first dance and our first time together being as intimate as two people can be. It is our bubble of firsts and that makes it one of the greatest places on earth and a place that neither of us is in a hurry to leave.

As the breeze begins to pick up and lightening from the mainland streaks the sky, we head inside and to our room. We brush our teeth side by side, settle ourselves for bed. We spend the night much as we did the night before. We make love and drift into sleep, cat naps replenishing our bodies so that we can go again, each of us waking the other with exploring hands and kisses.

As the clouds, thunder and rain begin to roll in we finally drift off into a deep slumber.

We awake the next morning to the pitter patter of rain on the porch boards outside of our window. The sky is dark and gloomy and it is as if the heavens are weeping for us as we clean up the house and pack for our departure. We are all silent as we work to settle the house for our leave; even Charlie and Addy are quieter than would be expected for children. None of us wants to burst the joyful bubble that has encompassed us the past two days.

The ferry ride back to Southport is just as quiet, all of the passengers sitting inside the boat, seeking shelter from the rain and wind outside. As we pass the final tip of the island, Bella whispers goodbye.

"We'll be back my love." I bend down and whisper into her ear. She is standing with her back to me looking out the window. Our bodies huddled together back to chest, arms locked at her waist.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I answer her and I know that this is a promise that I will do everything in my power to keep. I know that this island holds more for Bella now. Not only is it the place she has been coming since she was little girl with her family, but it is now the place where she found love, the love of a life time.

"Thank you." She whispers back as she turns into me so that she can rest her head into my chest. I kiss the top of her head before resting my cheek there. I look over to see Tanya sitting next to her husband, each of their boys asleep in each of their laps. I can see their free hands are joined together. We share smiles and moments of understanding with our eyes. Each of us holding onto our last moments of this glorious weekend and island for as long as we can.

We made it back to Charleston in time for Sunday dinner. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper listened with rapt attention to Charlie's tales of building sandcastles, finding shark's teeth and waking up this morning to find that the tooth fairy had indeed visited him during the night and left him treats.

We listened to Alice's stories of putting together her fashion show for the semester and working on her final project to finish up the year. Jasper discussed his classes at The Citadel and invited all of us to the homecoming game the following weekend. Carlisle talked about some of the crazier cases that came into the ER over the weekend, only giving as much detail as he could without violating HIPPA laws. Esme told us about a new fund raiser that she was working with that went into area schools and worked with young children to help them develop proper reading skills and donated books to the schools and to the kids so that they would not be without.

"What films are you doing this week?" Jasper asked me.

"Well I am doing foreign films this week. I am showing _Blue_ on Tuesday and then _Like Water for_ _Chocolate_ on Thursday."

"I love that movie, _Like Water for Chocolate_." Bella chimed in. "I think it is dead on in the way it shows how our emotions influence the food we are preparing. I fully believe that, that what you feel goes into what you are preparing, what you are cooking. And that when you have love in your life it shows in your food. Food speaks for us, is a form of communication for us and I think that movie does such a great job of conveying that." She is very animated as she speaks and I can see the passion and conviction behind her words.

"Maybe she should teach the class for you that night." Emmett says with a chuckle.

The rest of the table joins in the conversation about the movie and that spills into other films. As my family sits around me and talks I cannot help but think that Emmett is correct. It would be great to have Bella come and talk to my class that night, share her passion for food and explain her ideas about food being a form of communication for us.

After dinner we help Esme clean up the kitchen before saying our goodnights and heading our separate ways. Bella is going to stay the night with me and she walks out with Emmett and his family to say goodbye to them.

After telling my family goodnight, Alice stops me on my way to the door.

"You told her you loved her didn't you?" She asks me. She is practically vibrating with joy.

"Yes little sister, I told her that I love her."

"And?" She began to squeal with delight.

"And she told me that she loved me too."

The sound that came out of that little person could make dogs in the next county react. She rushed into me, throwing her arms around me and squeezing me tight.

"Oh Edward I am so happy for the two of you. I always knew that you guys were perfect for each other and now…now…oh Edward this is just the best news I have heard in a while!"

"Thank you sis! I'm glad you are happy. Now if you will please let me go I would like to recover and spend some time with my beloved Bella."

"Of course my dear brother, go and please tell Bella I love her and I want details!"

Bella was waiting for me outside, Emmett just having pulled out of the drive way.

"Alice just went crazy didn't she?" Bella asked in that all knowing way that she seemed to have.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Mr. York's beagles were going crazy." She said through her laughter while pointing her head to the neighbor's house.

"Come on my love, to bed we go." I said taking her hand and leading her back to my place.

Once again we brushed our teeth side by side and handled the business of getting ready for bed. We climbed into bed, both of us just wanting to fall asleep in each other's arms.

As I laid there, my angel in my arms, I thought back to Emmett's suggestion earlier in the night.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"Would you be comfortable talking with my class Thursday after the movie?"

She raised her head propping it up on her elbow. "You want me to talk to your class about a movie?"

"Well not just the movie, but your idea of food speaking for us. You just had so much passion tonight when you were talking about that movie and I thought it would be great if you could share that with my class afterwards."

"You would really like for me to do that?"

"Bella my love, it would mean the world to me if you would do that." I said as I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I don't think you realize just how amazing you are when you are in the kitchen and that spills over to your everyday life. That passion would go a hell of a lot further in explaining the movie then I ever could."

"Then I would love to speak to your class, thank you for asking me." She said with a smile that lit up my dark room.

"Besides it gives me a chance to show off my really sexy girlfriend to all of those college kids!" I said with a smirk in my voice.

"Sexy girlfriend uh?" She said as she pulled me on top of her and began kissing my lips with passion.

We had planned on making up for the sleep that we missed out on over the weekend, but with Bella lying next to me in my bed, I didn't need sleep. I would survive on cat naps and love making alone!

* * *

_**A/N: Lloyd Dobler is from the movie Say Anything which of course has the famous scene of him holding his boom box above his head, blaring out In Your Eyes outside of the window of the house of the girl that he loves and has lost. It is such a great moment from a really great movie. I am a huge Cameron Crowe fan and list Say Anything as one of his top three.**_

_**HIPPA laws are laws that protect patient privacy and are designed so that doctors or other medical workers are not allowed to give out patient information without their written permission. By not mention names or exact specifics of cases that could lead someone to figure out who a patient is, Carlisle is not violating this law.**_

_**I was a Comm major with an emphasis in film studies in college and my senior project was a paper and a short film looking at Food as a Form of Communication and I strongly believe this and that is why that idea is reoccurring in the things I write about. I am now in Culinary School playing with one of my greatest loves which also reflects in the things I write. I have always said if I could get a job where I could work with food and film I would be the happiest person on the face of the earth.**_

_**Thank you for all of the love and support that has been given to this story. That coupled with a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of sweet potato pie make for great inspiration! **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	13. Class

_**SM owns Twilight but this story is mine.**_

_**Dave Matthews Band owns Crash Into Me.**_

_**DHEC stands for Department of Health and Environmental Control. It is the health department that comes and inspects restaurants and bakeries in South Carolina.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so _

Lips that are so warm and wet move down my body. Starting at my neck than moving slowly down my body to my shoulders, my chest and then to my nipples, stopping to suckle before moving further down.

_I'm bare boned and crazy for you _

I am bare boned for just a moment as those wonderful lips travel further down my torso until I am bare boned no more, I am covered in warmth. A gentle stroke with a tickle of her tongue, a hum and vibration of her delight in what she is doing to me that shoots up my spine into my throat and out in a moan.

_When you come crash  
Into me, baby  
And I come into you_

My eyes open to the site of auburn hair surrounding my abdomen, a trace of her beautiful heart shaped vanilla bean tattoo peaking up at me from her bare shoulder. She is amazing, she is divine and she has made us one and as the build up to my crash comes, I revel in the glory.

_In a boys dream  
In a boys dream _But this wasn't a boys nor a man's dream, this was real and the best damn wakeup call I have ever had!

"I love you Bella." I whisper as my breath comes back to me and my body and mind fall back to calm.

"I love you too my sweet." She responds before kissing my cheek and getting out of the bed to get in the shower and start her day.

I knew I would never tire of waking up next to my beauty especially when I was waking up like this morning. In fact the one night that we had not stayed with each other since our return trip from Bald Head was a sleepless fit of a night. We had switched whose place we stayed at each night since then.

My lovely wakeup call was the icing on the cake so to speak on what I knew was going to be a great day. It was Thursday and I was going into the bakery with Bella to spend the day there helping her out before my class tonight and then Bella was going with me to talk with my students about the movie we were watching and about her passion for food in general. We were going to be spending the day together, each of us participating in the great love of the other.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" I asked her as we rolled out cream cheese cookie dough. She was cutting them into circles and was going to paint them with food coloring to make them look like movie reels. I loved that she wanted to do something for my class and I knew they would all love her cookies.

"Not really." She said. Bella always had this amazing confidence about her. "I'm really looking forward to it. I think it will be a fun to talk with your class about something I have such a passion for. And I am really looking forward to seeing you in action."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly losing any confidence that I might have.

"Well you have seen me doing this a hundred times." She said pointing to the fact she was cutting out cookie dough. "You and I have talked about movies, but I have never seen you teach a class, never seen you share your passion with a group of people and I am really excited about it."

"I just hope you will not be bored." I said.

"Bored, please. I'm more worried about not shooting death glares to the girls in your class giving you goo- goo eyes."

"Goo-goo eyes?" I liked the fact Bella was showing a little green.

"You are very sexy when you are passionate Professor Cullen and I'm sure the girls in your classes sit there and stare at you with inappropriate and vulgar thoughts running through their head." She said as she walked over to me and pulled me into a deep kiss. "At least I know I would if I was in one of your classes." She smirked as she pulled away from our kiss and went back to her dough.

"You are going to spoil them all with these cookies." I said knowing I needed to change the subject before I found myself in such a way as to take her against the wall of the bakery which I knew DHEC would be vehemently opposed to.

"Nothing wrong with being spoiled every now and again." She answered me with a wink.

_DHEC opposed, DHEC opposed, DHEC opposed_. I kept repeating to myself over and over again.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as we walked to Class Room 402. Bella had not had the chance to visit me on campus yet and I was excited to show her around. She enraptured the professors that I introduced her to in both the Communications and English departments and even my head chair who normally is a very stern and somewhat stodgy old man acted like a five year old when he took a bite of one of her cookies.

I suddenly knew I was going to be asked to bring sweets to all of the departmental functions from now on and truth be told it filled me with pride that my girl's baked goods would be in demand.

"Class, we have a bit of a treat tonight." I said as I got their attention so that we could begin. "As I mentioned Tuesday night, we will be watching _Like Water for Chocolate _this evening. As usual I am not going to discuss the movie before hand, but I will tell you that we have a guest speaker for after the movie. And so without further adieu _Like Water for Chocolate_."

As I started the movie I noticed several of the male students in my class looking over at Bella. I guessed some were trying to figure out who she was and what she could possibly have to talk about, but deep down I knew they were just admiring the beauty of my Bella. Guess Bella wasn't the only one who could get green.

As the movie played all of my attention was focused on Bella. I knew that she had seen the movie before so I wasn't sure if she would have any reaction at all. She seemed to lose herself in the movie, seemed to be engrossed in it like I had seen her do with some of the other movies we had watched together. When the cooking scenes came on she really seemed to lose herself. I could almost see the thoughts in her head. When one of the characters smelled an herb I could see her inhale, when one of them stirred a pot or chopped something I could see her fingers ghosting the same movements and when someone on screen took a bite of food she closed her eyes almost as if she was tasting along with them and I swear I heard a small moan of delight escape her lips.

It was so amazing to watch. I wanted to take her in my arms and consume her just like the food consumed on the screen. I wanted to taste her, to feel all of the emotions that she was feeling seep into my very existence as it was for the characters on screen.

I was ready to do so, to just consume her when a small sneeze from the back of the room broke the splendor of my haze and I realized I was in a room full of college kids and I could not act out my desires. DHEC and a bakery was one thing, but I'm pretty sure I would lose my job if I engaged in Bella porn in front of my class. Besides only I could enjoy Bella porn. I managed to control myself for the remainder of the movie, even managing not to explode with lust during the last scene of the movie.

When the movie was over I gave the class a ten minute break as I always do. I noticed several of the guys hanging out instead of getting up to stretch or walk out of the class like they normally would. I wasn't sure if it was the movie or Bella but I knew they were too affected to leave.

"Was it as good as you remembered?" I asked Bella.

"It was, some things I had forgotten about, but others I remembered very well."

"Excuse me Professor Cullen." A small voice interrupted our conversation.

"Yes Tanya." I answered turning to see the shy girl standing by my desk. She was looking at Bella as if she was trying to find the courage to speak to her. When Bella turned to meet her gaze, I saw a huge smile brighten her eyes as if she recognized the girl standing before us.

"Tanya sweetie how are you doing?" She asked her as she moved over to the girl and drew her into a hug.

"You're ok?" Tanya answered her, holding on tightly to Bella's hug.

"Yes, I'm ok; a little accident couldn't keep me down. What about you? And your mother, how is she doing?"

"We both are much better now; the doctors told us last week that she was in remission." I could see tears falling down Tanya's face.

"Oh Tanya, I am so happy to hear that. Please tell your mother I said hello and that my prayers will continue to be with her. And tell her I expect to see her beautiful face soon."

"I will Bella, thank you, for everything, thank you." Tanya said as she moved to walk back to her desk.

"I'm going to go grab a water real quick." Bella said as she squeezed my hand before leaving the class room.

I wanted to stop her and ask her what the heck that exchange was all about, but I could tell Bella wanted a moment to herself so I let her go. My curiosity was killing me though and I just had to know.

"Tanya, are you ok?" I asked her as I walked over to her desk in the corner.

"I am. It's been a few months since I have seen Bella and it brought back a lot of memories."

"Do you mind me asking how you know Bella?"

"My mom was diagnosed with breast cancer about a year ago. The day after she told me I had gone to the bakery to pick up a cake for my dad's birthday. My mind was in a hundred different places all at once and as I turned to walk away from the counter I walked right into the guy behind me which caused the cake to fall onto the floor. Of course it was reduced to a huge mess. I stood there for a moment panicked, trying to figure out what I was going to do, when Bella came out from the back and pulled me into a hug. She told me everything was going to be alright as she cleaned up the mess and then took my hand and led me back into the kitchen with her. She sat me on a stool and told me to let it all go if I wanted to or just sit there and forget whichever one worked better for me. She began to pull out items and quickly began to reassemble another cake for me. In the thirty minutes it took her to ice and decorate another cake, I poured my heart out to her. Told her about my mother, about the fears that I had about losing her and about worrying how her illness was going to affect the rest of my family and especially my dad. She just listened to me and the more I talked, the more I watched her, the better I began to feel. Almost like there was a peace rolling off of her."

"'_You have to promise me that you will come back and see me, and bring your mother with you.'_ Bella told me when she was finished with the cake. She gave me another hug and sent me on my way, refusing to let me pay for the second cake. I brought my mother in a week later, and Bella sat down with us as we both ate our piece of carrot cake. She made both of us laugh and in general just feel good. We made a point to go in at least once every two weeks but as mom got worse we were not able to. It didn't matter though, once every two weeks, a delivery guy would bring a carrot cake over to our house and mom and I would sit in her room or at the hospital and eat a piece of cake. When mom couldn't handle solid foods, she would just eat the icing off of the cake. Each cake would come with a note from Bella, her telling us we were in her prayers and that she loved us. And the funny thing is we knew that she really did love us, that she really did care about us because you could always feel it when we ate the cake."

"I took mom back there about a month ago so Bella could see that she was doing better only to find out that she had been in an accident. Angela told us that she was going to be ok, but it still hurt. It upset both my mom and I to know that this sweet girl who had been there for us in so many ways had been hurt herself."

"I know exactly how you feel." I told her trying not to let memories of that night over take my mind.

"We haven't had a chance to go back by there since that day and I guess seeing her again overwhelmed me. I knew she was ok, but I guess seeing it for myself, the emotions just kind of over took me and well…"

"I know exactly what you mean." I said letting her know she didn't need to finish the sentence. I could tell it was getting harder for her talk. I could only imagine all of the feelings that were running through her at that moment.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is." I answered her with a huge smile on my face.

"You are very lucky."

"I remind myself of that every time I see her."

The students who had left the room were beginning to come back in and I knew it was time to get the class back together so Bella could talk to them.

"Thank you Professor Cullen." Tanya said as I turned to walk away. "I think Bella is pretty lucky to have you as well." She said with a sweet smile before looking back down at her books.

"All right guys, let's get settled back in." I addressed the class as Bella walked back into the room and came over to my desk.

"I know that we normally spend the last part of class discussing the movie and which aspect of it that is the theme for the evening. Tonight however we are going to do things a little different. I have invited a guest speaker to come and talk with you tonight. Her name is Bella Swan and she is the owner of Dolce Amore. Some of you may be familiar with her bakery and for those of you who are not; I highly recommend you give it a chance."

"One of the themes in the movie tonight was the way Tita's emotions, thoughts, feelings come through her food. This is a subject that is near and dear to Bella and I asked her to share her thoughts and ideas with you on that tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Bella Swan."

I motioned for Bella to take the floor and I watched with great pride as she stood up with a huge smile on her face and began to address the classroom.

"Hello! I want to start out by saying thank you for letting me come and invaded your space so to speak tonight. I brought you all some cookies as a way to hopefully bribe you into not being so bored and letting me talk."

Bella began to pass out the cookies and as she made her way around the room first there were sounds of _oohs_ and _cools_ as they saw the decorated cookies which quickly became moans of delight and ecstasy as they began to eat that could be heard throughout the room.

"When Edward, I mean Professor Cullen asked me to come and speak with your class tonight about this movie I was thrilled to get the chance to share with you all my thoughts on this movie as well as the idea of food being a form of communication." Bella said as she made her way back up to the front of the room. Instantly several hands went up.

"I thought that would get a couple of questions." She said with a smile. "What I mean by food as a form of communication is the idea that food not only speaks to us but for us. Let's start with the movie you just watched. All of the feelings, all of the emotions that Tita feels goes into her food and it affects the people who taste the food afterwards. And it isn't just love or happiness, there is heart break, there is lust and there is anger. All of these emotions are felt by others. Tita is communicating with those around her she is showing them how she feels but she is using food to do so."

"Another way food speaks for us is through grief. How many of you have seen the movie Elizabethtown?"

A few people in the class room raised their hands.

"For those of you who have not seen it, the main character, Drew Baylor has to go to Kentucky to retrieve the body of his father who has passed away. He did not know this side of his father's family that well and needless to say he is a bit overwhelmed by them all. After going to the funeral home to see his father, he goes to his aunt's house to find it full of people and food. It is almost as if his dad's friends and family are having a party. The first time I saw this movie as I was watching the scene play out all I could think about was the fact I have been there, I have been in that room with people bringing food over to a loved one's house after the death of someone. That really endeared me to the movie, helped me to identify with it. The people in the movie were feeding the family, helping them to stay nourished. The simple act of bringing over a bucket of fried chicken or making a pound cake lets people know, one that the deceased will be missed and that they were loved and two that they are concerned about the people left behind. It is also a celebration, a celebration of the live of the person who has passed and when we celebrate we do so with food."

I watched the passion build in Bella as she continued with her thoughts. She was very animated, talking with her hands more than she normally does and her eyes were on fire with joy. I looked out into the audience and they all could see it too, they were all so engrossed with what she was saying.

"There is a great list of movies out there that show food as either another character or as a way for people to communicate. Movies like _Big Night, Simply Irresistible, Mostly Martha, Tortilla Soup_ just to name a few. All of these movies let food either be a character or let food speak."

"What ways does food speak to you other than in movies?" Mike Newton asked.

"Well think about some of the sayings out there or some of the ideas out there. Things like _real men_ _don't eat quiche_ or _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach._ Quiche, salad, finger sandwiches, those are all considered feminine foods, things real men do not eat. Whereas ribs, chicken wings, porter house steaks those things are all considered masculine foods. Look at a menu from a restaurant, big burgers with names like Bubba burgers or petite filets with names like Miss Kitty's Filet. The names given to food on menus are masculine or feminine in nature. Words used to describe those items are as well. Have you ever heard of a steak described as delicate or a tea sandwich described as hearty?"

"And then there is the whole idea of feeding people being the way to a person's heart in particular a man's heart. From the time most girls are little in some way or another we are taught that by feeding a boy or man we can win their hearts. It is a very old, very domestic idea, but one that still holds root. I just think now it has moved into both a feminine and masculine role. Take asking someone over for dinner and the thought that is put into accomplishing that task. You plan out a menu, think about what tastes good or what you can make with little or no stress. You think about the way the food looks, the colors that play together. You think about textures. If you know the guy or girl doesn't like spinach you make sure there is no spinach or if they are allergic to shellfish that it is nowhere near your house. You think about all of those and then present them with a meal that shows you have thought about those things. You let the food speak for you."

"It can go in the other direction as well. When I was a senior in high school, I invited a boy over to my house for dinner. My brother who I was living with at the time did not care for the boy but agreed to let him come over and even offered to grill steaks for us all. My brother is very skilled on the grill, could throw down with Bobby Flay any day but I have to say those were the worst steaks I have ever seen or eaten in my life. Despite watching him season the meat they had no flavor, the color was all messed up, them looking almost white instead of a beautiful burgundy color. There were no grill marks to be seen anywhere and the taste, oh my goodness it was like eating cardboard. I watched him grill the steaks, the friend and I sitting there talking to him while he grilled so I know it wasn't like he was doing this on purpose. He was so embarrassed and the friend, well his douchey comments to me afterwards earned him a one way ticket out of my good graces. Em has grilled those same steaks many times since then, using the same techniques, same seasonings, everything since then and they have been mouth wateringly good so I know it wasn't his skill level, it was his emotions. He let what he was feeling out into the food and the end result was…well to put it mildly, crap."

I couldn't help but smile to myself with that story. Emmett had grilled steaks for us in Bald Head and they were just like Bella mentioned mouth wateringly good. Score one of me in the Emmett likes me enough not to ruin food category. I looked over to Bella to see the slight wink that she gave me knowing what I was thinking about, just like she always does.

"So what do you think about when you are baking?" Lauren Mallory asked.

"Lots of things really. When I am making a wedding cake, I think about the love two people are sharing and giving to each other. When I make a birthday cake I think about the joy someone feels when Happy Birthday is sung to them. When I am making a cake for a baby shower I think about the miracle of a new life in this world. I get to share those moments with people, those intimate little moments that make them smile or feel good about themselves. I get to be a part of that and it brings me so much joy."

"I truly love what I do. I think about how wonderful the feel of flour in my hands is, or how the smell of chocolate makes me smile or how beautiful egg whites can be when they are at stiff peaks. I feel love and joy and happiness when I am baking and when I am cooking. Those are the things I think about."

"I can feel it in your food." Lauren continued. "You make the best chocolate chip cookies I have ever eaten. When I am upset or if I have had a really stressful day I go there and get some of those cookies and everything just seems to be better."

"That is so very sweet of you to say, thank you. I'm glad that I could bring that kind of peace to you." Bella beamed as she responded to Lauren.

I watched as Bella continued to answer questions for the class. It was amazing to see just how excited they all were about this conversation. They talked more about movies that used food but mostly the conversation stayed in the direction of food as a way to communicate. I never would have guessed they could get so engaged with the topic but before I knew it I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:30. Class was officially over with 30 minutes ago, but no one seemed to notice or care, no one seemed to be in a big hurry to leave the room.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tyler Crowley asked which caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise a little.

"I do." Bella answered.

"Is it serious?" He asked. I could see a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Very." Bella and I both answered at the same time. The glint in his eyes was quickly gone.

"So you're the one who makes him smile." Eric Yorkie said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I've noticed him texting someone during our breaks and he always has this big goofy grin on his face. I assume now that he is texting you."

"Your assumptions are correct." I answered him. "I am very proud to say that Bella is my girlfriend."

The smile on Bella's face reached her eyes.

"Are you jealous?" Peter Smith called from the back of the room.

"Aren't you?" Eric shot back at him. "I mean look at him, don't you want someone to make you that happy?" He said as he pointed to the smile on my face. "And then you throw in someone who is very beautiful and can cook like a motherfu… Sorry Professor, like a dream. Can you honestly sit there and tell me you wouldn't want that?"

I watched the smirk on Peter's face slowly fade away as he looked back and forth between Bella and I. He didn't say anything but the look on his face spoke for him.

"That's what I thought." Eric said as he turned back around to face the front once again.

"That was very sweet of you." Bella said.

The room grew silent for a second and I knew that it was probably time to end class.

"Well it appears that it is after 10:30 so class is over. I would like to think Bella for coming in and talking with us tonight and for giving us all something new to think about when it comes to thinking about food."

Everyone in the class started to clap for Bella and I could see one of those rare blushes creeping up her face. It was lovely to see her when she blushed. She was always so confident which was one of the things I loved about her, but it was nice to see her shy side come out every now and again.

A few of the students came up to speak to her before they left and it was well after 11:30 by the time we got to my car.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight Edward. Thank you for asking me to come and speak to them."

"The pleasure was all mine my love." I answered her as I closed her car door and made my way over to the driver's side of the car.

"So who was this douchey guy that Emmett ruined a perfectly good cut of meat over?" I asked as I took her hand and headed back to her place.

"His name was Bryan. Just some jerk I was lab partners with in Biology. I think the only reason I asked him over for dinner was to piss Emmett off. He met Bryan at one of the football games and he said he had an instant dislike for the guy. I didn't really care for him either but anytime I mentioned school Emmett would say something about him. I asked him over to dinner I think more as an attempt at rebellion anything else. Emmett was right though, he was a major jerk who after slamming my brother's cooking skills tried to tongue me to death in an attempt to kiss me goodnight."

It was surprising how anger hit me so quickly for something some horny teenage boy did almost five years ago, but I think if I ever met the kid I would have to fight the urge to knock the shit out of him.

"So what happened to him?"

"Well he caught shit the next day at school for the shiner he showed up with. I mean did he really think he could come at me like that and me not punch him for it." She said with a smirk.

"So you punched the guy for kissing you?" I asked really wishing I had been there to see that.

"More like forcing a kiss on me, but yeah I did. Being a cop's kid, my dad made sure I knew self defense and how to take care of myself."

"So what did the guy do to make Emmett dislike him so much?"

"Em said it was the way he was staring at me, like I was some conquest. When he caught Bryan staring at my ass he said he didn't even try and hide it or look like he was sorry. Em said he knew that guy was trying too hard to get into my pants and that pissed him off."

"Did Emmett give you a hard about being right?"

"No he was really good about it, he was very proud of the black eye though. I think if I wouldn't have decked him, Em would have which would not have been good considering the kid was only seventeen at the time."

"So since Emmett hasn't ruined anything he has cooked for me I should take that as I good sign."

"A really good sign."

"So he isn't worried about me trying to get into your pants?" I asked her as I parked my car outside of the bakery.

"Oh he still worries, but I want you there so he has no say in the matter." She said with a whisper in my ear.

"Bella!" I managed to whisper out.

"Stay with me tonight Edward?"

"Of course my love." I answered her as I got out of my car and ran over to her side to open her door. Once she was out I pressed her up against the door, gently kissing her jaw line.

"I need to thank you for that wonderful wakeup call this morning." I said as I let my kisses travel up to her ear. I could feel her knees giving way so I swept her up and carried her up the stairs to her apartment, gently laying her down on her bed.

"I love you my beautiful angel."

"I love you my handsome prince."

And I proceeded to thank you over and over again for my wonderful wake up call.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all, especially my group of loyal followers, for the support and love of this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the self indulgent thoughts on food as a form of communication. Let me know what you think. Reviews, comments and questions are always appreciated and much loved. **_

_**Tita is one of the main characters in Like Water for Chocolate which has some great scenes about food and feelings.**_

_**Elizabethtown is another great Cameron Crowe movie that is well worth the watch. Of course it has the great Paula Deen in it as well in a role that was written for her. Orlando Bloom is also very very beautiful in it as well.**_

_**Big Night is one of the rare treat movies that really makes me want Italian food after watching it and the last five minutes of the movie says so much without one word being spoken.**_

_**Just a few movies to think about if you are in the mood for something different to watch and just some examples of the idea of food being a form of communication.**_


	14. Holidays

**SM owns Twilight but Edward insisted I write this story! **

"**In the weeds" is a term used in the culinary world to mean that the chef is in trouble of not getting the dish or what have you out in time. **

**Thank you to my loyal following and to those of you who have reviewed, recommended, alerted and favored this story. It means a great deal to me to hear from those of you who love that this is a love story.**

**This chapter moves us through to the beginning of the New Year.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**October **

Our lives moved forward, each day proceeding better than the one before. With the end of October and preparations for Halloween it seemed as if the Holiday season was not only upon us but it was rushing at us head on.

The weekend before Halloween, there was a huge gala in honor of Breast Cancer awareness month. It was held at the local Convention Center and it was hosted by the mayor. Several of the area's top chef's were invited to prepare the food that would feed the people who were coming out to support a very important cause. It was a great honor to be asked to participate and when the call came into Bella about doing the desserts she was as humbled as I think I have ever seen her. Of course for those of us who loved her it was not a surprise at all that they would ask her.

The week leading up to the event was very busy in the bakery as Bella began the task of preparing desserts for 300 plus people. The dinner was going to be buffet style and Bella wanted to do a mixture of different types of desserts.

Francesca came in to help her that week as did Esme. The kitchen was very busy at times but between the four of us we figured out a way to move in tandem with one another and there were no mishaps to speak of.

On Bella's menu were minis, mini mile high chocolate cake, mini carrot cakes with pink tinted cream cheese icing, mini tarts, mini éclairs and mini cheesecakes. There were chocolate dipped fruits which included chocolate covered strawberries. She was also doing an ice cream bar that along with the requisite chocolate and vanilla ice creams included apple pie and melon and prosciutto ice cream, all of which Bella made home made in the bakery.

Now I know you are asking yourself melon and prosciutto ice cream? All I can say is that it was amazing and the fact my girl could know that the combination would make for such a culinary treat speaks to her skill.

Knowing that people tend to get more than one type of dessert with a buffet, Bella knew that she had to be prepared. With 300 plus people, Bella wanted to make sure that there would be roughly 1500 pieces of desserts and that is a lot of dessert and a lot of work.

We made200 mini chocolate cakes, which were delicately cut, so that each cake would have five layers. In between each layer was chocolate butter cream icing and then the cake was covered with ganche. It was a totally decadent dessert and when Bella came home that evening I got the pleasure of savoring the taste of chocolate on her skin.

We made 200 mini carrot cakes, baked in mini tin cups. Cream cheese icing was the flavor of her skin that night.

We made 200 mini fruit tarts with pastry cream, 200 mini cheesecakes and 200 hundred mini éclairs. Those along with the ice creams made her skin even creamier than normal.

The most amazing thing was the day she dipped 300 pieces of fruit in chocolate. Visions of my dreams flooded me and I honestly thought I was going to have to excuse myself to take care of things so to speak. The knowing smile that graced my beauties face while she dipped the fruit didn't help matters any. Her fingers were covered in the liquid gold of melted chocolate. It dripped down her hand, buried itself under her nails and somehow managed to find its way on her cheek bone at one point. It was methodical and beautiful to watch. I knew that if I had been a vampire and tired to suck her blood that night I would have been graced with the pleasure of chocolate flowing through her veins. I think that was my favorite night of the prep week.

Nerves woke me up the morning of the gala. I was nervous for Bella. I knew she was prepared, all the goods were baked, all the ice creams churned, all the sauces made.

This however was a big deal. Those who had not yet been to Bella's bakery were going to be exposed to her magnificent desserts. They picked the top chefs in the area to invite and Bella was included in this company and she was the youngest one there. It was all a very big deal.

But my girl never batted an eye, she never dropped a drop of sweat, she was calm, serene even leading up to the big day and even that morning when she woke up. As the day wore on and the event got closer I thought maybe just maybe there would be a hint there, but there was nothing.

Even when we arrived to mass ciaos at the Convention center she was calm and collected. Like Bella, most of the chef's had done the majority of their prep work in their restaurants but there were still some items that needed to be prepared on site. They had tables set up in the halls behind the main ballroom with single burners, hot boxes and anything else that might be needed to prep.

Bella was going to plate the mini cakes individually so she needed to sauce them each. That was four hundred plates that would need some type of sauce on them. The fruits and other minis were going to be put on platters, but that still meant she had to arrange eight rather large platters with those treats. The ice cream bar was going to be self serve so it was a bit easier to put together.

The noise level was through the roof as chef's barked out orders to the people working with them. I knew from watching _Chopped_ and _Top Chef_ that they could be some egotistical bastards, but those shows were tame compared to some of the chef's there. Not all of them were jerks, some where even generous with their time trying to help others who might be behind, but there were a few that I wanted to punch and I am not a violent man by nature.

Bella just seemed to drown out the noise. I watched with rapt attention as she painted chocolate and strawberry sauce onto 200 plates for the mini mile high cakes. It was like watching an artist. There was such a rhythm to what she was doing and the look of peace on her face was breath taking.

After she finished the plates she moved onto the platters. She stood quietly, contemplating where to place each of the other mini desserts and dipped fruits on the trays. I could she her working through the placement, working in great detail just how to position each on so that none were overlooked or left to the way side. That was her nature, even when dealing with food she wanted there to be equals, she wanted everything to be loved.

After she finished the platters she set about saucing the plates for the mini carrot cakes. She had reduced pineapple and a little bit of carrots to make a very vibrant sauce that she squirted onto the plates as dots. She then took a bit of cream and put that into the center of each dot; next she took a toothpick and pulled the cream out creating a starburst effect. It had great eye appeal and really made the plates pop visually.

As she was engrossed in what she was doing, Francesca and I began placing the mini cakes onto the earlier painted plates. The table beside us was being used by one of the event's most arrogant chefs who was currently barking orders at a female assistant and the poor girl looked like she was fighting back tears.

"Move your ass Jane!" He barked at the small girl. "I need mint right now."

Jane stood there for a moment, terror over taking her face.

"We didn't bring any mint. You didn't say anything about needing it." She said in a timid whisper.

"Do I need to tell you everything? You should have known that I needed mint. Do you need me to tell you when to take a piss or when to eat? I'm in the fucking weeds right now because you didn't have the foresight to know what I needed you to pack. I need mint now!" He screamed before turning his back on the girl.

I stood there dumbfounded that someone would do something like that, completely lose it over something as simple as an herb. My heart broke for the poor girl who took off running for the main kitchen, tears streaming down her face.

Bella, who had been working on her plates while the eruption took place, stepped away and grabbed the bag of mint she was going to use for garnish on one of her plates.

"It would be a pity to deny the good people who have come here tonight in honor of such a noble cause the food that you have prepared because of the self inflicted coronary that you are about to have from yelling at that poor girl for your oversight." Bella said to the chef as she handed him the bag of mint that she had. "I guess the real drama though would be from the rest of us debating whether or not we should revive your ego and rescue your sorry ass from the weeds so that they could enjoy your creations. I fear you might not like the outcome of that debate you miserable prick! At least not from my vote anyway!"

She walked away from him, went over to one of the platters, took off two chocolate covered strawberries and headed in the direction that Jane had just traveled. I watched her as she found poor Jane coming out of the kitchen empty handed and pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a minute, embracing before Bella sat her down in a chair and handed her the strawberries.

I looked over at the offending chef who had steam coming out of his ears.

"Why that fucking…"

"I would advise you not to finish that sentence." I said.

"And what are you going to do prick?" He spat back at me.

"_We_ are going to knock you over inflated ego down to roach status if you open that mouth again." A booming voice answered him from behind me.

We both looked to see Emmett standing just over my shoulder. I knew that he was going to be there tonight, but I hadn't realized he had come back there to find Bella.

The chef who had a huge ego but small back bone took one look at Emmett's size and quickly backed down.

"Marcus, get over here and mince this mint!" He screamed at another one of his assistants turning his back on us.

"Sorry Edward, not that I thought you couldn't handle yourself, but I cannot have someone talking about my sister like that." Emmett said loud enough for the chef to hear him.

"Not a problem man." I said with a smile before turning my attention back over to where Bella was sitting with Jane who now had a smile on her face.

A few minutes later, Bella and Jane walked back over to where we were set up. Jane took her chef's jacket off and flung it at the ego monster. She gave Bella a quick hug and said thank you before walking out the door.

"Hey Em." Bella said has she walked over and hugged her brother before going back over to her plates to finish saucing them. And just like that she was back in her grove as if the past few minutes had never happened. She talked with Emmett while she finished her task and promised to come and see him and Rose as well as Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper who had all come out to support her and the cause, after we had finished setting up the dessert table.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and everyone had only great things to say about the treats that Bella had provided them with.

The ego made sure to steer clear of Bella the rest of the night.

Bella left the bakery open until 9 pm Halloween night so kids in the area neighborhoods could come by and get cupcakes and cookies. She was adorably dressed up as Glenda the good witch from_ The Wizard of Oz_. The bakery was loud and full of kids hyped up on sugar but the smile on Bella's face never faltered once. She was in her own land of Oz watching the little munchkins run around the place singing with the Lollipop Guild and trying to stay away from the Wicked Witch of the West.

After Bella closed down the bakery and she changed into more suitable clothing, she and I went on a midnight ghost walk. It was touristy and kind of cheesy but we had such a good time laughing that neither one of cared.

**November**

The first week of November was kind of quiet compared to the previous week. The same could not be said for the second week though.

It seemed Bella was on the phone constantly that week while she was at work taking orders for Thanksgiving desserts. If she wasn't on the phone she was working with customers face to face. When she wasn't taking orders she was baking.

On top of her normal daily routine she baked 200 pumpkin pies and 100 sweet potato and pecan pies. She also made 35 carrot cakes, 20 coconut cakes and 50 pumpkin cheesecakes. There were a countless number of cookies, and the bread, where to begin with the bread. The Tuesday before Thanksgiving I walked into to the bakery before my night class to find not a single inch of counter space free. It was all covered with sheet pans which were all covered with dinner rolls set out to proof before going into the oven. I have never seen so much dough in all of my life.

I myself was pretty busy with classes. As the semester was winding down, I had papers and projects to read and grade. On top of that I had to meet with those students I was an advisor to about their schedules for the next semester.

We were both exhausted by the end of the day but we always managed to fall asleep in the other's arms. Even if that was all that we did, there was never a morning that I did not wake up with beauty laying beside.

We were celebrating Thanksgiving dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house. Emmett and Rose were coming after having lunch with Rose's parents and Alice and Jasper were coming after lunch with his dad. All of the desserts and breads had been completed. Bella and Esme were up very early that morning cooking the turkey and the sides.

The afternoon was ours to lie around quietly and just be together. It was really very perfect. I loved being around my family, cherished it really, and I was very much looking forward to my first Thanksgiving with them in six years. But this time alone with Bella, she was my home, just right where I need to be, her in my arms, the two of us snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie.

Our pre feast movie of choice was _The Princess Bride_, her choice, not mine but I would give her anything. It was fun to watch it with her though. She literally knew every line to the movie, literally was able to recite it with every tone, inflection and emotion. There was a childlike innocence to watching this fairytale love story with her. The innocence aside I knew that true love really did exist and that she was here with me. We were Buttercup and Wesley, we shared that kiss that left behind the five most passionate and pure kisses ever rated. We shared each other's intimate thoughts and feelings. We were true love.

Dinner was a boisterous occasion filled with laughter, Alice's excitement over early morning shopping, Emmett's booming voice and Charlie's giggles. The food was amazing on all counts and dessert was all that should be expected and more. It was perfect really. One of those dinners that is written for the screen. A feel good moment that ends a movie and everyone leaves the theater warm. But this wasn't the end scene with our names rolling over set to pretty music. It was real, it was our life and it wasn't the end. It was bliss, it was perfect and it was the best damn Thanksgiving I have ever had!

After we finished dinner, we were all clearing the dishes and helping to clean up the dining room and kitchen. As I was putting a bowl of left over Mac and Cheese into the fridge I felt a small tug on my pants leg.

I turned to see Charlie who tilted his head towards the living room in a way that let me know that he wanted to speak to me.

I followed him into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.

"What's up little man?" I asked him after I was settled down.

"Edward." He said before pausing for a moment. "You have my mission for Bella's hand."

"What?" I asked not quite sure what he was talking about.

"It's ok to for you to take Bella's hand." The look on his face reminded me so of Emmett at that moment.

"Well thank you buddy, but I'm not sure what you mean exactly."

"I heard daddy and mommy talking the other day and mommy said she thought it wouldn't be long before you were asking daddy for his mission to take Bella's hand and I wanted you to know that I give my mission."

His words were sweet and earnest but I could not get past them. He was giving me permission to ask Bella to marry me even if he didn't know that was what he was doing. He had heard Emmett and Rose talking about us, about the feelings I guess they knew I had.

And I did have those feelings. With each day I knew more and more that I wanted to marry Bella and that I didn't want to wait a long time to ask for her hand. I wasn't going to wait six years, hell I didn't even want to wait another six months. I loved Bella with all of my heart and I knew she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We had only been together for a little over three months, but when you knew, you knew. Life was too short to wait, Bella's wreck and the fear that it had engrained in me helped me to get past any concerns that might have been there. But the thing of it was that there were none. I didn't fear what I felt for Bella; I embraced it, loved it with all that I am and wanted it more than anything else in this world.

"Well thank you Charlie that really means a lot to me." I said pulling him into a hug. "So what did your daddy say?" I asked.

"He said that he thought the same thing." I heard Emmett's voice coming from behind us. "And I told her that I was ok with it, that I would be ok with it when you did come and ask." He said with a wink as he walked back out of the room.

It was quick and simple, it was an understanding between the two of us, three of us really and it was all Emmett.

**December**

To say that Bella Swan is a fan of Christmas is the understatement of the century. The enthusiasm that emanated from her rivaled Alice and Charlie put together. It started the day after Thanksgiving when she began decorating the bakery with Christmas themed items. Next she tackled her loft and then my house. She even helped Esme decorate her house. It was like watching someone experience Christmas for the first time and it was completely contagious.

The Grinch himself could have come into Dolce Amore at his grinchest but he would have walked out of there like a Smurf hyped up on cinnamon and spice and everything nice.

The bottom half of the front windows were covered with blown fake snow and the top half was covered with cut out paper snowflakes that all the kids and some kids at heart created when they came in. There was a good size tree (artificial of course much to Bella's dismay but required by the Fire Marshal) decorated with various Santa themed ornaments because my girl had a soft spot for Santa which was evident further by the huge number of Santa's found throughout the store.

Starting December 1st Bella did a storybook reading in the bakery everyday, where kids came in and enjoyed Christmas shaped sugar cookies and hot chocolate while Bella read Christmas stories. _Twas the_ _Night Before Christmas_ and _The Polar Express_ seemed to be the favorites.

Christmas music was always playing and the smells that came out of the bakery were heavenly. Christmas just has a scent, cinnamon, nutmeg, pumpkin and apple cider to just name a few.

As much fun as she had living in the joy of the season she stayed busy right up until Christmas Eve. There were Holiday parties to be catered. There were cookies and pies to be made. There were traditional breads and other baked goods to bake. And I have never seen so many Fruit Cakes (not the touched kind of course) in my life and yes Bella even made Fruit Cake taste really good!

The first two weeks of the month were busy for me with final exams and finishing up the semester, but then I was all hers and I made sure I was there every day to help her out in any way that she needed me. Truth was I knew she didn't really need me but it was nice to be with my girl as much as I could.

We all agreed to get together as a family on Christmas Eve so that no one felt rushed Christmas Day trying to be in five places at once.

Dinner was as wonderful as expected and watching my family tear open gifts was a treat. Not sure who was a bigger kid, Charlie, Emmett or Alice.

As we all settled into our post present euphoria and Emmett found the first viewing of _A Christmas Story_ a debate was sparked when he announced that it was the best Christmas movie ever made that was not animated.

"I'm telling you if it wasn't the best they wouldn't play it for twenty-four hours straight." Emmett said to no one in particular.

"Yes it is a funny movie but it is not the best one made." Rose protested.

"Ok my beautiful wife." Emmett started. He may disagree with her but he was smart enough to stay on her good side about it. "Tell me what you consider to be the best Christmas movie."

"_Love Actually_ of course." She said.

"That's a chick movie." Emmett retorted.

"It is not a chick movie, it is a movie about all different types of love which you would know if you would sit and watch it with me instead of falling asleep five minutes into it! Alice, back me up here."

"Yeah I do like that one but I actually like _The Holiday_ better." Alice said.

"That is a good one." Esme answered. "My personal favorite is _An Affair to Remember_, granted it isn't specifically about Christmas but it does end during that time so it always makes me think of Christmas."

"And so does _Sleepless in Seattle_." Alice and Rose both said at the same time before they fell in giggles at being on the same wave length.

"Oh my goodness, those are all girl movies, guys help me out here, give me something that doesn't end in weepy credits rolling." Emmett said throwing his hands up in the air. "Edward you're the movie guy give me something here."

"Well I am partial to _Christmas Vacation_ and of course the scholar in me likes _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"Jasper what about you man?" Emmett asked.

"I would have to go with_ Elf_."

"Now that sounds more like it, I knew my guys would back me up with this. What about you Carlisle?"

"Well I have to go with the classic _A Christmas Carol_ with Alastair Sim but I admit I do like the _Scrooged _version with Bill Murray as well."

"Ok we have funny, we have classic and we have girly. The only one we haven't heard from yet is you Bells let me have it." Emmett said as he waved his arms towards him in a receiving motion.

"_Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ of course, the black and white version only It is all of those things you mentioned, funny, a classic and it has a love story, plus it is about Santa, what's not to love?" Bella answered her brother with a look daring him to debate her.

"Well Emmett I think she has you there, Bella wins." I said trying to hide my laughter at the stare off the two siblings were having.

The rest of the evening was spent debating animated movies, Christmas songs and holiday traditions. It was very loud at times, but it was full of love and nothing more could be asked for than that.

Bella and I got up early Christmas morning to go and have breakfast at Emmett's house so that Bella could be there to watch Charlie wake up to his visit from Santa.

We joined Carlisle and Esme at a local shelter to help serve Christmas lunch to those less fortunate then ourselves.

After the shelter we went back to my place and crashed on the couch, falling asleep watching Christmas movies. We woke up after the sun set and warmed up left over's from the night before for a quiet dinner with just the two of us. It was probably the least amount of noise that either of us had experienced in the last twenty four hours and it was perfect.

We had not exchanged gifts between ourselves yet. We had little gifts to one another, things that we had asked for or hinted around at. My favorite was picture she had Esme take of her standing underneath one of the risers on the Cooper River Bridge. It was in black and white and hauntingly beautiful. She was looking at me as if she only had eyes for me, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. There were huge white clouds in the sky and shadows from the risers falling graceful across her face. It is a picture of the things that represent home to me, my bridge and my Bella. It is perfection.

I was excited for her to open the necklace I had gotten for her. I was filled with a little boy's excitement as I waited for her to open the box which of course caused her to take her ever loving time doing it, much to my chagrin!

She finally removed all of the wrapping paper and opened the long box with a gasp.

"Edward it's beautiful." She whispered. It was a simple silver heart on a silver chain that had the word _Love_ engraved on it with a small sapphire for her birthstone beneath the word love.

"Turn it over beautiful."

She pulled the necklace out of the box and turned the heart over, tears forming in her eyes almost instantly.

"_For twas_ _not into my ear you whispered but into my heart. Twas not my lips you kissed, but my soul._" Her voice trailed off as she finished reading the words.

"It's from a poem that Judy Garland wrote."

"It's perfect Edward. Thank you. I love you, with all of my heart, I love you."

"As do I, my love, as do I."

We ended our first Christmas together, me inside of her, our bodies, hearts and souls merging together as one.

It was this same way that we began our New Year together as well.

We finished out the year with a lovely evening together, dinner out with Carlisle and Esme, dancing afterwards with Alice and Jasper. Our kiss at midnight was full of passion and promise.

The New Year began for us as our bodies moved together in time, her warmth and sweetness enveloping me, my pulse and movement taking up residence within her depths. With slow, steady rhythm we welcomed the New Year with labored breath, whispered names and love.

All was right in our world.

* * *

_**A/N: The Princess Bride is one of my all time favorite movies and no matter how many times I have seen it I always stop to watch it when I come across it. It is a classic love story that I think will still be that way 20 years from now.**_

_**All of the Christmas movies mentioned above are great to watch on a day when you have nothing else to do but watch movies. Some will make you laugh, some will make you cry and some are just classics that still hold their beauty even after all of this time.**_

_**I didn't have a particular chef in Charleston in mind when I wrote about the douche bag chef above. Unfortunately the culinary world is filled with major egos and this guy was just a culmination of many that I have come across.**_

_**The poem that Edward got the quote for the necklace from is called My Love is Lost. It is actually a very sad poem about the loss of a loved one, but I think those lines pulled outside of the other tragic words are filled with love. I never knew Judy Garland wrote poetry. Learn something new every day!**_

_**I believe in the healing power of chocolate covered strawberries, especially when standing in a walk in cooler taking a moment to get out of the heat of the kitchen. **_

_**In the South we sometimes say that a crazy person is touched instead of crazy. Just a more gentle way of calling someone crazy and that is what Edward means when he is talking about Fruit Cakes not being the touched people. Of course we also like to say we don't hide our crazy here, instead we prop them up on the front porch.**_

_**Sorry for the long note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know as your thoughts and words are always welcomed and much loved! **_


	15. Sensory

**SM owns Twilight**

**This chapter is brought to you by the five senses and the heart! Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The month of January went by quickly. School started back up mid month and I was excited about my new classes. Comm 101 was going to be the same as was Music in Films but instead of Film Aesthetics I was going to be teaching a special offers class that looked at movies that were filmed or set in the Carolinas both North and South. The great thing is I got to pick the movies and so I was able to focus more on Independents which I really liked because it gave me a chance to showcase local talent and maybe just maybe inspire one of my students to create the next great movie that shows off the area.

The bakery was keeping Bella busy although it had slacked off some since Christmas. I think secretly she was happy about that and I know I was. She would never complain as she was living her dream everyday when she went into work, but it wasn't hard to miss how much of a toll weeks of eleven hour days took on her body. That coupled with the accident from a few months ago she was in pain by the end of each day. I wasn't the only one who saw it and Carlisle recommended she take up yoga which she did. I found benefits in her taking yoga as well. Her practicing at home always led to some heated cool down sessions.

I started a new regimen myself in order to get ready for the upcoming Cooper River Bridge Run that will be held in April. It was a 10K that I have wanted to do for years but never made it home for. But now that I am home I plan to run it. I know it isn't something I can win and really I don't want to, but it is a chance to do something I love to do anyway and cross my beloved bridge at the same time. By the end of January I had worked my way up to four miles a day able to do each mile right at ten minutes.

With February starting that of course brought in Valentine's Day which was another busy time of the year for Bella. She had lots of requests for heart shaped cakes and tons of cupcakes for kid's school parties.

The Saturday before Valentine's Day I was returning from my morning run when I met up with Esme heading back in from getting her paper.

"Morning sweetie, did you have a good run?" She asked.

"I did thanks."

"How about some breakfast?"

"That would be great actually. Is Carlisle still here?"

"He is, has the day off actually."

"Great I wanted to talk with the two of you about something. Let me go shower and I'll be over shortly." I told her as I headed back to my place.

"I'll have everything ready for you when you get here."

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in my aunt and uncle's kitchen, both of them watching me eat, just waiting for me to say something. It was really very funny to watch and I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"I'm glad you find humor in our anticipation smarty pants." Esme said with a shake of her head. I guess she got tired of watching me because she turned back to the sink and started rinsing the dishes to put in the dishwasher.

"So I have been thinking." I said casually, keeping my eyes on my plate. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

The room was silent for about 3.2 seconds before a squeal erupted from my aunt that I swear I would have thought was Alice. It was about that same amount of time before she was wrapped around my shoulders hugging me as if her life depended on it.

"Oh my sweet boy, I am so happy for you. I knew you too were perfect for each other. I couldn't be happier right now if I tried."

"Thank you Essie."

"Carlisle one of our babies is getting married." Esme said as she pulled back from hugging me with tears in her eyes.

"Esme she hasn't said yes yet and besides this isn't the first time that I have asked someone to marry me." I said with great regret at the latter part of that sentence.

"She will, I just know it and not to be ugly Edward but you never should have asked the other time so I don't really count that."

"Esme!" Carlisle admonished her.

"No she's right Carlisle. I never should have asked her to marry me." I answered him letting Esme know she was correct.

"Well either way, I'm very proud of and happy for you son." Carlisle said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug before kissing Esme on the cheek to let her know he was sorry.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Esme asked.

"I plan on doing it Valentine's night after dinner. I know it is kind of clichéd but…"

"Well I think it is romantic." Esme said cutting me off. "What about the ring, what does it look like?"

"Well that was another reason why I wanted to talk to you two. I have been looking for about a month now, hoping the right one would speak to me, but nothing has. And…well…the more I think about it…"

"You want to give her your mother's ring." Carlisle said helping me finish the sentence.

"I do." I answered him quietly.

"I think Elizabeth and Ed both would love that idea." Carlisle said before walking out of the room.

I looked over to my sweet aunt who had tears rolling down her face. "What do you think Essie?"

"I think it's perfect." She said as she walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

Carlisle returned a few minutes later with a velvet ring box that he had retrieved from the safe in his office. When my parents died there were several pieces of jewelry along with other valuable items that Carlisle kept safe for me. One of those was my mother's engagement ring. They had decided to bury my parents with their wedding bands which I think was perfect, but Carlisle kept my mother's engagement ring, holding it for me in case I ever wanted to use it one day. With Katie it just didn't feel right to give it to her and knowing Katie she wouldn't have liked the non-traditional aspect of the ring.

It wasn't a traditional diamond ring. It was a sapphire bouquet ring with a platinum band. The sapphire was nestled into a flower bouquet design that could be seen best when the ring was held up straight. It was a ring that my father had found in an antique store when he was looking for a ring to buy my mother when he proposed to her.

It was classic, beautiful and timeless. It was Bella and it just felt right.

"I was hoping you would want to give this to our sweet Bella." Carlisle said handing me the box.

"Really?"

"I do, I think it is perfect for her."

"Me too." I said as I opened the box to find that it was just as sparkly as I remembered.

"Esme has it cleaned once a year." Carlisle said. I guess he could see the surprise on my face.

"I knew when the time came for you to need it you would want it to be in great shape." Esme said while she looked on the ring.

"Thank you Essie."

"You are very welcome my sweet boy." She said as she patted my arm and excused herself from the room.

"Have you talked to Emmett about this?" Carlisle asked.

"I have, a few weeks ago, but he actually gave me his blessing back at Thanksgiving, him and Charlie both." I said with a chuckle remembering that conversation with Charlie.

"Thanksgiving huh? I guess Esme and I were not the only ones who knew it then."

"No, Rose and Emmett both knew it and Charlie over heard them talking about it so he gave me his _mission_ as he called it for Bella's hand. I have to say it was the cutest thing I have ever heard and that kid constantly says so many cute things."

"He is a great kid." Carlisle said with a chuckle. "I doubt you will be able to have it sized in two days time though."

"I know and I should have asked you for it before now. I guess a part of me was afraid it was wrong to give Bella a hand me down so to speak. I knew that would never fly with Katie and I let my stupid mind try and over rule my heart. I have been driving myself crazy trying to find the right ring and I had even decided I was going to wait to ask her once I had found it."

"So what changed your mind?"

"While I was running this morning my heart kicked my heads ass. Maybe it was the clarity of mind that you get from runners euphoria, or maybe it was the calm of the river as I was running across the bridge, but I knew without a doubt that it was meant to be mom's ring."

"Well I'm glad your heart kicked some ass than. You're right, it was meant to be your mother's ring and it's not a hand me down, it is a cherished part of your mom and dad and that alone would make it good enough for any woman." Carlisle paused for a moment before continuing. "Maybe, just maybe Katie wasn't good enough for the ring."

And at that moment I knew no truer words have ever been spoken.

"Bella is." I answered him.

"Yes my dear boy, Bella is the only one good enough for that ring." He said before he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat there for a few moments, letting Carlisle's words roll around in my head before the overwhelming need to see my sweet Bella hit me. I stuck the box with the ring into my pocket and made my way over to the bakery.

I knew that it was going to be a busy day for Bella. Valentine's Day was two days away and the bakery was closed on Sundays. Bella had done most of the prep work ahead of time and the majority of her orders were completed, but she had a few finishing touches to do and a few things left to work on.

When I got there, the place was packed, some people picking up orders already and others just there for their daily fix of Bella's sweets. I said hello to a few of the regulars that I recognized and to Angela before making my way back to see my angel.

She was just finishing up icing the last of her cakes and when she looked up at me I couldn't help but chuckle at the pink frosting that had made its way somehow onto her cheek.

"Hey." She said with her lovely smile.

"Hey there beautiful. You've got some frosting on your cheek." She lifted her hand to wipe it off but I stopped her before she could.

"Let me." I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her cheek right where the confectionary treat was. I couldn't resist the temptation to taste her further and I parted my lips just enough to let my tongue lightly move across her cheek, licking the delight off. Bella's body quivered at the touch of my tongue and the smug guy side of my pride was very pleased with that reaction.

"Should I bring some of the icing home with me tonight?" She asked in almost a whisper.

I moved my lips softly from her cheek to her ear, a trail of tender kisses left in my wake. "Yes please, and maybe a little chocolate sauce as well." I whispered in her ear before kissing it and letting my tongue tease her lobe.

The quiver from earlier was a full on shudder now and my smug pride now filled the room.

There was a small giggle from the front of the kitchen and we broke apart to see Angela's blushing face watching our little exchange.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. Bella, Jessica and her mother are here to pick up their cupcakes."

"My Jessie girl is here." She said with a smile on her face as she headed out to the front of the store.

The rest of the day was spent finishing up cakes, cookies and other items that were needed for Monday. A little before the bakery was set to close, Bella started a batch of chocolate mousse hearts. She had silicon molds that were shaped like hearts that she was going to put the mousse into and then let them set in the freezer so they were easier to take out.

This was going to be the first time since our first meeting that I was going to see her make chocolate mousse again. To say that I was excited about the prospect of not only watching her make the mousse but tasting it again would be an understatement.

"First things first we need to weigh our chocolate." She said as she pulled out a box of semi sweet chocolate disk. As she opened the box she took a whiff of the smell and I swear as I breathe euphoria swept over her whole body.

"This, my love, is the beginning of a sensory adventure." She said as she moved to where I was standing and put the box under my nose. Sure enough the smell of chocolate was very strong and aromatic. Visions of when I was a child and walking into a candy store near the University hit me instantly and I could not help the smile that took over my face.

After she weighed out the required amount of chocolate, she headed to the walk in and came back out with butter, heavy cream and eggs. Next she gathered a large bowl, a pot and one of the small mixing bowls. Filling the pot up with water she went over to the stove, turning one of the burners on low and placing the pot on top.

"Ok so we have our chocolate, now we need to place the chocolate and butter in a bowl and place it over the water once it starts to simmer. This is our double boiler and it will melt the chocolate and butter together." As she spoke, her actions mimicked her words. Once the bowl was over the pot she walked over the counter and grabbed a small bowl, the eggs and the small mixing bowl.

"While we wait for the chocolate to melt we need to separate the eggs and get the whites to a stiff peak." As she spoke she cracked an egg on the counter and gingerly opened the shell over the mixing bowl. After she opened the shell she placed it over her hand and let the egg fall in to it. The white of the eggs slid through her fingers as she cradled the yolk gently in her palms.

"This is the touch part of the sensory adventure. There is the coolness of the egg, the feel of the white slipping through your fingers. The delicateness in which you cradle the yolk so that it does not get into the whites. All of these things are about touch and the way they feel."

She handed me an egg and gestured for me to do the same as she has just done. I have separated eggs before but never like this. I was suddenly aware of the way I was cracking the egg so as not to break the yolk. The temperature of the egg in my hand hit me next, it was cold, but not so much that I rushed what I was doing. The feeling of the whites slipping through my fingers was slimy at first, but once I got past that initial feeling I was surprised at how delicately it moved through my fingers and the yolk felt almost dry once the two were separated. Very aware of how easy it would be for the yolk to break at this point, as careful as I could I put the yolk in the small bowl with the other one that she had done before me.

We worked together to separate the remaining eggs and not only could I feel the eggs separate in my hands I could feel Bella. She was close to me but not touching me but I could literally feel her next to me. I could feel the way her body moved as she cracked the eggs, I could sense her touch as she placed the yolk in the bowl. It was like the act of breaking eggs had joined our bodies as one.

Once we were finished we washed our hands.

"We need to add sugar to the whites and then mix them until a stiff peak is formed. This is the hearing part of the adventure. At first you will hear the liquid swash around in the bowl but as it begins to foam up the sound goes from the movement of the liquid to the whirl of the machine. Since it is on the highest speed it of course is louder but almost soothing in the repetitiveness of the rhythm."

After she set the mixing bowl up and turned the machine on I closed my eyes to see if I could pick up on the descriptions she had just given and I did immediately. Despite the loudness of the mixer I could hear the liquid moving around in the bowl. It was the same sound of hands moving around in dishwater, subtle but noticeable. After about thirty seconds the sound lessened as when I opened my eyes to look at the bowl I could see that the whites had become frothy. Another thirty seconds and all I could hear was the machine and the whites started to take shape.

"Did you notice the color change of the whites?" She asked me.

"Yes, they were pale yellow almost but now, now I can see that they are almost a pure white."

"That's right. As they get stiffer the pureness of the white increase until it is almost snow white. That is one of the many visual parts of this adventure."

"While that is working its magic let's check on the chocolate." She said taking my hand and leading me over to the stove.

As we neared my senses were flooded with the aroma of melting chocolate and stopped me in my tracks. There are no words to describe the way it hit me or made me feel. I have smelled melted chocolate before, hell I have even been graced with the joy of licking chocolate off of my goddess, but this, this was so much more powerful. I don't know if it was the fact that I was so aware of all of my senses now, but it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

"I've made this recipe more times than I can count, but that initial smell of the butter and chocolate melting together still does something to me every time." She said as she picked up a whisk.

At first the mess in the bowl was just that a mess. The chocolate was covered with the melted butter and looked like an experiment gone wrong, but as she took the whisk to the mixture and began to combine the two it morphed into something beautiful. The color was a deep dark brown, silky and smooth, bright and shiny.

"This is another visual. The butter helps to give it an almost golden hue and it makes it silky." She said.

As I moved closer to her I could smell the vanilla of her body wash. I could hear the soft movement of her shirt against her skin as she moved the whisk around. I could feel the electricity of her presence beside me. I was suddenly more aware of her than I have ever been and I didn't think that it was possible to be any more aware of her than I was. It was almost as if I was Bella.

She turned the burner off and took the bowl off of the pot and brought it over to the table. Once she was finished with that she walked over to the mixer and turned it off, pulling the mixer up so you could see the whites on the beater stand up straight.

"That my love is a stiff peak." She said with a sly wink before taking the bowl off the stand and bringing it over to the table with the other bowl.

"You are a very bad girl Miss Swan."

"Yes but I am so very good at it." She responded.

I stood there for a moment in a Bella haze before I moved to take her in my arms and show her how much I enjoyed her being a bad girl when we were once again interrupted by Angela coming back into the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm all finished up front. Do you need me to stay and help with anything else?"

"No sweetie I'm good. If you don't mind turning out the lights up front and locking the front door I will take care of the rest."

"I will. You two have a good evening." She said as she headed back out the door.

"You too sweetie." Bella said.

I really wanted to finish my thought from a moment ago but I had to admit I really wanted to get back to her sensory adventure.

"Ok now we are going to add the egg yolks to the chocolate. See how the yellow streaks through and makes the color even richer."

I could only nod my head, mesmerized suddenly again by everything Bella.

"Now begins the really fun part." She said as she finished mixing the yolks completely. The color of the mixture did look that much richer now that the yolks were but a faint memory. Next she took the stiff egg whites and dished them into the chocolate mixture.

"We fold the whites into the chocolate. Watch how the color mixes and then changes."

She began to delicately fold the whites into the chocolate which caused the fluffy white mixture to deflate a bit but at the same time the chocolate mixture began to fluff up. The white and dark of the two began to mix. At first it looked like a jumbled mess I couldn't help but think the two would never truly blend together. But the more she worked the two together, the white slowly began to disappear and the silky dark chocolate became a dull brown. It wasn't unappealing to look at though as the mixture itself was now very airy and light looking. It had also doubled in size.

Once she was finished mixing the two together she took the mixing bowl she used a moment ago for the whites and poured in the heavy cream, going back over to the mixer and setting it back up to mix again.

"With the cream we only want a soft peak." She said with a crinkle of her nose. I couldn't resist this time and I leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. Standing that close to the mixer I was flooded with the smell of the cream and I could taste it on her lips even though she had none there. As I pulled away from the kiss there were so many things I was aware of all at once. The sound of the clock ticking on the wall, the faint smell of butter cream icing, the rise and fall of Bella's chest, the beat of my pulse in my fingertips. All of my senses were truly heightened now and I never wanted it to end.

When the cream was at the desired peak, Bella took the bowl and added it to the chocolate. Where the egg whites were fluffy and airy, the cream was soft and dense.

"This my love is the final step."

Once again there was the contrast of white and dark, but not as vibrant as the first time. She folded the cream into the mixture and the white spiraled throughout as she worked the two together. I chanced a look at her face and I was struck by the sheer beauty of her expression. The love that I had seen that first time was there once again. It was almost intimate now, as if she was having a love affair with the work of art in front of her. It was the way she looked at me when I held her in my arms as I moved inside of her when we made love. It was more than love, it was passion, it was desire and it was love all at one time. It was breath taking and I had to look away or I would take her right there in the middle of the bakery DHEC be damned!

I let my eyes drift back down to the mousse and it was amazing the difference a glance away had made. The white of the cream was gone now and before me now was the color of Bella's eyes. It was a warm chocolate brown; it was light, airy and fluffy all at once.

She filled a pastry bag with the mixture and began to fill the molds. Once each one was filled, she smoothed the bottoms out and put the excess back into the first mixing bowl. Once all of the molds were finished she took them and placed them in the freezer.

Before Bella I never thought of food as sensual, but this sensory adventure with her, this final product in front of me, this moment in time with the love of my life was the sexiest thing I had ever experienced in my life. And now it was over or so I thought.

"And now my sexy boy, the best part of the sensory adventure, the taste." She said as she swiped her finger in the bowl, filling it mousse and placing it to my lips. I took her finger into my mouth and nearly exploded. The taste of the mousse was mixed with the taste of Bella and it was exquisite.

Bella invaded all of my senses at once, the taste of her in my mouth, the feel of her body close to mine, the smell of her vanilla, the look of pure love and lust on her face and the soft moan that escaped her lips.

It was too much for any one person to handle. I could have died at that moment and I would have been truly happy. And that joy was responsible for what happened next.

"Marry me Bella." I said as she slid her finger out of my mouth.

"What?" She whispered.

"Shit Bella, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

"Edward…"

"Bella, please give me a second."

I stood there for a minute, trying to gain control of my mind once again. This was not how I wanted to ask her. It was suppose to be this romantic gesture on Valentine's Day night, not in the kitchen after making chocolate mousse. As I stood there warring between my head and my heart once again, my heart won out and I knew this was the way I was suppose to ask. In the moment, spontaneously and full of love.

"Oh my sweet girl, I had planned on asking you Monday night after dinner, you know the clichéd romantic proposal and all, but being here with you in this moment, it means more to me than all the clichés in the world. Every day I fall more and more in love with you and I know no one will ever take that away from me. You light the dark for me, you are the air I breathe and you are the place I call home. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, you became my world. You make me happy, you make me smile, you make me…me. "

I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it for her before getting down on one knee.

"In the overused immortal words of Jerry Maguire, please complete me, please Bella, please be my wife, please be my life."

I looked into her eyes, glassy with tears but filled with love.

"Yes, Edward, my sweet love, yes I will marry you." She said before she pulled me up from the floor and brushed her lips against mine. It was one of the best kisses of my life and it was a hundred times better than Wesley and Buttercup!

As we pulled away I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. It fit her perfectly as it should for other than my mom she was the only one good enough to wear it.

"Edward it is beautiful."

"It was my mother's. I know she would want you to have it. She would have loved you Bella, they both would have, almost as much as I love you."

"Edward."

"Yes my love."

"Take me home."

"Always my love."

We hurriedly cleaned up the bakery and made sure everything was in its proper place and locked up as it should be.

It was seven thirty but all I wanted to do was take my fiancé to bed. We never took our eyes off of the other as we undressed each other. Our kisses were full of love, our movements slow and sensual. My senses were still in overload but not rushed and as I tasted her skin, as I felt her heart beat, as I heard her soft moans, as I saw the love in her eyes and as I felt her warmth as she took me inside of her I knew this was my true sensory adventure.

We stayed there, joined together as one, me inside of her, staring into each other's eyes.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bella whispered.

"Anything my love."

"I have been in love with you since I was eighteen."

"How?"

"That first night I had dinner at Esme's house I was drawn to your picture. It was your eyes, something about the way they stared back at me, as if you could see me, really see me even though we had never met. The more I was around your family and heard them talk about you with so much love I felt like I knew you. You took over my thoughts, my dreams, my hopes and my wishes. I realized one day that what I felt for you was love and I have been in love with you every since then."

"My beautiful angel, I am the luckiest man in the world. We were made for each other, meant to be and all of that other gooey stuff. Thank you my love, for sharing your secret with me, for sharing your life with me."

"Edward, make love to your fiancé." She asked me with passion in her voice.

And I did, many times that night.

* * *

**A/N**

**So much love for the holidays! Hope that you all enjoyed it and are not in sensory overload yourself. The chocolate mousse that Bella made is one of my all time favorite recipes. It really is a sensory adventure for me each time I get to make it and the visual really is like a work of art in my culinary opinion.**

**I am working to get the recipes for this and other delights that Bella has made on to my profile page and hope to have them after the holidays.**

**The Jerry Maguire line is very overused, but one that I still love and that scene in the movie still brings me to tears. I have out grown my love of Tom Cruise, but still think that is his best movie by far. The scene where he kisses her on her front porch is one of the sexiest kissing scenes ever in my cinematic opinion.**

**Thank you for all of the love, for the recs and the reviews.**

**I wish you all Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Peace on Earth or whatever you wish and that all of your hopes and dreams come true. May you all find love in your life and passion in your day! **


	16. CRBR

**SM owns Twilight but I am borrowing them for a bit.**

**The chapter title CRBR stands for Cooper River Bridge Run**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Everything felt so different when I woke up the next morning, which was really surprising. I never thought I could be happier, feel more loved or be more in love, but when the warmth of the sun began to fill my face, I realized all of that was true. I could be all of those things and I was because of Bella.

My girl said yes. I spent the night making love to my fiancé. I was engaged. I was going to marry the angelic, beautiful Isabella Swan. I was the luckiest man alive.

I opened my eyes to the vision of my love milling around in her kitchen. There was a real benefit to her living in a loft. The openness of the space allowed me to lay lazily in the warmth of the bed while watching her in her prime.

She was mixing something together in a bowl, the soft sway of her hips moving in time to the turn of her wrist and the rhythm of the song she was humming. Even with her hair thrown up in a messy twist and nothing on but an oversized t-shirt, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon.

"Are you going to just lay there and stare at me or are you going to get your cute ass out of bed and come have breakfast with your fiancé?" She said as if she could sense that I was indeed doing just as she suggested.

"It's a nice view, what can I say."

"It's even nicer close up." She answered me.

I was out of the bed in seconds and standing next to her in the kitchen, pulling her into my arms.

"Much better close up." I whispered into her ear, as I plied gentle kisses around her lobe. I just loved the way her body shuddered whenever I did this. Her ears were definitely one of her _zones_ so to speak.

"Good morning my sweet Bella."

"Good morning my handsome Edward." She answered me before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." I said before returning her kiss and heading off to start my day.

If you have never had the bliss of Bella's ham and cheese biscuits, I highly recommend it. They are not your typically fast food restaurant fair where cheese and ham are slapped onto a cut out biscuit. No these are so much better. The ham and cheese are inside literally inside the biscuit. The biscuits are shaped like mounds and when you pull them apart, the three different types of melted cheese get caught in a game of tug of war between the two sides and string along in the middle. The ham is warm and thick and a surprising texture next to the melted cheese and moist biscuit.

Ham and cheese biscuits, scrambled eggs and fresh fruit, a breakfast fit for a king but made with love for me.

"So are we telling everyone this evening?" I ask Bella as she takes a drink from her Cheerwine.

She pauses for a moment to look at her ring with love, the sweetest of smiles gracing her face.

"I'd like that." She answers. "Although I know we are all going to need earplugs to protect our ears from Alice's squeals."

"You should have heard Esme yesterday when I told her and Carlisle. She sounded just like Alice."

"You told Esme and Carlisle."

"I hope that is ok, Carlisle was keeping my mom's ring for me so I had to…"

"Edward, it's ok." She said interrupting my trailing voice as she walked over to me and put her hands on my cheeks. "They're our family. I think it's great that you talked to them before hand."

"I also told Emmett." I said with a smile.

"And how did that go?" She asked with a little dread in her voice.

"Really well. Actually he and Charlie both gave me their blessings sometime ago."

"Really?" She questioned me with a raise in her voice and her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving night actually. Charlie pulled me to the living room and gave me his _mission _to ask for your hand." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh my sweet little man."

"Emmett heard us talking and he gave me his blessing too. So when I went to him in January and told him I was going to ask you soon he wasn't the least bit surprised and seemed genuinely happy for us both."

"You've been thinking about asking me since Thanksgiving?" Bella asked. I could see tears pooling around the edges of her eyes.

"No my sweet girl, I have been thinking about asking you since the first day I met you."

"Oh Edward." She whispered as the tears fell down her face. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella, with all that I am, I love you."

I pulled my sweet love fully into my arms, relishing the feeling of her body pressed up against mine before pulling her back to the warmth of her bed. We spent the afternoon wrapped up in each other.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment please." I said as we were finishing up dinner. I stood up and looked at my family sitting around the table, looking back at me with anticipation and love. Esme had tears in her eyes. Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear. Rose and Alice both looked like they were going to vibrate right out of their chairs, Jasper was as calm as ever and Emmett, well Emmett had nothing but pride in his eyes. They all knew, even if they had not been privy to my previous actions.

"Bella and I are getting married." I said as I turned to look at the gift from the heavens above sitting next to me holding my hand in hers.

The room was quiet for less than a millisecond before Alice erupted and rushed over to the two of us.

"I knew it, I just knew it." Alice squealed. "Didn't I tell you Jasper; didn't I tell you they would be engaged before Valentine's Day?"

"Yes my love, you did tell me that." Jasper answered her in his quiet southern drawl.

"Ok so details, when did he ask? Did he get down on one knee? Was it all moonlight and candles? Were you on the riverbank?" Alice's questions were flying at Bella a hundred miles a minute in rapid fire secession that Bella never would have had a chance to answer.

"Let me see the ring!" She paused for only a moment before she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled it to her to examine. As soon as she saw it the vibrations stopped and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Liz's ring." Was all she said before she pulled both Bella and I into a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you. My best friend and my big brother, who could ask for more?"

The rest of the family followed in line as they came and hugged and congratulated us before Rose, Alice and Esme pulled Bella into the kitchen so that she could give them all the details they were dying for.

"So you couldn't wait until tomorrow night?" Carlisle asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No, we are at the bakery last night making chocolate mousse and it just seemed right."

"Well Bella's chocolate mousse is certainly proposal worthy." He said. He looked back to the kitchen before leaning into me and whispering. "Did you happen to bring me any? It will be our little secret; no one has to know especially your aunt."

"I heard that Carlisle Cullen." Esme's voice called from the kitchen before I could answer him.

"Damn that woman's bat ears." He mumbled as he headed to the kitchen. "Just testing to see if you were listening my beautiful, sweet wife." His said, his voice dripping with remorse and kiss ass.

The sound of a huff caused me to look down to see Charlie standing there with his arms crossed, a small pout on his face.

"Why you not tell me first?" He huffed.

"I…" I looked to Emmett and Jasper for some help only to be met with their turning bodies as they tried to stifle a laugh. _Bastards!_

"I thought you were my friend." Charlie said as his pouting lip moved out further. My heart hurt instantly.

"I am your friend little man. You know big brothers and all. I…well…Charlie I messed up. I should have told you first. I'm very sorry." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Did daddy know?"

"Well yes he did."

"You told daddy before you told me?" He asked and I swear he was about to cry.

"I had to tell your daddy little man. He is Bella's big brother and as such I had to tell him first. One day when Addy gets married her boyfriend will come to you and tell you first. It's a big brother rule." I said hating the little white lie, but not wanting to see him cry.

"Ok." He quietly said.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked him holding me arms open hoping he would give me a hug.

He looked at me for just a moment before launching himself into my arms. "I forgive you." He said before looking up at me. "You'll be my uncle now?"

"Yes buddy, I'll be your uncle now. But I'll always be your friend."

"Good!" He said.

I stood up, pulling him with me as he continued to hug me.

"Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"Yes little man."

"When you gonna ask Edward bout his mission for Alice's hand?"

Jasper's face froze and I was the one who was trying to hide my laughter this time.

"Well buddy…um…see…Alice and I…well we need to finish school first…and then…shit…I mean sorry Charlie I shouldn't have said that."

"I not tell mommy or Essie. It be our secret. Just don't forget to ask Edward first. You not want to break the rules." Charlie said as he wiggled to be let down.

After he ran from the room, Emmett and I busted out laughing.

"You two really suck, you know that don't you!" Jasper growled under his breath before he left the room which caused Emmett and me to laugh even harder.

"You know that talk is coming don't you?" Emmett asked me after we settled down.

"I do." I answered him.

"Are you ok with that?"

"I am. I'm proud of Jasper and the way he turned his life around. He's a really good guy and I couldn't ask for anyone better for Alice than him."

"You know I said the same thing to Rose about you."

We sat there in an awkward manly quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Take care of my baby girl. Promise me you will love her the way you do now, for the rest of your lives."

"I promise." I answered him as we walked to the kitchen to be with the rest of our family.

And I knew that it was a promise that I would keep.

"So does Alice have our wedding all planned out?" I asked Bella as we headed back to my house after dinner.

"Almost." She answered me with a giggle.

"I think they are all happy for us."

"Yeah, they are. We are really lucky to have such a great family."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

"I love you Edward, even when you are being cheesy." Bella said as she leaned in and kissed my lips.

"I love you too, soon to be Mrs. Cheesy!" I answered her with a grin!

The next night we celebrated our first Valentine's Day together. I of course went cheesy again and had flowers delivered to her at the bakery. She cooked the most amazing Chicken Parm dinner for us. After dinner we watched _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind._ I know it is a movie about erasing the memory of someone after a break up and not one you would think that a newly engaged couple would watch on Valentine's Day together, but as my sweet Bella pointed out it is an unconventional love story and those are her favorite kinds.

February rolled into March and our lives rolled with it.

We set our wedding date for mid June. This would give us time to get through the end of the school year for me, graduation for Alice who insisted on designing Bella's wedding dress and bride's maid dresses and for Bella to schedule our own wedding and honeymoon around the bakery and wedding season. Francesca once again offered to help Bella out while she was away and to make our wedding cake.

With Alice, Esme and Rose planning our wedding, Bella could focus on the bakery and I could focus on training for the Cooper River Bridge Run.

I spent the month of March running every day, extending my distance and cutting my time so that as the race drew closer I was running eight miles a day at a little over seven minutes a mile.

The night before the race Bella and I spent our time together quietly going over the invitation designs that Alice had picked out for us. We settled on a pattern of sea shells in a cream color. They would be printed on 110 lb recycled matte white cardstock in a Bradley Hand ITC typeface. I had no fucking clue what any of that meant and truth be told I don't think Bella did either. We both just smiled at Alice as she gave us the details of each of the samples and acted as if they truly did matter to us. In the end we just liked the overall look of the sea shells and decided to go with that one.

Bella fixed me a healthy meal filled with lots of protein and potassium rich foods. She helped me get ready for the next morning, making sure I had new laces in my shoes to help prevent blow outs while I was running. She made sure my iPod was fully charged and that my buds were attached and had even created a playlist for me to listen to while I was running.

It was a lovely evening. Nothing special or what some may consider even memorable but for me it was just another one of the things that had me falling more and more in love with my angel every day. She was fussing over me and I really liked it.

When the alarm went off at 5:00 am the next morning she woke up with me. She fixed me some yogurt and fruit while I got ready and walked with me to where the shuttle buses waited on Calhoun Street to take participants over to the start line in Mt Pleasant. The race didn't start until 8:00 am but in order to get close to 35,000 people transported to the start line we had to be at the shuttles no later than 6:00 am.

"I'll be waiting for you at the finish line." She told me as she stood in line with me waiting to get on a bus. It was still dark outside and the weather was cool but I knew it would warm up as the morning progressed.

"Go back and get some sleep for a few hours." I told her as I pulled her into a hug.

"As if I could." She said with a smile and I knew she wouldn't.

"I love you." She told me as she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you too." I answered her before stepping onto the bus. She stood there watching me through the window until the bus pulled away a few minutes later. It felt like a scene out of a movie. I could almost hear some sweet love song playing in the background as I leaned my head back on the bus seat, closed my eyes and let the feel of her on my lips keep my smile attached.

Thirty five thousand people sounds like a huge number and it is, but to be in the middle of it is like nothing I have ever experienced before in my life. There were people everywhere and many of them were just downright silly and crazy in their attire.

It was an interesting atmosphere to be in as I waited for the starting time to draw closer. Each participant lines up for their starting position based on bib colors which are determined by your time. Those with quicker times of 40 minutes or less are up front and it rolls back to end with those who are walking/running or just walking the distance. My bib color was red which meant I was in the second wave of participants in the under 49 minute group. I had to admit I felt pretty good with myself about being in that group.

Once we were let out at the shuttle drop off it was still a good six block walk to the starting line of the race. The sun was starting to rise and luckily the weather was warming up a little. The surrounding landscape was covered up in people of all sizes, ages and colors. Barricades were everywhere blocking off traffic and race routes. There was a loud speaker with instructions and advertisements blaring all around us. I couldn't help but be reminded of a scene from the movie _Children of Men_. The organization to handle all of those people and have everything run smoothly needed to be almost militaristic and that is just how it felt.

What kept it from truly feeling apocalyptic were port-a-potty's as far as the eye could see. Each block seemed to be populated with at least 200 each. Like I said thirty-five thousand is a whole lot of people. It was almost comical in a way.

As 8 am got closer I made my way into the red starting area and stood in line with all of the other red bib wearers waiting for the race to start. As we stood there several helicopters circled overhead and I could only imagine what it looked like from their viewpoint. Looking ahead of me I could thousands of heads and looking behind me I could see thousands of faces.

There was energy in the air and all of my senses were on full alert. The sound of the helicopters and peoples voices and the smell of suntan lotion, body oil and water. The ever evaporating chill of the morning air as the sun rises and people converge closer together. The endless sea of faces and the taste of excitement. My senses were in overload but not in a good Bella way and my nerves started to kick in.

As the countdown to the start of the race began I put the buds in my ears and let the music wash over me. Bella's selected playlist began to sooth my ever increasing nerves with _Spoiled_. I can't help but think what an appropriate song for how I feel about Bella. I'm spoiled by her love, I'm spoiled by her touch. I cannot live without her in my life.

And just like that the mere thought of her washes away everything around me and it's just me and her in my head. I'm not in a crowd of thirty-five thousand plus, I am alone on this road, my lovely bridge and Bella awaiting me just ahead.

The gunshot goes off and I wait patiently for the crowd in front of me to pull away before I begin my trek. It is very slow going at first as the crowd begins to clear out but I keep my nerves in check as all of my thoughts revolve around Bella.

Starting out on Coleman Blvd in Mt. Pleasant as the crowd around me begins to thin out a little bit and I can maneuver with a more fluid movement and pace. The streets are lined with Palm trees and I can smell the river as I get closer.

My feet pounding on the pavement echoes with the music in my ears and they beat in perfect rhythm with one another. The pace of the music increases from slow and sultry to quick and electric and is timed perfectly with the increase I am able to find in my speed and distance from those around me.

I pass the marker for mile one as my music changes to _Summer Love_ and my feet hit the pavement in time with the clapping beat of the song. When the line _how did they get that pretty_ _little face on that pretty little frame_ plays a smile erupts from my lips as I can't help but think that he wrote those lines just for my girl.

The music changes again as does the matching beat of my feet hitting the pavements. Bella has the music picked out perfectly. One fast paced song that helps to push me forward followed next by a slower paced beat that slows me down enough to rest myself for the next push.

The exit for the bridge at Patriots Point comes into view as mile two looms closer. I have hit my stride and feel really good. That runner's high kicks in and my limbs feel lighter than air. As I hit the uphill exit the excursion of the incline change lingers for a moment but the song that hits my play list at the time pushes me forward. _Remedy,_ it is visceral and raw, the guitar riffs are just what I need to motivate forward motion up the hill and before I know it I am running on my beloved bridge.

The rocking beat of _Remedy_ changes abruptly to _Slow Like Honey. _It is a sultry song sung to a lover and just perfect for my entrance to the bridge as all of my thoughts go to my beacon taking me to my lover. I think about the way her hair flows around her body and than me when she is positioned just so to ride me. I think about the way she moves underneath me when she is pulling me deeper inside of her.

My mouth goes dry as the song changes to _Closer_. The beat is just a slight increase but the rhythm of it is sensual. I grab the small bottle of water that Bella has stashed in my jacket pocket and drink it down. As water escapes my mouth and dribbles down my chin I am pulled into thoughts of Bella's sweet nectar doing the same as I greedily drink from the paradise that is the core of her body.

As I reached the third mile marker, 187 feet above sea level I am sweating but it isn't from the heat or from the fact I had run three miles. It was all from my thoughts of Bella and what she does to my body. I managed to take my jacket off as I was running and tie it around my waist. The cool air coming off the river hits the gleam of sweat on my arms and forehead and my lust filled thoughts diminish a little bit.

With a clear head I look to my left and see my beloved city. The sun has broken through the morning clouds and the city is beginning to wake up. With no cars on the bridge, the air is clean, crisp and salty. I can see a cargo ship being off loaded on the dock and the sails of boats in the distance. The feel of the cement under my feet is like a silent conversation between me and the bridge. I thank it for carrying me home now, in the past and forever more.

The music changes again to _Tempted_ and once again a huge smile erupts from my lips as I think about Bella singing that as we traveled to Bald Head Island and our first time telling each other we loved the other, our first time making love to one another.

That smile stays put as I reach the Meeting Street exit off of the bridge and mile marker four comes into view. Just 2.2 more miles and I will be back with the source of my smile. Although I instantly miss the bridge once I make the final step off of it onto Meeting Street I know that I am closer to my happy.

My girl and the way she always takes over my head is echoed in the song that begins to play as I start my way down Meeting Street. James Taylor's _Something in the Way She Moves_. North Carolina's adopted son and alumni of my beloved school always leaves me with a smile. And the words _I feel fine anytime she's around me now and she's around me now almost all the time _had to be written for me.

Those words carry so much weight because she is with me almost all of the time now. As I make this run she is with me, the way she moves, the way she speaks, the way she smells, the way she tastes. All of it is with me now.

Mile marker five comes into view as does the turn off of Meeting onto Wolfe. My legs burn a little bit but not badly. My lungs are a little tighter now from the change in air but not to the point that it hinders my breathing. My pace slows just a little but not enough to throw off. _Fire and Rain_ this time, another James Taylor classic and just what I need to slow my thoughts before I make my final push to the finish line.

The trek takes me from Wolfe to King Street. The beat on my iPod increases to _It Wasn't Me_ and I know this beat will stay consist for my last little bit. My body has taken its last little break and it is now time to push myself the final distance. I pass the back side of Marion Square where vendors and people wait for participants to reach the finish line. The area is fenced off but the huge statue of John C. Calhoun can be seen over the top. It is as if he is watching over all of us on our last leg of the journey.

The route takes me from King to Wentworth. I can see the marker for mile six just up ahead in the distance and I know it isn't much further. As the sign comes into view it reads 48:05. Knocking off about five minutes for the delay once the clock started I know that I have made really good time and I am quite proud of myself, just a little over 7 minutes a mile.

We turn back onto Meeting Street once again and I am two tenths of a mile away from the love of my life. I can feel her, the very essence of her. She's calling me home, cheering me the whole way home to her and I know that she has been all along.

The finish sign is just ahead in the distance as _Can't Do a Thing (to Stop Me)_ twinkles into my buds. It's the perfect beat to end this race with. Dreamy, sweet, ethereal and I can imagine the way her hips sway to the music.

And there she is, just on the other side of the sign. She is standing to the side cheering me on along with Esme and Charlie. I know the rest of my family is there behind them, but she is my focus, she is all I really see.

I cross the line and rush over to her, pulling her into my arms, breathing in her life. She closes her arms around me and pulls me into her more. My hair is soaking wet, my body is drenched in sweat but neither one of us care. I am her and she is me and for this brief moment that is all that matters.

"You did it baby." She whispers into my ear.

I can feel the pats of my family on my back, their words of congratulations in my other ear. But the gift in my arms is all that I really need at that moment.

"Thank you baby." I whisper to her.

"For what?" She asks me as she pulls back to look into my eyes.

"For the music, for knowing what I needed when I needed it, for being with me the whole time. I love you!"

"I love you too baby, always and forever." She answered before kissing my lips softly.

We released our grip on one another, our shared moment locked away in our hearts so that we could include the rest of our family.

We walked over to Marion Square as a family. I chugged down three bottles of water and ate four bananas and three oranges. We let Charlie play a few games before heading back to Esme's house for brunch.

It was a beautiful day, the first signs of spring all around us. The air was warmer, pink and white buds were popping out everywhere. It was a great day and it wasn't even 11:00 am yet.

My final time was 45 minutes 38 seconds. I didn't win or even come in the top 300 hundred but that didn't matter to me in the least.

The only prize I needed was holding my hand, walking side by side next to me as we made our way home.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Ok so this one will be a little long so please bare with me.**_

_**Bella's playlist for Edward. Each song is owned by the artist mentioned below**_

_**Spoiled – Joss Stone**_

_**Summer Love – Justin Timberlake**_

_**Remedy – Black Crowes**_

_**Slow Like Honey – Fiona Apple**_

_**Closer – Nine Inch Nails**_

_**Something in the Way She Moves – James Taylor**_

_**Fire and Rain – James Taylor**_

_**It Wasn't Me – Shaggy**_

_**Can't Do a Thing (To Stop Me) – Chris Isaak**_

_**So now to the movies:**_

_**Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) - Starring Jim Carrey and Kate Winslet (one of my all time favorite actresses). The movie is about a couple who breaks up and had memories of the other erased. But as he is doing this he begins to remember all of the reasons why he loved her in the first place and he fights to save those memories. It is such an unconventional love story and in a world of cookie cutter romances I love that aspect of this movie. Also stars Mark Ruffalo who I think is just brilliant in his work and does not get the props he deserves as an actor.**_

_**Children of Men (2006) – Starring Clive Owen, Julianne Moore and Chiwetel Ejofor to name a few. It is about the world post epic disasters in which no child has been born in 18 years. Clive Owens character is just trying to live his life as best he can when he is pulled into helping a young girl at the request of his ex-wife. This girl holds the future for the world but because she is of a race that is considered trash in this new world of London he must hide her. It is a bleak look at the future but such a brilliantly beautiful movie. The cast alone is worth seeing it and Clive Owen is well words cannot describe. The cinematography is just amazing, the mood is raw and the music is haunting. Not a lovey, feel good kind of movie, but one every movie buff should see at least once in my opinion.**_

_**Now to the Cooper River Bridge Run – I did this back in March of this year (I walked, not a runner but hey it was still 6.2 miles) and it was just amazing. There really were 33,000 people that participated and all you could see for miles were people. If in the Charleston area I highly recommend doing the race or at least coming out to see the atmosphere that it creates.**_

_**Recipes for Ham and Cheese biscuits and Chocolate Mousse are on my profile now. More to come soon. Any questions about them please feel free to PM me.**_

_**And finally thank you all for the love and reviews. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Much love always! **_


	17. Passion

**SM owns all things Twilight but I get to have a little fun with them and oh did I with this chapter.**

**So this one will be a little different as it is more like an hour or so in our happy couple's life. I had planned on this being a small part of a bigger chapter but it just kept growing and growing and then it became inappropriate to be included with the rest of the chapter (you will see why once you have read this one and the next chapter). So this one suddenly became its own short citrusy chapter. What would have been the rest of it will be posted as its own chapter in the next couple of days. **

**Hope you like this chapter that is nothing but citrus and more so than any other moments in this story so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

After brunch at Esme and Carlisle's house I went back to mine to take a nap while Bella went into the bakery to make sure everything was ok and to see if they needed anything.

When I woke up from my nap, the sun was shining. I laid there for a moment, my body stiff and sore. I hadn't run any further than I had been doing the past month, but I think the buildup to the race and then the adrenaline overload from the actual race had gotten to me and my body was letting me know it now.

I looked over at my clock to see what time it was and I had to wipe my eyes to clear them for surely I was seeing things. The clock read 8:00. It was too early in the year for the sun to still be out at eight at night which could only mean it was eight in the morning. Either I had slept for the past nineteen hours or I was still dreaming.

"Bella!" I said with a mix of sleep and concern lacing my voice.

"Yes." I heard her voice answering me from the kitchen.

"What time is it?"

"It's a minute after eight."

"In the morning?"

"Yes in the morning." She answered me with laughter in her voice.

"What day is it?"

"It's Sunday."

I laid back down on the bed trying to wrap my head around this information. I had just slept for nineteen hours straight. I have never done that before in my life, not even when I was sick with the flu for two weeks when I was a kid. I guess my body was more worn out than I had originally thought.

"Was I asleep the whole time?"

"You were." She answered me, this time her voice right next to me. I was so lost in my calculations as to how long I had slept that I didn't hear her walk into the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked before I pulled her into the bed next to me.

"Because you looked so peaceful. It was really very cute. I have pictures and everything." She said with a giggle.

"Bella." I groaned.

"So what have you been doing all of this time while I was asleep apart from taking pictures?"

"Well let's see. I worked a little yesterday. Alice and I went over wedding details. I had a play date with Charlie who was very disappointed you couldn't join us for a walk and I watched a movie."

"What movie did you watch?"

"_Laurel Canyon_."

It was a movie that one of my students had done a paper on last semester that I had recently purchased based on the paper alone. It was a very sexy movie but in subtle ways which made it even sexier.

"Again?"

Bella and I had watched the movie together several times since I bought it.

"Yes." She whispered in my ear.

"How many times did you watch the car scene?"

"Three or four." She whispered again but this time the whisper was a little more breathy.

Suddenly the air in the room changed and I could feel electricity coming off of her body next to mine.

"And what were you thinking about while you watched it three of four times?"

"I was thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"I was thinking about the way you touch me." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"And how do I touch you?" I asked her as I got up from the bed as well.

"The way your fingertips feel as they caress my cheek." She said as she pulled the band that was holding her hair in place out. As it fell all around her shoulders I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Is that all?" I squeaked out.

"No, I also thought about the way they feel when you ghost them over my breast. Your touch is so light, almost as if it isn't really there which always leaves me wanting more." She said as she demonstrated my touch by ghosting the back of her fingers across her now taut nipples.

"Do all of my touches leave you wanting more?" I asked as I moved around the bed to get closer to her.

"More of you always." She says in the sultriest of voices as she slowly lifts her tank top up her body. Her moves are slow and calculated. She is teasing me and she knows it, is enjoying it. My need to touch her grows and I move closer to her as she pulls the top higher up, exposing her perfect bare breasts before pulling the top over her head completely. Once again her hair falls all around her shoulders as she shakes it out of the top before letting it drop slowly to the ground. My eyes following it mesmerized by the way it softly lands on the floor.

"Bella." I whisper after it hits the floor.

"Yes my love." Her voice is almost smoky now and it draws me back to her amazing half naked form.

"Did you think about me touching you anywhere else?"

"Everywhere else." She says as her hands move down her torso and into the waist of her sleep shorts. Just as painfully slow as the top she slides her shorts down her bare legs before lifting one foot and than the other as she steps out of them. Her eyes never leave mine as she moves, pulling me into her further.

She stands just as slowly as she moved down, fully exposed to me now in the most graceful seduction.

"Do you want to touch me Edward?" She asks.

"Everywhere." I answer her as I move even closer to the temptress in front of me.

"I want you touch me too." She says as she moves backwards into the bathroom, her eyes never leaving mine. "Almost as much as I want to touch you."

And as the sailors followed siren songs to their blissful demise, I followed my seductress to my own awaiting bliss.

She turned away from me to turn the water on for the shower breaking the spell her eyes had on me long enough for me to quickly brush my teeth, pee and take my clothes off. None of those things were in anyway sexy compared to what she had just done or the conversation we had just been having, but let's face it I had been asleep for nineteen hours and the body has biology needs that must be met in order to perform properly during hot as fuck sexy moments.

By the time I was finished she had stepped into the shower already. I opened the steam filled glass door to find my angel standing there in her glistening soaking wet glory.

"Come my love." She said and her words almost brought me to my knees.

Once again I was pulled into her and I followed her into the stream of warm water.

"Lean your head back and let the water engulf you." She commanded and I followed.

I felt her soft, warm, slick hands on my chest, the woodsy smell of my body wash awakening my senses.

Her hands trail out over my torso in ever widening circles coming back together after each pass. There is just enough pressure in her touch to sooth my still stiff muscles.

Her hands move up my body to my chest, my shoulders and then my neck before she glides them slowly around to my back where they descend pleasurably slow down each vertebra.

"Move your legs apart slightly." She whispers as she presses her chest to my back to reach closer to my ear. The feel of her wet breasts on my back is mind shattering and I fear my legs will not support me much longer.

Once again her hands are on my back, slowly moving down to my ass which she gently cups as she cleans before moving her way slowly down to the underside of my backside and then down to the back of my left thigh.

Small circles again cleanse me, just enough pressure to work both my muscles and my desire, down my left calf and ankle. She moves over to the right, repeating her previous moves up my right calf, than thigh, than underside, once again cupping the right cheek of my ass.

With her hands on my back she moves them slowly around to the front of my body where she pulls me into her embrace. I bring my head forward and look down at her for the first time and the look of love and desire on her face are too much.

"Bella I need to touch you. Please baby, please let me touch you. Please tell me where you were thinking about me touching you while you were watching that scene." I beg her as I pull her body up my chest so that we are face to face.

"I was thinking about your lips touching me right here." She says as she points to her own. I pull her head closer to me to oblige her request. Water from the shower head glides down our faces as our lips meet, softly at first and teasingly next as our mouths part enough for our tongues to dance with one another.

"Where else baby?" I ask her as I pull away from our kiss, my need to feel her growing.

She pulls her legs up and wraps them around my waist than takes my hand and slides it down between our waists.

"There." She whispers softly.

"How do you want me to touch you there?"

"I want you to slide your fingers into me and I want your thumb right here." She whispers as she commands my hand to follow her request.

""Play me Edward." She whispers before pulling my bottom lip into her mouth hungrily.

Her wish was my command and I began to play her like a saxophone. My thumb fingering the keys of her instrument to produce the most sensual of sounds. My fingers moving in and out of her slowly as if playing a slow jazz song before increasing in speed to up the tempo. She arches, throwing her head back, her eyes closed, her breasts displaying in front of me in full glory.

"Is this what you think about baby? Is this how I touch you in your thoughts?"

"Yes Edward…Yes!" She screamed my name. "Please baby." She begged.

"Tell me love, tell me what you want."

Her eyes open suddenly as she pulls her head back to me. She grabs the hand that is currently playing her and pulls it away from her body before she moves both of our hands down to grab a hold of me.

"This." She says as she uses our hands to guide me into her. "This is what I want." She gasps as she moves her warm, wet inviting body down onto me further until we are one, pelvis to pelvis.

We are frozen for a moment; neither of us moving as we let carnal air overtake us.

She places of her hands on my face, pulling me into her warm rich chocolate eyes once again. They are full of passion, lust, desire and above all else love.

"This is what I think about whenever you touch me. You inside of me, the way you pulse inside of me. Our bodies connected as one. Your touch lights me on fire, it always has and I know it always will. And it isn't just what your touch does to my body it's what it does to my soul and to my heart. Every time you touch me I feel the way you desire me, I feel the way you love me, I feel you. It isn't just our bodies that become one it is our hearts. I love you Edward Cullen, with all that I am, mind, body, heart and soul."

"I love you too Bella Swan, so much sometimes it overwhelms me and I think my heart will burst. I feel all of those things in your touch and I love them all. I love that it feels like home when I am inside of you. I love the way your body responds to the sound of my voice. I love the way you taste of sex and love. I love that our hearts beat in time. You are my everything Bella, my everything."

I leaned in and kissed my beautiful angel gently on the lips. We stood there together under the ever diminishing warmth of the shower. Her legs wrapped around my waist, me nestled safely inside of her, our everythings merged together as one.

As the water got cooler our kisses became hotter until neither of us could breathe. Her hands in my hair, she pulled my head back and looked at me with once warm eyes that were now dark chocolate with lust, fire and carnal want.

"Fuck me Edward." My siren called to me.

And I did, until we both screamed out the others name and my legs gave out on me and we crumbled to the cold tile floor of the shower, ice cold water cooling off our overheated bodies.

I reached up and turned the water off before falling back beside my love. The floor was cold, hard and wet around us but neither one cared.

"Bella my love." I panted out.

"Yes Edward my love."

"I think we should plan on watching _Laurel Canyon_ at least once a month." I said as I turned to my beauty.

"I vote for once a week." She whispered into my ear before standing up to get out of the shower.

As she opened the door she looked back at me, her eyes suddenly dark chocolate again.

"And that's a tradition I think we should start right now." She said as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the bedroom.

It didn't take long for me to follow after.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you enjoyed a sexy glimpse in the life of our happy couple and an example of how passions can influence a moment.**_

_**Laurel Canyon (2003) – staring Frances McDormand, Christian Bale, Kate Beckinsale and the very sexy Alessandro Nivola. It is a movie about a very Type A young man who goes to live with his wild flower child of a mother while he completes his residency in Los Angeles. With the young man comes his conservative fiancé. The mother is a record producer who is having an affair with the much younger lead singer of the band she is currently working with. The movie is about how the four different personality types interact with one another. It is smartly written, beautifully acted and one of the sexist movies I have seen. The car scene that Edward asks Bella about has to be one of the sexist scenes I have ever seen in a movie where two people never actually touch beyond a kiss. The two people in the car are just having a conversation, but it is their words and the looks that they give each other and the inflection of their tones that make it so sexy. It is a movie that oozes sex but in a very tasteful and subtle way.**_

_**I know this one was a bit racier than the others but hopefully in a way that was subtle and not over the top for the rest of the story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you as always to my following! You guys are the best!**_


	18. Family

_**SM owns all things Twilight**_

_**This chapter is rather family and Charlie centered and that is why I separated it from the previous chapter. Just didn't seem right to mix the two together.**_

_**Thank you for reading! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

After a few discussions Bella and I decided that we would live at the guest house at Esme and Carlisle's while we looked for a place in the harbor area. There was a pretty good selection to choose from but we didn't want to rush anything, wanting to find our perfect place. We both knew we wanted to live in that area of Charleston so we wanted to find the one, the house we would spend the rest of lives together in.

Bella had begun to move her things into the house a little at a time. First clothes and other essential items, next came her kitchen, then her pictures and other personal items that she wanted to have with her on a daily basis. By the first of May she was more or less a full time resident of the house. She decided she was going to rent out the studio above the bakery so she left the majority of her furniture there.

As the wedding drew closer our lives seemed to be going 24/7.

On top of the wedding I had end of the semester projects to grade and exams to give. Wedding season was starting for the bakery. That along with graduation and Mother's Day, meant Bella was working eleven hour days again.

With all of the charms that Alice posses she somehow managed to work both Bella's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses into her final design project which meant that she had the help of freshman and sophomore students in the program making the dresses. Bella had to go to Savannah a few times and of course Alice was fitting her and the others when she was home.

We decided on a small wedding, neither of us really needing anything grand. Alice was going to be her maid of honor and Rose was going to be her matron of honor. It wasn't traditional or the norm to have both, but Bella didn't care she wanted what she wanted.

I asked Carlisle to be my best man and Jasper to be my groomsman. Emmett was going to give Bella away and once Charlie heard this and was told what that meant he instantly wanted to give her away as well, so it was decided that both Charlie and Emmett were going to walk Bella down the aisle.

Bella asked Jessica's mom if she could be her flower girl since Addy was too young for that honor and her mother happily complied. Jessica was tickled to death at the idea of being in a wedding and getting to dress up like in a fairy tale. Alice was making a special dress just for her.

The week before Alice's graduation she had all of the dresses completed and ready to go and I couldn't help but be amazed at what she had been able to accomplish in three and half months. Of course I really had no idea of the extent of what she had accomplished. I had been allowed to see the dresses for Alice, Rose and Jessica but was not given even the slightest hint as to what Bella's dress would look like. Alice claimed it was all in the name of tradition but I knew there was a part of her that wanted to make me suffer.

No matter what though, I knew my girl was going to be breathtaking so I didn't mind waiting a little bit longer.

It was a blessing that our family wanted to help plan our wedding so that took a lot off of our shoulders. It was always an experience to see Esme, Rose and Alice hovering together at our Sunday dinners going over everything with Bella, informing her of where things stood and getting her final approval on everything. She was very content to let them do their thing and as my part was even less involved so was I.

Alice's graduation was the weekend of the 14th of May and the whole family made our way down to Savannah to cheer our little ball of energy on. The ceremony was long as most college ones are but once they started to announce names you could feel the excitement grow on the row that our family took up and when they called out Alice's name I think they could hear us cheering her on three counties over.

The sky threatened to open up during the ceremony but managed to hold off the rain, so Bella and I felt pretty confident about exploring the historic and riverfront area of Savannah after the ceremony was over with. The family was going to get back together for a celebration supper but each of us decided to explore the city or just hang out on our own before coming back together later.

Bella and I had just parked the car when it started to drizzle.

"You game?" She asked me and I nodded my head.

We figured a little bit of rain shouldn't hold off our exploration so we trudged on. Our first destination was Mercer Williams House. Both of us were fans of the movie and the book _Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil_ so the tourist within led us that way. We bought our tickets and toured the house as the guide gave the history of its two most famous owners. We marveled at the stories of Johnny Mercer writing music in certain rooms and the parties that Jim Williams threw at Christmas. The subject of the shooting that Williams was involved in was only briefly touched upon but you could see the knowing looks on the faces of those on the tour as we were shown the study where it took place.

After we left the house we explored the different streets and open parks and eventually made our way down to the riverfront. The sky was looking even bleaker and the drizzle was quickly becoming fat rain drops. We decided to explore no matter what and continued on our journey, exploring all of the different shops that lined the riverfront area. There were riverboats and jazz music, cobblestoned pavements and roads and lots of vintage shops.

We had just made our way out of one of the shops when the sky fell apart and buckets of water were released. We stood under the store's canopy waiting to see if it would slow down a bit. There were flower pots hanging from above overflowing with ferns and bougainvillea that vibrantly contrasted against the gray sky. The droplets of rain that clung to them were even more pronounced against the contrasting colors and gray sky.

People all around us scrambled in and out of stores and restaurants trying to get out of the storm. Umbrella battles were fought as people tried their best to keep themselves dry in such a small space on the sidewalk.

"What should we do?" I asked Bella. "There is a small café two doors down that we can head to and wait out the storm."

Just as Bella was about to answer me I noticed her attention was drawn to a couple coming our way in bright banana yellow plastic rain pullovers. The word Wet Willies blazoned across the front of it.

"Excuse me." She asked the couple as they passed us by.

"What can I do for you darling." The woman answered her.

"Where did you get those?" Bella asked as she pointed to their bright yellow pullovers.

"There is this great little daiquiri bar three doors down and we got them there." The man answered her.

"Thank you." Bella beamed with one of her signature smiles. The couple wished us a blessed day and then made their way up the sidewalk away from us.

"Do you feel like a daiquiri?" Bella turned to asked me.

I couldn't help but chuckle while I nodded my head knowing we would be walking around in the rain in bright banana yellow plastic pullovers shortly.

"Of course I do my love." I answered her as we made our way over to Wet Willie's.

Thirty minutes later we exited the bar, our stomach filled with Pina Colda's, our clothes slightly soaked, covered in the brightest orange plastic rain slicker on the planet. Bella decided out of the two she liked the orange better.

We made our way back out into the rain that looked like it was in no hurry to leave the area and resumed our exploration of river front Savannah.

We explored the area for another two hours, going into stores, reading plaques outside of homes about the history there and explored two different cemeteries.

The sky was gray. Our skin, hair and most of our clothes were soaked through. Bella's flip flops provided little traction so I had to hold her close to me so she wouldn't fall over the slippery cobblestones. My docks were soaked through and ruined for future use. We were a mess but neither one of us cared.

We spent the afternoon laughing with each other. We spent the afternoon as children playing in the rain. We spent the afternoon as history students learning about the past lives of those who occupied the city previously. We spent the afternoon wrapped up in one another happy, content and in love.

We made it back to the hotel with enough time to shower and get ready to meet the rest of our family for dinner.

It was a loud celebration, each of us telling tales of our day. I could just see the camera pulling away from the table, out the window of the restaurant and into the darkened rain soaked night air. Our noise growing quieter as the happy musical score grew louder. In my film drenched mind it was the perfect ending to a happy movie. I was just thankful that it wasn't the end of _our_ happy movie.

As a surprise to Rose for her birthday, Emmett and she were going to stay in Savannah for a few extra days by themselves. Charlie and Addy were going to stay with Bella and me with Esme helping out while Bella was working. Classes were over for me so I was free to be there for them during the day.

As we packed up our car I could see the struggle going on in Rose's head. She was tickled to death at the idea of having some time alone with her husband in a great city but it was killing her to be away from her babies.

Quiet tears fell down her face as she kissed them goodbye and gave Bella a few last minute reminders about Addy's feeding times and Charlie's bedtime.

As we pulled away from the hotel I could see Rose wrapped up in Emmett's arms as he spoke softly into her ear. I knew it was hard for him too but I could tell he was trying to be strong for his wife. I knew they would be ok in a few hours and that they trusted Bella to take care of their kids, but I also knew it had to be hard to see your little ones go like that.

We met up with the others at Alice's apartment to finish packing up the small moving van that had been rented to bring her back to Charleston. It wasn't long before we were finished and back on the road. I could see the look of joy on Esme's face as she would finally have all of her family in one place after them being apart for almost seven years.

Addy and Charlie both slept the whole way home and thankfully the rain that had taken over the state of Georgia the day before had moved up north and the drive home was sunny and warm.

We spent a quiet evening together just the four of us. It was the first Sunday since I had moved back to Charleston that we did not have the family Sunday dinner but that was ok.

We order pizza and ate dinner with the kid's picnic style on the floor of the living room. Charlie and I played with cars afterwards while Bella gave Addy a bath. The sounds of Bella's sweet voice, Addy's babbles and coos and Charlie's race car noises filled my ears and heart.

We settled the kids down to sleep that night, Charlie in the bed in the guest room, the bed pushed up against the wall with a bumper guard on the other side and Addy in a pack and play in the same room with him.

Bella and I lay in bed, the soft sounds of little snores playing over the baby monitor sitting on the night table, working to lull us to sleep.

"Bella?" I softly asked not fully sure if she is awake or not.

"Yes." She answers me in a dreamy voice.

"How many kids do you want?" We have discussed the fact that we both want children but have never talked about how many.

"I want at least two, maybe three." She said as she raised her head and rests her chin on my chest so that she was looking into my face even though it is barely visible in the dark. "What about you?"

"I like the idea of at least two." Even in the darkened room I can see the smile on her face.

"Have you thought about when you wanted to have the first?" I asked her next.

"I have a little and while I'm not saying I want to start trying on our honeymoon, I don't want to wait too long after we are married to at least have the IUD removed. I figure at that point it will happen when and if it's meant to happen."

"I like the sounds of that." I said as I pulled her closer and kiss her lips.

"Of course we can always practice in the mean time." She said before deepening our kiss.

And practice we did.

Bella woke me the next morning before she left to open the bakery. Charlie and Addy were still asleep but I knew it wouldn't be long before they woke up.

Addy was the first to stir and I could hear her in the pack and play babbling away. I walked into the room to find her sitting up, her baby doll in her hands. When she saw me her arms went up in the air for me to pick her up and I couldn't help the smile that light up my face at how easy it was for her to reach for me.

I had spent a great deal of time with Addy and held her many times, but I wasn't sure how she would react to being in a new place. I was glad to see there was no cause for my concerns.

"Good morning pretty girl." I said as I pulled her up to me. "Did you sleep good little one?" I asked her. She babbled something to me before grabbing my nose and giggling.

"Come one Addy girl, let's get you changed and some breakfast."

There have been many occasions since Addy's birth that both Jasper and I have been called upon to change her diaper. In fact Emmett insisted upon it. He reminded us it was practice for the future but I think it was really just his way of messing around with the two of us and trying to get a gag reaction out of us. I can say that I have managed so far not to get sick when changing her, but I would be lying if I said I haven't come close on more than one occasion.

Fortunately this one was just wet and a breeze to handle.

I got her changed and dressed and we headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. After putting her in her highchair and giving her a banana to munch on while I cooked I set about the task of making pancakes. Something a nine month could eat and that an almost five year old would.

"So what do you want to do today little one?" I asked Addy as I stirred the batter.

"I want to go see fish." Charlie's little voice called out as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey little man I didn't know you were up."

"Yep." I heard him call over the sound of the commode flushing and water running.

"Can we go see fish today?" He asked as he came into the kitchen, his eyes still hazy from waking up.

"Do you mean the aquarium?"

"Yep. I want to see turtles."

"Well I think we could arrange that?"

"Does Addy have to come?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"Don't you want her to come little man?" I ask him as I turn to see him standing there beside me.

"Can it be just us?" He asks me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why just us?" I kneel down so I can see him eye to eye now.

"I want to be with my friend." I have to admit right then and there my heart said _aww_. Not very manly at all but come on the kid is just too damn adorable not to _aww_ at him.

"Let me see if I can get Essie to watch Addy and then you and I can go to the aquarium ok?"

"I'll ask Essie, daddy says she can't say no to me." He says as he walks over to the table and climbs into a chair next to Addy.

I have to hide the grin on my face at his confidence as I turn back to the stove to make pancakes.

I wasn't sure who ended up with more syrup all over them, Addy, Charlie or me, but it was a mess worth cleaning up in the end. Charlie started making faces at Addy which of course got her giggling and despite fears of losing my man card I can honestly say a baby's giggle is one of the best sounds in the world. Of course her giggles meant flying hands which of course meant flying syrup.

I grabbed Bella's camera and started taking pictures of the two of them together hoping that I would get to have mornings like this with my own kids one day and realizing that I wanted it to be sooner than later.

After everyone was sticky free and dressed we headed over to the main house to find Esme. And as predicted by Emmett and Charlie, she happily agreed to watch Addy when Charlie asked her to. I had a feeling that kid would be able to get Presidents to bend to his will one day if he wanted them to.

Charlie and I explored the aquarium for about an hour, stopping at each exhibit to discuss the different species in each one. We stopped at the Coastal Plains exhibit to look at Alabaster the Albino Alligator when Charlie turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Edward, how do you know when you are in love?" He asked me sounding very much like an adult.

"What do you mean little man?"

"Do you feel funny?" He asked his voice growing quiet.

"I guess it depends on what you mean by funny."

"Do you feel silly?"

"You feel really happy and I guess that could make you silly."

"Does it make you want to hold their hand?" His voice almost a whisper now.

"Yeah I guess it does."

"Does it make you want to kiss them?" He asked in a whisper while looking around to see if anyone else could hear him.

"It does." I answered him trying to hide my grin. "Why do you ask little man?" I pause for a moment looking around like he just did. "Are you in love?" I whisper ask him.

"Jordan says I am."

"Who is Jordan?" I don't think I have heard that name before and I'm not sure how I feel about this new development with girls.

"She is a silly girl at pre-school. She is already five and she says she knows more than me cause she is older."

"She does, does she? And who are you in love with according to Jordan?"

"Her."

"I see. And does she love you."

"She says she does. She is always trying to hold my hand and when I told her no she told me that we were in love and that is what you do when you are in love. But I not sure cause I don't see it in my eyes."

"What?"

"You know in my eyes, like with daddy and mommy and you and Bella. I looked in the mirror after she told me that but I not see it."

"Well tell me this Charlie, do you want to hold her hand?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"Ew gross no."

I had to bite my tongue on that one not to bust out laughing.

"Do you like playing with her?"

"I guess. I mean she likes to play chase with me and she shares her grapes with me and that's cool cause I like grapes."And the kid did, he could eat a whole bunch in one sitting if you let him.

"Well do you like Jordan as a friend?"

"I think so, girls can be friends right?"

"Of course they can."

"And can you love a friend?"

"Of course you can little man. There are all kinds of love. The love you have for your parents, the love you have for your brother or sister, the love you have for a friend and then there is being in love."

"Well maybe I can love Jordan like a friend but not be in love with her." He says his voice a little surer than he has been this whole strange wonderful conversation.

"Of course you can little man, just be sure to let her know that and try not to hurt her feelings cause it isn't nice to hurt your friends feelings."

"Your right, I will have to have a talk with her."

"Sounds good buddy."

He takes my hand a leads me away from the Coastal Plains exhibit on to the next one.

"Hey Edward." He says without looking up at me.

"I love you."

And right then and there my heart melts in a way I didn't think was humanly possible.

"I love you too Charlie." I say as I squeeze his hand a little tighter into mine.

I didn't tell Bella or anyone else about our conversation. I wanted to tell them all but I knew it was one of those things that Charlie didn't want to discuss with anyone else so I kept it locked away in my heart between the two of us.

It was another wonderful evening with Charlie, Addy, Bella and myself that night and the one after that and I have to admit that when Emmett and Rose came back home and they were gone the silence made me a little sad.

As a snuggled into bed that night with my sweet girl I knew just how I wanted my future to unfold.

"I can't wait to have kids with you." I said to my sweet angel while looking into her eyes.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

I drifted into slumber that night with visions of blue booties, pink bows and baby giggles dancing in my head.

The rest of May flew by as did the first two week of June and before I knew it I was climbing into my empty bed the night before my wedding.

* * *

_**A/N: That's right my lovelies the wedding is next.**_

_**For those of you who have not heard the story of Jim Williams, either through the book or the movie Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, Williams was consider one of the elite in high society Savannah in the late 80's early 90's. One night after a Christmas party a young man was shot and killed in his house by Williams who claimed self defense. It came out in the trail that Williams and the young man named Billy were lovers. While everyone knew Williams was gay it was never talked about and of course it was seen as a dirty thing as that was something that wasn't talked about in polite Southern society at that time. Williams was eventually found not guilty after several trails but there are those who still believe to this day he killed his much younger lover in cold blood and those who believe karma caught up with him when he died just a few years later. Both the book and the movie are interesting looks into the story but more so into the often very colorful personalities that live in the south. Remember what I said about propping our crazy up on the front porch. Check either of them out if you get a chance!**_

_**Let me know what you think! **_

_**Love to all! **_


	19. Wedded

_**SM owns all things Twilight.**_

_**Lay Down Beside Me is owned by Alison Krauss & John Waite**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Together with their families_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_and_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at their marriage_

_on Saturday, the 18__th__ of June_

_two thousand and eleven_

_at seven p.m._

_Waterfront Park_

_1 Vendue Range_

_Charleston, SC_

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. I knew it wasn't nerves; it was because Bella wasn't laying there beside me. I had gotten so accustomed to her being there, that I missed her. It didn't help that she was less than 100 feet away from our bed, sleeping in the main house in Alice's room.

All a part of tradition as Alice claimed. I think deep down, Alice just wanted one more girl's night with Bella before she was married.

The wedding wasn't until seven that evening. We were having the ceremony outdoors and while not as hot as July or August, it still gets pretty damn hot in Charleston in June and we didn't want our guests or ourselves to bake in the hot sun of the day. Of course that meant I had to wait even longer to see my beautiful bride.

The ceremony was going to be held at Waterfront Park. It is a 12 acre park that overlooks the Cooper River in the historic downtown area. We discussed several different locations, plantations, 150 year old churches and the Battery area were all thrown about but in the end it was Bella who suggested Waterfront Park.

It is a picturesque area of downtown Charleston lined with wrought iron fences, tree lined walking paths, lush green grass and two very beautiful, very large fountains all set to the backdrop of the Cooper River.

One of the two fountains was shaped like a pineapple. As the pineapple is known as the international symbol of hospitality, it is seen as a welcoming sign of the city from the water. Kids play in it, people make wishes with their coins and couples marry in front of it.

When Bella suggested the park I figured it was in front of the fountain that she wanted to get married but when we went there for her to show me what she was thinking, I had no words to convey my gratitude to her.

There is a small T shaped pier that juts out into the river on one side of the park. On the long part of the T there are three covered areas that have porch swings and benches. If you step down just a bit to the tip of the T and look just to the left is the perfect view of my beacon, my bridge.

"This is where we should marry." Bella said to me as she stood us the way we would be standing while giving our vows.

As I pledge my eternal love to my angel, my bridge will be there just over her shoulder, watching over our union.

I had no words, nothing I could say at that moment that would be able to adequately convey the fact that my heart was about to swell over with love for her.

"It's perfect." I managed to choke out before embracing her.

And now my day has come, the day my Bella Swan becomes my Bella Cullen. The name alone makes me smile with its musical sound.

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle show up at my door at 8:30 to take me to the golf course. Alice says it is a last minute male bonding thing since we didn't do a traditional bachelors party, but I know it is to keep me occupied so I don't try and sneak in and see my bride to be.

"Hello wedding boy." Emmett bellowed as he pushed his way past my door into the house. "You ready to be all you can be for my sister?" He asks me trying to pass off a menacing look.

"Sir yes sir." I respond with a salute of my hand.

He is able to keep the look on his face for a good thirty seconds before his trademark grin escapes his lips and he punches me lightly on the arm.

"Welcome to the family man, proud to call you my brother in law."

"Thanks Emmett, so am I."

"Ok enough of this estrogen shit. Let's go play some golf." Emmett says.

He heads out the door as Carlisle and Jasper follow after him shaking their heads at him. I grab my golf bag and follow them to the car.

I cannot help looking towards Alice's window hoping to get a glance at my angel.

"She's not there." Carlisle says with chuckle.

"What? Who's not there?" I ask trying to play dumb.

"Bella, she's not there. They all had appointments at the spa this morning; you know wedding day girl stuff."

"Oh." I say unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Come on lover boy, you can make it another ten and a half hours before seeing her." Carlisle says as he shakes his head again and pops the trunk so I can put my clubs in with the others.

It turns out that golf was a great distraction for me.

Emmett was as colorful as ever and brought tears of laughter to our eyes on more than one occasion with his self mocking rants when he his ball would shank to the right or left. Jasper was his usual quiet self and beat all of us with an impressive three stroke lead. And Carlisle had a smile on his face the whole time.

When we completed our 18 holes we headed to the club house to grab something quick to eat and a beer.

"What has you grinning from ear to ear today Carlisle?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"My son is getting married today." He answers me as if it is the easiest answer in the world. "Edward, you know I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own right?"

"I do." I answer him as these are the only words I can manage at the moment. I always knew Carlisle and Esme both loved me as if I were their own and truth be told I loved them as a mom and dad. The older I got the more and more I realized that I have been blessed with two moms and dads.

"Esme and I are very proud of you Edward; we love you both very much and want nothing but happiness for the both of you."

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything, for being a dad to me, for putting up with all of my shit, for loving me. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you and Esme."

Carlisle and I sat there for a moment, neither of us speaking, both of us trying to get control of our emotional states. It was one of those father son moments that happens on a wedding day and even though ours may not have been traditional in every sense of the word, it meant more to me than words could ever say.

"I'd like to make a toast." Emmett says as soon as our beers arrive. I'm not sure if he or Jasper knew of the conversation Carlisle and I were just having, but his timing is perfect.

"To Edward and Bella. May they always be as happy as they are today." He says as he lifts his glass up.

"To Edward and Bella." Jasper and Carlisle join in.

"To Charlie, Renee, Ed and Liz who I know are together watching over this happy day with smiles on their face." Carlisle adds with his glass still raised.

Emmett and I exchange a look of understanding before we raise our glasses to meet the others.

"To mom and dad." We both say at the same time.

After we finished up at the golf course we headed back to the house. It was only two o'clock and I still had five more hours before I would see my beautiful girl.

I finished packing my overnight bag and made sure we had all of the things we needed for our honeymoon trip.

We were going to Italy for ten days and it was a surprise to Bella. She knew she needed a passport and what type of clothes to bring, but that was about it.

One of the conversations that Bella and I had in the beginning of our relationship was about her dream to go to Italy. I knew at the time I wanted to be the one to help her achieve that dream and after she said yes to marrying me I knew exactly how I was going to make it come true.

We were staying in Charleston after the reception and then getting up the next morning to catch a flight to New York and then on to Naples where we would travel further to Positano. I was not going to tell her until we were about to take off tomorrow morning.

I knew it bothered her a little bit not knowing, but I also knew she had full faith in me and trusted that what I had picked out for her would be perfect.

I finished packing the car with our bags and then headed over to the Vendue Inn. It was just around the corner from where we were getting married and was also the place where we were having the reception afterwards.

It is a boutique hotel with four poster beds, fireplaces and lots of history. I only knew this from hearing conversations between Alice and Bella. I didn't even know there was such a thing as a boutique hotel until Alice explained it to me.

All I know is that it has a really cool rooftop bar that overlooks the harbor area and that is where we are having our reception.

It isn't something they normally do, close off the entire bar. They have a small private area but it only accommodates ten people and while our wedding is small compared to others, we have more than ten people attending.

The exception to the rule is being made entirely for Bella. There is a fraternal bond of sorts within the hospitality industry especially when it comes to weddings where they try and help one another. Word of mouth carries a great weight and Bella is not only well loved in the area but well respected.

When we announced our engagement, the calls started coming in. Wedding planners, banquet sales, bands, florists and even a few local chefs contacted Bella to offer their services.

We were able to get a good deal on rental chairs for the ceremony and they even agreed to do set and break down free of charge. We also got a good deal on the photographer as well as the flowers for the wedding. I knew they would all do their best to please Bella so that she could pass along their names if asked by people coming to discuss wedding cakes. Like I said word of mouth carries a lot of weight in her line of work.

Bella was actually friends with the chef at the hotel and he agreed to do a custom built menu for us as well as encouraging the hotel to let us use the bar for the reception.

It turned out money was not really an issue in the end. Carlisle and Esme insisted on paying for the wedding. Despite Bella and mine's best arguments we couldn't say no to them in the end. Emmett also insisted on helping out saying that he had set aside some of the money he had received after their parents passed away to pay for Bella's wedding. He said he knew his dad would have wanted him to do it.

Our wedding day was to be filled with more than the love that Bella and I would be exchanging with one another. Our families love was going to be all around us.

After checking into the suite that Bella and I were going to be staying in that night, I sat on the bed for a little bit and just let my mind wander to my love.

From what Carlisle told me she was in one of the rooms down the hall getting ready with Alice, Rose and Esme. After their spa treatments this morning, Bella was getting her hair and makeup done and then they were going to finish getting ready here at the hotel. Carlisle and Esme had arranged for a horse drawn carriage to take the wedding party to the wedding site. The men were to be ready to go by six fifteen with the women following behind us fifteen minutes later so as to minimize the chance of Bella and me seeing each other before she walked down the pier to me.

Alice, Esme and Rose had everything timed out to the second and so when Alice called me at five o'clock to let me know it was time to get in the shower and get ready I was not surprised in the least. Nor was I surprised when Jasper knocked on my door while I was on the phone with Alice looking for entrance into the room. I guess he was assigned the task of making sure I was indeed ready to go and in the lobby no later than ten minutes after six.

As I stepped into the shower I let the water fall all around me and my thoughts instantly went to my reason for breathing. I could see her standing under the water like she does when she first gets into the shower. She lets it fall all around her soaking her hair and body in warmth before she pulls her arms into her chest and leans her head forward and rests it on the wall of the shower, letting the water massage her back and shoulder muscles. I stood in that exact same position for a few minutes before I realized I was doing the same thing as she does. I stood up and grabbed my shampoo and my thoughts instantly went to the way she washes her hair. The shampoo poured into my hand the way it does in hers. I lathered it together in between my hands just the way she does and I began to work into my hair and scalp just like she does. It was as if she had permeated my every movement and we were now the same person. I washed my body the same way she does. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair just as she does and as I turned to wash my face in the spray of the shower I could see her standing there, the way her hair hangs dripping wet and wavy, a deeper shade of auburn from being wet but just a beautiful.

I feel closer to her like this.

Before I know it I am standing in the lobby of the Vendue Inn dressed in my dark grey tux with a light blue cummerbund and white rose attached to my lapel waiting for our carriage. Jasper and Carlisle are standing beside dressed just the same. Emmett and Charlie who also match us are going to ride over with the ladies since they are walking Bella down the aisle. Charlie had been quite excited about the fact he was going to be dressed the same as I was and insisted on having our pictures taken together so he could show all of his friends at pre-school that he got to dress up just like the groom.

My legs was shaking but it wasn't from nerves, it was from anticipation of what was to come.

We made it to the ceremony location right at six thirty and while Jasper and Carlisle stepped into the role of groomsmen and began escorting our guest to their seats, I stood over to the right side of the T shaped pier and took in the sight before me.

The aisle space was created by placing rows of three white chairs on either side of the long section of the pier. Vases with blue and pink hydrangeas lined the walk way by the chairs to provided splashes of colors to offset the white.

Wanting to keep the ceremony small we only invited roughly fifty people. Our family of course which included Rose's parents as well as Jasper's dad, Angela and Francesca, Jessica and her parents, Tanya and her parents, a few of our closest friends and a few of the people that I worked with.

Reverend Weber, who happened to be Angela's father and the one to marrying us, stood with me and kept me company while we waited for everyone to be seated.

A few minutes before seven, Carlisle and Jasper came and joined me on the platform that had been set up for us. There was microphone there as well so that everyone could hear us as we exchanged our vows.

"Edward, I can honestly say with the exception of Esme our wedding day, I have never seen a more beautiful bride than Bella is today." Carlisle whispered into my ear. As he stepped back I could see the pride and love in his eyes. Not only was the man he loved as a son getting married today but so was the woman he loved as a daughter.

I knew Bella was going to get there shortly after we did. The carriage dropped them off a little further down the park from where the pier was located so that the photographer could get some pictures of her in the park. In particular they wanted to get one of her walking down the tree lined pathway with Emmett and Charlie. It was going to be a distance for her to walk and would have been a concern for Bella if she were going to be in heels, but after much debate with Alice and Bella vehemently refusing to where them, they settled on platform sandals that would give Bella height so she didn't trip on her dress, but left her feet comfortable and safe.

I stood there trying to imagine what she would look like walking down the aisle before me. I can see her hair blowing gently in the soft breeze that was currently blowing in behind us from the river. Her skin is creamy and smooth not at all flush from the heat as it had cooled off so that it is pleasant outside right now.

As I try to imagine her dress Pachelbel's _Canon_ begins to play and as I open my eyes I can see Esme with little Addy in her arms at the top of the aisle ready to make her way down. She is beaming with pride in her cream colored dress that is flowing softly in the wind as she looks at me and I can hear Carlisle trying to catch his breath when he sees her. I can only hope that Bella will still take my breath away like that after we have been married for twenty six years. She mouths _I love you_ to me before she takes her seat.

Little Jessica is the next to come down the aisle. Her dress looks just like the one Cinderella wore to the ball even down to her plastic slippers that look like glass. You can see the pride on her face as she tosses flower petals, her blonde ringlets bouncing behind her as she walks. She is adorable and the awws can be heard throughout the aisle as she walks down.

Rose is the next to come down the aisle. She is wearing a strapless light blue dress that hugs her curves and then flares out at her waist. There is white lace lined along the bottom of the dress that falls just below her knees and I cannot help the smile that hits my face at the realization that Alice has worked Carolina's schools colors into the bridesmaid dresses. Her hair is up in a twist but she has a few ringlets that fall around her face that match Jessica's.

As Rose passes by Esme, Addy's little voice coos out _mama_ and soft chuckles are heard throughout the area. She leans in and kisses her head before she takes her place next to Jessica on the platform.

Alice was the next one to walk the aisle, her dress the same as Rose's, her short jet black hair standing out in a hundred different directions that worked perfectly for her. The sound that came from Jasper was amazement and he blushed when Carlisle and I both turned to look at him. He shrugged his shoulders before turning his gaze back to Alice as she finishes down the aisle and takes her place in front of Rose and Jessica on the platform.

I stand there trying to catch my breath, knowing that the love of my life will be standing before me in mere seconds.

And then she is there. All of my thoughts, all of visions, all of my dreams are nothing, nothing compared to the vision of grace and love that stands before me at the end of the aisle.

Her dress is ivory, lace, strapless and stunning. There is a lace design that covers the material over her breasts that hugs her body down to her waist before falling into a gauzy looking lacy material that flows down around her legs and feet. There is a light blue sash that hugs her waist as well that floats around her body and I can see strands of it floating in the wind.

The dress reminds me of paintings I have seen of Greek and Roman goddess standing in their silken sheaths, their beauties ruling the world.

And that is what she is as she descends down from Mt. Olympus, the goddess of my heart ruling my world.

She is beauty and grace personified as she glides down the aisle towards me. Her hair is held out of her face by a lacy head band but the rest flows freely down her back wavy and soft, the sun highlighting her auburn locks.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Carlisle patted me firmly on the back knocking the air out of my lungs. Bella tried but was unable to hide the grin on her face.

As she got closer to me, her arm wound with Emmett's on one side her hand down holding Charlie's on the other that I noticed the little details. Her eyes were smoky and sexy as hell but the rest of her makeup was soft and perfect. Her nails were painted a soft blush color and it was the first time in the almost year that I have known her that I have seen them painted. She keeps her toenails painted but never her fingernails. She says people would be opposed to finding chipped nail polish in their baked goods and I would have to agree with her.

The vision before me Da Vinci would have painted; Homer would have written about, Mozart would have created entire symphonies for. She was a muse, my muse inspiring me to live.

"Who gives the woman to wed this man?" Reverend Weber asks as the three of them stop at the bottom of the platform.

I can see that Emmett is about to speak when Charlie does so first with great enthusiasm.

"My daddy and me!"

There is a collective giggle/sigh that reverberates throughout the wedding guests and the crowd that has gathered along the edges to watch our union.

Bella kneels down and kisses Charlie on the cheek and whispers something in his ear which causes them to turn pink. Once she is standing back up she turns to Emmett and does the same to him. They both have tears in their eyes and all though I have seen this huge bear cry before it still shocks me to see it.

Emmett and Bella step up onto the platform where he places her hand in mine. He gives me a slight smile, nodding his head before he picks Charlie up and they take their seat next to Esme and Addy.

Reverend Weber begins the service but I don't hear a word that he says. All I can do is stare at the gift before me and know that I am the luckiest person ever.

"Edward." Bella whispers with a small smile on her face as she squeezes my hand.

"Yes?" I answer her forgetting for just a moment where we are.

She points her head towards Reverend Weber.

"Edward it's time to say your vows." He says with a huge smirk on his face.

I look at him and then towards the stifled giggles coming from all around me, my face instantly beet red for having lost myself in Bella.

"Sorry." I murmur to Bella before composing myself to continue.

"I Edward take you Isabella to be my wife…" my voice catches as I try not to let all my emotions overtake my voice."… to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish your live and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will give my whole self to you every day in every way possible. I will smile at you when you are covered in flour. I will laugh with you, cry with you and hold your hand no matter what. I will stand beside you and watch our children grow up and venture out into this world for you are my world from this day forward and for as long as we both shall live." As I finish my vows I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Isabella." Reverend Weber says to her.

"I Isabella take you Edward to be my husband…" she starts, her voice strong and proud despite the tears falling down her own cheeks. "…to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish your live and love you more each day than I did the day before. I give my life and the lives of our children to you. I will always watch movies with you in awe of your passion and talk with you for hours about them. I will hold your hand everywhere we go and I will always laugh with you. I will find my strength in you and give you mine. I give my heart to you today, tomorrow and for as long as we both shall live."

We both stand there, love struck grins our faces as we listen to Reverend Weber's words before he turns to Carlisle and Alice to hand over our rings.

"Edward, take this ring, place it on Isabella's hand and repeat after me."

I listen to his words while I slide the ring onto her finger and my heart expands more than I ever thought possible.

"With this ring I thee wed and with it I bestow all the treasures of my mind, heart and hands."

"Isabella, take this ring, place it on Edward's hand and repeat after me."

Bella slides the ring on my finger and I feel whole, truly whole for the first time in my life.

"With this ring I thee wed and with it I bestow all the treasures of my mind, heart and hand."

As we finish the ceremony and promise our _I do's_ both of our voices are strong, confident and full of love and as we are pronounced husband and wife and given permission to kiss. I pull her into my arms and pour all of my love into that kiss.

"I love you Bella." I whisper as we pull apart, our foreheads pressed against the other.

"I love you Edward." She whispers back.

We stood there staring into each other's eyes, sharing our moment together, locked in our own world under the ever watchful eye of the bridge, before we turn to face our family, friends and the world together.

As we walked back down the pier hand in hand we could hear cheers and calls of congratulations all around us. We had evidently drawn a bit of a crowd of bystanders who joined in to witness our union.

As our family and friends left to go to the reception we stayed behind to have pictures taken. It seemed to take forever and as the photographer was taking pictures of the wedding party, Bella and I sat on one of the porch swings, our hands joined together, her head on my shoulder and mine on hers.

"I missed you today." She quietly said.

"I missed you too, but I would say it was worth the wait to see you. You are stunning Bella, just stunning." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you baby." She answered me with a loving sigh.

Once all of the pictures were completed we headed back to the Vendue Inn and made our grand entrance as husband and wife.

Servers passed around trays of fried green tomato and crab cake stacks, fired olives and fried pickles because let's face it this is the south and we do love our fried foods, coconut shrimp and bruschetta as well as champagne, wine and beer.

We had a prime rib craving station as well as a mashed potato bar which Emmett and Charlie hovered around all night. The food was amazing and the views of the river and surrounding areas as the sun set were breath taking.

Bella and I mingled all night long, talking with friends and family and just enjoying the moment. We danced our first dance to _Lay Down Beside Me_ and as I held her in my arms as we danced in front of everyone I whispered the words into her ear.

_So lay down beside me  
Love me and hide me  
And kiss all the hurtin'  
Of this world away  
Hold me so close  
That I feel your heart beat  
And don't ever wander away_

She danced with Emmett for the father daughter dance and I shared the mother son with Esme. I knew we both wished that it could have been our parents but we were blessed with the next best thing and reveled in the love that we felt as with danced with them.

We cut the beautiful cake that Francesca had made for us and politely feed each other first bites. Emmett encouraged us to smash it into each other's faces which we proceeded to do to him just because we could. Rose didn't stop laughing for ten minutes.

Throughout the night whenever we were are apart I would seek out her beautiful smile and get caught up in the fact she was now my wife.

As the night proceeded on, and our party dwindled down in size, Bella never once waivered in her smile. She was graceful and kind, making sure to thank everyone who came to share our day together.

After all of our guest were gone and we said our goodbyes to our families we made our way to our suite, were we made love to one another until the sun rose over the river the next morning and we started our first full day together as husband and wife.

* * *

_**A/N: The park where they married and the hotel they had the reception are both real and can be found by Goggling them. There are some pretty great pictures of the park there and I have actually been there when a couple got married in front of the pineapple fountain.**_

_**Hope you it enjoyed their wedding. Please let me know and thank you as always for the wonderful words and kind responses. I love them like Edward loves Bella!**_


	20. Italy

_**SM owns all things Twilight**_

_**I have never been to Italy but want to go very badly and therefore must live vicariously through our happy couple. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies. This chapter is brought to you by Internet research and my imagination.**_

_**Thank you to all of my lovely readers. I was graced with such wonderful words over their wedding. Thank you also to those who have recommended our lovely couple to others. They greatly appreciate it, as does Charlie. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty**

"Bella, sweetie, do you want to get a bite to eat here or do you want to wait until we get to New York?" I ask her as we get out of the cab at Charleston International.

Bella knows that we have a connecting flight out of New York but nothing beyond that. We took a cab to the airport since we had to leave so early in the morning. We didn't want to bother our family with dropping us off after the previous night's fun and five am comes pretty damn earlier when you have been out having fun the night before until the earlier morning hours. Luckily I knew we could sleep on the plane from New York to Naples.

"How much time do we have in New York before our next flight?"

"I don't remember." I actually did but I wanted this to be the moment she found out where we were going. "Our itinerary is in the front pocket of my messenger bag. Would you mind looking while I finish up with the driver and our luggage?"

"No problem sweetie." She says as I turn to finish taking our luggage out of the cab trunk and settle up with him. I can hear her digging around in the bag and the sound of her unfolding a piece a paper and then everything goes very quiet.

I had finished up with the cab driver and just turned around to face my beautiful wife when she looked up at me with pure adoration and surprise in her eyes.

"Edward…Italy?" She asked quietly.

"Yes baby, Italy. Positano Italy to be…"

I was cut off from finishing my sentence by the sound of a squeal that I never would have guessed in a million years would ever come from Bella. Nor would I have guessed the sheer force with which she hurdled herself into my arms the next second.

"Oh my God Edward, Italy, you are taking me to Italy." She said between placing kisses across my face. "I love you so much Edward. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I love you too baby, always." I managed to get in between the lovely attack of her lips.

With her body wrapped around mine, we stood there in the unloading zone of the airport, enjoying this little moment together.

It was a reaction that was a hundred times better than I could have expected from my normally collected darling and it made me smile bigger than I think I ever have before. And considering how much Bella made me smile, that was really saying something.

Under the watchful eye of a TSA agent I guided Bella off of me and back onto the ground to gather our luggage and go and check in.

I spent the extra money to book first class seats the whole way. With the pending twelve hours of flight in front of us, the last thing I wanted was to be packed into a small space like a sardine. This way, Bella and I could enjoy our flights, spread out in our own little bubble.

We went to one of the check in kiosks and checked in for our flights, printing boarding passes and luggage tags.

It was surprising to hear the agent behind the counter call out Bella's name for her luggage.

"Swan." The agent called.

I made sure to book Bella's ticket under Swan since she would not have been able to legally change her name yet on her driver's license or her passport. Not wanting to delay things in security check points or customs, it just made sense to leave it as it was for now.

I had to admit though; it bothered me a little bit. I was ready to show her off with my last name for the entire world to see. It was a bit caveman, I could easily admit that, but I still felt it none the less.

After our luggage was tagged and squared away, we made our way through security and to our gate. We decided to wait until we got to New York to have breakfast. Bella did manage to pick up two Cheerwines to take on the flight with her. When I quirked an eyebrow at her she just shrugged her shoulders and informed me that they don't have them in New York.

My birthday was actually the next day. As a surprise Bella doubled our wedding rehearsal as a birthday party for me, so my groom's cake was also my birthday cake. Bella had made me a red velvet cake in the shape of a director's clapboard. It was covered with fondant and she had written little notes on the board. The name of the movie was _Edward and Bella_. My parent's names were listed as the director and the producer with Esme and Carlisle as co-producers.

It was perfect.

She got me an iPad for my birthday but had given it to me a week before we left so that I could load movies and music on it for our trip. She had even had it engraved.

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life, that word is love._

_Sophocles_

_All my love forever and always, Bella_

My sweet girl and her quotes.

I spent the week before the wedding planning out my movie selection. With the iPad screen being so much bigger, we could both watch movies on it during our trip when we were not sleeping. I wanted to find movies that either were part of Italian cinema or movies that were based in Italy. I had several picked out for us to watch so that we would have movies for both our trip there and our trip back home in ten days.

I also made a play list for us to listen to. Songs that meant something to the two of us that would help us relax and fall asleep if we wanted to.

The Fasten Seat belt sign had just dinged off and we were allowed to pull out electronic equipment.

"I have a few movies picked out for us to watch to help pass the time. I can tell you the titles and let you pick something out or I can just pick something out."

"You pick Professor Cullen; enlighten me with you movie picks."

I knew deep down that she would say that.

"Well in honor of going to Italy, I have picked out movies that are a part of Italian Cinema or movies that were filmed in Italy. I think we should start out with a classic, _Roman Holiday_."

We settled into our seats with our dual buds, propping the screen up between us so we both could see. We emerged ourselves in the charms of Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck and the lovely scenery of Rome. It was a quirky little romantic comedy; one of those that you could tell influenced the same genre films of modern cinema. Bella laughed and of course being the hopeless romantic that she is cried.

Before we knew it they were calling for us to put away our electronic devices, put our seats and trays back in the upright positions and stow away all carryon baggage. We sat and talked about the movie and I filled her in on little bits of information that I had learned while researching the movie selections that I made while we waited for our plane to land.

We shared a breakfast of ham, egg and cheese croissants and fruit and walked around the shops during the hour layover that we had before they began boarding our flight to Naples.

There was even more room to spread out on the flight to Naples and we took full advantage of it. We watched _Under the Tuscan Sun_ and _The Talented Mr. Ripley _before falling asleep for about three hours wrapped in each other's arms.

We spent the rest of time in the air just talking with each other. It was just one of our conversations, but I could see the excitement grow in Bella's eyes as each mile ticked off and brought us closer to fulfilling one of her dreams.

By the time we landed and got off the plane, making our way to baggage claims and customs, she was practically vibrating.

"So what is the plan Mr. Cullen?" Bella asks after we have gotten a taxi to take us to the Bed and Breakfast that we were going to be staying at.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I thought we could just see how things go. I want to take you into the Tuscan region one day but other than that there are several villages around Positano that I thought we could visit including a day in Pompeii and a trip back here to Naples. I have bus schedules and train times so we should be able to get around like that. Of course all of this depends on what you are up to. There is a lot that we can do or we can do nothing but sit on the beach all day long and soak in the sun."

"Well as appealing as lying beside you all day long sounds there is no way in hell I am spending my trip to Italy lying on a beach. Sorry baby."

"That's all right; I'll get over the devastation somehow." I say feigning hurt and tears.

"Oh poor baby." Bella said as she kisses my cheek. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She asks with mock pity.

"You did." I say with a sniffle as I turn away from her.

She slides over a bit closer to me so that her lips are right next to my ear, her hand covering my ear and her mouth just like Charlie does when he wants to tell you a secret. "Well how about if I make it up to you by lying next to you all night long." She whispers in my ear in a smoky sexy voice. "Naked of course." She adds before she licks the outside of my ear lobe. Her hand of course covers her tongue but given the shudder that rips through my body with her touch I know the driver has a pretty good idea of what she is doing to me.

"You're forgiven Bella." I say with a bit of a raise to my voice. The driver dose a terrible job of hiding the chuckle that escapes him. Bella of course moves back into her previous position as if nothing has happened.

The rest of the trip is relatively quiet as Bella is so caught up taking in the beauty of the area we are traveling to.

The roads are very narrow and seem to curve every other direction. Several of them feel like we are going to plummet off the side of the mountain into the very blue water of the Amalfi Coastline but our driver is very good and manages to get us to our destination in one piece.

I help the driver get our luggage as Bella walks over to take in the views from a terrace that is off to the side of the entrance to our B&B.

"Your wife, her name is Bella?" The driver asks me in a thick Italian accent.

"Yes it is."

"Perfetto." He whispers as he glances over at her.

"Si." I answer him with pride.

"Mi, scusi." He says quickly I guess realizing he said that loud enough for me to hear and figure out what he was saying. "I should not have said anything but she is…bellissimo." He says as he bunches his fingers to his lips and kisses them in a gesture I have seen done to compliment something or someone.

"I couldn't agree more."

"You are a very lucky man."

"I couldn't agree more." I answer him again.

Bella walks back over to join the two of us and extends her hand to the driver to thank him; he pulls her into him a bit and kisses both of her cheeks before muttering _bellissimo_ again. He bids us goodbye and then drives off.

There was nothing plush or elaborate about our room. The starkness of the white walls and tile floor blended nicely with the deep blue of the bedspread on the king size bed in the room. The furnishings are simple and beautiful at the same time. The bathroom is about the same size of the one we have back home. The real beauty of the room is the private terrace that sits just past French doors. The blue of the sky is the first thing you see from the inside of the room, but once you step out onto the terrace, your breath is taken away.

We are nestled into the cliff side so the terrace overlooks the beautiful coast below. All around us is the vibrant green of vegetation on the hillside littered with pinks, purples and reds of flowers all around. Below us the dark blue green water laps against a shoreline of pebbles.

It is like nothing I have ever seen before. Bella stands there motionless for the longest time before she pulls me to her.

"Thank you Edward for bringing me here. It's perfect."

"Anything for you my love."

We spend the afternoon making love with the French doors open, the breeze flowing into the room, bringing in a mixture of the sea, flowers and lemons. We spend the first night lying around the room just enjoying each other, sharing a quiet dinner out on the terrace and watching the village go by around us.

We fall asleep early that night, our bodies tired from the long journey here and the difference in time.

I was awaken in the middle of the night buried deep inside my wife, her straddling my body softly singing Happy Birthday to me

**Pompeii**

After breakfast with the other guest staying at the B&B we decide to go to Pompeii.

Giovanna, one of the owners of the B&B packs us a picnic lunch of homemade bread, cheese, fruits and olives. She informs us that there is no where decent to get a meal there as the cafés are all tourist traps and do not care about the quality of the food. She said she did not want me to have to eat _cacca_ on my birthday.

So with our picnic lunch, bottles of water and two of Bella's cameras, one digital the other traditional 35 mm we get on a bus that takes us to the ruins of the city that once was.

We share casual conversations with others on the bus as well, some going to the same place we are, others traveling a little further to see the next town over.

The sun is shining bright and the colors of the area around us are stunning.

Once we arrive in Pompeii and begin our tour of the city however the mood changes. The sun suddenly decides to hide behind clouds and seemingly taking all color with it.

There is a heavy air that hits us as we walk through the stone archway that leads to the tunnel into the city. As if the enormity of what happened here many thousands of years ago suddenly hits.

The ruins in and of themselves are hauntingly beautiful. The stone structures stand just as they did on the day Mt. Vesuvius erupted. As does the little things, like pots, barrels, stoves and other things that prove people really did live here at one point, going about their lives as we do day to day.

We hold hands as we walk around but neither of us really speaks. We point out things to each other, but only point. There is an unspoken understanding of respectable quiet between us. Bella takes pictures of some of the buildings and roads. We stand and admire frescos that have been preserved all of these years.

The plaster images of the inhabitants of Pompeii have the strongest effect on both of us and when we come upon an image of a mother holding her young child Bella has to turn away, the tears in her eyes refusing to hold back any longer.

We spend the rest of our time there with my arm around her shoulder. Our bodies close together all the communication that we need.

After the tour we find a small tree near the entrance to the ruins and spread our picnic out onto the small blanket that Giovanna insisted we bring.

Bella snuggles up in between my legs, her back to my chest, my arm lazily hugging her waist as we eat in silence.

The bus trip back is also quiet, not just for us, but others who made the trek into the ruins as well.

Once back in the room, Bella walks out to the terrace and stands there, taking in the color and beauty all around, which have come back out in full effect now that the sun has stop its came of hide and seek with the clouds.

"Not the best birthday for you I'm guessing." Bella says as she looks out over the water.

"It's perfect because of you but I guess Pompeii may have been a mistake." I say as I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"I'm glad we went." She answers me as she puts her head back on my shoulder. "It was hard to think about what they went through, but the history of it all was very beautiful if that makes any sense."

"It does."

"Tomorrow of course we need to be somewhere sunny and happy though to make up for it, we'll just carry over the birthday celebration for another day." She says as she turns in my arms to kiss me on the cheek.

I was the one who woke her up in the middle of the night that night, I figured since we were still celebrating my birthday I could enjoy the rewards of tasting my wife.

**Capri**

The next day we decide to go to the Island of Capri. From what I have read there is a wide variety of things to do there and despite being one of the biggest tourist destination for this region it is highly recommended as a place to see.

We take a ferry from Positano to the island and once we get there we decide to take one of the tours of the island by boat.

A very kind older gentleman name Vincenzo takes us around the island and tells us all about the history and lets us know the best places to shop and eat. As we are touring the island he comes upon the entrance to La Grotta Azzura, telling us that a trip to Capri is not complete without going into the grotto. There are several small boats docked near the entrance and he pulls up next to one that he says is his. Helping us cross over from his larger boat into the small row boat, once we are situated he explains that as we go into the grotto we will all have to lay down on the bottom of the boat as the entrance to it is so small.

He tells us that what awaits us makes it more than worth a little bit of discomfort. As we head into the dark of the cave, the blue of the sky and sea around us is lost in a wall of gray and brown. The fit through the opening is very tight but somehow Vincenzo manages to pull us through, even though he is lying down, with the help of a chain.

Once we are past the entrance though, everything changes and the color of blue is all around us. A blue like I have never seen before in my life. There is a silver light that comes up from the water below us and illuminates the walls of the cavern that we are in. The space inside is still somewhat constricted, but tall enough that we can all sit back up again.

Bella pulls out her camera and begin to immediately snap away. I can tell she is in sensory overload trying to make sure she gets every angle that she can. I cannot blame her either for it is one of those natural wonders that you are just in awe of.

After we leave the grotto, Vincenzo drops us off at the harbor and directs us to a small restaurant where we share a lunch of grilled veggies, shrimp and apricots while sitting outside surrounded by hanging vines and flowers.

We hike to the top of Mount Solaro and explore Villa San Michele before heading back to Positano. Bella has taking two rolls on the 35 mm and almost filled one of the memory cards of her digital. The ride back on the ferry is decidedly more animated and happy then the day before.

**Naples**

We decide to hit museums while we are in Naples. There was just too much to try and see so we narrowed it down to museums thinking that we could learn different things about the history of the city and the surrounding area.

We started out at the Naples Archeological Museum, then went to the Napolitan National Museum, than the Museum of Music History and then made our way to the aquarium at Acquario-Villa Comunale.

We felt like kids on a field trip, wandering around museums, listening to the guides even though they spoke in Italian and we didn't know what they were saying. We snuck into little corners and stole kisses from one another when no one was looking and we made up stories about some of the other people who were walking around the museums as well.

After we had our cultural and historical lessons we made our way into one of the squares in Naples where we could get something to eat. Naples is known for being the place where pizza was invented and as Bella and I are both great fans of pizza, we found a little pizzeria to pig out of the gooey delight.

The pizzeria had two tables set up outside and we managed to take one of the empty ones. The other table was occupied by an older couple who looked to be in their seventies. They were sitting very close to one another and he was holding her hand, whispering words in her ear that made her giggle. They looked like young newlyweds. He pulled away from her ear and started giving her gentle kisses down her neck and back up again until he reached her lips. He whispered something else in her ear, before taking her hand and helping her up from her seat. They threw away their trash and began to walk away from us back into the square still holding hands.

I looked over to see Bella watching them with a look of joy on her face.

"I love you Edward." She said as she turned to look at me with that love.

"I love you too Bella."

She sat there for a minute looking into my eyes before she leaned in and kissed me.

"Have I ever told you that you have very kissable lips?" She asked with a sly smile as she broke our kiss.

"No my sweet wife, I'm afraid you have never told me that."

"Well I vow here and now to tell you everyday…" she paused as she leaned in and kissed me again. "…or at least show you how much I love your very kissable lips."

My beautiful wife and I sat there, my very kissable lips showering her neck with gifts until our pizzas were ready.

**Siena (Tuscan Region)**

We decided that we would stay overnight in Siena since the train ride alone was almost three hours. We packed a small overnight bag for the two of us and found a little hotel that we could stay in that Giovanna recommended for us.

Neither Bella nor I had traveled by train before and it was nice to share that experience together as a first. We brought my iPad and watched _The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou_. Both of us are fans of Wes Anderson films so we talked about his other ones when the movie was over.

We arrived around lunch time and after checking into the hotel and getting something to eat at a little café we set out to explore the area.

We had seen wineries and olive groves on the train ride in and wanted to explore one of each of those.

We first found an olive grove outside of Siena and Bella looked like a kid at Christmas. My lovely wife had this thing for olives, all kinds really but kalamata's were her all time favorites. Needless to say she was quite enjoying the fact they were everywhere here in Italy and she had eaten more than her fair share. I had to admit, I enjoyed the salty taste on her lips so I wasn't complaining at all.

She listens just a little kid at story time as the owner of the grove explains to us the process of harvesting olives, making the different type of olive oils and the brining and cooking process to make the olives that she enjoys so much.

He then treats the two of us to a late lunch which of course includes four different types of olives. Bella is in heaven.

After the olive grove we made our way over to Chianti to visit one of the many wineries there. I was the bigger fan of wine out of the two of us, but you wouldn't know it by the attention that Bella gave to the whole tour. She listened with great attention and asked great questions about pairings with food. She may not be a fan of wine, but being a total foodie I could see the appreciation that she had for the fact a good wine enhances good food.

The owner of the olive grove told us about a little restaurant that few tourists know about and we decided it was perfect for a late dinner once we returned from Chianti. The restaurant was very quaint, small and just perfect for the two of us. We shared an antipasto platter, followed by a bowl of gnocchi and then for dessert we shared tiramisu.

The owner of the restaurant spoke who very little English with help of his daughter who spoke it very well, had a conversation with Bella about the joys of baking breads and the best ingredients to use for them.

We explored the city and surrounding area a little more the next day before taking the train back to Positano. We listened to music on the way back while holding each other's hands, Bella's head lying gingerly on my shoulder.

**Positano**

We woke the next morning to thunderstorms and down pours.

We had breakfast inside the house and Giovanna invited Bella to spend some of the day in the kitchen with her cooking.

Bella hesitated for a moment looking at me silently asking me if it was ok, to which I nodded readily. Like I could ever deny my wife such a treat.

Giovanna's husband, Marcello, invited me to join him in his study and we sat and talked with each other for a few hours while enjoying a very nice bottle of brandy.

When Bella came back to the room that afternoon she smelled like fresh baked bread and tasted like lemons. She was carrying another picnic basket filled with bread, Buffalo Mozzarella cheese, olives, peaches, grapes, prosciutto and a bottle of Limoncello.

Bella said Giovanna had given her a recipe for making Limoncello and she talked excitedly about using that recipe to make drunken lemon bars when we got home.

We sat at the entrance to the terrace with the French doors open listening to the rain, enjoying our picnic. We watched _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ and afterwards I taught her about the brilliance of Sergio Leone and spaghetti westerns.

We fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain and I was pleasantly awoken a few hours later with the feeling of my wife's amazing warm mouth covering me, once again giving me the best wakeup call ever.

The rest of the evening was spent exploring each other's body. As I feasted on the juices of my lovely wife I was reminded of the brandy I had shared with Marcello earlier. The taste of flour and lemons on her skin, olives in her mouth and a brandied core made her my own culinary delight which was concluded with the wonderful dessert of being sheathed inside the glorious warmth of my wife.

We spent the last few days of our honeymoon in Positano, exploring the town, shopping in the squares and enjoying the different little restaurants.

We laid beside each other on the pebble beach's and marveled in the fact that when we looked up from where we were lying we were met with the beauty of ancient hillside homes, green vegetation and yellow lemon trees.

We bought gifts to take back to our family and souvenirs for ourselves to decorate our house with.

Before we left, Bella and Giovanna exchanged e-mail and physical address and Giovanna promised to send Bella some lemons from the region since we could not take any back on the plane with us.

On the flight back to New York we looked over all of the photos that Bella and I had taken with her digital camera. Her six rolls of 35 mm film were secure in her carryon bag.

She had down loaded the digital pictures on to my iPad and as we looked through them we reminisced about each one and the little things that we enjoyed about those moments captured in time. We eventually fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamed in deep blues, vibrant greens and lush yellows.

Carlisle and Esme greeted us with open arms at the baggage claim area in Charleston and could not wait to hear about our trip.

We promised to share everything with them the next day. Our family was bumping up our regular Sunday dinner get together to Saturday to welcome Bella and me home and to hear all about our trip.

They helped us carry all of our luggage into the house before hugging us goodbye and welcoming us home once again.

After they left I turned to look at the angelic beauty that stood in the middle of our living room, looking back at me. Her face was alive with happiness, love and passion and our taxi drivers words came back to me instantly, I am a very lucky man.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen." I said to her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Welcome home Mr. Cullen." She answered back. "Thank you for such an amazing trip."

"Anything for you my love."

"As much as I loved and enjoyed the trip, it's good to be back home." She said as she reached up to kiss me.

And that's where we were, home, to start our new life together as man and wife.

* * *

_**A/N: Spaghetti Westerns is a term given to Western genre movies that were filmed by Italian directors in Spanish locals because it was cheaper to film there than in the American Southwest where the films were suppose to take place. Sergio Leone was famed for these types of films and his Dollars Trilogy of films which includes The Good, The Bad and The Ugly (1966) are known for really introducing the world to Clint Eastwood.**_

_**Roman Holiday (1953), Under The Tuscan Sun (2003), The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) and The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) were all filmed in Italy.**_

_**Limoncello is an alcoholic drink made using lemon peels that are soaked in vodka for several days. Simple syrup (sugar that has been dissolved in boiling water and cooled) is than added and the two mixtures are allowed to sit overnight. The mixture is than strained, removing the peels and any other items and then chilled before serving. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this tour of Italy. Let me know what you think and thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and recommending!**_

_**Lemony love to you all. **_


	21. Paper

_**SM owns Twilight but I get the joy of bending them to my will here and now.**_

_**This chapter gives us a glimpse of the first year of the newlywed's lives together. It spans from July 2011 to June 2012 covering certain aspects of their first year.**_

_**Chapter title is in reference to the first year anniversary traditional gift.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty One**

**July**

We spent our first week back from our honeymoon getting into the routine of our lives.

We celebrated the 4th of July with our families and gathered together to watch fireworks go off from the USS Yorktown at Patriots Point.

There were wedding gifts to be opened and thank you notes to be written. Alice organized a little party in which she divided the gifts up amongst all of us. We each took a turn opening them and displaying them while Alice wrote down what the gift was and who gave it to us. Of course food and beer were served and by the end of the night I don't think one of us could remember who gave us the gravy bowl or really why the hell we needed one in the first place.

But we would always remember Emmett's story of trying to make gravy one year at Thanksgiving and instead of making a roux with flour he grabbed the powder sugar by mistake. Rose and Bella both said it took everything they had to eat turkey and dressing that year that tasted like icing but they didn't want to upset Emmett so they didn't say anything and Emmett didn't want to admit that he liked sweetened gravy. Needless to say when he volunteered to make it the next year, he was turned down.

Bella set about the task of getting her documents changed over and officially and legally becoming a Cullen. I admit to doing a happy dance in my head when she showed me her new driver's license. There was just something beautiful about seeing the name Isabella Cullen next to her smiling picture.

Since I wasn't teaching this summer, I offered to take Charlie a couple of days the week so Rose could get a little bit of a break. I also did it because I just really loved hanging out with him. We went back to the aquarium and even rode up to Myrtle Beach one day and went Ripley's aquarium. Charlie loved the sharks swimming overhead and the ray touch pool. We went to different parks, went swimming at a local pool and built sand castles on the beach in Isle of Palm.

The biggest event in July of course was Charlie's fifth birthday. The week leading up to it the kid acted like he was on speed talking a mile a minute about what he wanted and who all was going to be invited to his party.

Rose invited several of his friends from pre-school as well some of the kids in the neighborhood. Rose also invited Jessica and her parents. I hadn't realized it at the time but evidently Charlie and Jessica became best friends while they got to know each other at the rehearsal dinner and the wedding and they have had several play dates with each other since then.

When we go to their house, the back yard was covered in balloons and streamers and in the corner of the yard a medium sized pool and water slide had been set up to help keep the kids cool in the hot July sun. Charlie wanted a beach theme party so there was a sandbox set up for the kids to build castles and to just play and have fun.

Bella made this huge sheet cake that was decorated to look like a day at the beach. There was water of course with waves lapping up against the sandy shore. She had made little sandcastles, beach balls, buckets, shovels and rafts out of fondant as well as little people out of modeling chocolate. Watching her make those little details for the cake was like watching a sculptor. The best part though was seeing the smile on her face the whole time she was working on the pieces. The fact she was creating these for her favorite little guy lit up her face and it was beautiful.

"Edward, Edward, you're here!" A very wet Charlie came running over to me as soon as he saw me enter the back yard.

"I am buddy; I wouldn't miss this for the world. Happy Birthday little man." I say to him as I kneel down to his level.

"Edward, I'm five now, I not little anymore." Charlie informs me with his hands on his hips.

"How right you are big man, how right you are, please accept my apologies." I answer him lowering my head in shame, begging for his forgiveness.

Charlie walks closer to me and puts his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to look up at him which I do.

"I ccept you pologies. Edward." He tells me with great tenderness in his voice.

"Thank you kind sir."

"You not have to call me sir, Edward, I not that big yet." He giggles before giving me a very wet hug. "But I do like big man. Will you call me that again?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"Of course I will big man."

"Thank you Edward." He whispers in my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek."I not too big to give kisses, that's what mama says." He whispers again.

"Never too big for that buddy." I tell him as I return his kiss with one of my own.

"I see you in a bit." Charlie says before he runs off back to his party.

The next hour is spent with fifteen kids running wild, the biggest one of them all being Emmett. Poor Rose looks like she is about to lose it and yell at all of them but luckily Bella is there is help keep her calm, while Carlisle, Jasper and I try to help keep the kids from hurting each other as they run around in sugar induced highs. Esme is tucked away in a shady corner with Addy.

Then comes the presents.

There are certain noises that are monumental and cannot fully be described to someone who was not there for them. Sonic booms, explosions, gunshots, five year olds opening presents. It was utter chaos. Paper was thrown everywhere, boxes were thrown everywhere and how the hell Charlie was able to see what he got was beyond me because I swear the kid did not spend more than a millisecond on each one before another was being shoved in his face by the child who had brought it. It was so crazy at one point, Emmett tried to go in to the lion's den of little arms and hands and was immediately taken down to the ground. He begged for help, but the rest of us were too busy laughing to move. Rose of course stood there with a look of utter satisfaction that it was him and not her.

After the dust was settled and the carnage of paper and boxes was squared away we were able to determine the only causality of war was Emmett, who ended up with a very tiny cut on his left cheek. He swears it was from a switchblade, but Carlisle assured him it was probably just from the edge of a sandal.

As parents started to pick up their kids and the party began to wind down I noticed Jessica off to the side of the yard with another little girl waving her arms wildly. I walked over to them to see what the problem was when I noticed Charlie standing off to the other side of them shaking his head.

"What's going on big man?" I ask him as I kneel down beside him.

"They fighting." Charlie says with a huff.

"Why are they fighting and who is that with Jessie girl?"

"That's Jordan and they are fighting because Jordan says I cannot be friends with Jessie but we don't gree with her."

So this was little Jordan who tried to claim Charlie's love.

"I see."

"Why they fighting over me? I want to be friends with both of them but Jordan says I not be friends with Jessie if I want to be friends with her. It not fair."

"You're right big man, it's not fair. And I think you should be friends with both of them."

As Charlie and I sit there and discuss the injustices of girls fighting over boys, Bella walks over to the two girls and pulls both of them down to the ground beside her. The three of them lower their heads together and I can see Bella talking to both of them with great love in her eyes even though I cannot hear the words. She talks to them both for a good five minutes before they each lean in and give her a hug before coming over to Charlie and me.

"I'm sorry I said you couldn't be friends with Jessica." Jordan tells Charlie. "We can all be friends if you want."

Charlie looks at me for a second as if asking for guidance and I nod my head in approval.

"I'd like that." Charlie says.

Before I know it the three of them of walking off to the pool hand in hand as if nothing happened.

"And what did you say to those girls my lovely wife?" I ask Bella as I pull her into my arms.

"A lady never reveals her secrets." She answers me in an overly exaggerated Southern voice.

"Well my lady, whatever you did it seemed to work."

"For now anyway. Little girls are very fickle. Best friends one minute, enemies the next and throw a boy into that mix and oh my!"

"You sound like you speak from experience." I chuckled.

"Maybe a little." She said. "But don't sit there and act like you weren't the cause of great friendship friction growing up there buddy. With your good looks I bet you were breaking hearts and ruining friendships all over the place."

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets." I answered with a wiggle of my eyebrows before I pulled her into a kiss.

"You are such a ham." She says while trying not to laugh in our kiss.

"Yeah but you love me." I say as I pull away from our kiss.

"Maybe just a little." She replies but holds her arms out as far apart from each other as she can get them.

"I love you too my sweet girl." I say before pulling her back into a deeper kiss.

A deeper kiss that is quickly ruined with very cold water.

"Just because you are married doesn't mean you are allowed to suck my baby sister's face off in front of me." Emmett says with a huff. He is standing just to the side of us holding to large water guns aimed and ready to fire at will if need be.

"Oh Em, I'll always be your baby sister." Bella says before she snuggles up next to Emmett just enough to melt his resistance before she takes the guns for him and begins chasing him around the yard blasting him with water.

And just like that he goes from being the over protective big brother to the biggest kid at the party.

**September**

House hunting can be a thrill and a major pain in the ass. In the past two weeks, Bella and I have seen well over twenty houses. We decided we wanted to stay in the historic district of Charleston to be near work as well as our families. Given the economy there are a lot of houses in the area to choose from. Of course once we weed out the ones that are over our price range the original list is less daunting but still something to be intimated by.

We looked at houses that were two hundred years old or older. We looked at plantation style homes, Georgian style homes and remolded brick warehouses. Some were beautifully preserved and others looked like they were stuck in the seventies.

We saw houses that had the perfect kitchen but only two bathrooms, or had the perfect master bedroom but the kitchen actually made Bella cry. Of course there was the issue of parking as not all houses in the historic district have off street parking and then you have to fool with trying to find a place to park on the street. Even with permit places it still can be a nightmare and we didn't want to mess around with that.

We saw historically remolded homes that looked like you had just walked into another era. They were beautifully maintained and had that been our style it would have been a dream to walk into such a turnkey gift. But they were not our style and some of the old styles, wallpaper, curtains, carpets etc where just fucking ugly!

So it was on a Wednesday evening towards the end of September that we found ourselves in our twenty-seventh house looking around.

The house was on Pitt Street in the Radcliffborough neighborhood. Closer to the college and hospital than it was to Dolce Amore but still within walking distance to whatever we wanted or needed. In fact it scored a 91 out of 100 in the walk able scale whatever that meant.

The house had been built in 1895 but was very well maintained. It was two stories with double level front porches that ran the entire side of the house. The color was a pleasant seafoam green and the yard and surrounding landscape was well manicured. And there was off street parking for both of our cars which was a major plus.

The house had four bedrooms, four and half baths, lots of doors and windows for natural light. There was a claw foot bathtub in the master suite that made Bella squeal, albeit quietly, but I still heard it and a huge walk in shower with dual shower heads that I wanted to squeal over myself.

The bedrooms were good sized and all on the second floor and there was a fireplace in the master bedroom that still worked. The lower level had a small office space as well as a living room and a formal dining room with built in hutches and another fireplace.

The kitchen was good sized and I could tell Bella loved the commercial appliances that would be staying with the house. The island had a sink and a refrigerator drawer which Bella was delighted with. There was a family room off the kitchen and a sunroom that could double as a breakfast room if we wanted it to.

The yard was fenced in all around expect for the driveway and the lot was lined with trees to give added privacy. There was enough of a grassy area for little ones to play and it was far enough away from the street to not worry about balls rolling way and little bodies chasing them out into danger.

In my mind the house was perfect.

"So what do you think?" I asked Bella once Maggie our realtor left us alone to discuss the house.

"I think we're home." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? You really like it?"

"No Edward, I love it. This feels like it is meant to be ours, the place we raise our kids, the place we grow old together."

"But it's too far for you to walk to work anymore."

"But not for you. Besides I can either ride a bike or take the car when the weather is too hot or too cold for that. The off street parking makes that much easier to deal with."

"What about the kitchen, is it everything you want?"

"Well there are a few things I want to chance, starting with that tile floor. I mean really what cook in their right mind puts tile in a kitchen like that. So that will needed to be changed along with a few other things but over all I really like the kitchen."

"Anything else you want to change?"

"Just a few things, like painting the half bath something other than blood red." We both shuddered at the thought of the color in the half bath downstairs. "And I'd like to screen off the top porch so we can open the doors in the spring and fall to get a cross breeze, maybe a few other cosmetic things but that's it."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Are you?" Bella asked me. "Honestly Edward tell me what you think."

"I…I love this house Bella, but I don't want it if you don't love it."

"Edward I already told you I love it."

"I know but…"

"No buts Edward. Is it perfect, no, but what house is. We both knew going into this we were not going to find the perfect house that had everything that we wanted ready and waiting for us when we came into. Lord only knows the number of houses we have looked at alone should tell us that. This house is what I want Edward, it is as close to perfect for us that we are going to find and once we finish a few touch ups here and there, it will be perfect."

"So are you ready to buy a house?" I ask her as I pull her into my arms.

"I am Edward, I'm ready to buy this house."

"Welcome home baby." I say before giving her a kiss and going to find Maggie to give her the news.

**November**

We closed on the house at the end of October and were fully moved in by mid November. We decided to make little changes along the way. The first thing we did was screen in the upper porch and paint the downstairs half bath. It really was an awful color of red and made the already small space feel like it was closing in on us. Bella picked out a subtle shade of yellow and it really lightened up the room and brought out the features of the antique sink that was left by the previous owners.

The kitchen was the next project on the list. Bella just wanted to make a few changes. The granite counter tops were red and given the fact the cabinets were cherry it made the kitchen much darker than Bella wanted it to be. She wanted to change out the counter tops as well as add a cork floor instead of tile. Cork was better on your back and feet, was more antibacterial and environmentally friendly. At least that's what Bella told me and I fully believed her. The only other thing she wanted to do was to paint the walls and the island a different color.

Nothing major either in the money department or the renovation department. So it should have been a fairly easy thing to do, or so I thought. But the whole thing was becoming more and more of a problem every day.

There are many things that my wife is willing to do for me and compromise on. For instance my wife is probably only one of a few people in the South who does not like sweet tea or any tea really for that matter. I know what you are thinking, a Southerner who doesn't drink sweet tea, what is wrong with this girl, but she doesn't and I would never hold that against her. That being said she always makes sure that there is freshly made sweet tea in the house because she knows how much I love it.

Like I said she does things like that for me so I wanted to do something for her, like let her pick out the kitchen. I mean the kitchen is hers so she should have what she wants right? But for some reason she didn't see it that way. She wanted my opinion, my input but I just kept telling her whatever she wanted was fine with me and that just seemed to piss her off more and more.

The day she came home with a God awful color scheme I really wanted to say something, but she acted like she really liked it so I didn't say anything hoping to make her happy…and well fuck me if that didn't just pissed her off more.

"Damn it Edward just tell me what you want." She huffed as I stood there trying to calm her down.

"Whatever you want is fine…"

"Do not finish that damn sentence mister." She screamed. Screamed, my sweet wife actually screamed at me.

"Bella I…"

"No Edward just tell me the damn truth do you like this color or not?"

"Bella if you like it…"

"I swear to God Edward if you finish that sentence you and your hand will become the best of friends because I will never sleep with you again."

I stood there for a minute shocked at first that my wife was threatening to cut me off from sex but the longer I stood there the more pissed I got. Not only had she interrupted me for the third time but she was threatening to cut me off from sex.

"Honestly, I hate it." I yelled back at her.

She stood there for a minute before she screamed and threw her hands up in the air. "So do I you jackass!" She said before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I heard our bedroom door slam close a few seconds later.

What the fuck just happened. Not only did she hate it, but she huffed out of the room.

Before I knew it I was up the stairs and throwing open our door.

"What the fuck do you mean you hate it? Why the hell did you even bring it home if you hated it?"

"Because I knew you would hate and I wanted to see if you would finally stand up and make a decision on the kitchen. But you didn't, you were willing to have that ugly ass color in our kitchen for who knows how many years because you wouldn't give me your opinion."

"Bella I just want what you want, it's your kitchen and I want you to be happy with it." I said in a calmer voice.

"Don't you see though Edward, it isn't just my kitchen. I may be the one who cooks and bakes in there, but the kitchen is such a big part of the family. Think about all of the times that you are in the kitchen with me either helping me out or talking to me. Think about our families and how the kitchen always seems to be the place we all gravitate to no matter whose house it is. Think about our kids Edward, think about being in the kitchen with them cooking, or doing homework or eating dinner. The last thing I want is for you to wake up one morning and realize how much you hate the color of our kitchen counter tops and walls and then for that hatred to fester until one day it is too much and it spills over to our relationship."

I stood there taking in her words and seeing insecurity in my beautiful wife that I have never seen before.

"Baby, that won't happen." I say as I walk over to her and put my arms around her.

"But you don't know that Edward. We can say that now, but you can't know about twenty years from now." She said with her head buried in my chest.

"Edward I love you for wanting me to have whatever I want in the kitchen. But what I want more than anything is your opinion. I don't want it to be my kitchen. I want it to be an important part of our home and it cannot be that if you give into me and let my stubbornness cause us to have an ugly ass kitchen."

"You would wouldn't. Just to prove a point, you would have chosen that ugly ass color for our kitchen and left it there."

"Maybe." She answered with a slight chuckle.

"God I love you, you stubborn ass woman!" I said with a huff.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for blowing up I like I did."

"I'm sorry for being a jackass! Now let's go pick out a color scheme and get rid of the ugly ass one downstairs before it takes over our kitchen."

"I like the sound of that, our kitchen."

"Yeah, me too." I say giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

In the end we decided on a color scheme of blues, greens and yellows that reminded us of our honeymoon in Italy, both of us knowing that that was a memory that would always bring us happiness no matter how many years we had to look at it.

**February**

"Edward…can I talk to you for a minute?" Jasper asked me.

It was hard to hear him over the crowd at the College of Charleston basketball game. Bella and Alice had decided on a girl's night out so I invited Jasper to a game.

I could tell something was a little off with Jasper all night long and I had a pretty good idea what was coming next.

"Sure thing Jasper, what's on your mind?" I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Well…I…I want to ask Alice to marry me."

"So are you asking for my blessing or just thinking out loud?"

"A little of both I guess." He paused for a second before looking me square in the eyes. "I guess since we are at a basketball game it makes it less girly for me to say this, but I want you to know that I consider you as one of best friends Edward. We've known each other for a long time and I know we lost touch there for awhile, but I'm glad that we got it back and that it became more. As my best friend I want to talk to you about the fact I want to marry Alice more than anything else in this world and well…as her big brother I guess I want to know that you are ok with that."

Just as he finished his thoughts the buzzer sounded indicating that it was half time. All around us people begin to file out of their seats to go to the restroom and concession stands before the second half started.

Waiting for the crowd to diminish gave me a little time to think about his words and what I wanted to say in return. I knew this day was coming, knew to be ready for it but I had to admit it still felt weird to think about my little sister getting married. Even though Alice is my cousin it doesn't change the fact I do now and have always thought of her as my little sister.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was what Emmett went through when I went to talk to me.

"Well Jasper as your best friend..." I said with a nudge to his arm to let him know I felt the same way about that as he did. "I couldn't be happier for you that you found that person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. It is a great feeling isn't it, that moment when you just know?"

"Yeah it is."

"And you deserve that Jasper; you deserve to be happy because you are a great guy. You deserve happiness with Alice. As her big brother, well I won't lie to you and tell when you I first heard about you dating each other that I happy about it. But when I saw you two together and as I have gotten to know you again over the past almost two years now I can honestly say I cannot think of a better person for Alice to be with then you. If you are asking for my blessing you have it."

"Thank you Edward."

"Are we like suppose to hug now?" I asked him with a chuckle.

"Uh, maybe after the game." He said with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Have you talked to Carlisle yet?"

"No not yet, I kind of wanted to talk to you first."

"Well you just made Charlie very proud of you."

"Couldn't break my promise to Charlie now could I?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"So when are you popping the question?"

"Valentine's Day."

"Copy cat." I said with a roll off my eyes.

"Only if I can't wait until then." He adds with a smirk.

"Watch it smart ass or I may just change my mind!"

"Alice would kick your ass and you know it."

"Yeah I know and so would Bella."

**March**

"Edward I need to talk to about something." Bella says to me as we sit at the breakfast table in the sunroom of our beautiful kitchen one Sunday morning in early March.

"Sure baby."

"Well…I have my annual gyno visit in a couple of weeks and I was thinking about having them remove my IUD."

I sat there for a minute, the cup of coffee that I was about to drink from suspended mid air.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" I ask her as I put the cup back down on the table.

"I am." She pauses for a second to really look at me to gauge my reaction to her next question.

"Are you?"

"I am." I answer her without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Really really my love!"

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

And with those words we go back to our breakfast while holding holds on top of the table.

Two weeks later I come home for my last class to find my wife lying down in the bed in the middle of the day.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask her as I sit down next to her on the bed.

"I will be. Dr. McCall told me there would be some cramping and just general discomfort once they removed it. He gave me a muscle relaxer to take and it kind of wiped me out."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Well he said my first period would probably be screwed up and last for a couple of weeks which I am not looking forward to at all, but other than that he said everything looked good and that we could probably get pregnant any time. He gave me a prescription for pre-natal vitamins saying it was good to go ahead and get those in my system since we know we are going to try."

"Are you still in pain, can I get you anything?"

"Just your warm arms."

I slipped my shoes off and slide under the covers to take my sweet girl in my arms.

"So we are really going to do this?" I asked as I kissed her head.

"We are really going to do this."

And with those words I cuddled up next to and enjoyed a mid-afternoon nap with my beautiful wife.

**June**

"_Edward?"_

"Angela, what can I do for you?"

"_It's Bella."_ Panic immediately sets in and I stopped folding the clothes I was folding and damn near drop the phone.

"What's wrong, is she alright?"

"_Well yes and no."_

"Don't be cryptic Angela, what the hell is wrong?" I fired off at her a little more harshly than I intended.

"_She has another migraine."_ For the past month she has been getting them more frequently than she has in years with the last week being especially bad.

"_Even though she hasn't said anything I can tell it's a bad one and well…she was turning a pan of cookies around in the oven when she jerked and knocked her arm against the oven door. It's a pretty bad burn, more so than your normal pan burn. I think it needs to be looked at but she won't listen to me."_

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

"_Ok."_

"Angela, thank you for calling me and well I'm sorry for being a jerk, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"_It's ok Edward, I understand."_

As I bolted out the door of our house and to the car, I had my cell phone out dialing the only person I knew would be able to help me right now.

"_Carlisle Cullen_."

"Carlisle, I need your help." I said as I turned the key in the ignition and headed toward my sweet wife.

We both arrived at the bakery at the same time and headed back to the kitchen. As I was opening the door I heard a loud banging noise and mumbled curse words.

My poor wife was standing in the middle of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face, two cake pans with steaming cake parts lying at the floor beneath her feet.

"Fuck!" She mumbled before she fell down to her knees.

"Bella sweetie." I said as I rushed over to her.

"Don't touch it; it just came out of the oven I don't want you to get burned." She yelled at Carlisle and I.

"I got it sweetie." Carlisle said as he grabbed some towels to pick up the pans with. Angela came in with a broom and a dust pan and I just held Bella in my arms and let her cry.

After the mess was cleaned up and tears were dried, Carlisle came over to where we were still sitting in the floor.

"Bella, can I see your arm please?" He asked her in his fatherly voice.

She hesitated for a minute before she extended her left arm out for him to see. There was a nasty looking burn about the size of a credit card on her forearm. Being in the business that she is I had gotten use to Bella coming home with small burns on her arms and hands but this was the worse one that I have ever seen.

"What happened sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"I was rotating a pan of cookies around on one of the higher racks in the oven when I got a shooting pain in my head that caused me to jerk and when I did I hit the oven door. With the pain in my head I didn't register the pain in my arm at first and it stayed there a little longer then it should have." Bella's voice was tired and strained and I could tell she was struggling with the pain of her migraine.

"I think we should go to the hospital so I can dress this burn Bella, its bad sweetie, I'm guessing from just looking at it a second degree burn." He paused for a minute. I could tell Bella was about to protest but he stopped her.

"The thing that concerns me more is the migraine and the frequency with which you have been getting them lately. Edward says you have had them pretty much nonstop for the past month."

She looked over at me like I was a tattle tale before nodding her head in response to Carlisle.

"Is the Imitrex not helping you?"

"I haven't been taking it." She answered him softly.

"Why the hell not?" I barked out at her much harsher then I meant to at the thought of her suffering through this pain when she could have done something about it.

"I…I didn't want to risk it…in case I was pregnant."

I instantly felt like a total dick for yelling at my sweet stubborn wife.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Carlisle asked. I could tell he was in full doctor mode now.

"There could be."

"When was your last period?"

"It was about five weeks ago, but since I went off of birth control it has been irregular and hard to track."

"When did you stop birth control and I have to ask what you where on?"

"The end of March and I had an IUD removed."

"So tell me what your cycle has been since you had it removed."

_God this was a crazy conversation to be listening to in the middle of a bakery floor._

"A few days after it was removed I got my period and it lasted for a good two weeks. That would have been the end of March first of April. Then I went five weeks without having one and I thought maybe then I was pregnant since I was late, but I got it the second week of May and that one lasted for a week. That was five weeks ago now I guess. I was going to wait another week before taking a test to see if I got my period again."

"Have you been nauseated?"

"I have from the migraines but not really any other time."

"Any dizziness, tiredness or tenderness."

"Yes but always from the migraines."

"Carlisle what do you think is wrong?"

"Well I think we need to get to the hospital to find out for sure. We can tend to your burn and have blood drawn at the same time to check a couple of different things. I know all of the symptoms you have experienced are from migraines but the migraines could be caused from a pregnancy itself. Hormonal changes to the body will trigger them and given the time frame that you have been having them Bella they may be your indicator that you are pregnant."

As he finished his words I couldn't help but notice the smile that erupted from his lips despite his best effort to hide it.

As we drove to the hospital neither Bella nor I said a word. My mind was racing a mile a minute. Warring between the idea that Bella could be pregnant and that something could be really wrong with her.

Carlisle met us at the entrance to the ER and led us back to a room, where they drew blood from Bella to run tests and for one of the doctors from the burn unit come down and look at her arm.

One of the nurses gave her some Tylenol to take for the headache that was stronger than she could get over the counter but not strong enough to hurt the baby if she was pregnant. Because the lights in the room were too bright for her, the nurses kept cold compresses over her eyes to shield the light and to help with the pain. I held her hand while the burn unit doctor worked on her arm which was a second degree burn as Carlisle suspected.

I'm not sure when, but at some point in all of the commotion, Bella managed to drift off to sleep which I knew she needed to do given everything that had happened to her.

The doctor from the burn unit finished up and gave me instructions on after care for her before leaving the room. After he was gone, the nurses finished up and left us alone in the room waiting, at least they left me waiting. My sweet girl slept.

I sat there for an hour waiting, trying my damnedest not to get my hopes up to much at the prospect of Bella being pregnant but failing miserably. As I held her hand I saw flashes of us pushing a stroller down the street with a sleeping baby lying under covers. Of football games and tea parties in our back yard, of auburn haired little boys and girls with green eyes.

I wanted her to be pregnant; more than anything I wanted her to be pregnant. Because I wanted to share a life with my sweet angel, I wanted to a daddy and to have my Charlie moments on a full time basis. But more than anything I just wanted my wife to be ok and being pregnant meant she would be ok.

Carlisle finally came back into the quiet room with a folder in his arms. He was trying his hardest to mask the look on his face but when I saw his eyes I knew, I just knew.

"Bella, sweetie. Wake up baby." I nudged her shoulder softly trying to get her to wake up.

"Edward?" She mumbled before she opened her eyes, blinking them under the harsh light of the room.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Run down, but the pain is finally gone." She answered in a groggy voice.

"Sweetie, can you sit up? Carlisle is here with news for us."

She looked at me confused for a moment and then I could tell the realization of the afternoon and where we were finally hit her. She sat up as carefully as she could looking at me and then over at Carlisle.

He cleared his throat before he spoke and I swear he was trying to fight back tears.

"Bella…" he paused for a moment trying not to choke on his words. "You're pregnant sweet girl!" His face erupted with the biggest smile I think I have ever seen cross his face.

_Pregnant! Thank God!_

"Congratulations Bella." Carlisle said as he walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. As he pulled away she took his face in her hands and wiped away the tears of joy that were falling down his cheeks.

"Thank you Grandpa." She whispered to him before kissing him.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered back as he patted her on the shoulder before turning to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you son."

"I love you too." I answered him as he kissed my head and left the room.

I turned to my wife, tears falling freely down my face. Relief that she was ok and joy that she was indeed pregnant flooded me.

"A baby." I managed to get out as I crawled into the little bed beside the two greatest gifts ever granted to me. I placed a kiss on her belly before I kissed her lips and pulled her into me.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you daddy."

* * *

_**A/N: So I have debated with myself for a while now about whether I should end the story here and do the next part of their lives as a sequel, but I think I am just going to continue on with this story entering the next phase of their lives. I won't cover all nine months of the pregnancy as I want to progress the story along further than that. This is the story of their lives and so I want to show a big part of their lives together. I really don't think this will be a 50 to 60 plus chapter story but there should be a least another 15 to 20 to come. Hope you will stick with me as they continue their journey together. Let me know what you think about the future direction of this story.**_

_**I want to thank StarttheFantasy for nominating this story for the Inspired Fan Fic Awards. It really means a great deal to me that she and others have championed this story like they have through nominating the story and recommending it to others. I'll post more news about the nomination if I get any but I just wanted to publicly thank her for what she did.**_

_**I want to thank you all for loving this story like I do. It really does my creative thinking good to have your thoughts and reviews and to see how many people are reading it. **_

_**Much love!**_


	22. Days

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Thank you to my lovely band of loyal followers new and old who have found room in their hearts to be a part of our happy couples lives.**_

_**If you found this story from a recommendation, please let me know, I would love to say thanks to those who champion it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

We laid there together reveling in the joy of our news, waiting for Carlisle to come back and release Bella from the hospital. We were in our own little world together, our bubble of happiness. Bella's head rested gently on my shoulder, one of my arms around her, my other hand resting softly on her belly beside one of her own. We didn't need words to convey how happy we were, we just needed that moment.

Our lovely bubble began to crack at the sound of raised voices right outside the door. At first all we could hear were mumbles but soon the voices rose enough that we could clearly hear all that was going on.

"Don't you sweetie me, just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Esme darling, please just give me a minute and I'll explain everything."

"Damn it Carlisle Cullen, quit fucking stalling and tell me what is going on. I know my kids are in there and that something is wrong with Bella. Cut the bullshit and tell me now!"

_Holy shit I have never in my life heard my sweet second mother ever use that kind of language before._

Bella and I looked at each other with widened eyes before she nodded to me and I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see a seething Esme Cullen standing almost two feet shorter than her husband but clearly ready to tear him apart.

"Essie." I said hoping a term of endearment may calm her down a bit and save Carlisle from losing any limbs.

"Edward where is she?" She said as she rushed past me and all but threw herself onto Bella, engulfing her in a hug before she began to inspect her body for injuries.

"Oh my baby girl, what happened, are you ok? I went to the bakery and Angela said they had to take you to hospital and then I got here and _he_ wouldn't tell me anything." There was clear anger in her voice as the word he rolled off of her tongue and I instantly felt very sorry for Carlisle.

"Esme, I'm fine. I burned my arm and Carlisle insisted I come here and have it tended to. Please don't be mad at him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have come and it probably would have gotten infected and things would have been much worse."

Esme stood there for a moment looking at the bandage on Bella's arm before she turned to Carlisle, her glare softening greatly.

"Good job there dear." She said matter of factly before turning back to Bella.

"But what about the migraines? Angela said that you have been getting a lot over the past month and that the one today was really bad. Do you know about those Carlisle? What are you doing about those?"

"Yes Esme, dear I know about those, in fact that was the main reason that I insisted that she come in." Carlisle answered her trying his best to keep a smile off his lips.

"Well…and?" Esme demanded as she looked back and forth between the three of us. Bella and I had one of those silent conversations with our eyes that married couples have and we both knew it was time to let Esme in on our joy.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is…"

"I'm pregnant Esme." Bella said softly interrupting her newly developing rant.

Esme stood there for a moment, seemingly stunned at first by the words out of Bella's mouth before her eyes filled with tears.

"A baby?" She whispered as she moved closer to Bella.

"A baby." Bella responded.

"A baby!" Esme squealed as she engulfed Bella in a hug once again. "Oh my goodness Carlisle we are going to be grandparents sort of."

"No sort of Esme, you are going to be grandparents." I said to her.

She stood there for a moment staring into Bella's eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"A mama." She whispered to Bella before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "My sweet girl is going to be a mama."

She left her embrace with Bella and rushed over to me pulling me into a huge hug for such a small woman.

"Oh my sweet boy, you're going to be a daddy." She whispered into my chest.

"I'm going to be a daddy." I answered her trying to keep my voice intact. I looked over to Bella to see pride and tears shining from her eyes.

Esme pulled back from our hug before leaning up and giving me a kiss. She then looked over at Carlisle who was standing there with the biggest shit eating grin I have ever seen on his face.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just so worried." Esme said quietly as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"It's quite all my right my dear love. Trust me I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you, but I knew I needed to let Bella and Edward be the one to share the news." He said as her pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"So how far along are you?" Esme asked.

"Well as best we can tell right now she is probably four weeks along, but an ultrasound will be able to pinpoint a more accurate date. That will put your due date around the second or third week in February but once again the ultrasound will help with that as well. You need to call your doctor and set up an appointment. In the mean time I am going to prescribe something that you can take for pain should the migraines continue. Hopefully by the end of your first trimester those will go away." Carlisle answered in full doctor mode at that moment.

"Oh a Valentine baby, how sweet." Esme cooed.

"I'm going to go finish up your paperwork so you two can get out of here. Bella needs her rest after this busy day." Carlisle said before heading to the door.

"Carlisle, Esme would you mind not saying anything to anyone yet? At least not until after we have gone to the doctors and gotten more information about the due date." Bella asked.

"Not a problem sweetie. Whenever you two are ready is when we will help you shout from the Cooper River Bridge." Esme said with a wink in my direction.

"Oh my babies, I love you both so. I will call you tomorrow to check on you." Esme said as she hugged and kissed us both before following Carlisle out of the room.

Once we got home, Bella laid down on the couch in the family room while I went to pick up some dinner. We spent the evening wrapped around each other watching movies and just being together. We both knew we had things we needed to do, call her doctor to set up an appointment and figure out when we were going to tell the rest of our family but tonight we just wanted to be.

As we settled into bed I could not rest my thoughts enough to drift into slumber. I lay there watching my angel sleep so softly and sweet. There was a look of pure happiness on her face and I found myself almost overwhelmed with the amount of love that I felt for her at that moment.

I gently placed my hand on her stomach and thought about how a random Thursday in June turned into one of the best days of my life. I woke up this morning without a clue as to how my life would change with one little word, _baby_.

It's amazing to think of all of the other seemingly random days that I have had in the past two years that have changed so much in my life.

It was a Saturday in August that brought Bella into my life. An awful Thursday in September that could have taken her away from me. A busy Saturday in February where she said yes to making me the happiest man in the world and another Saturday in June when she did just that. And now on some day of the week yet to be determined in February my whole world would be forever bettered.

They were all just days of the week in months of the year. The entire world around me went about them maybe having their own moments and maybe not. But they were monumental days for me that all revolved around that one thing that made them that way, my sweet Bella.

We spent the following Sunday celebrating our one year anniversary and my birthday with our family at Esme and Carlisle's, non but the owners of the house wiser to our good news. It was hard not to share especially with Esme fighting tears and touching Bella's stomach at every turn, but we succeeded in holding back and focused the attention on other things. Our families blessed both of us with heartfelt and wonderful gifts and while we loved and appreciated them all, none at that moment compared to the gift we have given each other.

The Friday before the 4th of July we had our first appointment with Dr. McCall. I say we because I was going with Bella, but really it was all about her and the baby. It did make me feel good to be there with her and to be able to see the first pictures of our little one on the screen.

"Good afternoon Bella." Dr. McCall said as he walked into the exam room.

"Hey Dr. McCall. This is my husband Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Nice to meet you Edward and let me start by saying congratulations to you both." He said as he extended his hand out for me to shake.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time.

"So tell me Bella, how are you feeling? How are the migraines? How is the burn on your arm healing?"

"The migraines are still there unfortunately but not quite as often as a few weeks ago. I have had maybe two a week for the past two weeks. The burn is healing nicely. I went back to see the doctor who took care of me at the hospital yesterday and he gave me the all clear to take the bandages off. Other than that I am feeling good, just tired I guess."

"Well that is to be expected, especially considering you are on your feet all day long. Good to hear the migraines are starting to lessen a bit. Hopefully as you enter the second trimester they will stop but I would not be surprised if you still had one on occasion. Just keep taking what Dr. Cullen prescribed for you when you were in the hospital and watch out for those foods that are triggers for you as well."

I sat there and listened as Dr. McCall and Bella went over the things that she should stay away from and the things that were ok for her to continue. He talked about what to expect over the next few months and about what her visits on a monthly basis would entail. I have to admit it was a bit intimidating, but Bella just took it all in stride.

"Well how about we take a look at your baby?" Dr. McCall asked as he led us out of the exam room over to a room where the ultrasound was housed. The room was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp on the wall. There was a bed in the middle of room and a large machine sitting beside it.

"Hop up on the bed there Bella and I'll go and get Carmen."

"Are you excited?" Bella asked me as she lay down on the bed.

"Very." I said suddenly feeling like a little kid at Christmas about to open all of my presents. I couldn't help myself and leaned down and took her beautiful lips into mine.

The door opened shortly after to reveal Dr. McCall and an older lady who reminded me of a grandmother with her sweet smile breaking up our kiss.

"Bella, Edward, I'd like you to meet Carmen. She will be performing your ultrasound today. I am going to observe so we can determine a better time frame for your due date and just how far along you are."

"It's nice to meet you both." Carmen said as she sat down in front of the machine, turning it on and getting it ready.

"For today we are just going to do some measurements and take a look around and you'll be able to hear and see the heartbeat." She told us as she continued to get the machine ready.

I sat there holding Bella's hand as we waited for everything to begin. It was one of those clichéd things to do that I had seen a hundred times in movies or on TV but I didn't care, it was where I wanted to be, beside her, holding her hand, our world about to change even more then it had at the hospital.

Carmen set about her task, taking the wand from the machine and adding some type of goo to it before she placed it on Bella's exposed belly.

"This will be a little cold." She said as she placed the wand down.

The first thing we heard was a swooshing noise that seemed to fill the whole room.

"That's what it will sound like to your baby as the hearing develops." Carmen tells us. "And that…" Carmen says as she moves the wand around. "…is your baby's heartbeat."

As soon as she said the words the swooshing noise was lost to the beautiful sound of a heartbeat. It was muffled a bit as if listening to it through headphones but it was strong none the less.

I looked over at my wife and became lost in her eyes and the sound of life. I could only imagine that the smile on my face was as big as the one on hers and we both knew that we here listening to heaven.

"And that is your baby." Carmen said breaking us out of our haze.

She moved the screen over so that we could see. It was hard to see anything at first as it was all kind of out of focus movement of blacks and grays. Suddenly the screen seemed to lighten up and come into focus and then there it was the most amazingly beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life next to my wife.

It looked like a large kidney bean at first, but as we watched the screen the bean moved and with it took my heart.

There was a constant beat that fell in rhythm with the sounds of the room. As I sat there and watched the heartbeat move, heard it reverberate through my ears and into my soul I felt the tears fall down my face.

"Hey there little one." I whispered as I stared in awe at the image before me.

"Edward." I heard her voice the same time I felt her hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

I pulled my eyes away from the screen and looked into the face of pure love. "I love you Bella, so much." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed away the tears falling down her face.

"We love you too Edward, with all of our hearts." She whispered back.

We both turned our gaze back to the screen and watched our little jumping bean as Carmen and Dr. McCall spoke to one another about measurements, rate of heartbeat and other things. While we could hear the words coming from their general direction, the only thing that mattered was what was on the screen before us and each other.

"Well Bella it looks like you are seven weeks pregnant my dear which should give us a due date of February 15th." Carmen said bringing us back to the real world. "So far everything looks good and the baby's heartbeat is strong." She continued on with a smile on her face. "We will schedule another ultrasound for you during your fifth month and maybe we will be able to tell the baby's sex then if you want to."

She removed the wand from Bella's stomach and handed her some tissue to clean off the goo. She handed us both a picture of the baby and congratulated us again as she walked out of the room. Dr. McCall told us he would meet us in his office in a few moments to go over a few more things before letting us go.

We went home after the appointment holding hands and stealing little glances at each other the whole way. We finished out our evening like we had any other up until that moment. We ate dinner, cleaned up the kitchen, watched a movie, brushed our teeth side by side and got ready for bed just like we had a hundred times before that day but everything was different now.

We were closer in proximity to the other then we normally were, one of us always touching the other in some way. Whether it was a brush of the hand or a gentle kiss we were connected.

I crawled into bed next to my reason for breathing and pulled her into a deep kiss that was suddenly different than any other kiss I had ever given to her before. I needed to consume her at that moment all of her, not just her body but her soul. It was not lust driving me it was love, pure absolute love, for at that moment I loved her more than I had ever thought possible to love another human being.

I explored her body with gentle kisses and loving words, each part of her needing to be worshipped for the gift that she was. As I pushed into her I was blessed with a sensation that I had never felt before. Each stoke inside of her was warmer, each slide out was wetter, each throb stronger and each pulse sweeter. Our eyes never left one another; the pull into the other's being too strong to break even through our climaxes.

We laid there afterwards, our bodies still connected as one. Our eyes locked, each stoking the others cheek with a gentle finger, so many unspoken words shared between us. Everything was different now and we both knew it and yet we both knew it was also different in a good way. Each kiss was more passionate, each touch was more heartfelt, each love greater.

We drifted in a blissful slumber tangled up in each other's body, our hearts and love having grown tenfold, all because of a moving kidney bean.

We decide to tell the rest of our family the good news at our Sunday night family dinner.

Esme of course pulled Bella into a hug as soon as we walked into the door. I could only imagine the amount of hugs that Bella would be getting from my dear sweet second mother of an aunt over the next seven plus months but luckily Bella was the hugging kind so I knew it would not be a hardship for her.

Dinner was its usual loud occasion, happy chatter about Alice and Jasper's wedding in December, Charlie's upcoming sixth birthday party and little Addy jabbering away as she moved between each and every person in the room. There was nothing shy about that almost two year old and she was happy to let you know just how old she almost was.

Bella and I decided to wait until we all gathered in the living room after dinner to tell everyone, knowing good and well she would need lots of clearance for Alice and Rose to hug her and celebrate.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment please." I said as I stood up from my seat on the couch. I swear as soon as I had the words out of my mouth, Alice was already vibrating in her chair as if she knew what was coming next.

"Bella and I wanted to share some wonderful news with you."

I looked over at my radiant wife nodding for her to be the one to say the words.

"I'm pregnant." Bella said, her words beaming as brightly as her smile.

No sooner where the words out of her mouth before Alice all but leaped onto her pulling her into a hug.

"Oh my God, Bella I'm so happy for you." She vibrated around her.

"Alice Cullen calm down before you hurt her." Carlisle said raising his voice in fatherly concern for Bella.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is just the best news. A baby Bella or Edward. First the wedding and now a baby, I'm so happy I could just scream." She continued to vibrate as she threw herself at me knowing good and well no one would say anything about her shaking me to pieces.

"My sweet girl." Rose said to Bella as she placed her hands on both sides of her face. She gave her a look of pure motherly love and devotion. "I'm so happy for you darling."

"Thank you Rose." Bella said as she embraced her sister in law.

"Congratulations man." Jasper said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug before putting his arm around Alice.

Emmett stood up from his spot on the couch not saying a word, just looking at his sister. Bella walked over and stood in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

"My baby girl's going to be a mama." His voice quivered as he spoke.

"My big Em bear is going to be an uncle." She answered him in a voice almost as shaky.

He leaned down so that he was face to face with her. "There are happy tears in heaven tonight baby girl, you know that don't you."

"I do." She said her voice cracking.

Emmett pulled her into a hug as she put her arms around his neck and held onto him. He straightened himself up and just held on to her. Her feet were almost two feet off the ground dangling by his knees but I knew that she was safe and that while the hug looked to be crushing I knew he was being as gentle as a feather with her at that moment.

They stayed like, whispered words exchanged between the two of them. It was an intimate moment between brother and sister who were really so much more than that to one another.

As he placed Bella back down on the ground he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Charlie man did you hear that, I'm going to be an uncle. You are going to have a little cousin."

He looked around to see Charlie, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Charlie?" Emmett asked as the rest of began to look around for the little guy.

Carlisle cleared his throat and pointed his head towards the side door that was slightly ajar. Emmett and Rose both headed towards the door to check on him when I stopped them.

"Can I go please?"

"Of course." Emmett said seeming to understand why I wanted to be the one to talk to Charlie.

I walked outside to find him sitting in the courtyard underneath a tree. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, his little chin resting on top of his hands there.

"Hey big man can I join you?"

"I guess." He said without looking up at me.

I sat down beside him mimicking his same sitting position.

"Why did you leave the house?"

"Needed some air."

"Something got you down?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that buddy, you look like you've got something on your mind."

"Maybe a little bit."

"Maybe a little bit, I see. Well you can talk to me if you want."

"No thanks."

"You just going to sit here then?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I just sit here too? I need some air myself."

"Why do you need air?" He asked me while looking at me for the first time.

"Well big man, I have a lot on my mind right now. I need to think and sometimes it helps just being with my friend while I think about these things."

"What do you need to think about?"

"Well I don't know if you were in there when we told everyone but Bella is going to have a baby so that means I am going to be a daddy."

"Don't you want to be a daddy?" He whispered his question like he was afraid someone else would hear our conversation.

"Yes I do, I really want to be a daddy, but I worry that I'm not going to be a good daddy."

"Why you think that?"

"Well I've never been a daddy before. I have seen your dad, and Carlisle and even my dad when he was a live and they are all really good dads. What if I am not as good as them?"

"You are good with me." He said with encouragement in his voice.

"Yeah but that's because you and I are buddies."

"But you take care of me like a daddy when it's just us."

"Really, I'm like a daddy when it's just us?"

"Really, really."

"So you think I will make a good daddy?" I whispered.

Charlie walks over to me and takes my face in his hands, much like he did when he told me I was in love with Bella. "I think you make a best daddy."

I pull him in to me and give him a big man hug.

"Thank you big man. That means so much to me coming from you."

Pulling out of our hug, Charlie turns around and sits down in my lap. Neither of us saying anything at all but I can tell he is trying to work something out in his head.

"Edward?"

"Yes big man."

"Do you…will you still be my friend when the baby is born?" _I think my heart just broke._

"I will always be your friend Charlie."

"Will you still love me?"

"Until the day I die."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And you will still want to do things with me?"

"Always big man. Your new cousin may be with us sometimes, but there will still be times when it will just be the two of us."

"I guess it will be ok for the baby to be with us sometimes."

"Yeah? Thank you for sharing me like that."

"Ok."

We sat there for a bit longer, Charlie spinning my wedding ring around on my finger.

"What about Bella?"

"What about her big man?"

"Will she still love me?"

"Oh Charlie you never have to worry about Bella not loving you. Your sweet angel of an aunt has more love in her heart than anyone else that I know. We could have a hundred kids and she would never love you any less then she does right now."

Charlie stopped moving my ring and looked back at me with huge eyes. "Will Bella have a hundred babies?"

"Heavens no big man, it was just an example." I chuckled unable to hide my amusement at his innocence.

"Thank goodness!" Charlie answers with a sigh.

"Hey Charlie."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for talking to me tonight. It really helped me to not worry anymore."

"You welcome. And…uh…thank you too Edward."

"You are welcome too. I love you big man, always."

"I love you too Edward."

"So should we go and see if everyone else is ready to celebrate? I think Essie may have something sweet."

"Yeah let's go." He says standing up and giving me his hand to help me up as well.

As we walk into the room, everyone gets quiet and all heads turn first to Charlie and then to me. I watch him walk over to where Bella is sitting and just nod my head to the others to let them know everything is ok.

"Bella?" He says as he crawls on to the couch next to her.

"Yes my sweet boy."

"I think you make a best mommy."

The room is quiet expect for muffled whimpers coming from Esme, Rose and Alice.

"Thank you big man. I think you will make a best cousin."

"Yeah?"

"The very best of the best."

"I happy you going to have a baby Bella."

"Me too big man, me too." Bella says as she pulls Charlie into her lap and hugs him. The muffled whimpers in room grow a little louder while the men in the room try to hide the fact this little exchange is affecting them in any way shape or form.

"I think we need to celebrate this great news." Carlisle says.

"I have just the thing. Rose, Alice will you help me?" Esme says as she heads out of the room.

They return moments later with bowls full of vanilla ice cream, fresh strawberries and chocolate syrup.

"We don't have any champagne, so I thought we could celebrate with ice cream." Esme says as she hands out the bowls.

"Works for me!" Emmett says with great enthusiasm.

I join Bella and Charlie on the couch, pulling him onto my lap and taking Bella's hand in mine.

"To new life and the love it will bring to the rest of us." Carlisle says with his spoon raised in the air.

"To new life." The rest of us say following Carlisle's move with the spoon.

"So…details." Alice calls out.

And so we spend the next hour telling our family all about the doctor's appointment, when the baby is due and any other details that they may want.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you for the love that I received the last chapter about continuing the story on. So glad to know others want to carry on with Bella and Edward a bit longer.**_

_**This story was mentioned on The Twigasm Blogspot this week by StartTheFantasy as being a story that owns her. Have to say it was very cool to be mentioned on a blog. Made me feel a little like Julia Childs! Thanks for the love on that one! **_

_**The baby's sex will be revealed next chapter. **_

_**Much love to all! **_


	23. Weeks

_**SM owns Twilight and I have the joy of owning this particular story.**_

_**I have had such a great response to the last chapter and readers finding the story. Thank you so much for the love that has been shown. Thank you to those who have recommended this story to others. In the words of a Southerner bless each and every one of your hearts! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

One of the interesting things I have found about pregnancy is that things are often measured in weeks instead of months like I had always thought.

Our first doctor's appointment was at seven weeks and we got to hear a heartbeat and see our little jumping bean.

At eleven weeks we got to hear the heartbeat again and the sound was even better than the first time around. They weighed Bella and took her blood pressure. Asked how she was doing and asked about the migraines. Luckily those went away at thirteen weeks and Bella finally started to gain weight which is a good thing when a woman is pregnant.

At fifteen weeks there was a definite baby bump that I could not keep my hands off of and Bella's breasts also showed signs of motherhood. They were another thing that I could not keep my hands off of. Bella didn't seem to mind too much though because as of twelve weeks she was like a horny teenage boy and could not keep her hands off of a certain part of my body either.

At eighteen weeks Bella asked Angela to be the assistant pastry chef at the bakery and hired Tanya to take over Angela's position at the front of the house. Angela seemed to be developing the same passion for baking that Bella had and I could tell that she was the perfect person to run things for Bella when she was out with the baby. Of course Francesca was going to help out once or twice a week as well.

At nineteen weeks they were able to measure Bella's belly when we went in for her monthly check up. Everything was where it should be as far as size and weight are concerned according to Dr. McCall. He said the heartbeat was strong. I couldn't help the sense of pride I felt when I heard that loud, strong heartbeat and I may have even declared a '_hell yeah that's my kid with a strong heartbeat'._ That earned an eye roll from my beautiful wife and a chuckle from Dr. McCall and the nurse that was in the room with us that day.

When we left that appointment we got the news that we would have a sonogram at the next appointment which would be at twenty three weeks and we should be able to determine the sex of the baby if the little guy or girl felt like cooperating. Bella and I both really hoped that he or she would.

Every week as her body grew to lovingly accommodate our growing baby she became more and more beautiful to me. That whole pregnancy glow that you always hear about my girl rocked like none other I am positive. Of course whenever I mentioned this to her she just rolled her eyes and told me I was biased and maybe I was, but I also noticed other men watching her even more closely than they did before. Her skin was creamier than the heaviest of creams; her hair was shinier and actually glistened in the sun. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were a deeper shade of pink and her brown eyes had a sparkle in them that was mesmerizing. Even how she carried her new weight and curves was graceful and delicate in the way she moved around the bakery and her day in general.

Other things I learned about pregnancy are that changes to a woman's body don't just stop at the physical changes. There of course were the emotional changes. Luckily Bella was doing pretty good with regards to mood swings. She only snapped my head off one time when she was nine weeks along. I really didn't mean to take the last chocolate mousse bite. Bella usually doesn't eat a lot of sweets and she did say she brought them home for me, but I guess I should have made sure before I ate the last one. The words that came out of her mouth were very un-lady like and it took all of my will power not to bust out laughing at her. Instead I apologized profusely which of course only caused her to break down and cry like I have never seen her cry before. That was our only bout with mood swings so far and I really hope for both of our sakes that it stays that way. She does get weepy at certain things but she did that before she was pregnant so I think that is just her sweet nature.

Another change to the body is that things that may not have been an issue before are suddenly an issue now. Things as simple as changes in reactions to smells, the way foods taste, and much to Bella's dismay the sudden constant onset of heartburn. According to my sweet angel she never had heartburn until she got pregnant. Now the mere thought of eating a green pepper has her rubbing her chest while grimacing. There are bottles of Tums in almost every room in our house, at the bakery, in her purse and even a bottle at Esme and Emmett's houses. I should probably buy stock in Glaxo Smith Kline based on the amount we have spent in purchasing Tums of late. There has to be an uptick in that stock. _I wonder if that would be considered insider trading. _

Everyone likes to tell Bella that the heartburn means the baby will be born with a head full of hair. She may have mentioned a time or two not minding having a bald baby. Bella rarely complains about anything, hell she suffered more or less three months of migraines, but I think heartburn may just be her undoing.

Classes started back up when she was fourteen weeks along and I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I told all of the other professors in my department as well as the art and history department because I was certain they would like to know.

I usually start each new semester's classes with my name and what the class is so anybody who might be in the wrong room can get up and leave in the beginning. This year I may have started it with _'Hello my_ _name is Edward Cullen, my wife is pregnant and this is Comm…'_ well you get the picture. Some notifications are just more important than others.

As word got out that Bella was pregnant the calls from brides seemed to increase. Usually the first questions out of their mouths was when was she due, when would she no longer be taking new orders for wedding cakes and when would she be back. There were actually two brides who pushed the dates of their wedding up so they would be able to have her do their cake and three brides who pushed their dates back by two months so they were sure she would be back at work and could do their cakes. I couldn't help the pride I felt for Bella that she had established herself as a must have for many in Charleston.

Two days before we were scheduled to go in for the sonogram I walked into the bakery to see my beautiful wife after my last class. She was over to the side talking with someone so she didn't see me at first. I walked to the back to see if I could find any freshly out of the oven cookies to give her a minute to finish up her conversation. After stealing three gooey chocolate chip cookies from a pan and saying hello to Angela I made my way back out to the front. It had been a full five hours since I had been able to touch our belly as I so affectionately referred to it and my hands were tingling. I was raised to have manners and not interrupt conversations but I figured whoever she was talking to was a regular and that I probably knew them anyway so it would be ok for me to go over and see her.

"How are my two favorite people doing today?" I ask her coming up behind her, my hands wrapping around our belly and kissing her cheek.

"We are both doing really well today sweetie." She answers me as she snuggles my head in her arm. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Hey Edward." The person standing with Bella said. It was a voice from the past that I never thought I would hear again.

"Katie?" I say as I look up and sure enough there she is standing there. Her hair is shorter than the last time I saw her and she isn't wearing as much makeup as she used to.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, shock clearly in my voice.

"Well I am here on vacation and one of the guidebooks that I picked up said it was a must to visit Dolce Amore so here I am." Her voice was even different, softer than it was before and not as annoying as I remembered it.

We stood there quietly for a moment not sure what to say next.

"Well thank you for making me a part of your vacation and I'm glad that you did come in." Bella said with a smile on her face and sincerity in her voice. My sweet angel, always the one to handle awkward situations with ease and grace.

"Katie, I'd like you to meet my wife and owner of Dolce Amore, Bella Cullen." I noticed as I introduced Bella to Katie that I had not changed my position and still had my hands wrapped around our belly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Bella answered her. I could see the understanding in her eyes that she knew that this was the Katie, but she never seemed nervous or threatened by her being there.

"Bella this is Katie Barefoot my…"

"Actually it's Black now." Katie interrupted me.

"You're married now, congratulations." I said feeling a sense of relief with that news for some reason.

"Yeah, his name is Jacob; we got married about six months ago. He is actually the one who wanted to come to Charleston so here we are, and well now that I'm here I can see why you love it so much."

"I really do." I answer her as I nuzzle into Bella a little more.

"Katie was asking me about some of the restaurants in the area. I told her about 39 Rue de Jean, Fig and Rice Market. Can you think of any others that would be a good example of local cuisine?"

"82 Queen is a good one and for a little more casual there is always Southend Brewery."

"That is a great one." Bella says with a smile on her face. "I'm going to go write those down for you Katie so it's easier to remember."

I watch as Bella walks back to the kitchen before turning back to look at Katie again. I am surprised that she really does look different, almost softer I think.

"Would you like to have a seat while we wait for Bella?" I ask Katie trying to fill the silence between us. She nods her head yes and we make our way over to one of the empty tables and sit down.

The silence continues as she looks around at the pictures and quotes on the wall.

"Is that from your wedding day?" She asks and points to one of the pictures on the wall.

"It is." I answer her looking at the picture of Bella and me sitting together on one of the porch swings at the pier we were married on. Sally, our photographer, took the picture of us as we rested there, her head on my shoulder and mine on the top of her head. We are holding hands and there is a look of pure joy on both of our faces. We didn't even know the picture had been taking until we were looking through the proofs. Sally said she couldn't resist taking it when she saw us sitting there like that. It turned out to be our favorite wedding picture of them all. I had the same one in my office at school and Bella wanted to put a copy of it in the baby's room so he or she would see every day how much mommy and daddy loved each other.

"You're girl is lovely Edward." Katie says bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, she is." I answer her with adoration in my voice.

"You look really good Edward. I mean you are still just as handsome as ever, but I can see a spark in your eyes that wasn't there two years ago. Happy looks really good on you."

"You look happy too Katie."

"I am Edward, I really am. I think I finally grew up and realized my mother's life was not the one I wanted to lead."

"I'm glad you found your happy."

"Edward I want to apologize for everything I did wrong in our relationship and I know now there were so many things I did wrong. I kept you from your family and I never really got to know the real you."

"It wasn't just you Katie, I never got to know the real you either. We were just never meant to be and luckily we found that out before we ended up in a loveless marriage."

"I don't regret our time together Edward, do you?"

"I really don't Katie, but I'll be honest and say that I don't regret not marrying you either. I don't mean that to sound harsh and I apologize if it does. But we are both happier now Katie, both where we were meant to be."

"I don't take it as being harsh Edward, just the truth." She says as she places her hand over mine in a reassuring gesture before pulling it back away.

"So you're going to be a daddy."

"I am."

"I can tell by the smile on your face that you are happy about that."

"Very happy!"

"When is she due?"

"February 15th."

"Congratulations Edward, I'm really happy for you."

We sit and talk to each other for a little longer catching up on old friends and other things before Bella comes back out with the list of restaurants for Katie. She apologizes about taking so long citing a problem in the back, but if I know my wife she stayed away to give me and Katie and a chance to talk.

And I'm glad that we did get to talk, that we both got to see that we were happier now apart and that life indeed goes on to better things.

We parted with well wishes and kisses on the cheek and a sense of closure. I watched my sweet wife as she said her goodbyes to Katie and I saw no traces of concern or insecurity there. She knew that I loved her and I knew that she loved me. The relics from our lives before the other could not change that.

Later that night I was sitting up in bed waiting for Bella to finish up and join me. She climbed onto the bed resting herself on her knees, sitting next to me. She didn't say anything as she slowly lifted her hand and began to run her finger softly along my jaw line then my cheek bone then my nose. The feel of her finger was so gentle and sweet that I closed my eyes and reveled in her touch.

"You really are so beautiful." She whispered to me as she kissed my closed eye lids before letting her nose glide along the same path her finger had just taken.

"If we have a boy I hope he has your strong jaw and gentle smile. If we have a girl I hope she has your vibrant eyes and adorable nose."

Her lips follow her nose's path, gently caressing my skin as her hands move down to the waist of my PJ pants. We work together to remove them before she slides over and nestles herself onto my lap. She is wearing no panties under her nightgown and she is warm and wet against my skin.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She whispers as she reaches down and pulls her gown over her head.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I say as I take her face in my hands and pull her closer to me.

With passionate kisses she slides down onto me and I fill her insides. We quietly sit there, our bodies cradling our belly between us until the need to move overtakes us both.

Her arms on my shoulders, her fingers entwined in the back of my hair, my hands on her hips, we rock our bodies back and forth sharing words of love and kisses of desire until absolute bliss takes us both.

We fall into a peaceful slumber tangled up in love. I drift off to sleep with the words of Garth Brooks running through my head, thanking God for unanswered prayers.

"Alright you two are you ready to see your baby?" Carmen asks as she places the wand on our belly.

We both look at the screen waiting for the picture to come in clearer and there our baby is. Gone is the kidney bean, here now is a baby with little arms and legs and even smaller fingers and toes.

"Wow." Bella and I both say at the same time.

"Let's see what we have here." Carmen says as she begins to move the wand around. "There we have a strong beating heart, we have two arms, two legs and the spine looks like it is developing properly." She has a smile on her face the whole time she is moving the wand around and points out body parts.

She moves the wand a little higher and is able to focus on the baby's head. While she is measuring size she angles the wand just so that there is a very clear image of the baby's face.

"Will you look at that?" Carmen says. "Someone wants to say hello."

The image of our baby's face is amazing and wonderful and beautiful all at once. The skeletal structure is the most dominate thing to be seen, but you can see little eyes, little cheeks, a little nose and the tiniest little mouth.

"Hey baby." Bella says as tears roll down her cheeks. "Mama and daddy cannot wait to hold you little one."

"Can I…" I ask Carmen while I point to the screen.

"Go ahead daddy." She answers me.

I kiss Bella on the forehead before I let go of her hand and walk over the screen to get a better look at our little bundle of joy. I make sure that I am not blocking Bella's view of the screen as I reach out and trace the tiny features before me. Carmen has blown the image up so the picture is clearer and while I know it isn't possible, I feel like the baby and I are looking at each other and we are the only two people in the room.

"Hey little one." I say as my finger continues to trace along the edges of the jaw line much as Bella did to me two nights ago. "I love you so much."

"Do you want to see if we can find out what this little one might be hiding?" Carmen asks with a chuckle.

"Of course." Bella says.

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips as I rejoin her beside the bed while Carmen moves the wand around some more trying to find the baby's sex.

"Well what do you know?" Carmen says with a smile on her face. "Not only does he want to say hello, he wants you to know that he is a boy."

"A boy." Bella says with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I ask with a catch in my voice.

"I'm sure." Carmen says as she points to the screen and to the unmistakable sign of a little boy.

"Is that his…"

"Yes daddy, that is his penis," Carmen says with a laugh.

"A boy." I whisper. "A boy to carry on the Cullen name."

"Are you happy?" Bella asks me.

"Very happy baby. I would have been just as happy with a little girl but a boy is pretty great too. Are you happy?"

"Very." Bella answers.

"I think we have all we need for today guys, I'll let you get cleaned up Bella and then I will be back in a few minutes with some pictures for you."

After Bella wipes the goo off of our belly she stands up and we immediately embrace.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward, with all of my heart and I know our little guy loves you too."

I was staring at the picture Carmen had printed of our little guys face which was now proudly on display on the refrigerator.

We made phone calls to all of our family letting them know the good news and Bella was finishing up the last call with Emmett and Rose while I admired my son's tiny face.

My son.

What beautiful words. Like Bella said separately they were just two little words but together they were everything.

I suddenly had this urge to go and talk to my son and I rushed up the stairs to find Bella sitting on our bed pale and staring blankly at the wall.

"Bella sweetie what is it, what's wrong?" I ask as I rush over and fall to my knees in front of her.

She sits there for a minute before she seems to realize I am there talking to her.

"Edward how big of a baby were you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Bella what the hell is wrong." I plead with her to answer me.

"It has to do with everything Edward, how big of a baby were you?" She asks me again this time with panic in her voice.

"I was a little over eight pounds I think."

"Oh my God!" Bella says as she gets up off the bed and starts pacing the room.

"Baby what is it, what's the matter?

"Do you know how big Emmett was when he was born? He was eleven pounds, eleven pounds Edward. He was so big he had a dislocated collar bone from coming through the birth canal. A baby born with a dislocated collar bone because he was so big, can you believe that? Oh my God Edward. And can you believe my mom had him naturally? Without the help of any drugs she pushed an eleven pound baby out of her small body and the whole time daddy kept kicking the bed which irritated mama to no end and made her scream at him to stop kicking the fucking bed and she never cussed."

There was clear panic and terror on her face and I have never wanted to protect her from anything as much as I did at that moment.

"I can't…I can't have a baby that big naturally Edward, I just can't. I know they say it's better to do it naturally, but if you were that big and Emmett was even bigger than our son is probably going to be big too and I can't Edward…I just can't…"

She stopped her pacing and with tears falling down her face she started to collapse to her knees. I was just able to catch her before she fell completely and pull her into me. I slowly managed to lower us both to the ground and held my poor wife as she sobbed her way through a break down. I have never seen her like this and frankly it worries the hell out of me.

"Baby I promise you, you do not have to deliver our son naturally if you do not want to. Hell we will add drugs to the drugs if you want to ok. And I also promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I do not kick the bed." I say as I kiss her forehead.

I rocked her back and forth, whispering soft words of love as she works her way through her break down. After a good twenty minutes she is finally calm and just sitting there letting me rock her.

"Baby what brought this on?"

"Emmett. He reminded me of how big he was when he was born and the stories mama use to tell us about his birth and how much she hated my dad at that moment. He said that if you were a big baby chances were that our baby would be big too and then he started teasing me about having monster babies."

I loved Emmett Swan as if he was my own flesh and blood but at that moment I wanted to kill him.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but I am going to have to kick your brother's ass."

I could feel Bella's body shake and then seconds later could hear little giggles escaping her.

"I think Rose may beat you to it. I could hear her yelling at him as we were hanging up. In fact I think I heard her say that he was a stupid mother fucker who would be sleeping on the couch tonight and then the phone went dead."

We both started laughing at that point and I knew she was going to be alright.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm not sure what came over me."

"Oh baby, bless your little heart you have nothing to apologize for, your brother on the other hand…"

We both laughed again and Bella pulled away from me to look up into my eyes. The fear that was there a half hour ago was now gone and love shown through.

"Thank you for taking care of me darling."

"Anytime my love, anytime."

As it turns out I didn't have to kick Emmett's ass because both Rose and Esme laid into him for scaring his sister. Of course the rest of us got to enjoy his punishment at Sunday dinner following the breakdown.

After dinner that night I asked Charlie if he wanted to go for a walk with me to which he was happy to do.

We walked towards the water and followed the path up towards the place where Bella and I had gotten married. The sun was starting to set and the sky was alive with purples, pinks and reds.

"So big man did you hear that we were going to have a little boy?"

"I did."

"So what do you think?"

"I think a little boy could be cool I guess."

"Yeah me too."

We walked a little bit further, neither one of us really talking to the other. I could tell Charlie was working through the idea of a boy in his head.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could help me out with him? I mean it's been a while since I have been a kid and I may not remember all of the things little boys are supposed to do and play with. Do you think you could help me out with that? Teach him a few things."

"I could do that." He answers me quietly. "Maybe I can be his best friend?"

"I think that would be a great idea Charlie. He will be very lucky to have you be his best friend. Thank you for that."

"What's his name?"

"Well I don't know yet, Bella and I haven't figured out a name yet."

"You could name him Max like in _Where the Wild Things Are_ or _Wall*E_ or maybe even Kevin like the bird in _Up_. "

"Those are all really good names big man. I will have to bring those up to Bella and see what she thinks."

"Cool!" Charlie says with a grin on his face.

On a Thursday night during our 25th week of pregnancy I came home from my late class expecting to find Bella asleep like she normally was when I got home after ten at night. Instead I found her in the kitchen working on a recipe for the bakery.

I could always tell when she was in experiment mode. There were papers everywhere on the counter and ingredients all over the place. I could smell chocolate being melted, brown sugar, butter and nuts and it was an amazing thing to come home to.

Bella did not hear me come in and I stood by the doorway watching her. The Hombres _Let it All Hang Out_ was blaring from her iPod and she was as she moved around the kitchen, her body gracefully swaying to the music, her head bobbing up and down to the rockabilly rhythm of the song. It was such a beautiful site to see and she mesmerized me when she was like this.

She turned around to grab a piece of paper when she saw me, jumping a little from surprise.

"Cuss it Edward, you scared the cuss out of me."

Bella had decided that we both needed to clean up our vocabulary before the baby was born. We were watching _Fantastic Mr. Fox _with Charlie when he and Addy came over to hang out with us while Emmett and Rose went out to dinner. Even though it could be considered a kids movie, it has very adult themes and of course the language is adult but instead of saying the actual cuss word they say the word cuss. Bella loved it and insisted that we adopted it.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"Long enough to watch you let it all hang out." I chuckle.

"You really suck sometimes you know that right?" She says as she throws a towel at me.

"Yeah but you love it when I do." I say with a wink.

"Keep it up buddy and you won't be sucking anything for a while!"

"So what are you making?" I ask changing the subject quickly.

"That's what I thought." She says. "I'm working on a recipe for blondies for the bakery and I am thinking about dipping them in chocolate. I'm working on the best way to increase the portion of ingredients so that the increased recipe still comes out the same. The flour ratio is giving me a fit so this is my third batch trying to have them not be too dry."

Bella once told me that not all recipes can be doubled or tripled like you would think, especially with baking so she often has to play around with a new recipe to get all of the ratios to work out.

"Do you have any that are ready to go?" I ask because honestly my mouth is watering now from the smells in the kitchen.

"Yeah my original batch is over there." She says as she points to a plastic container.

Inside are what looks like a cross between a brownie and a cookie. The shape and texture are that of a brownie but the color is more like a chocolate chip cookie.

"So what is a blondie?"

"It's a brownie without the coco powder I guess. It's made with brown sugar instead of regular sugar. It has white and milk chocolate chips in it as well as macadamia nuts."

I take a bite of the blondie and immediately moan my delight.

"Cuss me Bella that is amazing." And it was. The taste of brown sugar is sweet on my tongue as the chocolates melt in my mouth and the nuts taste buttery and light. It's like eating a cookie and brownie all at once. The dipped chocolate that has hardened around one half of the square just adds to the bliss that has taken up roots in my mouth.

"Thank you baby."

"I think this may be my new favorite thing." I say with my mouth full.

"You say that about everything new I make you Edward."

"That's because every new thing you make is better than the last."

"And cheesy Cullen makes an appearance." Bella says with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" I ask with a grin just as cheesy as what I have just said.

"So why are you making blondies at 10:30 at night?"

"Well you son has decided he wanted to make his debut tonight in some sport and has been moving around all night. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would be productive."

"So he is my son when he misbehaves? I see how it…wait did you say he is kicking you?"

"Like John Kasey."

"Do you think I would be able to feel him?" I ask with nothing but hope in my voice.

"I sure hope so with the way he is going to town right now."

I walk over to where Bella is standing and put my hands on both sides of our belly in hopes of feeling him. At first there is nothing but just as I am about to move the hand that is resting on the left side of our belly, I feel him. It is faint at first but the longer I keep my hand there the more he kicks.

"Oh my God Bella."

"I know darling, it's amazing isn't it?"

"Abso-cussing-lutely!" I say as I fall to my knees so I can be closer to his movement.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I have been getting these little flutters all week long but I wasn't sure if that was what it was or not, but then tonight there was no denying he was going to town. It feels weird but it doesn't hurt."

"Hey there Wall*E."

"Wall*E?"

"Charlie thought we should name him either Wall*E, Kevin or Max."

"My sweet Charlie." Bella laughs. "As much as I love Charlie and the movie _Wall*E_ I don't think we can name him that."

"I told him I would give it a try."

"I'll let him know that you did." She says with a sweet smile on her face.

"Alright little man, mama and I will work on finding you the best name ever but you have to promise not to keep mama up at night anymore. Although it was ok tonight because she made me these really great things called blondies. While you can't have them yet, I promise you that one day you will love them, just like you will love everything that your mama makes. She is just a really special lady and has this magic touch when it comes to sweets, well all food really. It took me a while to figure out what it is that she adds to each thing she makes but I finally figured it out. Its love my sweet baby boy. Your mama has so much love to give and she puts a pinch of her love in every recipe."

"Edward." Bella says with a sigh.

"Quiet mama, little man and I are talking now." I say in a semiserious mocking tone. She just giggles and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Like I was saying, you take it easy in there on mama cause we kind of like her and don't want anything bad to happen to her ok? She loves you little man and I know she is going to do everything she can to make sure you are ok from out here. I love you too my sweet baby boy and I can't wait to hold your little hand. In the meantime though you and I will have these little chats ok?"

As I ask my question I feel this little kick where my hand is.

"Holy cuss Bella did you feel that?"

"I did darling. He likes your voice."

"Thank you for listening little man." I whisper as I place a kiss on our belly.

I cannot wait for week 40!

* * *

_**A/N: It's a long one, please bear with me.**_

_**Bella's horror story about Emmett is based on my little brother. He was 10lbs 4 ½ ozs when he was born. He was so big he dislocated his collar bone coming out. My mother had him naturally and she said my dad kicked the bed the whole time which caused her to go off on him. When I found out I was having a little boy I was terrified about him being as big as my brother. Luckily he was only a little over seven pounds. Of course my little brother hates it when I refer to him as little. I guess being 6'4", 250 pounds he thinks he deserves something other than little, but I tell him despite the fact he is a foot taller than me he will always be my little brother.**_

_**Katie's mention of Jacob being her husband will be his only appearance in this story. While I know he is a big part of Twilight he just isn't really a part of this Bella and Edward story.**_

_**Katie's line to Edward "Your girl is lovely, Edward." Is a variation of the line "Your girl is lovely, Hubbell." from the movie The Way We Were (1973) starring Robert Redford and Barbra Streisand. The line in the movie is spoken as her way of letting him go and it just seemed like the perfect line for Katie to give to Edward as they said goodbye to the life they had together.**_

_**Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) – a Claymation movie that is based off of the Roald Dahl book. While the movie and book are for children they are also very adult. The first time I saw the movie and heard the character of Mr. Fox (voiced by the very dapper George Clooney) ask another character if he was cussing with him I was like what the hell. The two proceeded to go at each other and replace the word cuss for all the dirty words. I thought it was just brilliant and so where it should be in a Wes Anderson movie. **_

_**Front of the house is a term used in the restaurant business to signify the dining room or customer area of an eating establishment. The kitchen of course is known as the back of the house.**_

_**John Kasey is the current kicker for the Carolina Panthers. He is the only players to still remain with the team since they became an NFL franchise expansion team in 1995. I'm going on the fact that he will still probably be their kicker in 2012 when this conversation takes place.**_

_**Let it All Hang Out is owned by The Hombres**_

_**Unanswered Prayers is owned by Garth Brooks**_


	24. Months

_**SM owns Twilight but this Charlie is all mine! **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day to all! I have been feeling nothing but love for this story and I want to say thank you to all of my new readers and to those who have been with me along the way.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**November**

"Hey there little man." I whisper as I kiss our belly after I climbed into the bed next to my sleeping beauty.

We are in our sixth month of pregnancy and I couldn't get enough of my little talks with our son.

Ok so I know it is Bella's pregnancy and that my part is over with for now and all I am really doing is sitting by and admiring the changes to her body and soaking up all of her experiences like a sponge. But I like thinking of it as our pregnancy and Bella likes me calling it our pregnancy and so it is our pregnancy.

With the exception of the night of the blondies, Bella was asleep when I got home from my night class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Even on the nights where we were home together, she always fell asleep well before me. So nights were my alone time with our little man, my time to just share with him the things a daddy needs to share with his son. Things like manners, always giving respect to his mama, sports, films, food and most importantly girls and all of the mysteries that they hold.

"Did you and mama have a good night? I hope you behaved yourself and didn't get too rambunctious. So what are we going to talk about tonight?" I ask as I think about what we will talk about this time.

"I know, I think I will tell you about my dad, your granddaddy Edward. That's right little man; I was named after my dad. He was a good man, a great man really. He had this sense of humor that was kind of dry but could always made your grandmamma Elisabeth break out into fits of giggles just like a little girl. He is granddaddy Carlisle's twin brother and they look exactly alike. He was a professor just like I am and he is the reason that I wanted to be one. He used to take me to campus with him and he would tell everyone we met that I would be in the classroom one day just like him educating the future. And he was right, he always was."

I paused for a moment thinking fondly of those days with my dad and about how easy it is to talk about him now. I have come a long way in two years with being able to open up and talk about my parents, without grieve consuming me. I know that is because of Bella. With her by my side I can do anything, be anything or just be.

"When I was six years old my dad took me to Kitty Hawk, North Carolina to where the Wright brothers flew the first airplane. That's right little man, the first airplane was flown just a few hundred miles from here in 1903 and it changed the world, but we can cover that another time. Anyway, my dad took me out onto the beach where they made their first flight. We stood there together in that historic spot while your granddaddy told me the history of that flight. I remember listening to every word he said and thinking to myself that my daddy was the smartest man in the world. After he told me all about the flight he picked me up in his arms and held me out like I was an airplane and twirled me around and around. He told me I was flying my first flight there, just like the Wright brothers and that now I was a part of that history. The wind blew through my hair and the salty sea water sprayed in my face and I loved it."

"I loved your granddaddy very much and when he and your grandmamma died it broke my heart. I was only eleven when it happened and it took me a really long time to deal with their deaths. I was very lucky and had people who loved me enough to take care of me but it still hurt very much. It wasn't until I met your mama that I was able to really start to heal. She brought me back to life little man. Your mama is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her with all of my heart just as I love you. Thank you for listening to me and for another good talk son! Now go to sleep and don't wake up mama. Sweet dreams little man."

I kiss our belly and snuggle up to my wife and drift off to sweet dreams of my childhood and first flights.

I came home the following Sunday after a round of golf with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper to find my wife standing on a step-ladder in the baby's room stenciling words onto the wall over the spot where the dressing table will go when it comes in. The design of the room has already been completed thanks to Alice and Esme. The walls have been painted a sea green and there is a mural of sea life on the wall where the crib will go.

For her birthday Bella got _The Blue Planet_ DVD set of the documentary that was on The Discovery Channel. She says whenever she watches them our little man responds by moving around as if he likes the sounds and so Bella said we should have an oceanic theme for his room. Sea turtles swim lazily by as dolphins break the surface of water overhead and rays wave their fins as they glide by. It really is a tranquil scene and I cannot help but feel peaceful when I walk in here. Everything is finished and now we are waiting for the furniture that we ordered to come in. At least I thought everything was finished.

"Bella what the cuss are you doing?" I ask as I rush over to where she is perched on the ladder ready to pull her off.

"I found this great quote and I wanted to put it on the walls." She answers as if it should be obvious and knowing my wife's love of words and quotes it is.

"Yes my dear wife I see that, but what are you doing painting and on a step ladder?" I ask again trying not to sound like the over protective ass I want to be right now.

"Well to answer your questions my dear husband, this is stencil paint and it is nontoxic and will not harm either little man or me and how else am I going to get this on the wall if not on a step ladder." She doesn't even try to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Bella you should not be climbing ladders, especially when no one is here in case you fall."

"Edward it is just three small steps and it's not like I am some clumsy girl who trips on air."

"But Bella…"

"Edward hush or no more belly time."

"Bella…" I start to whine.

"I mean it Cullen, zip it or else."

"Fine!" I huff!

"Thank you. Now please help me down so I don't fall." She says with a wink as she holds her arms out to me.

I just shake my head at her and help her off the ladder and pull her into my arms.

"You are lucky one of the things I love about you is how stubborn you are." I whisper into her ear.

"What can I say; it is part of my charm." She says in an overly exaggerated Southern accent.

"Do you see what I have to put up with little man?" I ask as I put my hands on our belly. "I hope you do not inherit your mama's _charm_ at least not with me but with your mama you can be as _charming_ as you want to be."

Bella just laughs and kisses my cheek.

"So what do you think?" She asks as she looks up at the words on the wall.

"_A babe in the house is a well-spring of pleasure, a messenger of peace and love, a resting place for innocence on earth and a link between angels and men. _I think it's perfect." I answer her as I take my hands from our belly and move them to her face, pulling her gently into a kiss.

And really, it is perfect.

"So what movie are we watching tonight Professor Cullen?" Bella asks me the Friday after Thanksgiving.

We are enjoying a quiet evening at home after the busy week that has just passed us by. Of course Bella has been going a hundred miles a minute at the bakery with Thanksgiving Day orders, helping Alice with last minute wedding details and her helping Esme with Thanksgiving dinner.

So tonight we were going to just be calm and enjoy a little time together.

"_Loggerheads_." I answer her as I nestle into the corner of the couch so I can pull her against my chest. I have found this is the best position for me to be able to have my arms around her with my hands on our belly. What can I say; I'm just hopeless when it comes to our belly.

She leans back into me and I press play. Just as she has always done with films, Bella sits quietly and lets the movie take her over. Even from the position that we are in where I cannot really see her face I can tell how the movie affects her based on the little noises that she makes and the way her body reacts to something.

Even after two years I am still enamored with how Bella reacts to movies and the way in which she gives herself over to the experience no matter what that experience may be.

I can feel the quiet tears that she cries as she watches the story about a young man's life as it plays out over three different Mother's Days from his point of view, that of his adoptive parents and the woman who gave him up for adoption as a teenager.

She sits there for a little bit after the credits run and I let her have her moment to take it all in.

"I like the way they portray people from North Carolina." She says as if she is trying to find a starting point.

"Even though the father doesn't make the right decision when it comes to his son, you can understand the struggle he goes through instead of him coming off as some overzealous religious jerk." She continues on. "And I think they did a really good job of going back and forth through the three years without it getting confusing or choppy."

"It was kind of cool to see the Charlotte skyline. I mean the parts in Eden, Asheville and Wilmington are really great and just beautifully shot, but I guess…well I didn't realize how much I missed Charlotte." Her words falter a little as she finishes off her sentence.

"When was the last time you were there?"

"Emmett and I went back a year after their deaths. There was this park near our house in Meyers Park that we would have picnics in once a month, even when it was cold and so Em and I knew that we had to spread some of their ashes there." Bella answers.

She had told me during one of conversations when we first started dating that Emmett and her had spread their parents ashes in different places that held significance to their lives. I knew about Bald Head Island and a few other places, but I did not know about the park in Charlotte.

"We should take little man there and tell him about his grandparents." I say as I kiss the top of her head and pull her closer to me.

"I'd like that." She whispers. "I miss them." She says before her silent tears grow.

"I know baby."

I hold my sweet girl tight as she cries for her parents, just as she has done for me so many times before.

**December**

"Edward, do you want little man to have your name?" Bella asks me one day during our seventh month of pregnancy as we are eating dinner.

"What name, do you mean Edward Anthony?"

"Yeah, do you want him to be the third?"

I sat there for a moment thinking about that. We have volleyed names back and forth to each other but I haven't thought of giving him my name for some weird reason.

"I guess I haven't thought about it. It would be a nice tribute to dad I think if we did, but I don't know, Edward is kind of an old fashioned name and I can't really picture us calling our baby Edward."

"What about Anthony?"

"I do like that and we could still honor dad by giving him that name, maybe as his middle name?"

"I like that." Bella says with a smile.

"So there you go little man, you middle name will by Anthony after your granddaddy Edward."

"And your daddy Edward." Bella adds with a pat to our belly.

"What about your dad? I know Charlie was named after him, but what about your dad's middle name, Keith?"

"I was actually thinking of maybe honoring daddy in a different way." Bella says. "Have you ever seen the movie _Inside Moves_?"

"It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well it was daddy's favorite movie. I guess by today's standards it might be considered a bromance about the friendship between these two guys. Both of them are damaged both physically and I guess mentally but they become best friends despite everything and they make each other better. Obviously there is more to the movie than that, but that's the cliff notes version. Anyway the two guys are named Jerry and Rory and they had this way of greeting each other where they would say 'Hey Jerry' or 'Hey Rory' in this over pronounced way of saying their names."

"Daddy's best friend was named Jerry and he and daddy use to say hello to each other in that same way you know 'Hey Jerry' and 'Hey Charlie' and it always made me smile when they did it."

"So you want to name him Jerry?" I ask.

"Not Jerry, Rory. Daddy always said Rory was his favorite of the two guys and that he thought it was a strong sounding name."

"Rory Anthony Cullen." I say and I immediately love the way it sounds rolling off my tongue. "It's perfect Bella."

"Really?"

"Really." I answer her as I get up from my seat and knell down in front of our belly.

"Did you hear that little man, your name is Rory Anthony Cullen? What do you think? Pretty cool name right? All the other babies will be jealous that they don't have a name as cool as Rory Anthony Cullen."

"Our little man Rory." Bella says as she places her hand over mine that is resting on our belly.

To compare Bella and my wedding to Alice and Jasper's wedding would be like comparing night and day. Bella was happy with small, quiet and intimate. Alice wanted designer, grand and themed. Alice wasn't a bridezilla or looking for a royal affair in any way shape or form, she just knew what her fairytale wedding was going to be like and she went for it.

Jasper of course was happy to give her what she wanted and luckily for him her dreams were not too over the top. Esme of course was tickled to death to help plan her daughter's dream wedding and Carlisle let them have their moment.

The wedding was going to be at St. Luke's Chapel and the reception was going to be at the Legare Waring House. Alice and Jasper invited close to 150 people and were having a sit down dinner. Alice's wedding party was filled with five bride's maid, Bella being the sixth as her matron of honor. Jasper asked me to be his best man and of course had five grooms' men to match Alice's numbers.

Alice's colors were deep green and red to match the Christmas season and both the church and the reception hall were to be covered in poinsettias.

It was Alice with a little bit of Jasper thrown in and for the two of them it was perfect.

As I stood beside Jasper waiting for the bridal party to complete their way down the aisle I couldn't help but go back to my own wedding day and the anticipation that I had waiting for Bella to walk to the joining of our lives together.

I heard Emmett's breath catch at the sight of Rose walking down the aisle and it brought me back from my memories. It was something else to see that this big goof of a guy still gets awe struck at the sight of his wife.

Of course my own breath caught moments later as Bella made her way down the aisle. She was a vision in her deep green dress that brought out the red in her auburn hair even more. Between the glow from our pregnancy and the color of the dress against her creamy skin she was stunning. She winked at me and mouthed _I love you_ as she took her place.

The wedding march started and everyone rose to await Alice's appearance. She was beautiful in her ivory dress that hugged her petite frame. She held on tightly to Carlisle as they walked down the aisle together, the smile on his face almost as big as Alice's. Not that she would have noticed, for as soon as she came into view she only had eyes for Jasper and he for her.

My heart swelled with pride as I watched my sweet sister take Jasper's hand and exchange their vows. As I listened to their words of love I could only wish for them all of the happiness that Bella and I had and that they would live a long life together filled with that happiness and love.

The reception was very elegant in an old world Southern way with several of Jasper's friends from school walking around in their dress blue uniforms. The food was divine and the cake that Bella made stood tall and proud in its simple design of alternating red and green ribbons at the bottom of each fondant covered tier and poinsettia flowers made from gum paste sitting on the top layer. It was as classic looking as the bride herself.

As Bella and I danced cheek to cheek I felt her grimace and I fear overtook me.

"What baby, what is it?" I ask as I pull away from her.

"It's nothing Edward; Rory scratched me that's all."

"What do you mean he scratched you? Like scratched you scratched you?"

"Yes sweetie he scratched me scratched me." She laughs.

"How?"

"Sometimes when he moves around, his hand catches me and I can feel his nails."

"He has fingernails now?"

"Yes Edward, he has fingernails now?"

"Does it hurt? I mean what does it feel like?"

"It hurts for just a moment. It kind of shocks me more than anything else and it feels just like someone scratching you on the outside, but on the inside if that makes any sense."

"Wow…Bella…that's kind of…cool." I say in amazement at this newest pregnancy revelation.

"It is kind of cool Edward." She says and we resume our cheek to cheek position and finish our dance.

After Bella has gone to sleep that night and Rory and I have our talk time I address the scratching issue.

"Hey Rory, now I know you don't mean to hurt mama but try be careful when you move those little hands. I didn't want to tell mama this, but when she made that noise tonight I thought she had gone into labor or that something else was wrong. As much as I cannot wait for you to get here, I'm willing to wait a little longer to make sure that you are healthy and safe. So no more scaring daddy like that ok? I'm sure there will be plenty of times for you to do that as you get older and I'm willing to wait for that too. I love you Rory and so does mama. Sweet dreams little man."

**January **

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I ask after opening my front door to reveal my brother in law standing on the front porch with a box in one hand and a bag in another.

"I have some things for the baby." He says with a grin on his face.

We are in the eighth month of our pregnancy and our house seems to be overrun with things for the baby. Between the baby shower Esme, Alice and Rose gave us and Bella's customers who like to bring her gifts, Rory is set for at least a year.

"Come in please. Bella isn't home from work yet but you can wait around for her if you want."

"That's ok. It's just a few things like diapers, wipes, bottles and stuff like that. I know you guys got all of that stuff at the baby shower but…well…I was at the store and I couldn't help myself." He says with a sheepish grin as he hands me the bag in his hand.

"That's very sweet of you Emmett." I say with a chuckle.

"I have this thing about the smell of new diapers. It just reminds me so much of my kids and now that Addy is potty training I kind of miss that smell sometimes. Anyway I was at the store and I found myself in the baby aisle and I figured I would get you guys some so you know I could take a whiff and well one thing lead to another and before I knew it I had all of that stuff in my cart."

I tried to hide my laughter at Emmett's confession but the look on his face was priceless and I was unable to hold in any longer.

"Holy cuss Emmett that may be the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah whatever, this from the jack ass who says holy cuss when neither his baby nor his wife are around." He says as he huffs!

"So what's in the box diaper sniffer?"

"Shut it Cullen or I'll make my sister leave you."

"As if you could." I say with confidence.

"Ok well I'll tell Charlie not to be your friend anymore."

"As if you could." I repeat with the same confidence.

"Yeah my son seems to like you for some reason." He says with pride in his voice as he mentions Charlie. "These are from him, for Rory. He went through some of his toys and picked out the things that he thought Rory would like to play with when he gets older. They are things he doesn't play with anymore and he wanted him to have them instead of giving them to Goodwill."

"Wow Emmett that is really great of Charlie." I say as I take the box and see cars, stuffed animals and balls.

"He said something about he and Rory being best friends and that is what best friends do, they share."

"Grab that bag of goodies and help me take them to Rory's room please."

"Wow this is a great nursery." Emmett says as he walks through the door. "I haven't been in here since we painted to see the finished product. Rory is a lucky kid."

"Between Bella, Alice and Esme there wasn't a chance this room would be plain."

"I think it is really cool that you are naming him Rory." Emmett says as he looks at the name Rory that Bella stenciled into the mural over the crib.

"Dad would be tickled to death with his name." Emmett continues. He goes quiet and I can tell he is trying not to let his grief take over.

"You have a really great son Emmett, you know that don't you?" I ask trying to help him out.

"I do." He answers with the same pride as before. "You will too Edward. With a mom like Bella and you as his dad, he will be a great son too."

"Thank you Emmett."

"It's an amazing thing Edward, being a parent. I have this great love for my parents and for my sister and I thought my love for Rose was the biggest love I could ever feel, but that all changed when Charlie was born and then it grew even more when Addy was born. I once heard someone say that you never know real love until you are a parent and they were right Edward. The love I have for my kids is like nothing I have ever felt in my life before. It overwhelms some times when I watch them sleeping, you know those little moments when the house is peaceful and everything is right in our world. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I love being a dad."

"You're a great dad Emmett. Charlie would be proud of you."

"Thanks man." Emmett says in a low mumble as he pulls me into a guy hug.

"I love you like a brother Edward, you know that right."

"I know man, I feel the same way."

"Good talk dude." Emmett says as he clears his throat as if trying to find his manhood again.

"Good talk." I repeat.

"One more thing Edward, call me a diaper sniffer again and I'll have to hurt you. Badly!" He says with a smirk on his face.

And for some reason I believe him.

"All right moms lean back into dad's chest with your knees up and your hands on your knees." Amy our Lamaze coach says. "Now dads I want you to support mom's full weight. Good, now both of you take a deep inhale in and then slow steady breaths as you exhale out. Remember the key is not to hold your breath through contractions." Amy continues as she walks around the room to all of the couples.

Bella and I are sitting on the floor, her in between my legs, the weight of her body against my chest as we breathe out slow, steady breaths.

"Good, ok dads now I want you to put your hands on the bottom of mom's belly and pull her into you fully."

I do as instructed by Amy and I am amazed that I can feel each of Bella's breaths throughout both of our bodies. Being this close to her, supporting her body, our belly and feeling her in every way possible is profound and then I feel Rory moving. It is as if suddenly the three of us are as one, each sustaining life through Bella's slow steady exhaling breaths.

"Remember the way this feels dad and make sure this is the way her body feels when she is in labor and trying to focus on her breathing. You will be the one who will have to help her if the pain gets to be too much as she holds her breath. She may try and hide it from you, but if you remember this feeling you can talk mom through the pain."

_As if I could ever forget this feeling. _

"Now we are going to stand up and face each other. Dads pull mom into your arms like you are going to dance with each other. Lean down into them if you have to so that mom can wrap her arms around your neck and that you are cheek to cheek. Now move your arms down to mom's back so that you are supporting her weight in your arms and with your body as she leans into you. That's right guys you are now in that seventh grade dance stance, where you try and get as close to the other as you can without the chaperones tapping you on the shoulder to break it up." Amy says with a chuckle.

"Ok now mom I want you to inhale and then slowly let out your breath in steady exhales. That's right mom, in dad's ear so he can listen to the sounds of your breath."

I am leaning down and supporting the weight of my beautiful wife, our belly tucked safely between us. Her hands are around my neck and she is breathing out slowly in my ear and I am instantly struck with the intimacy of this moment. Bella and I have had so many moments of us being together in this way as we made love since she got pregnant.

The heat of her breath plays in my ear and we begin to sway a little to the beat of her exhale. As we move back and forth I can feel that energy building between the two of us. That passion that burns when we touch each other this way, when we lose ourselves in our desire for the other that no one else will ever know.

"Bella." I whisper huskily in her ear.

"I know sweet boy. I feel it too. Soon my love, soon." She whispers back in my ear between her breathing.

I love that she feels what I do and that we connect to one another on this and every level.

We make it through the rest of our class together, the energy building even greater as we ride back to our house in silence. Once inside our bed room our passion erupts and we hungrily undress the other. It only takes seconds for us to resume a semblance of our intimate dance position sitting on the bed, her body straddling mine. Our bodies connected as one, her slow breathes in my ear now pants of want and pleasure.

It only takes us only minutes to find a rhythm to match the beat of her pants and once again we are swaying but in an erotic way.

It takes us only moments until we reach that place of nirvana where nothing else matters in the world but the feeling of our bodies pulsing around the other as contracting muscles, kneading fingers and dancing tongues pull the other into bliss.

We lay there afterwards, my head lying softly on Bella's shoulder. I'm admiring the view of her naked breasts and our belly and I feel her drifting off to sleep. As I feel myself drifting as well a sudden movement catches my eye. Our belly moves, literally moves.

"Oh my God Bella, our belly moved!" I say as I shoot up into a sitting position.

"What?" She asks me groggily.

"Rory, is he moving around right now?"

"Oh yeah, it feels like he is playing basketball right now." She says, her voice trying to pull her into sleep.

"I saw him. There was this movement, like the way a knee looks when it moves under a sheet or something like that."

"Really?" Bella asks. I can tell she is fully awake now, her excitement matching mine.

"Do you think he will do it again?"

"With as much as he is moving around I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey Rory, show mama and daddy your moves again buddy." I beg into our belly.

As if answering me there is another movement across our belly, followed shortly by another.

"Did you see that?" I all but shout.

"Yes darling I saw it and felt it too. He must be turning around. I think those were his feet." She says as she places her hand on the opposite side of our belly.

"Yeah those had to be his feet; I can feel his head over here."

"How do you know it is his head?" I ask in disbelief.

"I can feel the shape of it. Here." She says as she takes my hand and moves it slowly over a bump on the other side of her body between her rib cage and hip bone.

"On my God, that's his head." I all but shout again with excitement.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?"

"Very amazing." I say as I pull my legs into me indian style like I am going to watch TV or something.

"What are you doing silly man?" Bella ask me with a chuckle.

"Waiting to see if he moves some more."

"Well you watch away darling, I'm going to take a nap. You and Rory keep it down ok?"

"Yes dear." I answer her not really hearing her words as my attention is focused on our belly.

**February**

"Carlisle what are you doing here?" Bella asks as she gets up from the couch to hug him as he walks into our family room.

"Edward invited me over to watch the Carolina Duke game." He answers her with a smile.

Bella cocks her eyebrow up and looks at me and then back at Carlisle.

"You know I really hope Rory learns the art of being subtle, because it has surely been lost on the rest of you Cullen men."

"What?" Carlisle and I both ask at the same time.

"You invited Carlisle over here in case I go into labor while watching the game." She says with a tone in her voice just daring us to say otherwise.

"Can't I invite a fellow fan and alumni Tarheel to come over and watch the game?" I say in hopes she will buy it.

"Bullcuss Edward!"

_So not buying it._

"Fine, yes I invited him over in case you go into labor during the game. But sweetie you have to admit you get a little crazy during games."

And she does. My sweet calm wife becomes a totally different person when watching Carolina basketball. She paces if the game is close, she talks to the players on the screen as if they can hear her, she yells at the ref and the opposing teams coach and players. She claps, she shouts and on occasion I have seen her fist pump the air and jump up and down. It's like nothing else I have ever seen. Its passion and crazy fan all mixed into one.

"I get enthusiastic Edward not crazy." She says with a huff as she sits back down on the couch.

"Bella baby you scared the cuss out of me Saturday during the Florida State game when you jumped up after a three pointer and we were beating them by 20 at that point."

"Whatever!" She huffed again and turned her body as if to let me know she was ignoring me.

I knew there was no point in arguing with her right now. Her stubborn streak was in full force.

But so was mine. We were in our ninth month of pregnancy, our 39th week, seven days away from week 40 and the due date of the 15th. Tonight Carolina was playing Duke, both teams currently tied for first place in the ACC. These two teams were the greatest school rivalry in the whole game of college basketball. This game is always a big deal and I knew she was going to be so much more worked up then she normally is.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask Carlisle as I motion for him to have a seat.

"Water would be great." Carlisle says with a chuckle in his voice. Clearly he is amused by the standoff that Bella and I are currently in.

I get us all drinks and bring in something to snack on. Bella ignores the two of us and waits quietly for tip off. She manages to sit like until the 18:28 point in the game or as I will point out to her later one minute and thirty two seconds into the game.

It starts with her foot shaking steadily. Then comes the leg and that is followed by her squirming in her seat whenever a shot is made. I can tell she is dying to speak but her stubbornness is warring with her enthusiasm.

Ten minutes into the first half her enthusiasm wins out and she jumps up off the couch when Carolina buries a three giving them a five point lead.

Carlisle is on his feet in seconds ready to catch Rory I think.

"Don't start with me Carlisle."

"Bella sweetie please don't do that again." He begs as he sits back down.

"I make no promises." She says as she sits back down to.

She manages to make it the majority of the game somewhat calm for her. I can tell it is killing her not to pace especially because this is a close game. She remains seated until there is three minutes left in the game and then the pacing begins.

Carlisle starts to say something but Bella shoots him a look that would scare Hannibal Lector.

The two teams go back and forth trading baskets and Bella paces more. Carlisle manages to get her to agree to letting him check her pulse during breaks in the action. The game is tied with seven seconds left on the clock and Carolina has the ball holding it for the last shot. If they make it they win, if not overtime and I honestly don't think I can handle overtime and I know Carlisle cannot. I don't think I have ever seen him so worried.

Carolina's point guard throws the ball into the post where the center catches it and works his way to the basket, putting the ball up and into the cylinder just as the buzzer goes off, winning the game.

Bella begins jumping up and down before coming over to hug me.

"We won baby, we won!" She chants while vibrating in my arms.

"I know baby, now please stop jumping." I beg of her.

Carlisle is green and I fear for his health more at that moment then I do Bella and Rory's.

"Please Bella let me check your heart rate and pulse." He begs.

"I'm fine Carlisle. No contractions, no pains, no baby and Carolina won! I'm great actually." She says her joy running high.

She finally gives into him and lets him check her vitals as she sits, coming off her victorious high.

I can tell Carlisle feels better after checking on her and as he says his goodbyes he begs both of us call him if anything changes.

Fortunately there is no need to call him that night.

Two nights later I am sitting in bed reading papers from one of my classes as Bella gets ready when I hear her calling me from the bathroom.

"Edward." She says calmly.

"Yes sweetie." I answer her, my attention still focused on the paper in front of me.

"My water just broke."

And suddenly week 40 is here!

* * *

_**AN: I know heck of a place to stop, but Rory's entrance to the world needs its own chapter. Please forgive!**_

_**Bridges has been nominated for four awards in the Inspired FanFic Awards. Voting runs now for the first round through February 23**__**rd**__**. If you would like, please go to .com and vote for our lovely couple. It would mean so much to me! **_

_**The quote that Bella puts on the wall is from Martin Fraquhar Tupper.**_

_**Inside Moves (1980) – directed by Richard Donner starring John Savage and David Morse. Great guy buddy movie about two friends with issues who help save each other with the help of a bar of misfits. The quality of the movie looks like it is 31 years old, but still worth a watch if you run across it.**_

_**Loggerheads – (2005) directed by Tim Kirkman starring Kip Pardue, Tess Harper and Bonnie Hunt. Small independent film that takes place in the three different regions of North Carolina over three consecutive Mother's Day weekends. The story is about a young man who was adopted as a baby. One of the stories is his dealing with having AIDS. The other is his adoptive parents who have lost touch with him and the mother trying to come to terms with missing him and her husband who is a preacher that tries to ignore the fact he has a son who is gay. The third is the mother who gave her son up for adoption as a teenager trying to deal with the loss of him after she tried to kill herself and trying to find him again. It is an intimate little movie, sad and funny, beautifully shot and well worth a watch.**_

_**The Lamaze class dance was inspired by the movie Home Fries (1998) directed by Dean Parisot staring Drew Berrymoore and Luke Wilson. It is a corky crazy movie with a dark sense of humor and another one that is worth a watch.**_

_**The Carolina Duke game is totally me. I am a very enthusiastic Carolina fan who enjoys a good game. My dad begged me not to watch the game the year I was pregnant with my son and only weeks away from having him. I behaved myself as best I could and managed not to scare my parents too terribly much. **_

_**Much love to you all!**_


	25. Rory

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Seems little Rory could not wait to get here. With all of their love Bella and Edward present Rory.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

I sat there for a moment, her words running through my head before the realization truly hit me.

This was it!

I bolted off the bed and into the bathroom to find Bella with a towel under her feet mopping up the floor.

"Baby what are you doing?" I ask rushing over to her.

"I'm cleaning this mess up. We couldn't leave it here." She answers me like nothing is currently going on.

"Bella we should go." I feel like I am going to explode if we don't get into the car in the next five seconds.

"Edward sweetie calm down. I need to change and get my bag. You need to call Carlisle and Emmett. The hospital is only a few blocks from here. And remember they told us labor could last for hours after my water broke." She was as calm as if she was listing off her to do list for any typical day.

"Go call while I change and then we will go." She says as shoos me out of the bathroom.

On auto pilot I make my way over to the phone in the bedroom and dial numbers without thinking.

"_Edward is it time_?" My sweet aunt's voice asks instead of saying hello.

"Yes." I say and I swear she squeals.

"_Carlisle, call the hospital and tell them we are on our way."_ I hear her say before she turns her attention back to me. _"Don't worry Edward, everything will be ok. Carlisle will take care of everything at the hospital and I will call Alice. You just get her there safely ok?"_

"I will and thank you."

"_No need for thanks my sweet boy! I love you."_

"I love you too Esme." I say as I hang up the phone and dial Emmett's number.

"_Hello_." Emmett's groggy voice answers the phone. I glance at the clock and realize for the first time it is 10:30 at night.

"Sorry if I woke you Emmett, but Bella's water just broke and we are heading to the hospital."

"_Rose get up it's time."_ I hear him mumble away from the phone. _"Ok Edward you know what to do right? Is her bag packed and ready to go? Did you call the hospital yet? Do you need me to come and drive? If you're too nervous I would rather…"_

"_Emmett he knows what he is doing. Give me the phone and let me handle this."_ I can hear Rose say in the background. There is a fumble of noise and then Rose takes over the call.

"_Sorry about that Edward, Emmett is a bit of a nervous wreck right now. He was the same way with Charlie and Addy. I'm going to call Mrs. Jenks to come and watch the kids and we will be there shortly ok?"_

"Thanks Rose, we will see you there."

"_Tell Bella we love her."_

"I will." I say as I disconnect the call and turn to find my wife standing beside the door waiting for me. She has changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and is holding her bag.

"Let's go." I say and head towards her.

"Edward." She says as she holds up her hand.

"What?"

She points to me and looks me up and down. I follow her gaze and realize I am in a pair of gym shorts and nothing else.

"Oh yeah, give me a sec to change." I say as I head towards the closest and I hear her soft giggles behind me.

Just as we are about to leave the house the first contraction hits. I can see the pain in her face instantly as she grabs her stomach and begins to hold her breath and for the first time since she told me her water broke I am off auto pilot and reacting.

"Baby look at me." I say as I pull her close to me. "Breathe baby, just like Amy taught us." I continue as I start to slowly exhale the way we were shown.

Bella focuses on my eyes and I can hear her start to let out the breath she is holding.

"Perfect." I whisper and resume breathing with her until it has passed.

We get to the hospital seven minutes later and Carlisle is there waiting for us at the entrance with a wheelchair for Bella.

"I have spoken to Dr. McCall and he will be here shortly. With you guys doing the preregistration a few weeks ago you are already in the system so there is no paperwork to complete and I had them check you in already. You are in room 512 and we can go on up there. Esme, Alice and Jasper will be here in a little bit. I will let Rose and Emmett know what room you are in ok." He says as he pushes Bella towards the elevator.

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella says with a smile which quickly changes to a grimace as a contraction hits.

I kneel down beside the wheelchair and take Bella's hand encouraging her to concentrate on my face and breath.

"How far apart?" Carlisle asks once the contraction is over.

"Ten minutes." Bella and I both answer at the same time.

The elevator doors open up and we make our way up to the room they have assigned Bella. One of the maternity nurses meets us at the entrance and she and Carlisle discuss contractions and other details while I take over the chair and push Bella into the room.

"Hey darling my name is Deanna and I'll be your nurse tonight." She says as she helps Bella out of the chair.

"Let's go in here and I'll help you change into a gown and we will get you hooked up to a fetal monitor ok. I just talked to Dr. McCall and he should be here in the next five minutes." She says as she walks with Bella into the bathroom so she can change.

"How are you holding up Edward?" Carlisle asks me.

"I think I am a little shell shocked." I answer him honestly.

"I remember that feeling. Don't worry son, you're doing great and so is Bella." He says as he pats my back.

Bella and Deanna come out of the bathroom moments later and I'm glad to see Deanna has Bella laughing. She helps her onto the bed and begins to hook her up to the machine that will monitor Rory's heart rate and the contractions.

Shortly after being hooked up I notice the machine spikes up and just seconds later the pain hits Bella.

I take her hand and our eyes meet as we breathe together and ride out the pain.

"So I see we have a night owl on our hands." Dr. McCall says as he comes into the room as the contraction stops.

"Hi Dr. McCall." Bella says.

Deanna and Carlisle fill Dr. McCall in on everything so far and as I try and listen to what they are saying I feel Bella squeeze my hand.

"I love you Edward." She says. I look back to my wife and see so much love and happiness residing on her face.

"I love you too sweet girl, so, so much." I answer her as I lean up and kiss her softly.

"Well let's see how far along you are." Dr. McCall says.

"I'm going to go wait outside for the others." Carlisle says as he heads for the door.

The next hour seems to go by in seconds. Family arrives, Dr. McCall checks Bella's cervix and she is dilated to four centimeters, the contractions go from ten minutes, to eight minutes to six minutes. Emmett has to leave the room because he cannot stand to see his sister in pain so he volunteers to go and get her some ice chips. Rose, Alice and Esme take turns holding her other hand and trying to comfort her. Jasper and Carlisle stand against the wall and talk quietly between themselves.

I hear all of the commotion going on around us but my focus never leaves Bella. I watch her face for those little signs that the pain is about to begin. I see the sweat beading up on her brow as she concentrates on her breathing. I listen to the inflection of her voice as it changes from joy to pain back to joy again. I am awe struck by her, by the calm way she sits there with our family, by the strength she shows when pained and by how stunningly beautiful she is to me at this moment.

At 12:25 am Dr. McCall comes back to check on Bella and announces that she is at six centimeters and calls for the anesthesiologist to come and give her the epidural.

He comes in moments later with a tray and starts to set up.

"Edward can you go get Rose for me?" Bella asks me in a tired voice.

"Of course sweetie." I answer her as I stand and lean in to kiss her forehead before I head out to the hall.

I open the door to the room and as soon as mine and Rose's eyes meet she is moving towards the door without a word spoken.

"I'm here baby girl." Rose says as she moves over to the side of the bed.

Rose motions for me to join her and we both help Bella swing her legs over the side of the bed so that she is sitting on the edge.

"Focus on Bella Edward. Don't watch what they are doing and just focus on her." Rose says to me with a knowing smile on her face and I do just that. I stand between Bella's legs and pull her into me so that her back is straight and I am supporting her full weight. She leans her chin on my shoulder and I can tell from the way her body stiffens that she is having another contraction.

I whisper in her ear softly to breath and as I feel tears stain my shoulder my heart breaks because my love is in pain.

"Almost over baby girl." Rose whispers to her as she rubs her back trying to help soothe the pain.

"This is going to sting a bit but I need you to hold perfectly still, ok Bella?" The anesthesiologist says.

We were told his name but for the life of me I cannot remember it right now.

I turn my head into Bella and whisper soft words to her to try and take her mind off the fact a very large needle is about to be inserted into her back.

"You're doing great." Rose whispers as she kisses the top of Bella's head. "Almost done."

I hear Bella gasp a bit and I know the needle has entered her back. Just as asked she holds perfectly still and I know I have to do the same in order to keep her safe.

"Ok Bella, I'm all done now." He says as he ties her gown back together. "You can lie back now and you should be numb from the waist down in about fifteen minutes.

And he was right, twenty minutes later we were watching the monitor spike up like a 10 on the rector scale and Bella was none the wiser. I felt better knowing she was no longer in pain. Of course the down side was that she was not able to move her legs on her own so whenever she wanted to move around the bed we had to help her.

The next two hours were spent just waiting. Our family all stayed despite the fact it was almost three in the morning. Bella took little cat naps as encouraged by all of us but none of them lasted more than ten minutes at a time. When she wasn't napping she was laughing with the girls while Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett stood to the side and talked. I sat beside the bed the whole time holding Bella's hand, rubbing our belly and listening to both sets of conversations.

The amount of love in the room was amazing and I sat there and basked in the knowledge that Rory would be born into unconditional love.

Deanna came in every twenty minutes and checked the monitor to see how she was doing. By 3:15 am the contractions were a minute apart based on the monitor so she was checked again and was at ten centimeters.

"Well darling I think it's time to start pushing." Deanna says with a huge grin on her face. "I'm going to page Dr. McCall and let him know." She says before walking out of the room.

"I'll go and let the others know." Rose, who has stayed with Bella the whole time, says.

"You'll come back won't you?" Bella asks.

"I wouldn't miss it for the baby girl." Rose replies with a smile before going to tell the others that it's time to push.

On TV and in the movies that make it seem like as soon as a woman begins to push the baby comes moments later. That is not the case at all, especially with the first baby.

One hour and forty-five minutes after Bella began to push; Rory was still not with us. Poor Bella was exhausted and even though there was no pain thanks to the epidural the act of pushing alone was taking its toll on her.

And so was the heartburn.

"Here darling, drink this." Deanna says as she hands Bella a cup with liquid antacid in it. "This should work pretty quickly and take away the pain.

Twenty minutes ago, heartburn set in on Bella which of course made pushing that much more uncomfortable.

"I swear if this baby comes out bald I am going to personally kick the cuss out of each of those old wives who tell tales." Bella huffs as she drinks down the antacid, grimacing from the taste.

"We are close Bella. I can feel his head, just a little bit more." Dr. McCall says. "Alright, let's push."

Rose and I help Bella sit up so that she can push. The strain on her face makes me want to cry and I am beginning to worry my sweet angel will not make it much longer.

"Ok Bella, that's enough for now." Dr. McCall says and Bella falls back onto the bed.

"You're doing so good sweetie." I whisper into her ear.

"I'm so tired Edward." She says as she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I know baby, I know, but just a little longer and Rory will be here."

"He's stubborn." She says with a quiet huff.

"He's like his mama." I say with a smile as I lean in and kiss her.

"That's for sure." Rose adds.

"Yeah well you both can cuss off!" Bella says which causes Rose and I to bust out laughing.

"Ok Bella, I think two more good pushes and you should be done. On the count of three give me your best push yet." Dr. McCall says.

Rose and I prop Bella back up again so she can push.

"One, two, three, push."

I can feel Bella's body trembling as she pushes and I wish more than anything that I could do it for her.

"That's it Bella, you're doing great. His head is out. Stop pushing sweetie and take a break."

Bella falls back on the bed trying to catch her breath before looking at me.

"Can you see him?" She asks between labored breaths.

I peer over the sheets and her legs and I can see a tiny little head that is full of dark hair. The doctor is working to clear his nose and mouth so I cannot see his face. His head is covered in something slimy and gross but it possibly one of the best looking sights I have ever seen.

"I see him baby and he has a head full of hair."

Tears instantly begin to fall from Bella's eyes and I can see a spark in them that has been missing for the past hour.

"Ok Bella, last push and it needs to be the biggest one yet." Dr. McCall says.

Rose and I pick her up one more time and her whole body shakes again as she pushes with all the strength that she has ever possessed.

"That's it Bella, come on darling you can do it." Deanna encourages Bella. "He's almost out."

Bella is pushing with all of her might and I feel myself pushing too in hopes that it will help her.

"Edward." She screams out just as Dr. McCall announces that it's a boy.

Bella falls back onto the bed with tears rolling out of her eyes, trying desperately to catch her breath.

I fall back with Bella, making sure she is ok, wiping the sweat off of her head and soothing her tired pants.

"You did it baby, you did it." I whisper into her ear.

"Where is it?" Bella asks. "Where is his cry?" She continues.

And then as if answering his mama, Rory cries and it is the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life.

Bella and I both turn our heads to where Dr. McCall is holding our big little man up and grinning from ear to ear.

Deanna lays a blue blanket down on Bella's chest before taking Rory from Dr. McCall. After wiping down his face she lays him on Bella's chest and we get to see our everything's little face for the first time.

"Oh my God Bella." I whisper as I lay my hand on his tiny back. "He's so beautiful."

"Hey little man." Bella says as she leans down and kisses his head. "I am so glad you are here sweet boy." She says through her tears.

After cutting the cord, Deanna takes Rory over to the side to get him cleaned up and do his Apgar test.

I turn to look at my wife and words escape me. There is nothing that can describe the way I feel at this moment for it is too much. My heart feels like it is going to explode in my chest because of this heavenly angel that now lies before me. She has given me the greatest gift known to man and it utterly humbles me.

"Bella…I…he's just so…I…"

"It's ok baby. I know sweetie, I know."

And she does know and she always has. From the first moment that we met she has known. All of my thoughts, my feelings, my fears and insecurities, my passions and hopes have been hers to know. She has known my love, my heart and my soul for she is all of those. We are we because of the knowledge that she carries with her and now because of her we are three.

"I love you Bella, with every ounce of my being I love you." I say as I lean in and kiss her with all of the passion that is consuming me in this moment.

"I love you too baby." She answers as she wipes tears away from my cheeks.

"Thank you Bella, for such a gift, thank you."

"Congratulations baby girl." Rose says as she breaks our little bubble, leaning in to kiss Bella on the cheek. "I'm going to go and tell the others. I'll be back in a little bit."

"I love you Rose, thank you for being here." Bella says.

"I love you to sweetie." She says as she walks over to me and kisses the top of my head. "Congratulations daddy, he's just beautiful."

"Thank you Rose."

She stops over by were they are working on Rory and after wiping tears from her eyes she leaves the room.

Deanna brings Rory, who is now wrapped up in a blanket with a little beanie on his head over to us and places him in Bella's arms.

"All clean and ready to go." She says before going back to assist Dr. McCall who is finishing up with Bella.

I hear words like after birth, episiotomy, tearing and stitches but they don't register with my brain for all I see is the vision of perfection before me.

My angel of a wife holding my cherub of a baby in her arms.

His little nose is shaped the same as hers. His face is heart shaped just like hers. His eyes which are barley open are blue for now but the shape is all Bella's. I pull the beanie off of his head and admire his hair that is the same color as Bella's.

Rory is Bella.

"He's all you Bella." I say with pride in my voice.

"He's all us Edward." She tells me with love.

"That he is, my love that he is."

"Are you doing ok? I mean are you in any pain?"

"No sweetie, I'm still numb so I cannot feel what they are doing." Bella says before turning her attention back to Rory.

"So this is the source of all of my heartburn?" Bella says with a chuckle as she runs her fingers gently over his head. "So worth it." She says as she pulls him close to her and sniffs his little head before kissing it gently.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" I eagerly ask.

"Of course you can Edward."

I pull a chair over by the bed before taking Rory out of Bella's arms. I sit down on the chair and nuzzle him into my chest, my other hand reaching out to hold Bella's.

"Hey there little man, it's daddy but you already knew that because you are smart enough already to recognize my voice from all of our talks. It is so good to finally hold you in my arms. You are so perfect little man. Such a gift. We are going to have so much fun together. There are so many things I want to teach you and so many things we are going to share. I promise you right here and now I will do everything in my power to be the best daddy in the world to you. I love you so much little man, so so much."

I know there are things going on around me but they don't mean a thing. This little person in my arm, my wife holding my hand, we are the only ones in the world at that moment.

"Can I have him back?" Bella asks softly.

I look up from my sweet pea and see that we truly are the only ones in the room at that moment. I am not sure how long I was lost in Rory but everyone has left us to our privacy.

"No he's mine." I tease as I nuzzle him closer to me.

"Please." She whines.

"Alright if I have too." I say with a huff and give him back to her.

"Do you see what I have to put up with Rory?" Bella asks as she takes him back in her arms.

"He's lucky I sort of like him or else I would kick him to the curb and not share you at all."

"Please mommy, please share me with daddy." I say in a baby's voice from behind Rory's head. "I really love him and want you to share me with him, please mommy."

Bella busts out laughing and her noise startles Rory a little and his eyes open wide.

"I'm so sorry sweet boy; mommy didn't mean to scare you." She says and he instantly calms, his little eyes looking towards her voice before closing once again.

"I really love your daddy too so I guess I will share. Plus he kept his promise."

"What promise was that?"

"You let me have drugs and not once did you kick the bed."

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips before kissing Rory on the head. Bella moves over on the bed to give me room to join them and the three of us nuzzle up together enjoying our moment of love.

And so it was on February 11th 2013 at 5:35 in the morning that Emmett's words came true. It was with the birth of our son, Rory Anthony Cullen weighing in at 8 pounds 11 ounces and 23 inches in length that I learned what true love is, a true love made greater because I shared it with Bella.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter and Bella's pregnancy has been a chance for me to remember my own pregnancy and the birth of my son who very recently turned 15. (Still cannot believe I am old enough to have a 15 year old.) From heartburn for nine months to it raging while I was trying to push to my amazing and wonderful nurse Deanna who took care of me and stayed beyond the end of her shift to make sure we were both ok. It has been a fun and emotional journey to remember and while I didn't have an Edward to share it with it was still the greatest time of my life. I thank you for letting me share it with you.**_

_**Bridges has been nominated for four awards in the Inspired FanFic Awards. Voting runs now for the first round through February 23**__**rd**__**. If you would like, please go to inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com and vote for our lovely couple. It would mean so much to me! **_

_**I plan to still post the next chapter on Monday as usual. The rest of the family will get to meet Rory then.**_

_**One of my readers, lovinjim, has suggested that Edward needs a nickname. Let me know if you have any thoughts as I would love to hear them.**_

_**Thank you for all of the love! It really is amazing! **_


	26. Welcome

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) is owned by The Dixie Chicks and had been a great source of inspiration for me while writing these past few chapters.**_

_**I greatly apologize for being a day late with the posting of this chapter.**_

_**I want to say thank you for all of the love that the last chapter has received and for all of the wonderful labor and birth stories that my readers shared with me. The nicknames for Edward have been really great as well. Thank you also to those of you reading, reviewing, recommending and loving this story. **_

_**There were a few reviews that I was not able to answer because the PM was turned off. So if I did not respond please know I loved your reviews and I thank you for the kind words.**_

_**I must forewarn that this chapter is filled with love, lots and lots of love, as new babies tend to have that effect on their loved ones.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Oh my sweet babies." Esme's voice comes softy from the door.

It was 7:30 in the morning and our family had been with us all night long. I knew they were not going to leave until they got to see Rory and that they had waited long enough.

"Come in guys." I call softy not wanting to startle him.

Esme, Rose and Alice are the first ones in followed by Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. They all gather around the bed and Bella holds Rory up a little higher so everyone could get a look at our little man.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Rory Anthony Cullen." Bella says with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Bella, he's just beautiful. Rose you were right he looks just like her." Esme says with tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Bella asks Esme and I swear I think she is going to explode because of the grin that takes over her face.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can silly; grandmothers should be one of the first ones to hold new babies." Bella answers her and I swear Esme's tears get bigger.

"Rory this is your grandmamma Esme." Bella says as she gently hands him over to her.

"Hey there sweet boy." Esme says as she takes him. "I am so glad you are finally here. We have all been waiting for you, waiting to spoil you and we are going to little man. All of us are going to spoil you rotten, but me and your granddaddy Carlisle are going to be the worst."

There is a collective chuckle throughout the room because we all know it is the truth. Esme and Carlisle will spoil this child like no other child has been spoiled before.

While Esme coos over Rory the others come over and hug and kiss Bella and check to see how she is feeling. Then they hug me as well and give me their congratulations.

Of course their attention quickly falls back to Rory.

"Amy was right." Bella whispers in my ear. "Once the baby comes the parents fade into the background." She giggles.

During one of our Lamaze classes, Amy joked with the mother's in particular to enjoy the attention while they were pregnant because once the baby is born the parents fade into the background. Of course I knew that was perfectly fine with both Bella and I, we didn't need or crave attention.

"Who's next?" Esme reluctantly asks after she has held him for about ten minutes.

"Can I hold him?" Emmett asks in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can my other sweet boy." Esme says as she walks over to where Emmett is standing and gently hands him over.

"Hey there little man, I'm your uncle Emmett but you can just call me Emmie like your mama did when she was little." He is grinning from ear to ear as he speaks and I can tell that he has fallen instantly in love with his nephew. "You and I are going to have fun. I get to teach you all of the things that will drive your mom and dad crazy because that's what uncles do."

"Just remember that goes both ways." I remind Emmett quickly.

"We are ignoring daddy right now." Emmett says as he continues on with Rory. "I have lots of secrets about your mama and will be happy to share them with you to help keep you out of trouble."

He pauses for a moment and then looks over to Bella before looking back at Rory.

"It's like holding you Bella. He looks just like you." Emmett whispers in amazement. He leans in and kisses Rory softly on the cheek. "That's from your grandmamma Renee and granddaddy Charlie." He moves and kisses his other cheek. "And that's from me little man. Welcome to the Swan family."

There are soft sounds of whimpers coming from different directions in the room and as I look over to Bella I see the tears falling down her face.

"I guess I have to share you now Rory." Emmett says clearing his voice. "Who's next?"

"Give him to Alice before she explodes." Bella says with a grin.

I look over and sure enough my sweet little sister is about to explode. She has been doing so well holding in her excitement that she looks like a tea kettle that is about to whistle.

An amazing thing happens though, as soon as Emmett puts Rory into her arms she calms and grows very still and very quiet.

"He's so little." She whispers as she just stares at him as if she has been hypnotized by the little bundle in her arms. She just stands there and watches him, never taking her eyes off of him. The others in the room looking at each other and then back at Alice and Rory, each of us amazed and rendered speechless.

It is when tears start to fall from her eyes that Jasper moves over to her and puts his arm around her.

"Alice baby, are you alright?"

"He's just so perfect." She whispers as she looks up at Jasper.

"He is darling, he's perfect." Jasper says as he kisses his wife before running his fingers softly over Rory's cheek.

It is such an intimate moment they are sharing with one another and the rest of us get to bear witness too. Their words are unspoken, but clear for all of those in the room; there will be children in their future. How soon is unclear, but there is no denying this future.

"Can I hold him now?" Rose's voice is loving but anxious.

Alice and Jasper break their little love bubble and both of them look up at Rose with a smile before they both kiss him on the cheek and hand him over to her.

"Hello sweet baby." Rose coos as she takes him.

He has been quiet the whole time he has been passed around but as Rose speaks he begins to grunt a little and with the way Rose is holding him we can see that he is opening his eyes.

"Hey little man." Emmett says as he walks over to Rose. "Why didn't you open your eyes for me, I'm supposed to be your favorite person here."

"Sorry Em but I think that would be his mama followed closely by his daddy." Rose says and as she mentions our names, Rory begins to move his head around as if he is trying to see us even though we know he cannot.

"Told you." Rose says with a grin.

"You're crushing me little man, totally crushing me." Emmett says as the rest of us cannot help but laugh at his silly nature.

I cannot help but notice the fact that Emmett and Rose are standing just as Alice and Jasper were a few moments before, Emmett standing just behind Rose with his hand on her shoulder, the two of them both looking down on Rory with nothing but love in their expressions.

As I look around at the rest of my family, all eyes positioned on the little blue bundle in Rose's arms I feel love. Love for Rory of course, but also love for one another. Alice and Jasper are holding hands, Carlisle has his arm around Esme and Bella's head rests on my shoulder. A rush of pride flows over me and I silently thank God for blessing me with them all.

"Ok I have been patient long enough." Carlisle says with a huge grin on his face.

Rose looks up at him and cannot help but smile too as she gently hands Rory over to his grandfather.

"Hey Rory, I'm your granddaddy Carlisle but you can just call me granddaddy or whatever you like. I will proudly answer to any name that you give me." The smile on his face begins to fade a little as he watches Rory. "I really wish my brother was here to hold you in his arms and give you all of his love, because I know he would, he would love you with all of his heart just like I do." Carlisle pauses for a moment as if trying to calm his tears. "I feel him here Rory, as I hold you in my arms I feel him in this room. You are a part of him just like your daddy. I will always have him because of the two of you. He's smiling on you right now, just like Elizabeth, Renee and Charlie all are. You are a part of them all Rory, a little bit Cullen and a little bit Swan and that makes you perfect."

"Thank you Carlisle, that was…just beautiful." Bella says through tears.

"I think it's time we left you to your parents little man." Carlisle says as he walks back over to the bed and hands Rory back to Bella. As soon as he is in her arms he begins to root his little head around.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Esme says as she wipes tears from her eyes. "We will come back later on this afternoon. You two try and get some sleep, especially you Bella." She says as she walks over and gives us both a kiss on the tops of our heads. She places a hand on one side of both of our faces. "I love you both so much." She pulls her hands away and kisses one of them before caressing Rory's cheek. "I love you too sweet boy."

The others repeat Esme's actions in some way, hugging or kissing the three of us before leaving us alone.

"I need to call the school and let them know my leave is starting a little earlier then expected." I had worked it out that two other professors would help me out with my classes for two weeks so I could spend some time with Rory and Bella after coming home from the hospital.

"Has anyone called Angela yet?"

"Yeah, Esme called her last night."

"Remind me to thank her when they come back."

"I will sweetie." I say as I lean in and kiss her cheek and then Rory's before getting up off the bed and grabbing my phone from the table.

As I dial the number I watch my beautiful wife as she pulls the gown down her arm so that her right breast is exposed. She moves Rory over to the other arm and takes hold of her breast with her left hand and moves it to Rory's little mouth that seems to be desperately searching for something.

I watch with rapt attention at the amazing exchange between Bella and Rory as she tries to get him to suckle and he tries to find what he is looking for. Even with Bella's guidance and contact made he seems to be unable to latch on.

I am so lost in the scene before me I barely hear the voice on the other end of the line. I break away for a moment to tell the department chair the news and accept his congratulations.

After ending the call I turn my attention back to Bella and Rory. With the patience of Job, Bella speaks softly to Rory encouraging him to nurse. I want so badly to go and try and help but I know she doesn't need the distraction.

Amy told us that it may take a while for him to nurse and not to be discouraged by it and to just keep trying, which was what Bella was doing now.

After a few minutes of her encouragement and I guess his natural reflexes he latches on and I can see his little chin moving up and down. Bella looks up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah?" I ask knowing full well she understands what I am asking.

"Yeah." She says with a sigh.

I move closer to the bed wanting to hold them both in my arms as she nurses but not wanting to disturb Rory as he eats for the first time. I stand there and watch his little mouth as he suckles, the tiniest sounds coming from him as he continues to nourish his body from his mother's as he has done for the previous nine months.

His movements begin to slow down and stop altogether. Bella hands him to me so I can burp him as she pulls her gown back on and ties it in the back. I hold him against my shoulder and gently pat his back until the tiniest of burps escapes his little body. It floors me how damn cute that noise is.

"Did we remember to pack that breast pump?" Bella asks me.

"Yeah it should be in the bag. Are you ok?"

"I am, my milk has definitely come in and my other one is engorged and a little sore. I think I'm going to change into something other than this gown and see if I can release some of the pressure."

"Is there something I can do to help?" I ask wanting nothing more at that moment than to take away any discomfort that she may be having.

"I think…"

Her words are cut off by a knock on the door followed by the sound of Deanna's voice.

"How is my new family doing?"

"We are just great." Bella answers.

"Well maybe not great." I say.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asks looking back and forth between Bella and Rory to see who may be in need of help.

"Nothing major." Bella answers her before shooting me a look of frustration.

"Her milk has come is and she is sore." I say ignoring her look knowing she could use some help but would never ask for it.

"Did he nurse?" Deanna asks.

"Yes." Bella answers with pride. "He did for about ten minutes."

"That's great news." Deanna beams. "Do you have a breast pump, if not we can use one of the ones here."

"We did bring one." Bella answers her.

"Come on darling; let's get you into the bathroom and moving around a little bit. You can pump in there, change clothes if you like and I will introduce you to the wonderful world of a sitz bath."

Deanna helps Bella out of the bed and I cannot help the grimace on my face as I see her struggling with the pain of getting up and moving around for the first time since having Rory. Once Deanna has her bag they disappear into the bathroom and close the door leaving Rory and I alone.

"Hey there little man." I whisper as he has fallen back asleep. "Don't think because you are out of mama's tummy that we are not going to still have our man to man talks. I still have so many things that I want to share with you and teach you. Now I know I have told you a hundred times how special and amazing your mama is, but I have to tell you Rory, all of those things are nothing in comparison to what I have witnessed her doing over the past twelve hours. Watching her give you life, the patience she had while trying to get you to nurse, the way in which she looks at you with so much love. Your mama is amazing little man, just amazing. You my son are the luckiest baby in the world to have her and I am the luckiest daddy in the world to have you both."

I sit there holding him in my arms falling in love with him more and more with each rise and fall of his tiny chest. Just as Emmett said it would be, I am overwhelmed with the very thought of him as I watch him sleep. His little mouth quivers, his little eyes race back and forth beneath his eyelids, his little arms pull closer to his body and then further away, tiny little noises escape his mouth. Each movement is awe inspiring, each tiny sound like music. This is heaven, heaven right here in the palm of my hands.

After a while the bathroom door opens and Bella emerges looking fresher and more relaxed then she did before going in. She has changed into a t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, her hair is up in a high ponytail and she is walking a little better.

"We so have to get one of those." Bella says to me as she climbs back into the bed with Deanna's help.

"All new moms say that." She chuckles and she heads over to Bella's chart to write something down.

"What is a sitz bath?" I ask, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's a mini shower for your who ha." Deanna says as if she is giving me medical facts.

"What?" I ask trying to figure out what the hell a who ha is.

"It's a therapeutic warm water bath for a woman's vagina." She answers me in a clinical voice.

"Oh…wait...oh." Understanding exactly what she has been talking about.

"I liked your first explanation better." Bella giggles.

"I know me too!" Deanna answers back.

"Since little man there is asleep I want you to put him in the bassinet over here and try and get some sleep while you can. You both have to be exhausted. I am headed home but will be back to check in on you tonight when I come back into work."

"Thank you Deanna for everything." Bella says.

"It was my pleasure sweet girl." She answers her as she goes over to the bed and hugs her. "And just so you know I accept thank you gifts in the form of sugar cookies." She says with a wink.

"Not to worry, I think you've earned a life time of free sugar cookies anytime you come into the bakery."

"I just love my job." Deanna says with a grin before she leaves the room.

I do as she suggests and reluctantly place Rory in the bassinet they have giving us for the room.

"Snuggle?" Bella asks as she slides over on the bed making room for me.

I readily shake my head yes and pull my shoes off before climbing into bed next to my wife.

The bed is a large twin, giving us both a little bit more room than a traditional twin would afford. It is a tight fit but well worth the lack of space to have my sweet angel wrapped up in my arms again.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She sleepily whispers before we both drift off to sleep.

Bella and I slept off and on most of the day. Rory woke up twice and Bella nursed him and I changed his diaper. It felt really good to work together to take care of him.

We had fallen back asleep after Rory's last feeding when the sound of a chair moving woke me up. I raised my head to see Charlie standing on a chair watching Rory.

"Hey big man." I whisper.

"Hey Edward." He responds without looking over at me.

"Are you here by yourself?"

This gets his full attention and he looks back at me before he rolls his eyes. I lower my head into Bella's shoulder to hide my laugh.

"I six Edward. Daddy is outside talking to a doctor that pees on bodies. I got bored and told him I wanted to see the baby so I came on in here."

_A doctor that pees on bodies?_ I would have to ask Emmett about that one.

I gently slide my arm out from under Bella hoping not to wake her up. I make my way over to Charlie and Rory and pick Charlie up off of the chair and hold him so he can get a better look at a sleeping Rory.

"So what do you think big man?"

"He's little."

"He is right now, but he will grow up and be big like you one day."

"He looks like Bella."

"He does look like Bella big man."

Charlie watches him for a moment before he turns and leans into my ear.

"Do you think he is an angel like Bella?" He whispers.

"I do Charlie, I really do." I whisper back to him.

"My new best friend is an angel." He says more to himself as he moves his eyes back to Rory.

"I think I might love him already Edward." His words are so innocent and sincere that it melts my insides.

"I think he might love you too big man."

"Cool." He says with a huge smile on his face. "Can I hold him?"

"You can when he wakes up ok big man."

"Cool." He says again.

There is a soft knock on the door and Emmett quietly comes into the room. He glances lovingly at Bella's sleeping form before he comes over to Charlie and me.

"Hey guys." He whispers. "Hey sorry about Charlie just coming in like that. I ran into one of my old clients, Dr. Peabody and we caught up on a few things." _So that explains the doctor who pees on bodies._ "I hope he wasn't a problem."

"Charlie is never a problem." I say as I squeeze him a little closer to me.

"Yeah he is a pretty good kid." Emmett says with pride in his voice. "So how are our Rory and Bella doing?"

The three of us sit and talk quietly until Bella wakes up about an hour later. The rest of the afternoon is filled with people coming to see Rory. Jessica and her mother come with a huge basket of baby goodies. Tanya and her parents come as well. By dinner time the room is swimming in flowers, balloons and stuffed animals.

Esme and Alice bring dinner for Bella and I which we are both really grateful for because let's face it hospital food kind of sucks a little bit.

Dr. McCall comes by and checks on Bella and Dr. Adams who will be Rory's pediatrician comes and checks on him. Barring any unforeseeable complications, both Bella and Rory will get to go home the next day.

Our families leave us a little before eight thirty and as the room quiets back down it amazes how much has happened in less than twenty four hours. This time yesterday Bella and I were washing dishing after supper and now we are sitting in a hospital room admiring the beauty of our little bundle of joy.

Life changes so quickly.

One minute I was riding in a car with my parents and then they were gone. One hour Bella was waiting at home for her parents and then they were gone. One day I was driving home and then I met Bella and I was home. One night we were a family of two and now we are more.

We slept off and on throughout the night. The small bed was really getting to be very uncomfortable but I knew it wasn't going to be for much longer and there was no way in hell I was leaving the hospital without my wife and son.

The next morning both doctors came and did their final exams giving us the all clear to leave. Carlisle had gone by the house and gotten Rory's car seat and installed the base into our car, bringing the carrier up to the room.

They were released a little after one pm and Carlisle helped me bring all of our gifts down to the car while one of the nurses pushed Bella and Rory in a wheelchair.

There was a huge _Welcome Home Rory_ sign waiting for us across the door to the front entrance and a huge blue stork cutout sitting in the front yard. I had a sneaky feeling that Rose and Alice were behind this and I couldn't help but smile at their gesture.

Our evening was very quiet compared to the last few nights at the hospital. Our family said they would see us the next day giving Bella and me some time alone at home with Rory. It was nice to be back in our home because that's what it was more than ever, a home.

Esme had cooked several meals for us and put them together in a way that allowed me to just pop them in the oven to warm up. I couldn't love that sweet woman more than I did as I was pulling the wonderful smelling food out of the oven. I could manage cooking a few things, but I knew Bella would get tired of pancakes and hamburgers after a while so it was wonderful that Esme provided for us both.

We stayed in the family room together watching TV, taking turns holding Rory, catching little cat naps here and there, changing diapers and me helping Bella as best as I could with his feedings. It was a comfortable routine that we fell into, one the seemed as if we had been doing it for years. We had been partners in our marriage and now we were partners in parenthood.

I spent the next day straightening up the house because our family and a few friends were coming over for dinner. Esme and Rose of course insisted on bringing all of the food.

I had a very special errand to run and I told Bella I would pick up a few bottles of wine and some other drinks for everybody while I was out knowing she wouldn't want anyone else to do all of the work.

When I pulled back into the driveway I was surprised to see Emmett's truck there. It was a few hours before anyone was supposed to be there.

As I walked into the kitchen I could hear Bella and Emmett talking and realized they didn't know I was home yet. I could see them standing over the bassinet that we had in the family room. Their backs were turned to me and Emmett had his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up and a mama now." "Emmett's voice broke a little as he spoke. "I remember when you were this annoying little thing in pigtails that followed me everywhere I went, trying to play with me and my friends. And now…now…you're…"

"Oh Emmie." Bella says as she pulls her oversized man child of a brother into her tiny frame. "I love you so much. I know I don't say thank you enough to you and Rose for what all you have done for me, but I hope you know that I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the two of you."

"No baby girl you would have been just fine without us. You were also so strong and so full of life that I know no matter what you would have been ok." He says as he pulls back and wipes tears from Bella's eyes. "But I will gladly take all of the credit if you let me." He chuckles.

"Emmett!" Bella sighs as she pulls him back into a hug.

Rory begins to stir and as they focus their attention back on him I make some noise to let them know I was home.

Dinner that evening was filled with lots of laughter and love for our little man. He was gently passed from one person to the next. If there was a doubt our son would be spoiled it was completely lost on this night.

Charlie finally got to hold him and even Addy with the help of her daddy's lap got to hold him. She kept repeating _sweet baby_ over and over again.

It was a great night and as I fell asleep that night I was filled with love.

The crackle of the baby monitor invaded my sleep and as I began to wake I heard the beautiful sound of my lovely Bella over it. I laid there trying to listen to her words and after a moment I realized she was singing to him.

_God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed, Sweet Dreams

Her voice was soft and sweet with a slight quiver. I listened to my wife serenade our son lovingly and I was consumed by the love I felt for the two of them and I did something I haven't done in years.

I spoke to my parents.

"I really wish you were here, wish that you could know Bella and Rory. I love them both so much and I know that you would as well. I'm so proud to be your son and I hope that I can be half as good a parent to him that you both were to me. I love you and I miss you both so much."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and made my way over to my dresser drawer, pulling out the box I had snuck in there earlier before making my way to the nursery.

Bella was just laying Rory back down in his crib.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered.

"Hey handsome." She whispered back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I would welcome waking up to my wife singing any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

I walk over to the crib and look at our tiny son lying on his back, his little chest rising and falling softly in the glow of the mobile light.

I pull Bella into my arms and kissed her gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whisper as I place the box in my hand in front of her.

"Edward you shouldn't have. I didn't have a chance to get you anything yet."

"Bella, you gave me a son, that is all the gift I will ever need."

"Cheesy at three in the morning, really?" Bella giggles. "Seriously though baby you shouldn't…"

I gently place the box over her lips interrupting her words.

"Shush mommy and just say thank you." I grin.

"Thank you daddy." She says as she takes the box and opens it.

"Their amethyst." I say as she looks at the square cut earrings.

"Rory's birthstone?" Bella asks.

"I thought they would look perfect on your ears." I say as I lean in and kiss her lobe softly.

"I have a sapphire for my birthday and an amethyst for Rory's but I don't have a pearl for your birthday."

She looks at me with a soft smile that lets me know she really wishes she had a way of representing me as well.

"You don't need a pearl for me sweet girl. You have my heart." I say as I place one hand over her heart and the other over Rory's tiny chest. "Right here and you always will."

"Oh my sweet man, I love you even when you are cheesy." She says with a grin as she pulls me into her arms. "But I still want a pearl so I can have all of my family with me at all times."

I make a mental note to start looking for some type of pearl to get her for our anniversary, because what my love wants, my love shall get.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**A sitz bath is pretty much as Deanna describes in the story, a warm gentle bath and shower combined for a woman's (or man's) most delicate parts. They really are wonderful and greatly needed after labor; at least it was in my case.**_

_**Bridges has been nominated for four awards in the Inspired FanFic Awards. Voting runs now for the first round through February 23**__**rd**__**. If you would like, please go to inspiredfanficawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com and vote for our lovely couple. It would mean so much to me! **_

_**Thank you again for all of the love and welcome to my new readers. Please let me know what you think of the story or any of your own stories that you would like to share.**_


	27. Three

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**I apologize for once again being a few days late posting this chapter. A new job and new schedule have thrown a loop into my writing time. I may have to switch to a Wednesday post going forward but maybe not. Will see how the following week comes along.**_

_**This chapter is a little bit family and a little bit lemony because six plus weeks is a long time. **_

_**Chapter title Three is in reference to Rory's first three months.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**March**

Before we knew it, Rory was six weeks old.

The time seemed to pass so quickly that it felt like I blinked and missed it and at other times it felt like I was there for every second of it.

My little man slept, a lot, but in two or three hour intervals. Bella and I tried to trade off as best we could which at first wasn't that easy because with Bella breast feeding, she of course always had to be there. When he was four weeks old we decided to try and give him breast milk from a bottle. Since Bella was going back to work when he was eight weeks old she knew it was important to get him use to having to take a bottle.

It was a struggle at first as he would have no part of it. We tried different types of nipples hoping he would find one that he was comfortable with. Rory seemed to fight us the whole way the first week. He would push the bottles out of his mouth, he would scream as if his heart was broken and the only thing that would help to soothe him was Bella.

I was amazed at her patience and her calm when he got worked up like he did. She just talked to him in that soft sweet voice that she always has and he calmed instantly. He is a mama's boy in every way, from looking just like her to how he seemed to find peace in her voice, her touch and the sound of her heartbeat.

It was through Bella's calm persistence that Rory finally began to take a bottle as well as being breastfeed. The first time I got to feed Rory only made me fall even more in love with my son. His little head resting in the crook of my arm, his little mouth greedily sucking away at the contents and the little noises of satisfaction that come from him are like a piece of heaven in my arms.

Another benefit to Bella of him beginning to take a bottle was the fact our son was a bit of a pig. He ate all the time. By the time he was three weeks old he was downing 2 ozs of milk each feeding, now at six weeks he is eating 4 ozs. His doctor says he is doing well and we should not be alarmed at how much he is eating. I guess since he was almost nine pounds when he was born he needs a lot to fill that belly.

It seems like sometimes Bella has a breast pump attached to her at all times. She says she doesn't mind because it is feeding our son plus it also keeps her boobs from getting too engorged and hurting.

Now that he is six weeks old he is awake more. His eyes are beginning to turn hazel in color which I have to admit makes me happy because it is a little bit of me. Bella says he has my ears but I don't really see that, maybe because I never really thought about my ears very much.

It has been six weeks of learning Rory, learning his feeding schedule, his sleep schedule and his beginning personality. We both know that there will be many more changes to come and explore but we are enjoying what we have learned so far. There have been other things, like which of his grunts means it's time for a diaper change and which of them means he wants to be held. There is the way he throws his little head back, arches his chest out and curls his knees into his chest all while his little balled up fists move out when he is stretching that has to be about the cutest damn thing I have ever seen in my life.

He loves riding in his stroller but is not crazy about the swing. He loves riding in the car buts hates the snuggly thing that you can wear on your chest. He loves sleeping on his stomach on Bella's chest but he hates covers. He is very hot natured and with all that hair on his head he sweats in his sleep so we have started keeping him in onesies and he seems to sleep better that way. He loves it when his mama sings to him and he watches me during our little talks when I am feeding him.

It has also been six weeks of sexual purgatory.

I knew we would have to wait for six weeks after he was born before we could have sex again. There were the books that told me so, the doctor's visits and Lamaze class, but I guess maybe I was mentally blocking all of the warnings out while shaking my head in acknowledgement.

Bella and I had a very healthy sex life even when she was pregnant. We may not have had sex every day but pretty close to it and sometimes on really great days we did more than twice.

Rory was two weeks old when it really hit me for the first time. Bella was in the kitchen cleaning a wooden rolling pin that she had just used to roll out sugar cookies. She may not be working at the moment, but my sweet wife was a baker and she still had this need to find happy doing so. I had seen her clean a rolling pin before, many times, but this day, this day was different. The twist of her hand back and forth, up and down, her grip holding it tighter as she pumped the wooden shaft trying to cleanse it of sugar, flour and butter. The dough oozing between her fingers as she moved with precision and concentration.

I found myself so unbelievable hard so quickly that I had to hastily excuse myself and take care of the reaction to something so simple and yet so amazingly sexy. As I cleaned myself up afterwards I realized quickly that I had another four weeks to wait before I could make love to my wife again and I slumped down to the floor of the bathroom. My mind was warring between feeling like a total jackass for sexual self-pity and mourning the loss of being inside my wife for another month.

It only got worse as I begin to notice little things about Bella that drove me crazy. The way she ate pizza, pulling the gooey cheese that hung from her lips into her mouth with her tongue. The way she caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers when she was deep in thought. The way she sighed contentedly, almost like a moan, when she went outside and felt the sun on her face. The way the tilt of her head elongated her neck and…fuck me…yoga. Ok that one had me wanton long before now but now it was just a hundred times worse.

I was beginning to think I was going to be in a permanent state of blue until I could be with her again when I was woken up one morning with my wife's sultry lips wrapped firmly around me, working me as if both of our lives depended on it. It was amazing, sexy as hell and over all too quickly as I had no stamina.

"Just a few more weeks' baby." She whispered in my ear afterwards letting me know she understood, just like she always did.

And while I thoroughly enjoyed and appreciated her willingness to take care of me in that way during those weeks it was not the same, not the same as being with her as one. Feeling her surround me, her body moving in rhythm with mine, our hearts beating in time with one another. Those were the things I missed so very very much.

Before her six week checkup Bella told me she decided to go on the pill instead of the IUD again. She said she had talked to Rose about what she thought was the best form of birth control after having a baby and what would be easiest to go off of when we decided to have another because we both knew that we wanted to have more children.

To be honest I tuned her out when she started talking about Rose's choices of birth control not because I wasn't genuinely interested in what my wife was doing but because I had no desire what so ever to know the birth control methods of my sister in law.

What I missed from that conversation was the fact that once she started taking the pill we would either have to wait at least a week for the hormones to kick in or we would have to use other forms of contraception in the meantime.

So as we sit in Dr. McCall's office and he lets us both know that bit of information my nether region literally begins to yell at me.

"Edward are you ok?" Bella asks me as we walk back to the house.

"Of course I am sweetie." I lie to my wonderful wife.

I have never not felt my wife, all of my wife when I was inside of her and I wasn't sure how I felt about the possibility of not having that full sensation. Of course it would still be amazing and wonderful just to be with her again in that way, sheathed or not, but it would be different at the same time and I didn't really want that to be our first time together again after so long.

"You know we can use condoms Edward, I would be ok with that." She says as she places her hand on my arm stopping me so I can give my whole attention to her and see that she is sincere.

"I know we can sweet girl, but honestly I don't want to. I want you, all of you." I pull her into me and whisper into her ear. "I want to feel how wet you get for me Bella, I want to feel every tightening muscle, every stroke as I move in and out of you. I want to feel you come undone on me, the nectar of your ecstasy coating me. All of it my Bella, that is what I want and so I can wait a little bit longer in order to have all of that with you."

I could feel her body shiver in my arms and I knew it wasn't from the weather outside.

"Edward." She huskily replies. "You cannot talk to me like that and then tell me you are willing to wait. It just isn't fair." She whimpers.

"I may not be able to be inside of you yet my sexy wife, but now that we the all clear from the good doctor I can find other ways to harvest that nectar from your body with my lips, my tongue and my fingers."

Her knees buckle just slightly and luckily I am able to catch her as we are still in our intimate embrace despite the fact we are standing on the sidewalk a block from our house.

"Take me home now Edward." She commands me and I readily comply.

Esme is watching Rory for us and we both know that she will want at least another few hours with him so we have plenty of time to explore each other in ways that don't require any form of birth control at all.

And we do, many times over.

**April**

"Hey little man." I say to Rory as I pick his crying little body up out of the crib. "Are you hungry? How about we go downstairs and get you something to eat so we don't wake mama up ok?"

It's three o'clock in the morning and as I soon as I heard his cry I jumped up out of bed hoping to get to him before Bella woke up. She has become a very light sleeper since Rory was born and always responds first to his cries. We have had many discussions about her letting me take him so she can sleep but my stubborn wife insist since I am working right now I should be sleeping.

But it had been a rough day for her and I wanted to let her sleep as much as she could. Poor Rory has had issues with gas and it makes him very fussy. Yesterday apparently was the worse one yet.

I use to get texts from my wife that said _I love you_ or _Let's have Chinese for dinner_. But now I get ones like _Major blowout, He is _cooing or the ten I got yesterday that were some variation of _Bring home Mylicon drops _and then finally_ I need you home now._

I got home to find my poor Bella slumped over the toilet and Rory lying in his Moses basket just outside of the door screaming his little head off.

"Bella." I say with a rush as I pick Rory up. "Baby what can I do?"

"Please just take care of him, he needs some relief. His little belly is hard as a rock and he is so uncomfortable."

I close the door to the bathroom and Rory and I head to the family room to try and settle him down. Twenty minutes after he has had his drops and I have rocked him, he has calmed down and even fallen asleep. His little eyes are puffy from crying and his little cheeks are still tinted pink. His little mouth quivers and he looks so sad as I lay him down in his crib so I can go and check on Bella.

"Oh my sweet Bella." I find her lying down on the bathroom floor, curled up into a ball, asleep. I carefully pick her up and carry her to our bed where she stays for the rest of the evening. It was the first migraine she has had since the first trimester of our pregnancy and I can tell this one hit her very quickly and very hard.

Rory and I spent the evening together, just two guys hanging out, watching movies and enjoying each other's company. Ok so really he slept off and on and I watched the movie that went along with one of the papers I was grading for class, but it was still our time together.

Now in the wee small hours of the morning we are together again. His bottle warmed and him being fed as the two of us nestle into the rocking recliner.

"Your great granddaddy Billy worked for a small newspaper company in the little town of Lexington, North Carolina. He would tell me stories about having to stay up late at night running the printing press to make sure everyone's news was waiting for them when they woke up the next morning. The tips of his fingers were stained permanently with black ink and he would tell me that the ink gave him special powers to change the world. Every time he saw me he would give me a piece of candy and a dollar to add to my piggy bank telling me one treat was for now and the other was for later."

"He was a very funny man who always made those around him laugh. I don't think I ever heard him raise his voice although both my dad and Carlisle said he could yell like nobody's business. He loved to play tag with me in the backyard of their house and he always laughed at my jokes not matter how lame they were. He was a really nice guy and I loved him very much."

The whole time I am talking to Rory his little eyes are fixated on me as if I was giving him the meaning of life. It is little moments like this that make being jolted out of bed at three in the morning very much worth it.

"Bella?" I call as I walk into our bedroom after my night class. I have already checked in on Rory and he is sound asleep in his crib. At two months old he is getting better about sleeping for three hours at a time at night instead of two. While he is safe in his crib my sweet wife is not in bed like she usually is.

"I'm in the bathtub." Her sweet voice calls from the bathroom.

I open the door to find the lights out and a few candles lit on the counter. Soft music is playing in the background and I can see the steam coming off the water in the tub.

"Have you been in there long?" I ask surprised to see her in the bath at 10:30 at night.

"Just got in actually."

"Was it not a good day?" I ask worried.

"It was a great day. Rory was in a really good mood when we went by the bakery to check on everything and of course everyone there oohed and awed over him. We had dinner with Emmett, Rose and the kids and when it came time for his bath, Rory splashed in the water and didn't fuss when I washed his hair."

"So you just wanted a late night bath?"

"Well I was actually hoping to share a late night bath with my sexy husband." She says in a very sultry voice.

She didn't have to ask me twice and it didn't take me long to strip out of my clothes and nestle myself into her chest, her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my thighs.

"Are you excited about going back to work next week?"

"I am in a way, I have missed being in the bakery and seeing all of my regulars, but I have so enjoyed my time with Rory these past two months that it makes me sad to think about not having him with me all day long."

"At least you know he will be in good hands."

Esme was going to be keeping Rory for us when I was in class and Bella was at the bakery. Luckily my schedule at school allowed me plenty of time to be home with him and once the semester was over I would be here every day to watch him. With Bella owning the bakery we also had the luxury of her being able to bring Rory to work with her if needed once he got a little bit older.

"He will be in great hands with Esme and I suspect that Carlisle will be coming home for lunch more often now too." She says with a chuckle.

Bella takes one of her hands and feels around in the water coming up with a large sponge and squeezing the water out over my chest. The warmth of it feels amazing and I relax into her a little more. She then takes the sponge and washes my chest and arms before nudging me to lean forward so she can repeat her actions on my back.

When she is finished we come back together again, her arms around my shoulders as she hums softly in my ear to the music playing in the background. Just as I feel myself start to drift away in the warmth of the water and her embrace, the feel of her whispered breath in my ear electrifies my body awake.

"Take me to bed Edward."

I turn to look back at her face and I see nothing but passion looking back at me.

"It's time baby." She says as she lifts herself up from the water, it slinking down her body as she stands. She lifts her leg to get out of the bathtub and I am memorized by the glory of her naked form glistening in the candle light.

"Time?" I manage to squeak out as I stand up as well.

"Yes Edward, it's time." She says as she comes up to me with the towel that she has just used to dry herself off with in her hand. "Take me to bed and make love to me." She whispers into my ear before turning away, blowing out the candles and walking back to our room.

I quickly dry off in the dark and rush into our bedroom to find my beautiful wife laying down on the bed waiting for me.

I crawl in beside her and pull her into my arms kissing her softly at first, the passion building slowly between us. My lips leave hers and begin to explore her body that has changed a bit since giving birth to Rory in such a lovely way. Her breasts are a bit fuller from breast feeding and they taste of the cocoa butter cream that she rubs on them to keep them soft. Her stomach is a bit softer and carries badges of motherhood which I kiss with love. Her hips are a bit wider but still lean and supple. Her body is curvier now, having made that transition from a young woman to motherhood and I love every inch of it. She is sexier, more beautiful and just perfect.

"Edward please." She whispers as I continue to explore my new found treasure. "Please baby, I need to feel you."

"Anything for you my love." I whisper into her ear as I move my body in between her legs. We lock eyes as I slowly push into her and we both moan as I still my movements once I am completely covered by her.

"Oh Bella, I have missed this so much." I whisper into her ear as I try my best to control myself from taking her wildly and ending this quickly.

"I have missed it to handsome boy. I love the way you feel inside of me. I love the way your body molds with mine. I love the way you make me feel so beautiful and wanted." She says as she moves her hips forward slightly encouraging me to find my rhythm.

"You are so beautiful Bella, more to me now than ever." I answer her as I began to sway back and forth, her push meeting my pull. "I will always want you my beauty, always. Even when we are old and gray and I cannot remember my name I will always want you."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

No more words are spoken, just those we share with our eyes as we make love for the first time as parents.

"It will be ok baby." I whisper into Bella's ear as I watch her crying softly while she breast feeds Rory. It is Monday and today will be her first day back at work. He has slowed his suckle considerably and is only moments away from drifting quietly back off to sleep. Bella lifts him onto her shoulder and pats his back until the tiniest of burps escapes his lips before the final pull of the sandman takes him back to the land of dreams.

My first class wasn't until 11:00 am so I was going to stay with Rory and then take him to Esme's house before going to school. I was thrilled to have my time with Rory in the mornings but at the same time I could sympathize with Bella 200%. It was so very hard for me to go back to work and that was only after two weeks. I can't imagine how hard it would have been after eight weeks.

"Sweet dreams little man." Bella says as she puts him back in his crib and kisses his cheek. "You be a good boy for daddy and grandmamma Esme." She stands there for a moment longer before she heads for the door. She hesitates while looking back at Rory and I can see the tears threating to spill over.

"Baby, you know if you need to see him all you have to do is call Esme right?"

"I know…it's just…" Bella gets out before her tears overtake her. I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"It's ok baby. It's ok to be sad about leaving him. I am every day when I leave him and he doesn't love me half as much as he loves you."

"That's not true Edward Cullen and you know it." Bella says with a slight smack to my arm.

"I know but I love getting a rise out of you at 5:45 in the morning." I chuckle and try to move out of her arms as she swats at my arm again while mumbling jack cuss to herself.

"Please remind Esme about his…"

"She knows baby, remember you gave her a list at dinner last night."

"I know but would…"

"She knows sweet girl." I say as I put my finger over her lips.

"You think I am being silly don't you." She pouts.

"No my beautiful Bella I think you are being a mama. The best mama, who Rory and I both love with all of our hearts."

"I love you both with all of my heart too."

"I will be sure to tell him that."

"Promise?"

"I promise, every day."

"Thank you Edward. And you know I will miss you too right?" She says with a grin as she leans in to kiss me.

"That's to be expected." I answer her with a smirk.

"Whatever will I do you?" She says with a giggle.

"Oh I can think of a few things." I answer her with a wink.

She rolls her eyes while shaking her head before she gives me a finally squeeze.

"Take care of our little man for me." She says before kissing my cheek and heading out the door back to work.

**7:30 am**

_Is he ok?- Bella_

_Yes baby, he is still sleeping.- Edward_

**8:30 am**

_Did he wake up yet?- Bella_

_Yes he just finished 6 ounces.- Edward_

**9:30 am**

_Don't forget to bring his bear.- Bella_

_It's in the bag you packed for Esme's.- Edward_

**10:30 am**

_Did you make to Esme's safely?- Bella_

_Yes my darling wife and not one gremlins path did we meet.- Edward_

_Smart ass! -Bella_

_Yes but you love my smart ass! ;)- Edward_

_Debatable!- Bella_

_How has your day been so far?- Edward_

_Wonderful and crappy at the same time.- Bella_

_We love you sweet girl.- Edward_

_We love you too sweet boy.- Bella_

**2:15 pm**

_Your beautiful aunt who I love almost as much as you just left after brining our little man by to see me.- Bella_

_And did he have all of his limbs?- Edward_

_Not funny!- Bella_

_You have to admit it's a little funny.- Edward_

_I plead the fifth!- Bella_

**3:00 pm **

_Leaving school now. Rory and I will be waiting for you at home.- Edward_

_I can't wait!- Bella_

**4:30 pm**

"Edward, I'm home."

"In the kitchen Bella."

She walks into the kitchen and her face instantly lights up as she sees Rory sitting in his bouncy seat.

"There's my sweet baby." She says as she walks over to him. He begins to kick his legs and arms in anticipation of his mother picking him up.

"Did you miss me today? I sure missed you." She says as she lifts him from the bouncy seat and nuzzles him close to her and sniffs in his wonderful baby smell.

"I missed you to daddy." She says as she walks over to me and kisses my cheek. "How was your day?" She asks me.

And just like that we are a family at home together again.

**May**

After her first full week back at work Bella decided that she couldn't do the six day work week anymore. She talked with Angela, Tanya and Francesca and they all worked out a schedule so each of them only worked five days a week. Francesca was more than happy to come in and work two days each week and Bella was able to get Monday's off as well. I could tell it made going into work each day a little bit easier for her knowing she would have two whole days to spend with Rory instead of one.

It was still amazing to me how quickly Rory changed with each passing day. Now at three months old he was more alert and aware of his surroundings and was consistently looking around him taking things in. He is holding his head up on his own now and when we have him down on his play mat he loves to grab a hold of the toys that make the most noise and shake them.

He gets the cutest grin on his face whenever Bella or I talk to him and he seems to love the sound of Emmett's voice as well. He pats Carlisle on the face whenever he is holding him and Esme can always get him to sleep quickly if he is overly tired. He loves to play with Rose and Alice's hair and he and Jasper just watch each other quietly as if they are having a silent conversation. Charlie of course fascinates him and he watches him intently whenever he is in the room. Addy, who is really talking up a storm now loves to pat him on the belly and call him _pretty baby_ and Rory lays or sits there quietly and lets her.

After many, many attempts to give him a pacifier whenever he was upset we finally learned that he would have no part of one. Bella is convinced he doesn't like them because he can't get anything out of them. I am inclined to agree with her because our little man likes to eat. He is up to eight ounces each feeding and his doctor recommends we start him on cereal in the next few weeks. His little legs are getting chunkier every day as are his little arms. He is becoming a roly poly baby and just so damn cute it isn't even funny.

It's May 11th, Rory's three month birthday and the day before Mother's Day. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I got together and booked a day at the spa for our wife's as a Mother's Day gift. Bella took the day off of work and the four ladies in our lives are going to enjoy a little pampering and then a little shopping. I know Bella isn't crazy about the shopping part but I know she was very excited about getting a massage.

Rory and I are spending the day with Carlisle and Emmett and his kids. Jasper unfortunately has a recruiting fair and is unable to make it. We decided to go to the park so Charlie and Addy could run around and the rest of us could enjoy the great May weather in Charleston. Bella of course packed a picnic for us when she found out what we were doing and so we were set for a day of play.

Emmett and I run around with Charlie and Addy, climbing trees, watching the dolphins in the harbor and playing in the fountains. Carlisle sits with Rory on the blanket we have laid down and plays with him. After two hours of running around I head back over to the blanket to check on Rory. Carlisle is sitting on the blanket indian style feeding Rory a bottle. Rory has his little hand on Carlisle face and the two of them are just watching each other. I pull my phone out and snap a picture of the two of them sending it to Bella and Esme before Carlisle even realizes I am close to him.

"How's it going granddaddy?" I ask as I sit down beside them on the blanket.

"Perfect." Carlisle answers without breaking his gaze from Rory. "I know I say this all the time, Edward but he is just perfect. I am so proud of you and Bella. Being a new parent can be really difficult. There are so many changes to your life, so many worries and so many decisions that have to be made, but the two of you have just adjusted to this life so well. I have known for a while now that you and Bella were truly meant to be together and as I hold this perfect little angel in my arms I know it is the truth. He is proof that you two were made for each other." He doesn't break his gaze from Rory the whole time he is talking and I know his words are meant for me as well as for Rory. Where Rory and I have conversations about Bella and the rest of our family, I know he and Carlisle have them about Bella and me.

"Thank you Carlisle." I quietly say.

Rory has finished his bottle and Carlisle lifts him up to his shoulder to burp him. Charlie, Emmett and Addy come back over to the blanket just as Rory lets out a huge burp.

"Ew daddy, pretty baby sounds like you." Addy says wrinkling her noise in disgust.

"I know baby girl. It makes me so proud." Emmett says as he picks her up and begins to tickle her.

"Stop daddy. I gonna pee pee on you." She says between giggles and Emmett immediately stops and puts her down.

"Mama right it works." Addy says as she fixes her dress and comes and sits beside Carlisle and Rory. Emmett just stands there stunned that he has been bested by his almost three year old daughter.

Carlisle, Charlie and I just bust out laughing which causes the biggest grin and then tiny giggle to come from Rory.

Bella arrives back home around 5:30 looking very relaxed despite carrying at least ten shopping bags. Almost all of which are from baby stores.

"Bella sweetie you were supposed to be shopping for yourself not for Rory." I say as she begins showing me all of the new clothes, toys and books that she has gotten him.

"What? He's three months old today, he needs presents." She says as she shrugs her shoulders.

I just shake my head and chuckle at her. As she pulls up the last of the bags from Baby Gap I notice a large Victoria's Secret bag.

"So what's in the pink bag?" I ask hopefully.

"None of my old bras fit anymore and I am tired of the nursing bras, so I bought a few new ones. Of course I had to buy matching panties to go with the new bras and I may have even found some cute little pjs just because." She says with a sly smile.

"Just because huh?" I respond and I swear I can feel drool pooling in my mouth. "So am I going to get a fashion show?" I ask again hopefully.

"How long has Rory been asleep?"

"Twenty minutes." I say trying to shallow the moisture in my mouth.

"Meet me upstairs in five." She says as she winks at me before grabbing the big pink bag and slowly sauntering up the stairs.

I wait about two minutes and then hurriedly follow her path. I just love Bella fashion shows!

Carlisle has reserved the Reading Room at The Library Restaurant for us for a Mother's Day brunch. We all debated cooking at home for our wife's but knowing Bella and Esme they would have been too tempted to help out instead of relaxing and enjoying the day so we decided to go out to eat instead. When the Chef learned that it was for the Cullen family he promised us a great meal and that he would take care of everything. He of course was the same Chef and friend of Bella's who did our wedding reception at the Vendue Inn where The Library Restaurant is located.

I made sure I was the one who woke up with Rory at 2 am and then again at 7 am giving Bella the chance to sleep in on her first Mother's Day. After feeding Rory, we made our way back into the kitchen and I put together a light breakfast of cinnamon toast, some fruit and of course a Cheerwine which I placed in a wine glass. I had gotten a small bunch of flowers that I had somehow managed to hide from Bella and put them on the tray along with Rory's gift for Bella. It was a tough balancing act, but I managed to get back up the stairs with the tray in one hand and Rory in his carrier in the other.

I placed the tray on the bench at the end of our bed and got Rory out of his carrier and laid him down beside Bella. Rory has developed this thing he does when he sees his mama for the first time in the morning where he coos and then wiggles his arms in anticipation of her picking him up. As if on cue as soon as he realized he was beside Bella he began to do his thing. Bella woke with a smile on her face and pulled him closer to her.

"Good morning my sweet baby." She says as she nuzzles her face into his chest.

"Happy Mother's Day." I whisper as I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Edward. Wait do I smell cinnamon?" She says as she sits ups, pulling Rory in her lap.

"It is my little pastry chef. Rory and I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed but since we are meeting everyone for brunch in a few hours we decided cinnamon toast and some fruit would be just the right thing."

"My sweet boys!" She says as she kisses Rory's head and cups my cheek in her hand.

I sit down on the bed next to her, taking Rory out of her lap and placing the tray there in his place.

"Hydrangeas. Oh Edward they are beautiful." She says as she pulls the flowers to her nose and sniffs.

"This is from Rory." I say as I take the rectangular box from the tray and place it in Rory's little hands to give to her.

"And when did Rory have time to go shopping?" Bella asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Oh you know, between play dates and business meetings he made time for his favorite person in the world."

Bella shakes her head and chuckles as she takes the box and opens it. Her eyes instantly fill with tears and I can tell she loves the bracelet.

"Oh Edward, now I have you as well." She says as she fingers the heart charm with a pearl in it. There is also a mother and child charm with Rory's birthstone and a small sapphire that is nestled into the clasp of the bracelet.

"You can add to it…you know with the birthstones of any other children that we may have."

"It's perfect, just perfect. Thank you both." She says as she wipes away her tears.

"We love you mama." I say as I stand Rory up on his chubby little legs.

"I love you both so much." Bella answers.

Brunch with our family is perfect. Gifts are exchanged, little ones are hugged and kissed and lots of pictures are taken. Great food is consumed and conversations are filled with laughter and memories. The room is filled with love and I can see by the smile that lights up my angels face, it is the perfect Mother's Day.

A/N:

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for the great amount of love that I have gotten as of late. It just means the world to me and each new review, favorite, alert or recommendation makes me smile.**_

_**I want to say thank you to pianogirl05 who has left me such lovely reviews that I have not been able to respond to so I wanted to let her know that I loved them! As I do all of my lovely reviews.**_

_**Mylicon drops are a God send for little gassy ones and my poor son needed them on a regular basis.**_

_**Next chapter will be a look at Edward's summer time spent with Rory with a little Charlie thrown in!**_


	28. Summer

_**SM owns Twilight**_

_**A. A. Milne owns Winnie-the-Pooh**_

_**Thank you for all the love.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**June**

"Da da." I say as I sit him down in his bouncy seat that is sitting on the kitchen table. He has just finished his night time bowl of rice cereal and I think more of it has gotten on his bib then in his tummy.

"Edward he just turned four months old a few days ago, he isn't going to talk just yet." Bella says with a chuckle.

"Hush mama, Rory and I are doing our thing right now. Isn't that right little man?" I say. He watches me closely as pull his bib off and try to clean his face and mouth. Of course as soon as I get him clean, the drool starts to fall again and his little chin and neck are instantly covered. Teething really is an interesting mix of water between the cranky tears from his eyes and the constant stream of drool from his lips.

"Da da." I say again. "Watch my mouth little man, da da." I say as I emphasize the movement of my mouth.

Rory watches my mouth as if he is fascinated by the sheer movement of it but he remains quiet as if fixated.

"I know my sweet little drool factory; daddy is a little touched right now." Bella says as she comes over to the table.

Rory's attention instantly leaves me and goes to the sound of his mother's voice and a huge grin lights up his face, a grin that only Bella can produce.

"There's my smile." Bella says with her own smile and Rory starts pumping his arms and legs up and down happily and he begins to babble to her.

"I know little man; tell me about all about it." She says and this only encourages him more. "I'm sure he means well." She answers him as if she can understand all of his sounds and coos. "I know baby, bless his little heart but we love him anyway."

"Hey, _him_ is right here." I say with a huff. I want to be a bit irritated that Bella can get him to talk to her like he does but it is such an amazing thing to watch that I cannot help but be in awe of it every time it plays out.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Bella says as she bumps my shoulder with her arm before she turns back to Rory. I grab her waist and pull her into my lap causing her to giggle the whole way down. The sound of her giggle only excites Rory even more and his arms and legs move around with great energy.

"I'll show you a baby." I say as I attack her neck with my lips. Bella's giggles turn to soft moans and I can't help the smile that plays on my lips at the knowledge of being able to turn on my beautiful wife so quickly.

Upset that his mama's attention had been taken away from him, Rory's giggles stop and he begins to whimper.

"What's the matter my sweet boy?" Bella asks her body turning away from mine and back to our son. "Are your little gums hurting you?" Bella gets up and heads to the freezer to pull out one of his teething rings.

"Alright little guy, I thought we were buds. Did you have to cut into my mommy time?"

As if he knew just what I was saying he stopped his whimpering for a moment and I swear the little bugger grinned at me.

"Here you go sweet boy." Bella says as she pulls him out of his bouncy seat and places the ring into his mouth which he immediately begins to chew on as he clutches his mother hand.

"Little bugger." I mumble with a smile under my breath. No doubt about it, he was a total mama's boy.

In a five day time span there were going to be three significant days for me, well two really more important than the third. The 16th of June would be my first Father's Day, the 18th of June would be our second anniversary and the 20th of June would be my 28th birthday.

I was looking forward to my first Father's Day more than any of the others, not because of what gifts I thought I might get but because of the badge of honor I felt like I would be wearing with the title of dad, daddy or father. They were words that held so much meaning, meaning that I never fully understood until I became one of them myself. I loved my father very much as I did Carlisle and thought of him as my dad as much as I did his twin. I admired them both for the way they loved their children as well as the way they raised both Alice and I, but I never fully appreciated the work they did, the fears that they had to endure, the anxiety over the decisions they made or the overwhelming feeling of love that they had each time they looked at us. I understand all of that now, know that when Carlisle looks at either Alice or I a certain way what it means and it makes me love Edward Sr. and Carlisle Cullen even more than I thought was possible.

Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice had planned a day of golf for the guys as they put it to be followed with dinner at the house.

I was looking forward to playing golf with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper because let's face it; golf with Emmett is never dull. I was also looking forward to spending time with Carlisle.

The sweet sound of Rory's cooing woke me up Father's Day morning and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I thought it very apropos that he be the one to wake me up today. I could feel him lying on the bed beside me, the warmth his chubby little body threw off radiating beside me.

"Good morning little man." I say as I open my eyes and see him looking at me. He has managed to find his foot and despite his chubby little legs can bring it to his mouth and chew on it much like he does his hands. I know it is just another things he is using to soothe his aching gums but he just looks so dang proud of himself for being able to do this that I cannot help but giggle with him.

"What do you have Rory? Is that your foot. Did my little man find his foot?" I say as I roll over to my side and prop my head up on my hand so I can get a better view of him. I notice that Bella has propped pillows up all around the other side of him.

"Where's mama little man?"

He babbles an answer as if he really is answering me and I cannot help but laugh at his noises. I pull him closer to me so that he is nestled against my naked chest. He is wearing nothing but a diaper and it feels nice to have his soft little skin against mine. I can't help but take a deep breath and adsorb the smell of baby, so sweet and powdery.

He is playing with his feet when he leans his little leg over towards my mouth as if he is sharing.

"Can I have a bite?" I ask him as I take his wet little foot into my mouth and softly nibble on his toes. "It tastes just like pizza, no wonder you are feasting on it." I say as a nibble some more which causes him to squeal in delight.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee and ham and cheese biscuits fill my nose and I turn to see Bella standing in the doorway to our bedroom with the beautiful angelic smile that only my Bella possess.

"Happy Father's Day daddy." She says as she walks over to the bed and places the coffee mug and plate with biscuits on the bed table next to me before leaning in a kissing me softly on the lips.

"That may be one of the best sentences I have ever heard." I say with a smile.

"Did you wake daddy up?" Bella asks Rory.

"He did and he even shared a little bit of his breakfast with me."

"That's my sweet boy." Bella says as she leans over me and takes Rory's foot and begins to blow raspberries on to it. The sounds of delight that come from his little body make both Bella and I laugh.

"Should we give daddy his gifts?" Bella asks Rory as she pushes herself back up and walks over to the closet.

I sit up and pull Rory in between my legs. He is beginning to sit up on his own but it usually only last for about a minute and then he crashes over without something to support his sides. You can see the frustration in his eyes when he falls over because he really seems to want to sit up and watch the world around him. With the exception of when he is laying chest to chest with Bella or when he is being feed he likes to be held so that he is looking out at the world, his little eyes always wandering around him taking in every little thing that he can.

Bella comes back over to the bed and places three wrapped boxes in front of me; there is a fourth one that she keeps beside her. The first is several DVD's that I have wanted and can use in my classes, some old and some knew. The second is a picture frame with the words My Daddy at the bottom and a black and white photo of me feeding Rory a bottle while we sit in the glider in his room. It's beautiful and I cannot help the catch in my throat as I look at the image in front of me. The third is a very thin box that holds a picture of a jogging stroller.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Well it was too big to hide in the closet so it's down stairs in the mud room. I thought you might like to take Rory with you on your morning runs sometimes when he is awake."

"It's perfect baby." I say as I lean forward, careful to hold onto Rory as I move and kiss her.

I lean back and Bella pulls the fourth gift into her lap, holding onto it for a moment before she places it in my hands, then taking Rory into her arms and turning him around so that they are both looking at me. She is watching me with tenderness and I cannot help but be intrigued by her look alone.

I rip off the wrapping paper and lift the lid off the box, pulling back tissue paper. My hands move to pull the object out until I realize just what it is. I pause for a moment, trying to make sense of the gift before me.

"H…how?" I manage to choke out.

"Esme. It was one of the things she and Carlisle kept when they packed up your house after they passed away."

"But…how did…" My words are cut off by my tears as I pull out a plaster plague. It is a mold of my dad and my hands. I remember it being one of the things my father and I did when I was five. It was a little project that mom had us do together and then she put our names above our hands. The little square is now a rectangle and beside my dad and my hands is a tiny little imprint of Rory's hand with his name above it. There is a brass plate at the top that says _Three Generations of Cullen._

"I found a guy who was able to take the original and add it to a larger piece and then I added Rory's hand."

I stare at the piece of plaster that I was holding in my hands, my fingers tracing Rory's tiny little hand than moving over to my own hand. Finally I trace my dad's before I nestle my hand into the mold of his own. It fits perfectly.

"My hand is the same size as dads." The tears are falling freely down my cheeks now as the knowledge that I have my dad's hands takes hold of me.

Bella takes Rory's hand and places it on top of mine that is still nestled against my dad's.

"And one day, Rory's will be the same size as well."

"Bella…I…thank you so much for this. It's just…thank you."

"You're welcome baby." She says as she stands up pulling Rory to her hip before she leans in and kisses the top of my head.

"You have about twenty minutes before you need to get ready to go meet the others. Be sure to eat something ok." She says before she leaves me alone to gather my thoughts and memories.

"Happy Father's Day dad. I miss you. I love you." I whisper.

Golf with Emmett and the others is just what I need to sooth my heart. Dinner with my family while holding my little man makes it even better.

Two nights later, Esme and Carlisle come over to watch Rory so that I can take Bella out to dinner for our anniversary. Two nights after that, our family comes over to the house for dinner and to celebrate my birthday.

All in all it is a perfect five days.

**July**

My summer with Rory has been amazing so far. We spend our days together doing whatever we want and our nights wrapped up in Bella.

Rory has started sleeping more at night but has become an early riser. He likes to get up around 5:00 am for his first feeding and has started staying up for a bit after his feeding. Since Bella is working and not me I always make sure I get up with him. Bella tries to argue with me that she normally gets up at 5:30 anyway to get ready to go into the bakery but I just ignore her and let her have her extra thirty minutes.

I feed Rory and get him ready and then we walk with Bella to the bakery before using the jogging stroller to take my morning run that always takes us over the bridge. I used to run with my buds in, losing myself in the music and the feel of my feet pounding on the pavement. Now I let the sounds of Rory babbling to himself be my music and inspiration to move forward. He is sitting up on his own now at five months old and I learned quickly that he prefers to be sitting up so he can see all around him. He always seems to get the most animated in his sounds when we are on the bridge and I cannot help but smile to myself when he does this.

After our run we stop back by the bakery for breakfast. Rory is eating baby oatmeal, rice cereal and pureed fruits and vegetables now so his breakfast usually consists of oatmeal with a different fruit each day. Bella likes making his food and is looking forward to when his menu expands beyond the current one.

After leaving the bakery we head back to the house. Rory is usually ready for his morning nap and I take a shower while he is sleeping. Once he wakes from his nap the day is ours and we can do as we please.

It is a routine that we have fallen into quickly and with great ease and I love every minute of it.

"What are you guys up to today?" Bella asks as she feeds Rory his morning blend of pureed mango and bananas.

"Rory and I are going to take Charlie to The Charleston Museum for his birthday."

"I can't believe big man is seven now and will be going into the second grade. Where did the past three years go?" Bella asks as she wipes off Rory's mouth.

"I don't know sweetie, but they have been the best three years of my life." I say with a wink.

"Do you hear that Rory, daddy is so sweet mama could just eat him up." Bella says as she gently rubs Rory's bib across his mouth. Rory's little hands smack down on the tray of the high chair Bella keeps at the bakery.

"Is that a promise Mrs. Cullen?"

"And just like that he goes from sweet daddy to naughty daddy."

"I'll show you a naughty daddy." I mumble under my breath.

Even though I cannot see her face I can tell Bella is rolling her eyes by the shake of her head. She doesn't miss a beat though as she lifts Rory out of his high chair and snuggles into his neck before kissing his little cheeks.

"Be good for daddy and Charlie today my sweet boy." She says as she puts him back in his stroller.

"Be good for Rory and Charlie today naughty daddy." She says as she kisses my cheek and hugs my waist.

"We'll come by and see you later ok. Love you."

"Love you too." She says before she walks back into the kitchen and we head back to the house.

"Are you excited about going into the second grade?" I ask Charlie as we stroll around the museum and look at the different exhibits that tell the story of Charleston.

"I think so."

"Why only think so?"

"They give you homework in the second grade. That is like a big deal."

"That is a big deal big man, that means they think you are growing up and that you can handle learning more."

"I know and I like that, but it also means less time playing and that part of growing up stinks."

"Can't argue that point with you there buddy, it does stink not having enough time to play."

"I hope Jessica and Jordan will be in my class again. It was nice last year having them in the same class as me. We got to play together on the playground all the time. Of course that stupid head Martin picked on me and called them my girlfriends." Charlie says with a huff.

"Hey buddy, no calling anyone a stupid head ok?"

"Daddy calls him that too."

"He does?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he did when I told him about what Martin was saying. Mama fussed at him though."

"I think your mama is probably right to fuss at daddy for doing that, we shouldn't call people names even if they are acting like what you want to call them."

"I guess. But later on when they didn't know I was listening mama called him a stupid head too." He says with a giggle. It takes all I have not to laugh as well.

"You know Martin is just upset he isn't as cool as you right? He wishes he could be friends with all three of you, but since he acts like a not so nice head he can't be right?"

"Not so nice head? Really Edward that is the best you can come up with." He says with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey!" I say as I reach down to tickle him but he's too fast for me and gets away.

"Enough of the old people stuff, can we go to Kidstory now?" He asks.

"Old people stuff uh? Why I ought to throw you over my shoulder and tickle you until your teeth fall out of your head." I say as I try to reach for him again.

"Silly, your teeth won't fall out of your head from being tickled upside down?"

"Oh yeah, let's see." I say as I finally get him and place him over my shoulder tickling him. He squeals in laughter and this of course causes Rory to do the same. We are a loud bunch suddenly and I can feel the eyes of several of the other patrons on us but I don't really care.

"See I told you my teeth wouldn't fall out." Charlie says between fits of laughter.

"Maybe not." I answer him as I put him back down on the ground. "Let's go check out Kidstory."

Charlie does a mini fist bump with Rory and then heads us towards that part of the museum.

Kidstory is an interactive area of the museum where kids can play with replicas of toys that children played with 100 to 200 years ago; they hear stories about life on plantations, the Gullah people, about dying threads with indigo and about planting rice and cotton. They can color and climb, move things around with their feet or hands and just enjoy themselves while they learn.

Everything that Charlie does he wants Rory to be a part of. He helps him push around rice as I hold him. He gives him toys to hold as he tells him all about what the toy does and what its name is. He reads as best as he can, the plagues that goes with each exhibit.

It is so sweet to watch him interact with Rory the way that he does and I cannot help the pride I feel for him.

"Aren't they just adorable together?" A high pitched voice says from behind us. I turn to see a woman about who looks to be about ten years older than me standing there watching us. She is entirely too overdressed for the museum in her leopard print blouse, black skirt and heels. Her hair sprayed so much there is no way it would move even in a Cat 5 hurricane and she has on enough jewelry, makeup and perfume for every woman in Charleston.

"Thank you." I say as politely as I can before I turn my attention back to Rory and Charlie.

"And what a polite daddy they have too. Polite and so very _handsome_." She says and I swear she draws out the word handsome in a sorry attempt to be seductive.

"He's not my daddy." Charlie says as he glares at the woman.

"No?" The woman asks and her eyes light up like she has hit the jackpot on a slots machine.

"No he is my uncle Edward, but he is his daddy." He says as he points to Rory. "And he is married to my aunt Bella who is the most beautiful woman in the world next to my mama."

"How nice for her." The woman says as her smile drops.

"Yep and he loves her very much so stop trying to flirt with him because he doesn't like you. His Bella is not only beautiful but she makes the best desserts and she doesn't stink." Charlie says as he puts his hands on his hips.

I don't know if I should say something to Charlie for being rude, bust out laughing or sweep him up in my arms and kiss him for saying what I really want to say to this crazy woman.

"Well I never!" The woman huffs. "Someone needs to teach that boy some manners." She says as she looks at me like she expects me to punish him in front of her.

I am about to defend Charlie when there is a loud crash a few feet away from us. We all turn to see a boy who looks to be about ten standing over a pile of what was once a very elaborate house made from wooden blocks and sticks.

"Damn it Bobby can't you give me five minutes of peace." The awful woman shouts as she rushes over to the boy.

"I told you it wasn't glued together." The boy says to his mother with a sneer.

"Ma'am, we do not allow that kind of language in this room." One of the museum guide says. "Now please ask you son to clean up the mess he has made and I ask the two of you to be on your way."

"Do you have any idea of who I am?" The crazy woman yelled.

"No and to be quite honest ma'am it doesn't concern me. What does concern me is making sure our exhibits are intact for all the children to admire and they don't have to worry about hearing ugly words being thrown about them while they are trying to play and learn."

"When my husband hears about the way you are treating me he will no longer donate money to this sorry excuse for a museum."

"All the better for the other patrons." The guide says with a voice so dismissive I want to shake his hand for standing up to this troll of a woman.

"You son of a…"

"Is there a problem here?" A very bulky security guard asks as he walks upon the scene interrupting the troll's tirade.

"Yes there is James, if you could please escort this woman and her child out of the museum and make sure they never come back."

"Gladly Mr. Greene." The security guard James says as he takes a hold of the woman's arm and leads her and her son out the door. Her shrill voice can be heard all the way down the hall screaming something about when Bobby's dad gets home.

"I am terribly sorry for the disturbance today. Please know that we do not tolerate that kind of behavior here and neither she nor her child will be allowed back here again." Mr. Greene announces to the crowd before he turns to a group of workers who begin to build back the house Bobby knocked down.

"What a couple of stupid heads." Charlie says and I cannot help but agree with him.

Bella of course loves the story and the fact that Charlie told the woman off. He was rewarded with lots of kisses which he tried to shrug off and lots of cookies and two cupcakes which he happily took.

**August**

"He climbed and he climbed and he climbed, and as he climbed he sang a little song to himself. It went like this: Isn't it funny how a bear likes honey? Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! I wonder why he does? Then he climbed a little further…and then just a little further."

I pause my reading and look down to see Rory fast asleep. I put Winnie-the-Pooh down on the table beside the rocker and slowly stand up to put Rory in his crib.

Our chubby little six month old has had a busy day of rolling over, sitting up and lunging his body forward as he tries to crawl. His little belly is full of sweet potatoes, carrots, green beans and applesauce, all lovingly made and pureed by his mama.

At six months old he is babbling like there is no tomorrow but still not saying a word. I swear I heard him say dada the other day but Bella tells me otherwise. The drool factory has stopped for now as his bottom two teeth have come in. He uses them to chew his way through Nilla Wafers and Ritz Crackers. He is eating real oatmeal and fruit for breakfast, vegetables and fruit for lunch and dinner and the occasional bit of meat that Bella can blend into oblivion so it is soft enough for him to eat.

He has a bottle in the morning when he first wakes up and Bella is still breast feeding him before he goes to bed. It is their bonding time together still and I know it means the world to her to have those quiet moments with him.

Rory has developed such a personality and his hazel eyes take in every sight and sound around him. He loves to take bathes, everything he can pick up goes straight to his mouth and he is sleeping through the night now.

He smiles all of the time, even in his sleep. He adores his mama and lights up when she is near. He listens to me as I talk to him about our family or some other subject. He loves music and watching the ceiling fan. He hates hats and having his nails clipped. His little temper doesn't come out often but when it does, ear plugs are our only solace while he works out his frustration.

At twenty pounds our little man isn't so little but a roly poly ball of love. His laugh is infectious and his baby smell is divine. Every day is a new learning experience for him and about him and I feel like the luckiest dad on earth that I have been able to spend the past few months with him learning as he does.

Classes start back up for me in two weeks and my all day Rory time will be coming to a close. It saddens me very much to know these days are limited. I know I will have next summer to do the same thing and while I will enjoy that time just as much, it will be different. He will be older; he will be talking, walking and running. He will be a different baby from what he is now. I want that to come, I want to spend that time with him like that next summer, but now, now I want my time with him as our little roly poly angel.

I guess this is one of the hardest parts of being a parent, wanting to keep them as babies forever while wanting to watch them grow at the same time.

"So you decided to make it your first movie to teach this time around?" Bella asks as she sits down beside me. She has just put Rory down for his afternoon nap on the Monday before classes start back up for me.

"_Road to Perdition_? Yes and I am looking very forward to showing it and discussing it with my new students."

Bella and I had watched the movie the night before but had not really had a chance to talk about it like we normally do because Rory woke up screaming and pulling on his ears from another round of teething.

"And why is that Professor?"

"Because it is just a perfect movie in my view point."

"So teach me the reasons why it is a perfect movie."

"Well first of all it was filmed by the person who the class is based around." One of the classes I was going to teach this semester was looking at the work of the late great Cinematographer Conrad Hall.

"Second it will be neat to teach the class in reverse. To show his last film first and work my way back to his early stuff. There are so many things I want to discuss with them."

"Like what baby, show me, pretend I am one of your students."

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie, really."

"Ok well let's start with the use of color. Not sure if you remember but everything starts out sort of bleak and dark, from the weather being cold, snowy and dark to the dark corners of the houses, the brothel and the warehouse. But as the movie progresses and the relationship between the two gets stronger, the scenery changes just as the seasons do. Their relationship mirrors that, from seemingly cold, distant and lost to blooming, warm and happy. Just like winter to spring."

I paused for a moment to see if I still had her or if she had gotten bored with me yet, but she just watches me, absorbed in the way I was teaching her. God I hope my students look at me with this same passion.

"There is the scene when the older Michael realizes what he has to do in order to protect his son and the struggle he must go through in order to do so. The moment when the younger Michael realizes what his father is about to do. The way the reflection of the rain against the window shadows on his face and it looks as if the father is crying which truth be told he probably is at least on the inside."

"That is a beautiful image." Bella says with a sigh.

"It really is. That image is one that was a signature of Hall's. The things he could do with rain. From _Perdition_ _to American Beauty_ to _In Cold Blood_. He was famous for them and it happened really by mistake. He was filming a scene for _In Cold Blood_ where one of the killers' talks about what it was like for him growing up. He is standing so close to the window that the rain that rolls down the window is rolling down his face as well and he looks like he is crying. It wasn't until thye played back the scene that they realized the beauty and power of this happy mistake and they knew they had to keep. It became Hall's calling card and he never failed to deliver."

"Then there is the scene when the elder Michael guns down the men he needs to kill in order to protect his son. Of course it is in the rain, but there is such beauty to the scene, almost like a dance complete with music and everything. The scene is violent yet there is no blood and it is not over the top. And then when it focuses in on Newman's character and realization dawns on him the way the music changes it is just so…so perfect in my opinion."

Bella takes my hand, encouraging me to go on.

"Of course there is the scene when young Michael must decide if he is going to shoot the gun or not. Here watch this." I say as I pull the scene up and hit play. "See the way his faces goes from light to dark because of the way the curtain moves in the window but really what it is showing is the struggle that he is going through the movement from dark to white from good to evil. It just says so much, expresses so much and is so very beautiful."

"Of course there are the different stories about fathers and sons. You see the struggles of all of the men as they deal with those relationships, from disappointment to betrayal to love. It's just so perfect."

"So you really like this movie?" Bella says with a chuckle and squeeze of my hand.

"Yeah I guess I do. Sorry." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Hey don't ever apologize for your passion my love, it's one of the things that I admire and love the most about you." She says as she leans forward and kisses my lips.

"I love everything about you." I whisper against her lips. "From this little curve below your ear." My lips meeting my words. "To this little dip in your shoulder to this lovely little crook of your elbow.

"Edward." She whispers in that voice that brings me to my knees every time.

"Every part of you." I whisper as I continue my journey of showing my love with my lips.

This of course takes me all afternoon until Rory wakes up from his nap. It takes Bella three times.

After finishing the final draft of the four different syllabuses' I will be using for the upcoming semester I look at my clock to see that it is 10:15. Bella is in Rory's room nursing him before he goes down for the night.

I head upstairs to kiss our little man good night and I pause outside of the door as I hear Bella talking to him.

"You should have seen your daddy today talking about the movie. He has so much passion when he talks about movies and it is so amazing to watch. I see that same passion in him when he talks about you little man. I hope there is never a moment of doubt in your mind that your daddy loves you, because he does with all of his heart. He is such a great man, Rory and we are so lucky to have him. I know it sounds crazy my sweet boy but I see so much of your daddy in you. You may look like me, but you are your daddy, I can just tell it. From the smile that he always puts on my face to the calm that he brings me, all of those things are in you too Rory. Someday some very lucky girl will fall in love with those things in you just like I did with your daddy and she will be loved like no other in the world."

Bella's words grow quiet as she starts to hum softly and I know that Rory must be drifting off to sleep.

My heart is filled with so much love at this point; so much awe at the words my wife as shared with our son.

"Good night my sweet boy." She whispers and I use that as my cue to enter the room.

"Down for the night?" I whisper.

Bella shakes her head and leans in to kiss his cheek on more time.

"I'll leave you two to your good nights."

She squeezes my hand as she walks by but I cannot let her go. I pull her close to me and looking into her eyes I give her my heart with four little words.

"I love you Bella."

"I never doubt that." She says with a soft smile before she leans in and kisses me just as softly.

She turns to look at Rory one last time and then leaves the room.

"All of those things your mama said about me little man, I feel for her a hundred times over. I'm the lucky one sweet boy. I wish you sweet dreams Rory. All my love little man, all of my love." I say as I lean down and kiss his cheek.

I quietly turn to leave but turn back one last time to glance at my sweet son nestled in a slumbering state. My eyes drift from him to the picture of Bella and me on our wedding day that hangs to right of his crib and let out a contended sigh.

_Yes, the luckiest damn person in the world._

* * *

_**A/N: Road to Perdition (2002) Directed by Sam Mendes and starring Tom Hanks, Paul Newman and Jude Law. Like Edward there are so many things I can say about this beautiful movie. It is the story of a family man (Hanks) who just happens to be a hit man for an Irish crime family in 1931. In my opinion it is one of Hanks best roles and also a perfect one for the late great and utterly amazing Paul Newman. To me it is the perfect movie, from the writing to the directing to the acting to finally the amazing work of Conrad Hall who was a genius when it came to shooting a film. This was the last one he did before he passed away and he won his fifth Oscar for it shortly after his death. If you ever get the chance or have the desire to I recommend watching one of his movies like Road to Perdition or American Beauty or Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid or In Cold Blood one time for the film itself and then for a second time for the sheer beauty of his work. He had a truly gifted eye. I tried very hard not to give too much away about the movie in Edward's lesson so please forgive me if either of us did.**_

_**Thank you all again for all of the love. Please let me know what you think. I look forward to your thoughts and stories and always love reading them. **_


	29. Firsts

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Warren Chappell owns Happy Birthday**_

_**This chapter is a brief look at some of the firsts in little Rory's life. I wasn't sure exactly how to break up each event as I have using months in the past so each one is divided using the chapter's title Firsts.**_

_**Consensuses from the last chapter is that Charlie rocks!**_

_**My thoughts and prayers are with the people in Japan and their worried or grieving loved ones elsewhere.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_**Firsts**_

"Edward, I'm not crazy about the idea either but we have to."

"He's too little Bella."

"There isn't a set age for this type of thing." She says with a laugh, a laugh mind you.

"But don't most parents wait until their children are at least a year old?"

"I think most parents try but cannot always wait that long." She says as she comes over to stand beside me and takes my hand gently in hers. "Sweetie I'm not crazy about it either, but look at our poor son."

I look over at our little roly poly bundle of joy as he plays on the floor. At seven months old he is sitting up perfectly now and crawling around the house like he owns it. He has started pulling up on his crib bars and on the side of the couch.

He sits there surrounded by toys all around him. He is babbling to a soft Tonka truck and bopping it on the floor and watching it as it lights up and makes honking noises. He is such a happy baby and I cannot help the smile on my face as I watch him play.

"He's perfect Bella."

"Yes baby he is perfect, but sweetie look at his face."

As if he's helping his mother's cause, Rory looks up at me, his little cherub face covered in auburn curls. His beautiful hazel eyes so full of life covered partially by his hair that seems to be getting longer every time I see him.

"But he's only seven months old." I whine knowing I am losing this battle.

"I know he is sweetie, but he has so much hair and it is just going to get longer and soon we won't be able to see his eyes at all. When he wakes up his little head is soaked from how thick it is and he is constantly blinking it out of his eyes." Bella says with a sweet smile on her face. "I wish we could wait until he was a year old, but Edward if we wait that long his hair will be the same length as mine."

"But what if he hates it?"

"He probably will, but we can both be there to try and make it better for him."

"Alright." I say with a heavy sigh.

I knew deep down it was silly to have reservations about Rory getting his hair cut for the first time. For some reason I had it in my head that babies were at least a year old before they had their first haircut, but Bella was right. There was no way Rory could make it another five months before he had one. There was just so much of it and it was curly so it hung down around his head like a dolls. I thought it was adorable and I think Bella agreed.

That was until what seemed like the twentieth person in one day mentioned what a beautiful baby girl Rory was.

Rory was a beautiful baby and yes I am his dad so there is a bit of a bias there, but it was simply a fact. He looked too much like Bella not to be beautiful. With all of that hair I guess he did look like a girl more than a boy regardless of the fact he was wearing a light blue onesie with _#1 Tarheel baby boy_ on it.

I think that day was the turning point for Bella and so it is at the age of seven months old Rory Cullen will have his first haircut.

"Stop bouncing your leg Edward." Bella says with a chuckle.

We are sitting in the barber shop where I have gotten my hair cut for the past three years. It is somewhat old fashion in its design and décor, but there is something that called to me about it. I think it was because it reminded me of the place my dad use to take me back in Greenville when I was little.

"Sorry." I mumble as I take Rory from Bella's lap and place him in my own hoping he will calm me down some. It works of course, just like his mother, Rory calms me.

"Edward my boy, this must be the lovely little one you have been telling me about." Marcus says as he walks over to greet us. Marcus is in his earlier sixties, his salt and pepper hair high and tight against his head, glasses as thick as coke bottles and a smile that makes you think of a grandfather instantly. I couldn't help but smile whenever I saw him.

"Hey Marcus, yes this is Rory and this is my wife Bella."

"Ah yes, the beautiful Bella, Edward was not lying when he spoke of your beauty and this little man here in his lap looks just like you." Marcus says as he pulls the hand Bella has extended to him and kisses her knuckles.

"It nice to meet you Marcus. I hope you like cookies." She says as she hands him a box of different types of cookies that she has brought with her.

"I love cookies." He says as his eyes grow wide with excitement. "Edward has told me all about your delightful treats. Just don't tell my wife, she might get jealous of me eating another woman's baked goods."

Bella leans into him with a grin. "It will be our little secret."

"Such a beauty." Marcus mumbles to himself, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Come my children; let's give this little man his first haircut."

We decided that Rory should sit in Bella's lap since he always seemed to be happier with his mama's touch when he was upset. Rory always did well when we washed his hair, but getting it cut would be a whole other scenario and we just didn't know how he would react.

I was in charge of Bella's camera and like the typical parent had every intention of taking lots of pictures and video of this moment.

"So how are we cutting his hair?" Marcus asks after he has gotten both Bella and Rory settled into the chair with smocks on them both.

"It is really thick and heavy so I think we should probably cut it as short as possible, especially since we are going into the hottest part of summer."

"Oh my, this is thick." Marcus says as he gently runs his fingers through Rory's hair before spraying it lightly a spray bottle. "And so soft. No wonder this child's hair has grown so quickly, Edward your hair is almost as thick as this little angel's and while I usually just cut men's hair, I can just look at your lovely wife's hair and see how thick and soft it must be."

As Marcus talks, I notice that Rory is watching him intently in the mirror. So far he has done a good job of sitting still and I can tell that Bella is gently rubbing his chubby little arm under the smock.

"I think we will start in the front and then maybe turn him around to face you so I can get the back and sides." Marcus says as he moves the chair so that he is standing in front of Bella and Rory. He pulls up a lock of Rory's hair and makes the first snip, handing the lock to me so we can keep it.

Rory sits there quietly, his focus on Marcus's shirt as another strand of hair is brought up to meet the previously cut one. As I'm taking pictures I can't help but notice the mist that is slowly developing in Bella's eyes.

I guess deep down this is a big deal for her as well.

Rory does amazingly well as Marcus cuts his hair, never fussing or squirming. Even with his thick locks falling all around him, he sits on his mama's lap as content as he can be. When Marcus is finished, Bella turns him around so he is facing her. Bella begins to play Itsy Bitsy Spider with her hands, keeping them level to Rory's head so that he never looks up. He watches her hands and I can see him trying to move his own fingers in the same manner as Bella does.

I know at this point I have a good ten minutes of video and probably about forty pictures but Itsy Bitsy alone is worth all that memory space even without the first haircut.

Marcus works away, his practiced hands, making quick work of Rory's thick auburn hair. Everything is going great until Marcus moves the scissors directly over Rory's left ear and cuts his hair there. Rory's eyes leave the spider and move towards cold steel blades against his skin. His little lip quivers for a moment and his eyes draw in in that heartbroken little way babies have as they think about whether or not they should let out a cry.

"It's ok sweet boy." Bella says right before Rory lets out the saddest little cry. It sounds like his little feeling have been hurt and I have to fight the urge to pull him into my arms.

"I know little man, I know." Bella soothes. "Mama is right here Rory, its ok." She says as she pulls him closer to her. He looks up at her, his little sobs spacing out more as if he is debating on whether he should allow himself to be calmed or if he should let out a huge wail of a cry.

"Should we stop for a moment?" Marcus asks scissors and comb ready in his hands to move in the direction Bella gives him.

"We are almost done little man, just a few more and then it will all be over ok." Bella says as she nods to Marcus to continue.

He finishes the left side before carefully making his way over to right side. Rory is wary but listening to Bella's humming. Once again as the scissors make its way over his right ear, the same look from before hits Rory's little face and he lets out the saddest of tearless sobs.

"Just a little bit more Rory." I say wanting him to know I am there for him. He looks over at me with a _help me daddy_ look that just about kills me. His little lip quivers again as Marcus finishes up.

"All done now little man." Marcus says as he takes one of those powder brushes and gently glides it back and forth across Rory's ears and neck getting rid of little hairs.

Once the smock is off of Rory, Bella hands him over to me so she can pull her own off and stand up. I pull him into me and snuggle his little neck into my nose which is tickled immediately by little hairs.

"You did so good sweet boy. I am so proud of you." I say as I pull him back and revel in the look of my sweet son with his short hair. I know it sounds crazy but I swear he suddenly looks older. He looks at me, the sadness still in his eyes, his little lip trying not to quiver and suddenly the baby is back.

"My goodness just look at all of that hair." Marcus says as he dusts off the chair they were just sitting in. I look over and Rory's hair is all over the floor. "I could probably make a small wig with all of this. Such a lucky boy, he will never have to worry about thinning hair." Marcus says with a chuckle.

"Thank you for your patience." Bella says as she leans in and kisses Marcus' cheek and puts some money into his hand.

"No thank you dear child." Marcus says with a slight blush.

We say our goodbyes and as I turn to leave I notice Marcus holding the cheek that Bella kissed gently. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think I see him mumbling _such a beauty_.

_**Firsts**_

"Edward he is only ten months old, there is no need to go this overboard." Bella says as she looks at all of the toys I have spread out in front of the Christmas tree.

"But it's his first Christmas and our first time to play Santa." I whine.

"Baby he has no idea who Santa is; it will be a few more years before he gets caught up in all of that."

"Bella there is not a room in the house or the bakery that does not have at least four Santa's in it. I think he will know who Santa is long before that." I say with a smirk. If I thought my sweet wife was decoration happy before Rory I was mistaken, this year she went a hundred times bigger.

"Smart ass." Bella mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear, nothing at all." She says with a grin. "Well Santa, you better get busy setting this stuff out for Rory." She says as she heads back into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"If you hurry up, I'll let Santa be as naughty as he wants to be this Christmas Eve." Bella says with a sly wink over her shoulder before she disappears.

I don't think I have ever worked so fast in my whole life. Luckily for me, Rory was not at that age yet where toys needed to be put together.

"Merry Christmas Rory." Bella coos as she places Rory down in front of the tree and the toys that Santa has left for him. "Do you see all the presents Santa has left for you? You must have been a very good boy."

I sit down with them, drawing Bella into my chest. With her against my chest and Rory against hers we look like Russian stacking dolls, going from biggest to smallest all in a row.

"Mommy was very good this year to Rory; you should see what Santa brought her last night." I say with a smirk.

"Edward Anthony Cullen Jr.!" Bella says as she smacks my leg which of course causes Rory to squeal out in delight.

"That's right Rory; daddy's being a bad boy and had to be spanked." I open my mouth to say something when she cuts me off. "And if daddy verbalizes that thought in his head right now, he will be on the naughty list for a very long time and not in a good way." She never raises her voice or changes the cadence of it either as she talks to Rory. He has no clue what she is saying he just loves to hear the sound of her voice.

I of course sit there quietly stewing in the ability that my wife has of always knowing. "All knowing angel." I mumble.

Rory looks back at Bella and then at me before he crawls over to his toys and begins to explore everything in front of him. Each one gets about 2.6 seconds of his attention before he goes over to the wrapped gifts and beginnings pulling bows off of them. This has been a constant battle for us since we put presents under the tree. Before that it was him pulling ornaments off the tree, which is why the bottom fourth of our tree is now bare.

"You realize we should have rented a U-Haul to bring back all of the things Rory will be getting today." Bella says as she watches Rory tear open one of his wrapped gifts from us.

"I know. I cannot decide who will be worse, Alice or Esme." I say as I look up at the twenty different Baby's First Christmas ornaments that hang on our tree. I think every time we turned around either Alice or Esme were giving us a new ornament. There was no denying the love our family held for Rory.

"At least Rose and Emmett will reign it in a bit more than the others but I have to tell you the one I worry about the most is Carlisle."

At least eight of the twenty ornaments on the tree were from Carlisle.

"I never thought Carlisle would be the one to spoil Rory the way he does." I say with a grin. "I knew Esme would without a doubt, but I think Carlisle has them all beat."

"I think it's sweet." Bella says as she leans back and kisses my cheek.

We spend the rest of our morning opening presents. Rory seems more interested in tearing the paper off than the actual gifts themselves so we give him the title of official present opener. It's a job he takes on with great enthusiasm.

Dinner at Carlisle and Esme's house turns out to be a loud raucous affair. Three children running or crawling around with Emmett of course in the middle egging them on as the biggest kid in the room, there is laughter and loud chatter throughout the lower level of the house. It is crazy and wild and perfect.

Carlisle in fact does win the prize for most presents to Rory and also to Addy and Charlie. He has really taken to the role of being a grandfather. I know he is doing it for himself but I can also see a small part of him is doing it for dad and Charlie as well.

Once we are back home and Rory is fast asleep in his crib, Bella and I survey the damage. Rory has enough toys and clothes that we could open a baby store in the back of the house if we needed to. While we groan at the spoils given to our little man we also cherish the love and blessings of our families.

He may never remember a thing about this day, but deep down in his heart of hearts, the love he is given his first Christmas will shape him every day going forward.

_**Firsts**_

"How many people is she expecting?"

"She is guessing around 150." Bella answers me as she rolls out sugar cookie dough.

"Is that space big enough for that many people?"

"Well not all at once, but I doubt there will be that many there all at once."

"This seems to be happening so quickly. It seems like just yesterday she did the first one."

"What can we say; Alice is very talented, besides she deserves it." Bella says with great pride in her voice.

"I guess you deserve some of the credit too since it was your dress that started this whole thing."

Eight months ago a bride came into the bakery to have a consultation with Bella for a wedding cake. As she was waiting for Bella she was looking at all of the pictures on the wall when she came across the one of Bella and me sitting in the porch swing. She fell instantly in love with her dress and wanted to know where Bella had gotten the dress. Once she found out it was a custom design she begged Bella to get her in touch with Alice.

It all began from there.

It turns out the bride was actually the daughter of a Senator from our great state and she was marrying a young man who was from old money in Georgia. The dress Alice designed for her ended up in magazines and newspapers all over the two states and inquires began to flood into Alice a few days after the pictures were published.

Within two months, Alice had more orders then she could complete on her own and the stage was set for her to open her own store, Bella Donna. The name Alice says is in part due to the fact all brides are beautiful ladies on their wedding day and in another part as a thank you to her best friend for giving her number away.

It will be a small shop. It has a studio area where a few dresses will be displayed and consultations and fittings can take place. There is a small office where Alice can design the dresses and handle all of the paperwork and other duties needed to run a small business. In the back of the shop there is a space for three seamstresses' who will help Alice make the dresses.

All of the dresses, both wedding gowns and bridesmaid dresses will be custom made, designed by Alice with the individual bride in mind.

It was a dream come true for Alice and other then her wedding day, I have never seen her happier then she is now, three days away from the grand opening party.

"No the credit is all Alice's, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time to guide her along." Bella says as she taps a cookie cutter into a pile of flour before she begins tapping out cookies.

Alice asked Bella if she would cater the grand opening with sweet treats and other mini delights. For the past three days, Bella has been making bite sized savory and sweet goodies and Rory and I have been hanging out in the bakery with her.

It is a Wednesday in mid-January and our little man has just turned eleven months old. Since he has begun crawling everywhere and is very mobile now, his little legs and arms have begun to slender down a bit. He is still our roly ploy little guy at 25 pounds and he still eats like a horse, but mobility has helped slow his weight gain. He has had to have a second haircut much to my dismay. He babbles all the time now but has yet to say his first distinguishable word. Bella and I swear we have both heard things that sound like mama, no or ball but cannot be sure because he doesn't say them again.

He is eating solid foods now, has his upper and lower front teeth and he is beginning to drink from a sippy cup. He is growing more and more before us every day. It is amazing and sad all at the same time.

Rory is in his play pen, talking in his own language to his stuffed animals while Bella cuts out sugar cookies in the shapes of gowns, champagne glasses and hearts and I am helping her by doing whatever she needs me to do.

"So why is she opening the store now and not in the summer." I ask as I place cookie cut outs onto a sheet pan.

"The start of the wedding season is coming up as far as planning is concerned. Between proposals over Christmas, New Years and upcoming Valentine's Day this is when things start to go full swing. Plus the bridal show is in a month and Alice wants to be open and ready for that."

"You would think after three and half years of being with you I would know these things by now." I say with a shake of my head.

"It's ok baby, I don't expect you to know everything about weddings, just for you to remember ours." Bella says with a nudge of her arm.

"I could never forget that my beautiful wife."

I pull Bella into my arms and bring her to me so I can kiss her lovely lips. When her hands grasp my shoulders I know I will have little flour and butter handprints all over the black long sleeved t-shirt I am wearing, but I don't care. I will wear them as a badge of honor.

We are lost in our kiss when Rory's voice stops us mid kiss.

"Da-da."

Bella and I pull away from each other slightly, looking at the other as if to silently ask _did you hear that?_

We look over at Rory who has pulled himself up and is standing against the rails of his play pen. He is watching us with a big grin on his face.

"Da-da." He says again, his little legs bouncing him up and down.

"Rory, where's daddy." Bella says as she pulls away from me and walks over to him. He watches her until she is next to him and then he points to me and speaks.

"Da-da." He says for a third time.

"That's right sweet boy, that's da-da." Bella says as she pulls him out of the pen and brings him over to me.

I open my arms for him and he leans over towards me and I take him from Bella. I don't have to look in a mirror to know my smile is a mile wide.

"Say it again Rory, say da-da."

"Da-da." Rory coos again.

"Holy cuss Bella. He said da-da." I beam.

"He did Edward, his first word."

It may have been his first word, but it sounded like music to me!

_**Firsts**_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday dear Rory_

_Happy Birthday to You_

Ten very loud and enthusiastic voices sing. Rory sits in his high chair, watching all of us with a big grin on his face before his attention goes back to the 6 inch cake that sits in front of him. The cake is simple, white icing, with blue trim and multi colored sprinkles. The number one takes up the majority of the top of the cake.

After we sing we all stand there watching him intently, waiting, hoping for him to do something with the cake, whether it be to dive into it head first or smack his hands into.

Rory's eyes dart back and forth between the expectant crowd in front of him and then the cake as if he were watching a tennis match. He grins and giggles but does nothing else.

"Daddy why he not eated the cake?" Addy asks Emmett who is holding her in his arms.

"I guess he is waiting for everyone else to have some cake to and then he will eat his."

"You not wait daddy so why he?"

The sound of stifled laughs is heard from all sides of father and daughter.

"Of course I wait Addy." Emmett says trying to sound sincere.

"Nu-uh daddy, I seed you neak some of the big cake." Addy says as she points to the larger sheet cake Bella made for the rest of the family. We all turn to follow her little finger and sure enough a corner of the cake is slightly out of whack as if someone tried to hide a mistake or a small bite.

"Some daddy's girl you are." Emmett mumbles.

The once stifled laughs now become full out bursts. Rose's head is hiding in her hands and Charlie is on the floor in tears pointing as his daddy has just been busted by his little sister.

"Emmie?" Bella says in her best motherly tone.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but your cakes tempt me so." He says lowering his own head in mock shame.

Rory lets out a huge squeal and begins to bang the top of his high chair. We all return our attention back to him in time to see him pulling the cake closer to his face. His little hands are now covered in white icing and before any of us can snap a picture his little face dives into the cake. He comes up, his mouth, chin, cheeks and nose covered in white icing and chocolate cake.

The adults in the room erupt in cheers and claps which cause Rory to dive back into his cake. His little hands bang the high chair top again and icing flings off his fingers and onto the walls and floor all around him.

Flashes from cameras go off in three different directions before Bella takes the little cake from Rory and cuts off a small piece giving it back to him. She then proceeds to cut the other cake handing out pieces and making sure to giving the altered piece to Emmett who smiles like one of the kids at getting cake and ice cream.

Later that night, after our family has all gone home, wrapping paper has been picked up and put into the recycling bin and left overs have been put away, I stand in the door way of Rory's bathroom and watch as Bella gives him a bath.

"Such a big boy now." Bella says as she pours water over his head making sure to keep it out of his eyes. "My little baby is now a year old." She says with a sigh.

"Ma-ma." He says as he slashes water with his hands.

He said mama two days after he first said dada and while he says mama a lot more than he says dada, I got the first word.

"Mama loves you little man, so much."

"Daddy loves you too." I say as I walk over and sit on the edge of the tub.

Rory looks back and forth between Bella and I as she lathers shampoo into his hair. The smile on his face tells me he has had a good day.

Bella leans him back in the tub and I lean forward to do Itsy Bitsy spider to distract him since he does not like to be laid back in the water. Just as I am about to start wet warmth hits my arms and I know instantly it isn't from splashing water.

"At least he waited until almost the end this time." Bella says as she tries to hide her laughter while placing the wash cloth over Rory's little pee pee to keep the stream from going all over the place like he has been known to do before.

"What, you think because it is your birthday it's ok to go potty on daddy?" I ask Rory.

I can tell he has finished peeing when he begins to giggle and splash around. Bella and I work quickly to raise his body out of the now dirty water, drain the tub and rinse his body and hair off with the hand held shower nozzle.

"Do you think we will ever get a bath where he doesn't pee in the water?" I ask as I pull my shirt off and toss it in the laundry basket.

"Probably not until he is at least three or four." Bella answers me as she dries Rory. "Is that right birthday boy?" She coos.

"Ma-ma" Rory says as he leans in and hugs her as best he can with his little arms.

"I see how it is little man, I'm the one who gets peed on, but mama gets all of the loving." I say as I tickle his sides.

"Ma-ma." He says again as he giggles and snuggles in closer to Bella.

"Ah don't pout daddy, he loves you too." Bella giggles herself as she pulls me closer to the two of them and gently kisses my lips. "And so does mommy."

We stare into the others eyes, an unspoken conversation of love communicated between the two of us. The sound of Rory blowing bubbles with his slobber draws our attention to him. He is sitting there, playing with Bella's necklace, looking at the heart with great curiosity.

"We are so blessed." Bella says as she leans in and kisses his wet little head.

"That we are my love that we are."

_**Firsts**_

"Come on little man, you can do it." Bella says with encouragement.

Bella is on one side of the couch on the floor, I am on the other end. At thirteen months old Rory is as mobile as he can be holding onto to things such as chairs, tables, and the couch, but on his own, he just hasn't been able to accomplish those first steps.

Every night for the past week, Bella and I have done the same thing. We sit across from each other on the floor beside the couch, encouraging Rory to take that first critical step. We have had a few almost moments where he lifts his foot and moves forward only to fall on his padded bottom. He crawls, grabs the couch and moves along it like a rock climber tethered to a mountain side, but no steps yet.

We do this for about twenty minutes and then we stop, not wanting to push him too much and making sure we cheer him along the way no matter what.

"Ball." Rory says as he points to the ball that is sitting beside me. He is standing up holding Bella's hand.

"Dada has the ball buddy, come and get it." I say holding the ball out for him hoping to entice him to get the ball.

"Dada ball." Rory says again pointing to the ball.

"That's right baby, dada ball. Can you go and get the ball from dada?" Bella asks.

Rory looks back at her and then turns his attention back towards me and the ball. He stands there for a second eyeing the ball carefully as if he is trying to will it towards him. His little foot lifts up and then back down again. He repeats this motion a few more times before he lifts his foot again and places it in front of him, still holding onto Bella's one hand. He looks back at her one more time before he picks up his other foot and moves it forward as well. His hold on Bella's hand is becoming loser as he takes another step forward and as he lifts the other foot he lets go of Bella's hand all together and places his foot back on the ground in front of him. He stands there a moment, looking back at Bella who now has tears in her eyes but a huge smile on her face before he turns back to me and the ball.

"Dada ball."

"Come and get the ball Rory, you are doing so good buddy." I say. I am holding the ball out in front of me, trying to keep it steady under my shaking hand.

Rory's little foot lifts up and then down one more time before he lifts it again and places it out in front of him. He repeats this action four more times, all on his own until he grabs the ball and falls into my arms.

"You did it Rory. You took those first steps buddy." I say as I pull him into me.

"Oh baby I am so proud of you." Bella says as she crawls over to us and kisses his head.

"Our little man is walking Edward." She says through happy tears.

"Such a big boy." I say as I kiss her cheek.

Rory is sitting down now between Bella and me, the ball in his hands, patting the side of it and giggling. I can tell the smile on his face is more about him reaching the ball then it is walking.

Two goals reached, two celebrations of joy accomplished, all with five first steps.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you as always for the love given this story. It just makes me so happy and means so much to me. I also love to hear your stories about experiences and or memories of Charleston in your own life that this story brings to you.**_

_**The next few chapters will move us forward in our happy family's lives as we begin to wrap up this love story.**_

_**Much love and many, many thanks! **_


	30. ADITLO

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**This chapter takes us three years into the future to get a glimpse of a very busy day in the life of our happy family.**_

_**Chapter Title ADITLO stands for A Day in the Life Of.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty**

"To infinky and beyond!" Rory's voice yells from his room. Moments later there is a thud on the floor.

"Hey buddy what did I tell you about jumping off your bed?" I ask him as I push open the door to his room.

Our fearless three year old has climbed back up on his bed and was about to jump off it again.

"Rory!" I say with the sternest voice I can muster, which I have always found to be hard when it comes to him.

"I not Rory right now, I Buzz and you not say it to Buzz." He says as he puts his arms out and prepares to jump off the bed again. It takes all that I have not to bust out laughing at his logic.

"To infi…" Rory starts to say as he jumps.

I grab him mid air interrupting his attempt to reach infinity and beyond.

"Well Buzz I am telling you now, no jumping off the bed. And as Rory's dad I am also saying that Rory will not be allowed to watch your movies anymore if I catch either one of you or Woody and the rest of the gang jumping off this bed."

"Ok daddy." Rory says as his little body goes limp in my arms.

"Thank you buddy! Now let's find you something to wear so we can go see mama."

"Yea mama." Rory says as he tries to wiggle out of my arms.

"Yea mama, what about yea daddy?" I ask as I tickle him.

"Stop daddy, please." Rory's lovely giggly voice calls out to me.

"Alright buddy, I'll stop."

We picked out a pair of shorts and Rory's favorite T-shirt and I left him to get dressed by himself. He was at that age when his independent nature was making itself known to the world.

As I sit down stairs and wait for Rory to get dressed I think back to how quickly three years has passed. Time flies when you are having fun is now something I know too well. It seemed like only yesterday my little man was so tiny in my hands. Then he was sitting up, then crawling, then saying his first words and taking his first step. He went from words to sentences, from first steps to running free, from my sweet baby to my adorable toddler all in the blink of an eye.

"Daddy I ready." Rory says as he pats my legs to get my attention.

His little shoes are untied and his shirt is on backwards but he is so dang cute that I cannot help the smile on my face.

"Looking good little man. Let me tie your shoes and then we can go. And hey doesn't Buzz go in the front?" I ask him hoping he will turn his shirt around the right way on his own.

"Not today daddy, Buzz wants a piggy ride." He says with so much conviction that I have to let him wear his shirt that way.

"Well alright then. Let's go see mama and then we are going to meet Charlie and Addy at the park with Rose ok?" I say as I pat his now tied shoes.

"Yea Charlie!" He says as he heads for the door leaving me there shaking my head.

It's a Friday in early June. The weather is warm but not to the point of being too hot to be outside yet. I love the summer with Rory and am so thankful that I have been able to spend my summers off with him. I have had chances over the past three years to teach summer classes but I have turned them down. I enjoy the time with him too much to give it up for the possibility of more money or to further my career.

Things at work for Bella have been really great. The New York Times did a piece on Charleston a year ago in the Sunday Section of the paper and one of the things they highlighted as a must when visiting Charleston was Bella's bakery. The article led to inquires about web sites and potential orders, which led to a web site and orders from all over the country. The space next door to the bakery went up for sale when the owner of the shop decided to retire and we bought the space so Bella could expand the bakery. Angela, Tanya and Francesca's grandson Seth are now working as bakers assisting Bella and she has two people, Jared and Samantha who are working the front of the house and helping with orders over the Internet.

It has been a very busy year for us both, but I couldn't be happier and prouder of what my wife has accomplished all before the age of thirty.

"Mama!" Rory yells as he runs into the bakery.

"There's my boys!" Bella says as she comes out from the back with a cookie in hand for Rory.

"Thank you mama!" Rory cheers as he takes the cookie and jumps into Bella's arms.

"Did you miss me this morning?" Bella asks.

"To infinky and beyond!" Rory says with his mouth half full of chocolate chip cookies.

"_Toy Story_?" Bella says as she leans in and kisses my cheek.

"All three of them back to back."

"My poor baby." Bella says as she leans in and kisses my lips this time.

"Ooh mama that be sgusting." Rory says as he wrinkles his nose at our kissing. He stays quiet for cheek kisses because his mama does that to him and the rest of our family, but lip kisses with me means he has to share his mama and he doesn't like that.

"It's not disgusting buddy because mama loves daddy. It would be sgusting if it was someone other than daddy." She says with a laugh.

"Very sgusting!" I say with a grimace.

"Oh my sweet jealous boys." She chuckles. "So what is on the schedule for the rest of the day?"

"We go to the park with Charlie and Addy." Rory says before he leans in to whisper in her ear. "And then I see if daddy take me to Heeter Teeter!" He is at that age when his whispers are louder than he realizes.

Harris Teeter has samples of cheeses, fruits, breads and meats in the deli and produce section and he loved to go to their _'ample fay'_ as he called the sample buffet. While our son is no longer our little chubby roly poly, he still likes to eat like a horse. He just lets the energy he has help him burn off what he consumes.

"I bet if you are good at the park and ask him sweetly he will take you." Bella whispers loudly back in his ear.

"Yeah?" Rory asks her with hope in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah buddy, because daddy is just great like that."

"Wich why you love him?"

"To infinky and beyond buddy!"

"Me too mama?"

"You too baby!" She says which earns her a huge smile and a hug.

"What time are Jasper and Alice coming over?" I ask.

"They should be at the house around 6:00. Jasper's flight leaves at 8:30 and he wanted a few minutes to get Alice settled in before he had to leave." Bella says.

My sweet little sister was pregnant with their first child. Very pregnant, ten and a half months pregnant as she liked to say. Jasper had to go to Texas for a weekend recruiting trip for The Citadel. When the trip was planned months ago they both thought my nephew would be here by now, but the little bugger was stubborn and not ready to make his grand entrance yet. Jasper tried to get out of the trip but was unable to. Alice's doctor scheduled for her to be induced the following Monday which Jasper would be back in time for. The doctor told Alice he doubted she would go into labor over the weekend but he didn't want her to be alone so we offered for her to come and stay with us just in case. Carlisle and Esme also offered but they fretted over her more than she cared for so she took our offer. I think she also wanted a girl's weekend as best as she could get with Bella before the baby was born.

"You two should have fun together." I say with a smile.

"Yeah Alice has two whole nights of movies picked out for us to veg out to." She says making air quotes with her hands.

"What movies?"

"Alice won't tell me, she says it is all a surprise."

"I see a weekend of _The Devil Wears Prada, Confessions of a Shopaholic_ and other fashion gems." I say with a roll of my eyes.

"I know sweetie, but we need to humor her."

"I will my love, I promise I will and I won't even roll my eyes once."

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for my girls." I say as I look at my watch. "We need to go buddy so we aren't late." I lean in and kiss Bella goodbye.

"You guys have fun at the park." Rory climbs down from her arms and heads over to me. "Share these with Charlie and Addy ok." She says as she hands a box of cookies to Rory.

Rory and Charlie are playing on the swings and Addy is in the sandbox build a castle while Rose and I sit on one of the benches talking about our kids and anything else we can think of. Rose and I do this twice a week in the summer time and I really look forward it our days together. We have become even closer than we were before and she is as much of a sister to me as Emmett is a brother.

Some couples hate their in-laws, I'm blessed enough to think of mine as more than that.

And then there are my amazing nephew and niece. Charlie is almost ten and going into the fifth grade and is as much a big brother to Rory as he is to Addy. Little Addy is almost six and going into the first grade and while she looks like a little doll with her sweet face and her mama's blond ringlets she has her mama's nerve and attitude and has her daddy totally wrapped around her little finger.

Rose and I are talking about Alice and the baby when a blood curdling scream hits my ears and I know in an instant it is Rory.

I bolt up from the table to run in the direction of the screams. Rory is down on the ground covering his head while Charlie is kneeling beside him trying to calm him down. Addy is sitting on top of another boy who looks to be about the same age as her and she is screaming at him.

"Why did you do that?" She says as she hits him on the shoulder.

As I get to Rory I can hear Rose pulling Addy off of the little boy. I pull Rory into my arms and I see nothing but blood covering his arms. When I finally get them pulled away from his face I see blood pooling down from the top of his head, covering his forehead and my heart stops.

"Rory baby, what's wrong, what happened?" I ask with panic in my voice. He can't answer me though because his screams are too hysterical for him to speak as I try to see how bad the cut on his head is.

"He did it!" Addy screams at the other boy while she tries to climb out of Rose's arms to get at him again. The boy's mother has come over and is holding her son behind him, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Charlie what happened?" Rose asks trying to figure everything out.

"I was pushing Rory on the swing when I heard Addy telling that boy to leave her sand castle alone. We went over there to see what the problem was when he pushed Addy down. I pulled him off of her and told him to leave her alone. He told me to…" Charlie paused and then looked at his mother like he was afraid to say anything else.

"It's ok Charlie; just tell us what he said." Rose encourages him.

"He told me to shut the hell up and then he pushed me too. Before I could do anything Rory ran over and hit him and told him to stop. That boy pushed Rory down and he hit his head on the edge of the sandbox."

"Rose I think he may need stiches." I say as I pick Rory up and head towards the hospital. From the park it is only a few blocks away.

"Stupid bully!" Addy screams at the boy still trying to get out of Rose's arms. The boy is now being yelled at by his mother too.

"Addy baby I need you to calm down so I can call Bella." Rose says.

"But he hurt Rory." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"I know baby, but right now we need to worry about Rory and not that _child_." She says with venom in her voice as she says the word child.

Her voice then goes soft as I hear her talking to Bella.

"Bella sweetie, its Rose." She pauses for a moment. "Yes baby girl that is Rory screaming. There was an incident at the playground and Rory hit his head. We are taking him to the hospital now sweetie; it looks like he may need stiches. Ok we'll see you there."

We get to the hospital a few minutes later, rushing into the ER when one of the nurses comes over to us.

"What happened?" She asks as she takes in Rory and I who are both covered in blood.

"He fell and hit is head at the playground." I manage to get out. "My name is Edward Cullen and this is Dr. Cullen's…"

"Grandson." The kind nurse finishes for me. I hate to throw Carlisle's name around but right now I am so panicked I would throw around the President's name if I thought it would help.

"I know sweetie. I will have him paged for you now. Beth take Rory and Edward into exam room six and start cleaning his wound." She finishes as she heads over to the phone.

As we enter the room I hear Carlisle's name being paged as I try to lay Rory down on the bed but he will not let go of my neck.

"It's ok buddy. We need to let the nice lady here take a look at your head and then granddaddy Carlisle will be here to make it better." He grips my neck tighter and refuses to let me go.

I am trying to pull him off of me when Carlisle comes flying into the room.

"Edward what happened?" He says in a panic himself.

"He…he fell and hit his head at the park. I cannot tell how bad it is because there is so much blood."

"Try and lay him down for me Edward." Carlisle says as he goes into doctor mode. "Rory buddy it's me, its granddaddy Carlisle. Let me see how bad it is buddy so I can make it better ok."

Rory lifts his head off of my shoulder and looks over at Carlisle.

"It…it…h..hurts." He manages to get out between sobs.

"I know buddy, but I promise if you let me take a look at it I will make it all better ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise sweet boy."

Rory looks at me and then lets me lay down on the bed where Carlisle and the nurse go to work immediately cleaning up his wound.

Bella comes rushing into the room moments later and as soon as she sees me she starts crying.

"Edward?" She asks in a whisper.

"It's ok baby, Carlisle has him." I say as I take her in my arms. I can feel her trying to calm her nerves so she can go to Rory.

"Mama." His little voice whimpers and she pulls away from me and rushes over to the bed and takes his hand in hers.

"Mama's here sweet baby, I'm right here."

"It hurts." He says, his little voice raspy from his screams and cries.

"I know baby, but granddaddy will make it better."

"He told me he promised." Rory says.

As the blood is cleared away from his face and forehead I can see a huge bruise forming at the top of his hairline. In the center of the bruise is a gash that is still bleeding.

"What did he hit his head on Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"The railing of the sandbox at the park."

"He must have caught the corner of it. He doesn't have a concussion which is a good thing but it looks like he is going to need a couple of stiches to close up the cut."

"But what about all of the blood?" I ask.

"Unfortunately head wounds bleed a lot." Carlisle says. "He is going to be ok guys. He'll have a nasty bruise for about a week and the stiches will have to stay in for a few days, but other than that he is perfect."

"Thank you." Bella and I both say with a sigh.

"Did you hear that buddy; granddaddy says you are going to be ok." Bella says as she leans in and kisses his forehead.

"Huh-hu." Rory answers her with a yawn.

It takes Carlisle about twenty minutes to stich up Rory's head and he falls asleep as soon as the numbing agent takes effect and he sleeps the rest of time he is being patched up.

"Alright guys, all better now." Carlisle says. "I'll be back in a minute with his paperwork for you guys to finish and some things for aftercare ok." He says as he kisses Rory's head before he leaves the room.

Bella climbs up on the bed and pulls Rory into her lap.

"My poor baby." She sighs as she rocks him back and forth. I sit down next to her and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"How are you holding up sweetie?" She asks me.

"Better now. It all happened so fast, his screams and then all of the blood, it was…God I haven't been that scared since Carlisle called me to tell me about the wreck you and Alice were in."

"I can only imagine Edward. I know how scary it was for me, it had to have been worse for you. I'm so glad you were there though, that he had one of there to hopefully make him feel a little better."

"I guess this is one of those _joys of being parents_ things we are always hearing about." I say with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I would love to think this will be one of the only times we have to do this, but something tells me that this is only the tip of the iceberg. I just hope he isn't anything like Emmett." She says with a small laugh.

It was a well-known fact that Emmett frequented the ER at least four times a year for _little things_ as he liked to call them. Rose liked to say he was an overgrown kid. _Speaking of Rose._

"I'm going to go check on Rose and the kids and let them know what is going on. Are you going to be ok?" I ask.

"Yes, and please tell Rose thank you."

"I will baby, I'll be back in a few."

As I walked towards the ER waiting area I could see Rose and Charlie sitting in chairs with their back to me. Addy was out cold, lying against Rose's chest, her little head propped up on her shoulder. Rose and Charlie were talking to each other as I approached.

"Why do kids act like that?" Charlie asks Rose.

"I don't know buddy. He could have an older brother or sister who is mean to him and he takes it out on other kids, or maybe he has seen his daddy be mean, or maybe he is just a mean little boy. Unfortunately there are people, both adults and kids, who are just mean."

"I wanted to hit him mama. First when he was being mean to Addy but I really wanted to when I saw him push down Rory. I mean he is just a little guy and that kid was bigger than him and should have known better." Charlie pauses for a moment. "But I guess if I would have hit him I would have been the same as him because I am bigger than him."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rose asks. "I wanted to hit him too. He was mean to all three of you, especially Rory and it made me very angry and I wanted to just smack him for it. When someone hurts the ones we love, it is instinct to want to defend them and possibly even hurt the person who has caused them pain in anyway. We both did the right thing though by not hitting him."

"Addy got a few good ones in though." Charlie says with a grin.

"Yeah our girl did, didn't she?"

"Do you think Edward and Bella will be mad at me?"

Hearing Charlie ask his mother that question broke my heart. I couldn't stand there any longer and not say anything.

"Why would we be mad at you buddy?" I ask as I walk around the chairs and kneel down in front of him.

"Because I didn't protect Rory, I didn't stop him from being hurt."

"Neither did I big man."

"But you weren't there like I was."

"I was at the park with you all, not even 50 feet away. Unfortunately there are some things in life that we cannot protect those we love from. I couldn't have known this morning when we left for the park that he would be hurt just like you couldn't have known when you were pushing him on the swing that some mean kid was going to be there. You were such a big boy for going to take care of your sister when you did and I am so proud of you for defending her and for taking care of Rory like you did until we could get there. Thank you for that buddy."

Charlie launches himself at me and nearly knocks us both on the ground.

"Thank you Edward." He whispers in my ear as his arms go around my neck.

"I love you Charlie. Bella, Rory and I, we all love you buddy. Never forget that. No matter how big you get, we will always love you."

"Rose?" A voice asks, interrupting our moment.

We all look over to see a nurse standing by the chairs.

"Hey Carly." Rose says.

"Oh dear, is Emmett here again?" She says with a chuckle.

This of course sends Charlie into a fit of laughter.

"No not this time, my nephew fell at the park." Rose answers her trying to hide her own laughter.

"Is he ok?" Carly asks.

"He is doing great. A few stiches and a nasty bruise but other than that he is perfect." As I answer I can feel the sigh coming from Charlie who has stopped his laughter.

"Poor dear, I hope he is nothing like his Uncle Emmett." She says as she shakes her head and turns to leave the waiting room.

Rose, Charlie and I look at each other and bust out laughing.

"We can only hope." Rose says through her laughs.

Two hours later we are at home surrounded by our family.

Rory is sitting on Carlisle's lap, where he has been since Carlisle arrived at the house. Even with the bandage on his head, there is a very pronounced bruise peeking out from the white and I know it is one that will be there for a good week. Charlie and Addy are telling Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett about what happened.

Rose, Bella and I are setting out the food that Esme brought over to the house for dinner. As soon as she found out what happened, she went to the store and bought all kinds of cold cuts, breads and other things for us to eat for dinner saying she knew we would be too tired to fix dinner tonight.

I think it goes back to what Bella told my class all those years ago. Food is a source of comfort and a way of communicating for us. It was Esme's way of taking care of us and letting us know in not so many words that she loves us.

They all did, and that was why they were all here.

Jasper left first, having a plane to catch. It was really very touching watching him say his goodbyes to Alice and then leaning down and kissing her belly. I knew he didn't want to go, that it was killing him to leave them, but I also knew he had full faith in Bella and I that they would be ok.

Rose, Emmett and the kids left next. It had been a very long day for the kids, I could see it on their faces, poor Charlie especially and I knew they would be out cold probably before they even got home.

Esme and Carlisle were the last to leave. I think it was part Rory and part Alice that kept them there so long.

Once the food was put away and living room cleaned up, Bella and I put Rory to bed, both of us thanking God that today was just a tiny bump in the road of his life and not a pothole.

After a very long shower I walked into the family room to find Alice and Bella sacked out on the couch like teenagers at a slumber party. Their feet were up on the ottoman and a bowl of popcorn between them. Alice was wearing an _I Love Jake Ryan_ t-shirt that barely fit over her swollen belly. With her hair in short pigtails she looked so much like a little girl I couldn't help but smile at her.

"_Sixteen Candles_?" I ask as I look to the TV to what they are watching.

"Yes my dear movie professor brother. We are having a night of John Hughes movies as he was a true master and genius. After this we have _Weird Science, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, She's Having a Baby,_ _Curly_ _Sue and Planes, Trains and Automobiles_."

"And you plan on watching all of those tonight?" I ask looking over at Bella with wide eyes?

"No of course not silly!" Alice says as she rolls her eyes. "I'm here all weekend and as the enormous bulge in front of me indicates, this is my last chance to veg out and watch movies all weekend so that is what I am going to do and who better to do it with then John Hughes, my best friend and my brother."

"Of course, so silly of me to not know that."

"You're forgiven." She says with a smile. "Now come sit down and watch." She says as she pats the space between Bella and her.

We spend the next few hours watching movies and discussing the genius of John Hughes. After getting Alice settled in the guest room and checking on Rory one more time, Bella and I finally make our way to bed and fall into each other's arms ready to put this day behind us.

"Edward?" Bella's voice pulls me from near comatose state.

"Yes my love."

"Are you ready to have another baby?"

"Really?" I was fully awake now.

"Really. I'm ready and I was hoping that you are too."

"I'm ready sweetie. I would love nothing more than to have another baby with you, to grow our family."

"Good." She says as she slides closer to me and starts kissing my neck. "And just think of all the fun we will have trying." She says in that sexy Southern voice that always drives me wild.

"I love you Bella." I say with a moan as her hand snakes down my waist.

"I love you too Edward."

Three days later our family welcomed Alexander Carlisle Whitlock into the world, weighing eight pounds four ounces and looking just like his daddy.

Three months later Bella and I find out we are pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N: Rory's words, 'To infinky and beyond', 'Heeter Teeter' and 'that be sgusting' are all attributed to my son who would hate me for sharing them. When I mention them now he just rolls his eyes and says I am making that all up. Such a teen! But they are such wonderful words that mean the world to me and ones I will love for the rest of my life.**_

_**I have been in the shoes of both Bella and Edward with an injury to Rory. It is equally scary to be there when a child gets hurt like that and to get that call to come and get them and as Carlisle says, head wounds bleed a lot. Two trips to the ER and surgical glue to close said wounds are all the proof I needed. Like Edward says, part of the joys of being a parent!**_

_**There are so many things that can be said about the genius of John Hughes and the movies that he wrote and directed. His movies were such a part of my life growing up and I can still tie memories and moments of being a teenager to those movies. I am also the proud owner of an I Love Jake Ryan t-shirt.**_

_**I want to say thank you to StartTheFantsy for recommending Bridges in her own story, Invitation Back to Hell. If you get a chance you should check it out: www . fanfiction . net/s/6829746/1/ (be sure to take out the spaces.) It is really sweet and lovely.**_

_**A few other stories that I have found that are great and can use some love if you get the chance:**_

_**Crush by Damselfliegan**_

_**Through a glass, darkly by middlewife**_

_**Boys of Fall by Cullen Confection**_

_**And over on TWCS, Forever You by Lost Twi Sisters.**_

_**A little Edward baby love to come in the next chapter.**_

_**Let me know what you think or just share your own stories!**_


	31. Two

_**SM owns Twilight but the little ones are all mine.**_

_**The late great Bob Marley owns Three Little Birds.**_

_**I have to give a warning that a major plot point and spoiler is revealed about the movie Junebug in this chapter. I would say you should skip that part but it is mentioned several times in the chapter and would be hard to skip over. Maybe if you haven't seen the movie and want to, you can just skip the chapter all together until you have had a chance to see it. If not, I apologize in advance for ruining it for you.**_

_**Thank you and welcome to all of my new readers and as always to my lovely loyal following who have been with me from the beginning and along the way.**_

_**Sorry for the delay. I have been trying to post but have been unable too. Thank you to both StartTheFantasy and Damselfliegen for helping me out with this.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Six Months**

"Daddy." Rory's voice whispers.

I look up from the paper I am grading to find him standing in the door to mine and Bella's bedroom. He has his favorite blanket in his arms and he looks like he is half asleep.

"What's up buddy? Where's mama?"

"She falled sleep in my bed again. Can I sleep with you?"

My poor sweet wife. Our second pregnancy had been hell on her poor body. She was luckily not to have migraines like she did with Rory, but her body seemed to make up for that with morning sickness, a very nasty bout of morning sickness. We were six months pregnant right now and it had only been in the past two weeks that Bella was able to make it through the day without throwing up at least four times. Dr. Stone prescribed something for her to take to help with the nausea but it really didn't help her that much. She even had to be hospitalized overnight in her second month because she was so dehydrated.

Her nausea had caused her to become anemic and my poor girl was exhausted all of the time. She was constantly falling asleep at odd little moments once she got home from work and lately it had been when she was trying to read a book to Rory hoping he would be the one to fall asleep.

I tried to get her to let me read to him so she could go to bed herself, but she refused saying that she didn't want to let Rory down. I honestly don't know that he would have thought any differently of it but she insisted so I didn't say anything else. Instead I would just go and pick her up and bring her back to bed so Rory could go to sleep on his own.

"Come one buddy, let's go get mama and put her to bed and then I'll tuck you in ok?"

"Will you read to me?" Rory asks as he jumps up into my arms.

"Sure buddy."

"Will you falled sleep?"

"No buddy, I promise I'll not fall asleep."

After moving Bella from Rory's bed to ours and reading our little man into his own slumbered state, I crawl into bed next to my wife and finish grading papers.

I was on my last paper when Bella began to stir.

"Edward, she's doing it again." Bella's sleepy voice calls out to me.

She. A girl. A daughter, our daughter. We found out two weeks ago at our last doctor's appointment that we were having a girl.

Marley Elizabeth Cullen was due May 21st.

Renee's favorite singer of all times was Bob Marley. Just as we did with Rory's name we decided to take something that meant a lot to one of Bella's parents and a name from one of my parents. Each one of them would always have a little part of the grandparents they would never know.

"Hey baby girl." I say leaning down and kissing our belly before I place my hand there. "Are you ready?" I ask.

It turns out our little Marley is very receptive to the sound of my voice. Since she began to move around she has always responded to my voice in one way or another. When I talk to our belly she seems to answer my every word with some type of movement. Lately she has taken to being very active at night. At first I tried talking to her, trying to calm her down, but my voice seemed to get her more excited.

So then I tried singing to her, and that seemed to work. So now every night for the past month when she starts her nightly play time, I sing to her. I tired different songs, everything from lullabies, to kid's songs to current pop songs. It wasn't until I tried the one I sing to her every night now that she settled.

It seems apropos that her name sake would be the one to settle her.

_Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!" _

Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")

When I finish the first verse of the song I can feel that she had stopped moving as much. By the time I finish the song she is completely still and Bella is back asleep as well.

"Good night baby girl." I whisper before kissing our belly.

"Good night my beautiful wife." I whisper before kissing Bella's forehead. "I love you both so very very much." I whisper before I settle myself in for the night.

**Eight Months**

"Can I kiss your elbow?" Bella asks Rory.

"No but you can kiss my hand." He giggles as Bella takes his hand in hers and kisses it.

"Can I kiss you eye?" Rory asks Bella.

"No but you can kiss my nose?" Bella responds to Rory who proceeds to kiss his mama's nose.

They are playing a game they have played since he was two years old and Bella was trying to teach him body parts and the words that go with them. He knows them all now, but still loves to play the game.

"Can I kiss your toes?" Bella asks.

"Eww no mama." Rory giggles. "But you can kiss my knee." Which Bella does.

"Can I kiss you teeth?"

"Eww no!" Bella answers him as she tickles his sides. "But you can kiss my cheek." Rory wiggles away from Bella's fingers and kisses her cheek.

"Mama will we still play when Marley comes?"

"Of course we will my sweet boy."

"So I be a big broffer?"

"Yes baby boy, you are a big brother." Bella answers him with a smile.

He has asked this question at least once a day since we told him about our pregnancy.

"So I be like Emmie and Charlie and daddy?"

"Yes buddy, you will be just like Emmie and Charlie and daddy."

Rory looks over at me and then leans back into Bella before he whispers loudly in her ear.

"I like being like daddy."

I can feel my heart doing a victory dance.

"I like you being like daddy too." Bella whispers back to him loud enough for me to hear it. "He is a good one to be like." She says as he snuggles into her side. She looks up at me and I mouth _I love you_ to her. She does the same.

After putting Rory to bed I head to our bedroom when the distinct smell of melted chocolate permeates my body. Bella is making chocolate mousse and my senses are suddenly on high alert.

As I reach the kitchen I can see the sway of Bella's hips as she folds the mousse.

"It smells like heaven in here baby." I say as I walk up behind Bella and put my hands around her waist and place them on our belly.

"I had a craving." Bella says with a shrug of her shoulders as she rests her body back into mine. She continues to fold the whipped cream into the mousse. Threads of white moving through the rich chocolate, much as her body moves against mine. As the threads disappear and the mousse becomes the color of Bella's eyes she drips her finger into the mixture and glides it through pulling it out covered in chocolate heaven and offers it up to me.

I moan my delight as I pull her finger into my mouth and the taste of chocolate and Bella dissolve onto my tongue.

"Mmm baby, so good." I say around her finger as she pulls it slowly out of my mouth.

"Bella." I whisper in her ear.

"Yes baby."

"Can I kiss your shoulder?"

"No but you can kiss my ear." She says, her voice growing husky.

I place a gentle kiss on her ear before I pull her lobe into my mouth and begin to suck.

"Edward." She rasps out. "Can you kiss my cheek?"

"No baby, but I can kiss your neck." I say as I trail kisses down her neck before I slowly turn her towards me and continue to pepper her neck on both sides with kisses.

"Bella can I kiss your collarbone?" I whisper against her skin.

"No but you can kiss my breasts."

I look up into her eyes as a smile erupts from my lips that are making their way to her breasts. I love that Bella is comfortable enough in her body even at eight months pregnant to ask me for what makes her feel good.

I skim my lips over the tops of Bella's breasts as I grasp the fabric of the tank style nightgown that she is wearing and begin to bunch it up in my fingers, pulling it over our belly and up over her arms. My beautiful wife stands before me in all of her naked glory, our belly making her even more desirable.

"Follow me." I whisper. I kiss the tops of her breasts again as I push her body gently to get it to move towards the family room. I stop our movement as we reach the couch and I bend down to pull her breast into my mouth, suckling on her nipple gently at first and then increasing the pressure as her breath hitches and soft whimpers escape her.

"Wait here baby." I whisper as I kiss the tops of her breasts again and pull away from her.

Never taking my eyes off of her I move the ottoman so that it rests up against the couch.

"Lay down baby." I say as I motion her towards me with my finger.

I help her lower her body down onto the ottoman and couch, her bottom just on the edge, her legs resting slightly apart, her feet on the ground. I kneel down before her, picking her left leg up and bringing her ankle to just short of my lips.

"Bella can I kiss your ankles?"

She props herself up on her elbows so she can watch me.

"No but you can kiss my knees."

I smile at her before I begin to kiss first her left knee and then her right, sucking on each on before licking small circles.

"Bella can I kiss your thighs?" I ask as I move my lips up her legs to her thighs, hovering with a grin on my face as I wait for her answer.

"No." She pauses, her voice growing deeper and breathier. "But you can kiss my lips." She says as her eyes lower to the place I really want to be.

My whole body shivers suddenly with lust and I do just as she instructs.

I kiss the lips of my heaven before delving in with my tongue and slowly licking my way up, drinking her in. The taste of Bella's arousal mixes with the lingering flavor of chocolate on my tongue. It is a delicacy that I have never experienced before in my life.

I lift her legs and place them over my shoulders and then I grab hold of her hips and pull her into my mouth more. With my mouth I make love to my beautiful angel as she withers beneath me trying to stifle her moans. I kiss, suck and move my tongue in and out of her, bringing her body to the edge of oblivion.

"Edward…more please more." Bella begs and the sound of her voice urges my senses to take more from her. Adding my fingers I begin to play her, the resulting symphony of her moans filling my ears and every region of my body.

I can feel her quivering all around me, her muscles constricting around my fingers and tongue as her back arches up in the air, her elbows falling to the side and my name falling repeatedly from her lips.

As her body stills and her breathing calms I gently remove her legs from my shoulders and crawl around the ottoman over to her head, making sure to kiss our belly on the way.

"I love you my beautiful girl." I say as I lean in and kiss her soft lips.

"Always you Edward, it was always you." She answers me placing her hand on my cheek.

**Nine Months**

Rory and I return from a Saturday park play date with Charlie and Addy. We haven't ever seen the boy who pushed Rory down that day almost a year ago for which we are all thankful. Accept maybe Addy, I think she still wants to make him cry.

We find Bella in the living room, sobbing. She is holding our belly in one hand, her face buried in the other. Whispers of the words _please be ok Marley _are repeated over and over again. I look over to see the TV screen blue, as it does when a movie has been turned off but the TV hasn't been switched back over yet.

"Bella baby what's wrong?"

"Mama?" Rory says as he rushes over to Bella and climbs up beside her on the couch. He wraps his little arms around her neck and she pulls him into to her tightly.

"Mama." He says again, his little voice quivering as he sounds like he is fighting back tears.

"I'm ok baby boy." She says as she kisses his head. "Mama was just watching a movie and it made her a little sad."

"Are you sure mama?" Rory asks as he looks into her eyes as if he can tell whether or not she is telling him the truth.

"I promise baby. I'm ok."

"Rory buddy, will you go get mama some tissue please?" I ask.

Rory kisses Bella's cheek before jumping off the couch and running to get her some tissue.

"Baby what movie did you watch?"

Bella looks up at me before looking down. It's funny that she has the same look on her face that Rory has whenever he gets in trouble.

"Bella?" I ask.

"_Junebug_." She whispers.

"Oh Bella." I say as I pull her into my side. "Baby I told you that it wasn't a good idea to watch that movie."

"I know…but I was bored…and it looked really good and well it was filmed in North Carolina."

Swollen feet and hands and elevated blood pressure prompted Dr. Stone to put Bella on bed rest three days ago. We were five days away from our due date and Bella was already going stir crazy. She never was one to just sit around and do nothing.

"Baby I knew you watching that movie was a bad idea and then to watch it alone."

"I wasn't alone." She mumbled.

I was about to question her when Alice came into the room, holding Rory. Her eyes were puffy and red too.

"Daddy look I find in the bathroom." Rory says with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Edward." The sound of her voice giving more proof that she has been crying.

"Oh Alice not you too." I say shaking my head.

"Where's Alex?" Rory asks as he jumps down from Alice's arms and runs back to Bella handing her tissue.

"He's with his daddy buddy. They went to go see his granddaddy Alex and they dropped me off here first so I could keep your mama company."

Alice looked at me and then at Bella before holding her hand out to Rory.

"Hey buddy why don't you show me Marley's room."

"Ok." Rory says with great enthusiasm.

We watch as they leave the room together holding hands.

"Baby do you see why I didn't want you to watch _Junebug_?"

"I do." I could feel her nodding her head as she spoke.

"Did you like the movie at least?"

"I did. It was really good, but just so sad and unexpected. I mean she was pregnant and everything was fine. They went to the hospital and then he called later and the baby…he…he died." She sobs.

"I know baby."

I just hold her as she lets out the grief she feels for the mother in the movie who has lost her baby only moments after he was born. A few minutes later I feel her sobs lessen and she begins to calm down.

"There was one really cool part though." Bella says as she looks up at me wiping tears out of her eyes.

"What's that baby?" I ask knowing already what the answer is going to be.

"They have Cheerwine." She says with a grin.

"I know baby, when I first saw that part, I thought about you." I placed my hand on our belly and instantly felt Marley kicking.

"How is my other girl doing?"

"Oh she was asleep until five minutes ago. Since she heard your voice she has been going a mile a minute."

"Hey baby girl." I say as I lean down and kiss our belly. "Ready to come out yet Miss Marley? I cannot wait to hold you little one."

"Not much longer." Bella says as she tries to stand up. "I need to go pee." She says with a huff when she is unable to lift herself off the couch.

I stand up and give her my hands to grab hold off and help lift her up off the couch. She kisses my cheek and turns to walk to the bathroom when she stops suddenly.

"Bella?"

"Edward, my water just broke."

"Are…are you sure baby?" I ask as I move over to stand in front of her.

"Yes Edward, I'm sure I didn't just pee in my pants." She says with a roll of her eyes. "Besides I have done this before remember?" She says giving me that look I get from Rory sometimes when he thinks I'm not being very smart.

"Right. Sorry dear." I answer her like an admonished child.

"I need to get changed." Bella says as she starts to head for the stairs.

"Alice." I yell.

"Baby don't." Bella says as she places her hand on my arm. "I don't want to scare Rory. We need to be as calm as we can."

"Of course sweetie." I say as I grab her hand and help her up the stairs.

"You go change and I'll let Alice know what is going on."

I watch Bella walk down the hall to our room before I knock on the door to Marley's room. "Hey guys how's it going?" I say trying to remain calm.

Once Alice looks up at me, her eyes go wide with excitement and she instantly knows.

"Hey buddy, I need to talk to daddy for one second ok." She says as she gets up off the floor where she and Rory were sitting looking at Marley's stuffed animals.

"Ok Alice." Rory says.

"Is she?" Alice whispers once we are out in the hallway.

"Yes, her water just broke. She is changing right now."

"You go tell Rory while I go and clean up downstairs. Then the three of your meet me down there and we'll all go to the hospital. You call Carlisle and I'll call the rest." Alice commands and then heads downstairs.

_Little but fierce that little sister of mine! _

"Rory."

"Yes daddy." He says as he looks up from the animals that he is arranging for Marley.

"Are you ready to meet your baby sister?"

He stops what he is doing, stands up and turns to me. "Now?" He asks, his eyes growing wide.

"Well not at this exact moment, but soon buddy. It's time to take mama to the hospital."

"Yea, Marley's coming!" He says as he runs over to the closet and grabs the bag Bella packed for us to take to the hospital.

"Alice is downstairs buddy. Can you take the bag down there while I go and get mama and then we'll go?"

"I will daddy. I big help." He says as he skirts past me.

"You are a big help buddy. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." He calls back from the stairs.

I can only imagine the huge grin on my face as I walk down the hall to our bedroom. A grin that falls instantly when I open the door and see Bella. She is as pale as a ghost, standing in the middle of the bedroom trembling.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask as I rush over to her.

"Her baby." Bella mutters. "What…what if…not Marley." She whispers.

"Baby it was just a movie." I say trying to sooth her worried mind. Even with her few words I know instantly what she is thinking.

"But it happens Edward, all the time. Babies don't make it sometimes." She whispers again as tears fall down her face.

"I know sweetie, but you felt her kicking not ten minutes ago. She is going to be ok; everything is going to be ok."

"Promise?" She asks.

"I promise baby." I say without hesitation.

She nods her head and starts to move when she doubles over with a contraction.

"Look at me sweetie. Breathe with me." I say as I pull her to me so that I am supporting her weight. She looks up and stares into my eyes, slowly letting out the breath she has been holding. We move together, our breaths in sink as she works her way through the pain.

"Was that the first one?" I ask once the contraction has passed.

"Yes."

"Ok." I say as I throw her bag over my shoulder, take her hand in mine and pull my cell phone out with the other and steer us towards the door.

"_Carlisle Cullen_."

"It's time Carlisle."

"_Are you heading for the hospital now_?"

"Yes."

"_Did her water break_?"

"Yes."

"_Contractions?_"

"She just had the first one a minute ago."

"_Rory?_"

"Alice is here now. She is going with us to take care of him."

"_Ok good. I'll head down to admissions now and get the ball rolling. Tell Bella I love her_."

"I will."

I chuckle at Carlisle's last words. From doctor to dad in .05 seconds.

"Are we ready?" Rory asks very excited once we make it down the stairs.

"We are ready buddy."

"I'll go get the car." I say as I turn and kiss Bella softly on the lips before heading out the door.

As I pull up to the front of the house, I see Rory and Alice both holding Bella's hand helping her down the front porch steps.

"Alright guys, let's go have a baby." I say as I help Bella into the car while Alice helps Rory into his car seat.

Carlisle is waiting for us at the doors to admissions when we arrive. He makes sure the nurse has everything taken care of before he takes Rory in his arms and heads to the gift shop. There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to buy Rory whatever his little heart desires.

Alice and I go with Bella to help her get settled into the room before the rest of our family arrives.

**May 16****th**

"One more push Bella." Dr. Stone says. "Her little head is out so one more push should do it."

I was amazed at how quickly things went this time once we got to the hospital. The contractions came quicker and she was dilated to five centimeters shortly after we got there and they gave her the epidural within an hour. It was just a little over two hours later when they said it was time to push and Bella has only been pushing for about forty five minutes. Seems our little Marley is ready to join the world as soon as possible.

"Ok Bella, on the count of three, one, two, three." Dr. Stone says as Rose and I help prop Bella's body up so she can push.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Dr. Stone says as he holds our tiny little girl up in his hands and Rose and I lay Bella back down on the bed.

"Is she ok? She's not crying yet. Why isn't she crying? Edward please, go check on her." Bella says, her voice growing more and more frantic as she speaks.

I let go of Bella's hand to lean move toward where Dr. Stone is using a pump to get stuff out of Marley's nose and eyes. I can tell she is moving around but I can't really see her face yet.

"Hey Marley baby, let's hear those little lungs of yours ok?" I say to her. Just as Dr. Stone suctions the last of the goop out of her mouth she opens up and screams for all the world to hear.

"There's daddy's girl." I say feeling tears streaming down my face. Just as it was with Rory, that little sound changes my world and makes it even brighter.

"Oh thank you God." I hear Bella say and I turn back to look at her. She has tears running down her face too and I can see hours of worry washing away. I knew she had been trying her hardest not to let thoughts of the movie take her over but I can tell now it was a battle that my sweet angel was losing until this moment.

"Here's your little girl." Dr. Stone says as he hands her over to Tiffany, the nurse who has been helping us out this time around. She is just as wonderful as Deanna was with Rory.

Tiffany places a pink blanket down across Bella's stomach before she lays Marley down. Starting from the top I work my way down examining my sweet baby girl to make sure she is alright.

She has a tiny bit of downy looking hair on the top of her head and while it is still covered in fluids I can see flecks of bronze in it that remind me of my own. She hasn't opened her little eyes yet, but her little face is tuned up towards me and I cannot help the smile that escapes my lips.

"Oh Edward, she's so beautiful, just like you baby, she looks just like you." Bella says, the happiness shining in her eyes through her glistening tears.

"She really does Edward, just like you, even what little bit of hair she has is yours." Rose says.

The smile doesn't leave my face as I let my eyes trail down the rest of her body. Her little arms are so tiny and slender, her little hands and fingers long and lean. Her little chest rises and falls as her little torso wiggles around a bit. Her little legs are just as tiny as her little arms and her feet are just like her hands.

She is perfect.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I lean towards her. Her little head moves in the direction of my voice and her eyes open for the first time. They are dark and I cannot help but wonder what color they will eventually be.

"Just like when she was inside of me, she responds instantly to your voice." Bella says.

I rub my finger up and down her little arm and as I reach her hand it wraps around my finger.

And just like that my little princess owns me.

"I love you baby girl."

"And she loves you daddy." Bella says through her tears.

"Let's get this little beauty all cleaned up so you can really enjoy her." Tiffany says as she takes Marley over to the little crib thing so she can weigh her, measure her length and do her Apgar.

"I'm going to go let the others know. I'll bring Rory back with me in about twenty minutes. I'm sure he is dying to meet his little sister." Rose says as she kisses Bella's forehead and then comes over and gives me a hug.

I pull my chair closer to the bed and pull Bella's hand up to my lips.

"I love you Bella, with all that I am. The gifts that you have given me…they are…more than I ever thought I would have after they…died. It's just so…over…overwhelming…the love I feel right now." I manage to choke out.

And it is so overwhelming, this feeling in my heart, in my soul as I sit there and gaze at the angel that has given me so much in life. Our babies, her love, our home, this life…words fail me even now as I think about my blessings.

"Oh my sweet man." Bella says as she pulls me to her and wraps her arms around me. "Everything that I am, everything that I have is because of you Edward." She says before she gives me one of those kisses that can be felt into the deepest regions of one's soul. "Lay down with me?" Bella asks as she moves over on the bed and gives me room to lie down beside her.

Once I am settled we let our gaze fall over to where Tiffany and Dr. Stone are working on Marley. Having been tested, weighed and measured we watch as Tiffany cleans her gently with a wash cloth and begins to dress her in the little outfit we picked out for her to wear first. She then wraps her little body in a pink blanket and puts a little pink hat on her head.

"Our little angel here weighs in at 6 pounds 8 ½ ounces. She is 20 inches long and passed her Apgar with flying colors. You guys enjoy your little beauty." She says as she places Marley in Bella's arms.

She is leaning against me and from the angle I am at I can wrap my arms around them both.

"Hey there beautiful." Bella says as she places a kiss on her little cheek.

"I'll come and check on you in just a bit ok Bella." Tiffany says as she hugs us both.

"Thank you Tiffany, for everything." Bella says before turning her eyes back to Marley.

"She's so tiny compared to Rory." Bella says.

"Our little princess."

We lay there just watching her as she sleeps. We are so lost in our moment that we don't hear the door open or Rory and Emmett walk in.

"Mama." Rory says from Emmett's arms.

"Hey baby." Bella says her eyes beaming with love for her other baby. "Do you want to come and see your baby sister?"

He shakes his head yes and Emmett walks him over to the bed, placing him down gently before walking over to Bella's side.

"She's beautiful." Emmett whispers as he leans in and kisses Bella. "Are you ok baby girl?" He says as he looks into Bella's eyes.

"I'm perfect Emmie." She whispers back. They share a private conversation with their eyes for a moment before he kisses her forehead again.

"I'm going to let the four of you have a little time together now. I'll bring the others back with me in just a bit." He says as he gently runs his finger over Marley's cheek.

"How did you manage to be the one to bring Rory in here?" I ask.

"I won rock paper scissors." He says with a grin. "Of course I had to promise not to stay more than five minutes." He pouts.

I turn to watch Rory after Emmett leaves. He has worked his way into my lap and is just staring at Marley.

"So what do you think buddy?" I ask.

"She's so little." He says as he picks up his hand and reaches out to touch her before he pulls it back.

"It's ok baby, you can touch her, you just have to be really easy." Bella encourages him.

Once again his hand reaches out and he gently lays it on top of her chest.

"She's kind of cute." He smiles. "I think I like her enough to keep her." He says very matter of fact.

Bella and I cannot help but chuckle.

"I agree buddy. You have made an excellent choice in baby sisters." I say and watch as his smile grows even larger.

We rest there in our loving foursome until our family can't wait anymore. They pile into the room and take turns holding Marley and cooing over her, giving her their love and welcoming her to the family.

It becomes a room is filled with love, grins and giggles and overwhelming happiness.

Once again our family has grown by one, but the love has grown by thousands.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Junebug (2005) directed by Phil Morrison starring Embeth Davidtz, Alessandro Nivola and Amy Adams. It is a movie about relationships, those between husband and wife, parents and their children, in-laws, upper and middle class, high culture and low brow. There are all of these wonderful moving parts that make up the story. It is very sexy at times and really very sad at others. One moment you love a character, then you pity them and then you don't like them only to have it all come full circle again. It is an honest piece of work in that it shows how people can really be. It was filmed in and around Winston-Salem, North Carolina, which is where I spent many years growing up and I love seeing places that I know like the back of my hand on screen. And the fact they mention my beloved Cheerwine just makes it that much better. Amy Adams is perfect in it and definitely deserved the Oscar nom that she got for best supporting actress. Alessandro Nivola is unbelievable sexy with his slight southern accent and his amazing singing voice. Sorry again for the reveal of the tragedy of the film.**_

_**Story rec for a very funny story that needs a little love – Supernatural Hunters in Training by meeky311.**_

_**So let me know what you think or any memories that you wish to share. I love them all so much.**_

_**We are entering the home stretch. Just four more chapters to go but they will be filled with love! **_


	32. Glimpses

_**SM owns Twilight but Rory and Marley are all mine.**_

_**Sorry for the delay in posting. Stupid allergies and stuffy head have made for a miserable week.**_

_**Thank you for all of the love Bella, Edward and their kids have been given. It makes us all smile.**_

_**Thank you also for the recs, reviews and readings.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**1:30 am**

"Mama! Daddy! Mama!" Rory's wails bolt Bella and I out of bed instantly.

"I'll get Rory, you check on Marley." Bella says as she rushes out of the bedroom.

As Bella heads into Rory's room I walk across the hall to see if his screams have startled Marley awake. I push the door open as quietly as possible and creep over to the crib to find my little princess sound asleep. Her little mouth is moving in that way that babies do when they are sleeping and it makes my heart smile.

Every time I look at her it never ceases to amaze me how quickly six months has passed.

"Sweet dreams princess." I say as I lean down and kiss her little head before going to Rory's room to check on him and Bella.

"I know baby, but it was just a dream." Bella says as she rocks Rory back and forth on her lap. He has settled down a little bit but I can still see his little body shaking with tears.

"No…it…not a…dream…mama." Rory says through his sniffles.

"Monsters in the closet." Bella mouths to me in answer to my raised eyebrow.

Rory had watched _Monsters Inc._ for the first time earlier in the day.

"Do you want me to check your closet for you buddy?" I ask.

"You can check daddy, but the door been moved. It was Randall, he wants my screams like he did Boo and Suwey and Mike not there to help me." He answers me. The look on his face is so earnest.

"Rory that was just a movie."

"No it not daddy." Rory yells.

"Rory, we don't yell at daddy." Bella tells him.

"I…I sorry daddy." Rory says looking up at me again his little lip quivering. I just want to pull him into my arms and tell him it is ok but I know I can't. "But…what…what if he tries to get Marley?" He whispers breaking both mine and Bella's heart at the same time.

"Oh my sweet boy." I say as I sit down next to Bella on the bed and pull them both into my arms. "Don't you remember how Sulley banished Randall to that gator swamp? He can't get back here."

Rory looks up at me for a moment and I can tell he is thinking.

"What about the guy with all those legs?"

"He was arrested and taking away by the woman Mike thought was mean but really wasn't remember?"

"I member." He says.

"And do you remember how happy everyone was at the end of the movie because the bad monsters were gone and only the good monsters remained."

"I member."

"So maybe only good monsters remain and if there was one in your closet he was good?"

"Maybe." He says with a sigh.

"Sometimes it feels better to talk through bad dreams baby. Do you feel better now?" Bella asks him as she kisses his head.

"A little."

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?"

"But what if the bad dreams come back mama?"

"Where are the bad dreams?"

"Here." Rory says pointing to his head.

"So we just need to get those out of there then don't we?"

"How?" Rory asks.

"Well I think if I put my lips here." Bella says as she puts her mouth to his ear. "And I suck them all out." She says as she begins to make noises like she is sucking through a straw.

Rory starts to wiggle and giggle in her arms.

"All out now?" Bella asks.

"Yes." Rory giggles.

"Now let's put in nothing but good thoughts." Bella says as she places her lips on his forehead and gives him a long, loud kiss.

"Daddy too." Rory says and I do the same as Bella.

"Kisses make everything better, don't they buddy?" Bella says.

"Uh huh. I love you mama."

"Oh my sweet boy I love you too. To the moon and back again and twice around the sun."

Bella helps Rory get back into his covers and then gives him another kiss on the forehead. I lean down and do the same.

"I love you buddy."

"I love you daddy."

We stand in the doorway and watch him for a few minutes before heading back to our own bed.

Checking on Marley one more time before heading back to bed, we snuggle into one another's arms. I can feel Bella drift back off to sleep as I lay there and think about the past six months.

They have been amazing, exhausting, wonderful, crazy and the best of our lives.

Rose had told me that having two children is very different from having one and she was so right. Not that it wasn't hard at times with just Rory. Bella and I both had those moments of doubt and exhaustion and overwhelming love. But with Marley all of that just doubled.

We worked hard to make sure Rory never felt left out or lacking for anything. Bella and I developed a system where we would tag team our kids, each of us responsible for one of them whenever possible and switching off so each one of them got ample mama and daddy time.

Of course we were not always able to do it that way. There was this past summer when I wasn't working and taking care of both of them during the day. Rory was a big help to me as were Rose and Esme. There are those nights that Bella has them all to herself when I am in class but once again we have the support of our family to help out when she needs them.

Charlie, Rory and Alex love to play together and despite the fact he is almost seven years older than Rory and ten years older than Alex, Charlie loves to play with them. He watches over them, makes sure of where they are at all times and takes the title of big brother very seriously when he is with them. Addy was so tickled when she found out we were having a girl that all she talked about until Marley was born was finally having another girl to hang out with.

Since Marley was born she gives all of her attention to her, making her laugh, talking to her about dolls and other girly things and just being a big sister.

It is really adorable to watch all of them in a room together. Boys on one side, girls on the other, the older kids watching over the younger and Charlie keeping his eye out on them all.

Rory has adjusted to having a little sister very well. I know it had to be hard on him, especially in the beginning when Marley needed so much attention and then when she was six weeks old she developed colic. It was a very stressful few weeks working through the crying and lack of sleep until we were able to get her dietary needs under control and her little body happy once again.

The pediatrician warned us that Rory might act out to get attention, but he never did. He would talk to Marley, trying to calm her down, hold her hand when she was sleeping on our chest and check on her whenever she was in her crib. He was also our little helper, grabbing diapers or wipes or whatever else we needed for Marley.

He was there cheering with Bella and I when Marley rolled over for the first time, when she sat up on her own and when she was able to hold her own bottle.

He had his frustrations with her as any big brother or sister would. He didn't quite understand that she couldn't play ball with him like Alex could. In his mind they were both babies so she should be able to play just like Alex did. He also didn't like that when he gave her one of his toy cars; it went straight to her mouth.

In the grand scheme of things though they were all little things that can be gotten over quickly and he always did. He loved his little sister and it filled Bella and my heart with pride.

In spite of the bout of colic, Marley really was a good baby. She didn't have quite the appetite that Rory had and so she didn't eat as often and had been sleeping through the night from the age of four and half months.

Her once almost bald head was now littered with soft bronze curls which Bella loved to put little bows in. Her hair wasn't as thick as Rory's was, but we both knew it was only a matter of time before she would have a head full of hair just like her brothers.

Her eyes were just as chocolate brown as Bella's and whenever I looked into them I could see that same angelic glow that Bella has in them. The rest of her though was all me. Looking at her face was like looking in the mirror.

Rory was the spitting image of his mother and was a mama's boy. Marley was the spitting image of me and was a daddy's girl. Our little princess had me wrapped around her little finger from the moment she took hold of it right after she was born and I have been there ever since.

Marley loved Bella very much and you could see that wonderful mother daughter bond between them, but I was the one that Marley gravitated to, I was the one she wanted to soothe her when she was upset and I was the one who got her to laugh the loudest.

I have to admit, it tickles me to death!

Blitzed out on my happy life I fall asleep.

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Edward, sweetie wake up." The voice of my angel whispers in my ear.

Once I open my eyes it takes me a minute to realize I am not in our bed but asleep on the couch in the family room.

"Morning baby." I say with a smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks laying her hand on Marley's back. My sweet princess had fallen back asleep on my chest after she woke up this morning around five. I gave her a bottle; we played for a little bit before settling down on the couch chilling out. Her lying on her stomach on my chest as I lay on my back. I always turned slightly into the couch to make sure she didn't fall off. Having her fall asleep on me like that was one of my favorite things in the world.

"You needed your sleep."

The day before Thanksgiving was one of Bella's busiest days of the year. She didn't get home from the bakery the night before until after nine. She always stayed open later that day to make sure people were able to pick up the things they had ordered from her.

"But it was my turn to wake up with her."

"The things your husband does for you." I say with a smirk.

"Oh please, like it was some big sacrifice for you to wake up with her. I bet you did it on purpose so you could have your Marley time." She says with her own smirk.

"Maybe…a…little." I answer her with a wink as I lean down and kiss Marley's head.

Bella takes Marley's little body off of my chest before she nestles in beside me on the couch, Marley now lying on both of us.

"Of course a little Bella time is always nice too." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"What about Rory time?" His sleepy little voice calls to us from the door to the family room. He is standing there in his PJ's rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Some of the best time in the world buddy." I say as I hold out my free arm for him to join us. He climbs into our lap and nestles into Bella and I. Times like this I am really glad we got an oversized couch.

"What time do we have to be at Carlisle's?"

"Not until 4." Bella answers.

"Perfect." I say as I snuggle my family closer to me.

We spend the majority of the day like this, snuggled together on the couch watching TV and just hanging out. We have breakfast, the kids play on the floor in front of us, we all nap together and just enjoy our quiet time together before the craziness of Thanksgiving dinner commences.

It's a wonderful day to be thankful for.

Dinner of course is loud but a lot of fun. We all have tears in our eyes at Emmett's stories of him and Bella when they were younger. Charlie particularly likes the one Bella tells of the time Emmett got his head stuck inside a turkey.

We were all laughing so hard we never did hear his reason for why he did it. He just left off with the words _for another time_.

After dinner we all agreed to clean up so Carlisle and Esme could relax. Of course they insisted on keeping the kids occupied so I'm not sure how much relaxing they were going to be doing.

The laughter we shared during dinner carried over into cleaning up and at once point Emmett and Jasper actually got into a water fight. Who knew grown men with kids could revert back into the childish ways. Rose, Alice and Bella just stood there and watched shaking their heads at us.

Yes us, I may have… sort of…been involved with the water battle as well.

After cleaning up the cleanup mess I went to the bathroom to try and dry my shirt as best as I could. As I was walking down the hall I passed Carlisle's office where he was sitting on the couch with Marley on his lap. Charlie was on his left side with Rory on his lap, Addy was on his right side with Alex in her lap. They were all listening to Carlisle reading _Twas the Night Before Christmas_.

I stood there in the door way, watching him reading to his grandkids, a look of sheer joy of his face as he read the familiar words. Each little face was enraptured by the book, even Charlie who had stopped believing in Santa two years ago, but kept up the childlike joy of him for the smaller kids.

"Do you remember when he and Ed use to take turns reading to you and Alice when you were younger?" Esme's voice asked me from behind.

"I do."

I pull her into my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She lays her head on my chest and then sighs contentedly.

"They both loved to read to you two and would often argue about who got to read which story. It was so silly to watch two grown men who looked identical to the other each reading a line of the story to you guys. Liz use to joke that you and Alice were going to need therapy because of how crazy it looked."

We stand there quietly watching the scene in front of us.

"He so loves being a grandfather." Esme says finally.

"He's really very good at it." I say. "Just like he's really very good at being a dad."

"He couldn't love you anymore if you were his own Edward, neither could I."

"I know Essie, I love you both very much too. I know I have never said it and to be honest I think I was afraid it would hurt them if I did, but you and Carlisle are just as much my mom and dad as they were." I lean down and kiss the top of her head and I can feel her tears on my shirt.

"I'm really very lucky to have been blessed with two great moms and dads."

"Oh Edward." Esme says through her tears.

As we stand there, Carlisle looks up from the book he is reading and notices us for the first time. The smile on his face drops quickly when he sees that Esme is crying.

"Esme?"

"It's nothing dear really." He looks at her questioningly before turning to me. "Honestly everything is ok. I'll explain it all later." She says before she stands on her tippy toes, kisses my cheek and then turns to leave.

"Daddy u make grandmamma Essie cry?" Rory asks me.

"I'm afraid I did buddy, but not in a bad way." I say.

"In a mama happy way?"

"Yeah buddy, in a mama happy way."

Bella told him one time that sometimes mama's cry when they are happy.

"Ok good." He says. "Read it again granddaddy." Rory says patting Carlisle on the leg. Carlisle looks at me again with a smile on his face before he turns the book back to the first page and begins the story all over.

The kids are once again enraptured by his words.

**December 15****th**

"Today we go see Santa." I hear Rory say as I walk past the door to Marley's room. Curious as to how this conversation is going to go I stand just outside the door looking in.

Marley is sitting in the floor across from Rory who is also sitting with her. There are toys all around but our seven month old seems to only have eyes for her older brother.

"He is a cool guy. He brings toys if you be good. You not have to worry about that because you a baby and babies are always good. I think I pretty good too so I think we both get something this year."

I can only imagine the huge smile on my face as I listen to Rory talking to Marley.

"Hey what…"

I cut Bella off by putting my finger over my mouth and pointing to the two of them on the floor.

"What are they doing?" Bella whispers.

"Rory is explaining the finer points of Santa to Marley."

"When you first see Santa he may be a little scary." Rory continues. "He had this red suit and white hair on his face. I was scared of him when I first saw him. His _ho ho ho_ is a little loud but mama says he is just happy."

As if acknowledging her brother Marley starts to coo and shake her head at him.

"I don't think he is scary though. Mama has little dolls of him all over the place and mama wouldn't put bad dolls in the house with us."

"Aaaha." Marley responds as if she is agreeing with him.

"I ask mama if I can stay with you when you see him. I hold your hand and keep you safe ok. Just like this." Rory says as he holds his hand out to Marley. She pats his hand and coos at Rory.

"We have the cutest kids on the earth." I whisper in Bella's ear as I put my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"We really do." She whispers back as she relaxes into me.

We stand there and watch as our children finish their conversation.

When we take them to see Santa later on that day, Rory holds Marley's hand the whole time and she doesn't seem to be scared.

**February 11****th**

"When did you get to be five years old?" I ask Rory.

"Today daddy, today I get to be five years old." Rory says with great pride.

"Yeah today you get to be five years old." I chuckle. "I'm going to go help mama. Everyone will be here in a few hours. Did you pick up the toys down stairs like mama asked?"

"Not yet."

"Rory you have to before the party."

"Why daddy, it's my birthday I shouldn't have to pick up my toys today."

"Yes today is your birthday buddy, but your toys are your responsibility every day and you need to take care of them."

"But daddy…"

"No arguing Rory. Your toys are your responsibility." I say in a stern voice that I still find very hard to use on my kids.

"Ok daddy." Rory pouts.

Once downstairs I find Bella putting the finishing touches on Rory's fire truck birthday cake. This year he wanted a fireman birthday theme. There is a fire station near the park we go to and he loves to watch the trucks as they head out.

"Hey princess." I say as I take Marley out of her high chair. She is covered in the sweet potatoes she was eating for lunch. "Somebody needs a bath. Do you want daddy to give you a bath?" I ask as I nuzzle my nose into her belly causing her to laugh that laugh that melts my heart every time.

"Daddy is going to need a bath too if he keeps that up." Bella giggles.

"A little sweet potato just makes daddy's better."

"Did Rory pick up his toys yet?" Bella asks as I start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Not yet but I reminded him that he needed to. I'll say something to him again."

"Thank you."

"Rory don't forget your toys buddy." I lean into his room and say before walking to their bathroom to give Marley her bath.

"So what shall we play with today your royal highness?" I ask as I turn the water on and begin to fill the tub with a few toys for Marley to play with. "How about the duckie and the piggy and the dolphin?"

Rory never liked to have his hair washed, or should I say he never wanted to be laid back to wash his hair. Marley on the other hand loves to have her hair washed but you have to do it as soon as she gets the bath, if not there is no hope of her letting us do it.

At ten months old, Marley's hair is getting thicker by the day, and curlier. She has these adorable little curls that hang wildly most days all around her head. They fall just along her neck but when her hair is wet it is long and reminds me of Bella's hair when it is wet.

"Ok princess, let's wash your hair first." I say as I lay her back a little and pour water over her hair. Next comes the grape scented shampoo which lathers up purple.

"Look at Princess Marley and her purple hair." I say as I hold my hand out with some of the purple bubbles in it. Marley pats it with her hand and giggles.

"Whatever will we do with purple hair little lady." I ask her in an exaggerated southern accent. "Do we leave it purple or go back to daddy's color? I think we should go back to daddy's color. I like that you have daddy's hair."

As I am washing the shampoo out of Marley's hair I hear Bella calling Rory from downstairs.

"Rory, your toys."

"Ok." He says.

"Toy time." I say to Marley as I sit her back up.

A few minutes later I hear Bella calling Rory again.

"Rory, toys now."

"Ok."

"Your brother is not listening to mama." I say as I tickle her belly with washcloth.

"Rory listen to your mother and go pick up your toys." I say.

"Ok daddy." He says.

I listen for the sound of his footsteps but don't hear them.

"Rory." Both Bella and I say at the same time. Still nothing.

"Rory." I say again and I can hear Bella coming up the stairs.

"Rory." Bella says.

"Ro…"

"Re." I hear as I am calling his name again. I look to Marley who is sitting in the tub playing with her dolphin not paying any attention to me.

Not sure of what I just heard, I call his name again.

"Rory."

"Re." Marley says.

I cannot help the smile that explodes on my face. Marley just said her first word.

"Rory." I say again but only where she can hear it.

"Re." She says again.

"Listen to my sweet girl."

"Rory I am not telling you again, go pick up your toys." Bella says from across the hall.

"But mama."

"No Rory now." Bella says with that tone that lets Rory know she means business.

"Fine!" He huffs as I hear him stomp down the hall and stairs.

"Rory." I say hoping Marley will say it again so Bella can hear it.

"Re." Marley says.

"Did she…" Bella asks popping her head into the bathroom.

"Yes she did, she said Rory's name or some variation of Rory's name. She just said her first word baby."

"Oh my big girl." Bella says as she comes in and sits down beside me by the tub.

"Mama is so proud of you sweet girl."

"Ma-ma." Marley says as she looks up at Bella.

"Did you hear that?" Bella asks as she reaches her hand out to me. "Did you say mama baby girl?"

"Ma-ma." Marley says again.

"Oh my sweet girl." Bella whispers as she leans in and kisses her forehead.

"I'm going to go make sure Rory picks up his toys." I say as I lean in and kiss Bella's cheek.

"Thank you baby." Bella says with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

This is a big day for Bella. Rory turns five and Marley spoke her first words. I can feel the pride radiating off of her.

I can also feel the pride radiating off of me as I walk down the stairs.

It turns out to be one of those days we will both remember forever.

When I put her to bed that night, as I was singing to her, Marley said da-da.

What a great day!

**April**

My head is killing me and I can't breathe through my nose. It has been years since I have been this sick.

"How's my sick husband?" Bella asks me as she leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Fine." I mutter out through my congested head just before a coughing fit hits me.

"My poor baby." Bella says as she gives me some more cold medicine and cleans up the tissues I have littered all around the bed.

"Sleep baby." She says as she tucks me back into bed.

This stupid cold has had me in bed for the past three days. Bella has been sleeping in Rory's room with him. I have seen her as she has been taking care of me, but I haven't seen Rory or Marley in that time. I can hear them, hear my family all around me but I haven't seen them all.

I really miss them.

I drift in and out of sleep. Not really sure of how long I am sleeping or even what day it is. Bella comes in and checks on me. She brings me soup, she brings me medicine and orange juice and she makes sure I have plenty of tissue to blow my nose.

I am well taken care of, yet I still miss my family.

I wake up sometime not sure of the day, feeling a little better, better enough to take a shower. Looking at the clock I see that it is 5:30 in the afternoon.

The shower feels really good and I start to believe I am human again. I can only imagine I wasn't the prettiest smelling thing in the house these past few days, but Bella never said a word.

I stand there and let the warmth of the water soothe my bed ridden sore muscles. As the water rolls down my body and into the drain I can feel myself coming back to life a little.

It takes me a little longer than normal to dress as I still feel very weak. I am determined to get out of this room and see my family even if it is just for a little while.

After I make it down the stairs I stop as I take in the scene in front of me in the kitchen. Marley is sitting in her high chair which is up against the counter. Rory is sitting on the counter next to her helping Bella roll out dough. All three of them have flour on various parts of their faces and arms and all three of them are laughing.

The smell of rosemary and simmering chicken fills what little air I can get in through my half clogged nose and it is amazing. My family is making me chicken and dumplings.

I stand there quietly watching the three of them, loving every minute of it.

"Here's another one mama." Rory says as he holds up an flat dough ball.

"It's perfect Rory. Daddy will love it; in fact I bet this one right here will be the one that makes daddy feel so much better."

"Dada." Marley says as she holds up her own ball of dough.

"Yes baby, that's for daddy." Bella says as she takes the dough from them both.

Is it too biased of me to say I have the smartest five year and eleven month old children in the world? Probably, but I'm sick so humor me.

"I hope daddy gets better soon, I miss playing with him." Rory says as he rolls another ball around in his hands.

"I hope he does too buddy. I know he wishes he felt better so he could play with you both. Daddy doesn't get sick often so we have to make sure to take really good care of him so he can be back to his playing weight again."

"What does that mean?" Rory asks looking up from his rolling.

"It's kind of an expression that people say. It means that daddy will be back to his normal self." Bella says with a laugh.

"Daddy." Marley says as she looks up and sees me.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Rory shouts as he jumps to his feet on the counter and looks like he is going to try and jump into my arms.

"Rory Anthony don't you dare." Bella says in her very firm mommy voice.

Rory freezes and looks at her with a puppy dog face.

"We don't stand on counters nor do we jump off them buddy." Bella says her voice a little softer now. "Daddy probably doesn't feel 100 percent right now and you jumping on him might get you both hurt." She says as she lifts him off the counter and places him down on the floor.

"So daddy not at full weight yet?" Rory asks while he is looking at me as if he is trying to decide if there is a change in the way I look.

"Not yet buddy. Let mama check his weight and then you can give him a hug ok."

"How are you feeling baby?" She asks me as she walks over and feels my head and then my neck.

"A little better. The shower helped and it feels good to get out of bed." I say as I wipe flour off of her cheek with my thumb. It feels really good to touch her again. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Ok buddy you can give daddy a hug, but no jumping on him."

Within seconds, Rory is wrapped around my legs.

"I made you dumplings daddy, to make you feel better so you can be at your playing weight again."

"Thank you buddy." I say as I lean down and pull him into a better hug.

"You feel better?" Rory asks as he puts his hands on my face and looks into my eyes.

"Better now buddy."

"I missed you daddy."

"Oh buddy I missed you too. I could hear you helping mama out though and I'm proud of you for being such a big boy."

Rory gives me a huge grin before letting go of my face and going back over to Bella.

"Daddy." Marley calls out again and holds her little arms up for me to get her. I look at Bella and she just nods her head yes.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I take the towel Bella has handed me and begin to clean her up a little before taking her out of the high chair and pulling her to me. Her little arms wrap around my neck and it's the best medicine I could ask for.

"Rory why don't you and Marley take daddy into the other room and watch a movie while I finish dinner."

"Ok mama." Rory says as he walks over to me and takes my hand. "Come on daddy, we can watch _Wall*E_, it always makes me feel better."

Before I turn to leave with my kids in tow I turn back and mouth _I love you_ to Bella. She smiles and nods her head and turns back to the stove.

Both Rory and Marley sit quietly on the couch with me as we watch the movie as if they know daddy needs stillness right now.

Dinner is served thirty minutes later and it tastes like heaven.

Chicken soup may be good for the soul, but Bella, Rory and Marley's chicken and dumplings is good for the whole body.

**May 16****th**** 7:00 am**

"Hey my beautiful girl." I say as I walk into Marley's room. She is standing up in her crib waiting for someone to pick her up. Her face lights up instantly when she sees me.

"Happy Birthday princess." I say as I lift her up from her crib and into my arms.

I can't believe she is a year old already. It seems like only yesterday that I held her tiny little body in my hands.

"When did my baby become such a big girl?" I walk over to the changing table and lay her down so I change her diaper.

"Today's a big day Marley. Your first birthday. Mama made you a cake and there will be ice cream and everyone will be here this evening to sing to you." As I talk Marley pulls her little baby doll to her mouth and chews on her hand. She watches me as I talk to her like she understands everything I am saying.

Once I have her changed and freshened up we head downstairs for breakfast. Bella left for work over an hour ago and Rory is still sleeping. I know it was hard for Bella to go into work today, even if it was for only a few hours.

I put Marley in her high chair and go to the cabinet to pull out oatmeal. As I am waiting for the water to warm up, I cut up some banana and place it on the tray so she can have something to eat while waiting on her favorite oatmeal.

She mashes the banana in her fingers before bringing it to her mouth and shoving it in. She loves to eat them this way and I have to admit I love watch her do so.

Once breakfast is fixed I sit down beside her, each of us with our own bowl of oatmeal, glass (or sippy cup in her case) of orange juice and bananas.

"You have to promise me something Marley. You have to promise me, no matter how big you get, you will always be daddy's girl. I know there will be boys one day and I know you will get big and not want to hang out with daddy anymore but you will still be my baby girl no matter what. So promise me you won't be too mad at me or roll your eyes at me too much when I try and give you a hug or kiss ok."

Marley's beautiful brown eyes watch me as I talk to her, her little face covered in oatmeal and bananas. It is a picture of baby perfection and one that I will carry happily with me to the grave.

"I love you so much sweet girl. You and Rory and mama are the best things that ever happened to me." I say as I lean in and kiss her forehead. She holds out one of her banana covered hands as if offering it to me. I take her hand in my mouth and pull the smashed mess off.

"Thank you princess."

I know it is probably crazy on my part, but I'd like to think this is her way of telling me she will always be my little girl no matter how many birthday's we celebrate.

**July 19****th**

"Alex!" Rory yells from the swing he is on. I look up as he jumps off the swing and runs over to where Alice and Alex are walking towards us. I pull Marley from her swing and go to join them.

"Hey darling, what are you doing here?" I ask her as I pull her into a hug.

"I took the day off to take Alex in for his check up and we thought we would come and hang out with you guys at the park if that is ok."

"Of course it's ok sweetie."

Rory and Alex run over to the slide and I watch as Rory helps Alex climb up and then runs around to the other side to help catch him as he slides down.

Alice and I head back to the swings so I can push Marley some more. Swinging is one of her favorite things to do at the park. And luckily she doesn't seem to mind being strapped into one of the baby swings. Rory always hated them and never wanted to be in one.

"So how did the checkup go?" I ask.

"Really well, Dr. Adams says he is where he should be for a two year old. She says she thinks he is going to be tall like Jasper and I have to agree. That boy outgrows his clothes so quickly I think I could open up my own consignment shop." She laughs and then sighs. "It so hard to believe he is two years old."

"What they say is true; time really does seem to go by quicker once you have kids." I say reflecting on how quickly Marley and Rory are growing up.

"Does it go quicker with two?" She asks looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

"It does seem to go that way…wait, Alice are you pregnant?"

"Yes." She squeals.

I stop Marley's swing and pull Alice into a hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around.

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy for you guys. How far along are you?" I ask as I put her back down.

"Four months." She says looking down. "After…" she pauses looking up at me and I can see tears forming in her eyes. "We just wanted to make sure everything was ok before we said anything."

Shortly after Marley was born, Alice found out she was pregnant. A week later she had a miscarriage. Alice was devastated.

"Oh my sweet girl." I say as I pull her into another hug. "Everything's ok right?"

"So far so great." Alice says as she wipes tears from her eyes. "I'm still scared though." She whispers.

"I know sweetie, but you have to faith that everything is going to be ok." I say as I kiss her forehead. "So four months huh, are we looking at a Christmas baby?" I ask hoping to lighten the mood.

"Pretty close, my due date is the 28th. Hopefully this baby will not be as stubborn as Alex."

"Does Bella know?"

"Yeah, I stopped by the bakery to see her before coming here. She was very excited for us and insisted that I am having a girl."

"Do you want a little girl?"

"I really do." She says with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, I love Alex with all of my heart and would be very happy with another boy, but I'd really love to have a little girl. Seeing Bella with Marley, makes me want one even more."

"Looking forward to playing dress up are you?"

"Yeah and all of those other little girly things."

"Ing daddy." Marley calls out.

"Like swinging." I say with a chuckle as I turn back to Marley and start pushing her once again.

We spend the rest of the afternoon playing in the park with our three kids, looking forward with great hope and faith for our latest addition to the Cullen family.

**August 23****rd**

"He isn't ready yet?"

"Bella sweetie, look at how excited he is he is ready." Bella looks back into the back seat of our car and watches as Rory bounces up and down in his car seat. He is looking out the window taking in the scene in front of him.

"He isn't old enough yet."

"Baby he's five, it's time."

"But I'm not ready yet." She whispers as tears fall down her cheek.

"Will you ever really be ready?" I ask as I take her hand in mine and pull it to my lips.

"No." She says quietly as she turns from Rory and looks out her window.

We are sitting in the parking lot of Rory's school. The school that he will be starting today. His first day of school, of being a big boy, of really growing up.

It's been a hard week for Bella, as this day has grown closer and closer. I have to admit it has been hard on me too.

"Can we go in now mama?" Rory asks.

"Yes we can baby." Bella says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

We join the mass of kids and parents walking into the school building ready to start a new year. The halls are filled with colorful pictures and welcoming signs and there are teachers everywhere pointing out directions and welcoming children back or for the first time.

We were here a week ago for open house and got to meet Rory's kindergarten teacher Mr. Bogwicz. He seemed like a really nice guy and Rory was very excited to meet him and be in his class. He insisted the kids call him Mr. B. because that was easier for them to say.

Rory remembered his way to the class and tried to pull away from Bella's grasp but she held tight and Rory relented, letting her hold his hand the whole way there.

"Hey Mr. B." Rory says as he bounces into the class room.

"Hey Rory!" Mr. B. says as he holds out his hand to shake Rory's. I have to say I am impressed he remembers Rory's name already. "Are you excited about today buddy?"

"I am. Mama packed me a snack and I have my crayons and pencils and all the stuff you said we needed." He says as he points to the little backpack that sits on his shoulders.

"Good deal Rory. Let me show you where you will put your stuff."

Rory and Mr. B. walk over to a row of hooks and cubby's and find the one with Rory's name on it. Bella follows with the bag of class room supplies that we were asked to bring in as well.

"We also have these Mr. B." Bella says as she hands him the bag. "This is a little something for you as well." She hands him a box filled with different cookies.

"Mama made those at work. She owns a bakery." Rory says looking at Bella with pride.

"Wow that is really cool buddy. I love the goodies your mama makes. I have been to her bakery and think it is the best around."

"Me too!" Rory says in agreement. It's not hard to see he adores Mr. B. already.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this really means a lot to me. I promise I'll take care of your little man here."

"I guess we need to go baby, let you get settled in ok." Bella says as she leans down and pulls Rory into a hug. "I love you little man. I hope you have the best first day of school ever!"

"I love you too mama." Rory says as he pulls back from Bella. He wipes the tears from her eyes while looking at her face. "Happy mama tears?" He asks.

"Yes baby, happy mama tears."

Bella stands up and I lean down still holding Marley.

"Tell Rory bye sweetie." I say.

"Bye Re." Marley says as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Bye Marley, bye daddy." He says as he leans in and hugs me too. "Take care of mama today." He whispers in my ear.

"I will buddy I promise. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Rory runs over to a book shelf and pull a book out and sits down to look at it.

"He'll be fine I promise." Mr. B. says as he pats Bella on the shoulder.

"I know." She sighs. We turn to leave, pausing for a moment to have one last look at Rory in his new classroom.

He looks happy and content, not scared at all and it makes it a little easier to leave him there.

"Thank you." Bella whispers as we pull away from the school and head back to the house. I can tell by her voice that she is crying again.

"For what baby?"

"For letting me be a blubbering mess today."

"You are not a blubbering mess sweetie; you are a mama whose little boy is starting his first day of school."

"I know, but still…thank you."

"You're welcome baby."

"I love you Edward, with all that I am, I love you."

"I love you too my angel, so much."

We ride the remaining short distance back to the house holding hands, a comfortable silence filling the car. I look in the rearview mirror to see Marley has fallen back asleep, the sweetest of smiles on her little face.

I know in a few short years we will be doing this again with her and while it hurts my heart a little to think about her growing up I cannot help but revel in the pride I will feel for her, the same pride I feel now for Rory.

"Thank you." I whisper to God and our parents for this blessed life.

* * *

_**A/N: So you may have noticed the reoccurring mention of Pixar movies like Monsters Inc. Toy Story and Wall*E. I have this huge love and affection for Pixar movies one because the first movie I ever took my son to see in the theater was A Bug's Life and we have seen every one together since then. We even had the joy of going to see the premiere of Cars at Lowes Motor Speedway in Charlotte. It was so cool to watch a movie out door on 100 foot screens and to see all of the stars of the movie on stage (including the late great amazing Paul Newman) talking about the movie and giving money to The Hole in the Wall Gang charity that Newman founded. It was in June and there was a light drizzle but we didn't care. We sat there in our little plastic rain parkas and just enjoyed. One of those memories I will cherish forever. Wall*E is my favorite one and I think it is just one of the most amazing, beautiful, innocent and wonderful movies ever made and despite the fact it is a kids movie it is was of the sweetest love stories ever.**_

_**So what are your favorite kid's movies and what did you first see with your kids or little ones in your lives? I love sharing your stories.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the glimpses into their lives.**_


	33. Tin

_**SM owns Twilight but these lovely kids are all mine!**_

_**I need to apologize for the lateness of this posting. We are getting ready for a huge Easter brunch at work and I have been working most nights and haven't had a chance to really write that much. I am also in my last two weeks of school and then I am finished for good. Fifteen hours in a kitchen each day takes a lot out of a body, but I love what I do so I really am not complaining. Looking forward to the end of classes though.**_

_**I know there have been issues with FF over the past few weeks and if you missed the alert for the posting of Chapter 32 be sure to check it out before reading this one. Not that it is needed but it will give you a few glimpses into their lives before now.**_

_**Bridges had been nominated for two Sunflower Awards, best Edward and best Carlisle. Nominations run through April 30**__**th**__** and voting begins May 4**__**th**__** running until May 25**__**th**__**. Thank you so much to whomever nominated this story and bless your little hearts! Please be sure to check it out at the link following, **__**: /thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations_21 . html. A big thanks also to StartTheFantasy for letting me know about the noms! **_

_**Chapter title Tin is the traditional gift for a tenth anniversary.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Daddy I go?" Marley asks me as she watches me pack my suitcase.

"No princess, remember you guys are going to go stay with granddaddy and grandmamma while mama and I go and celebrate our anniversary.

I still cannot believe how quickly ten years has passed.

"But I wanna go daddy." Our four year old says with her little arms crossed against her chest.

"But you will have so much fun with granddaddy and grandmamma." I say picking her up so I can get her to look at me eye to eye.

"Not love me daddy?" She asks with her little lip pressing out.

"Of course I love you my sweet girl. I love you very much. Mama and I don't get a lot of time together so we are going to be gone for a few days and then we will be back home for birthdays. I bet you won't even miss us."

"I miss you now daddy." She says as she pulls me tighter to her by wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I miss you now too sweet girl. I always will."

"Promise come home?"

"Of course I promise to come home. Your mama and I could never be away from you guys for very long. We love you too much."

"Ok daddy." Marley says as she wiggles out of my arms and heads towards the door. She passes Bella who is walking into the room holding a laundry basket full of clean towels.

"Daddy says he come home mama, just like you." Marley says as she passes Bella. She doesn't even stop to look her in the face; she just talks as she walks.

"That's great baby." Bella says with a smile.

"Did she make you promise to come home too?" I ask Bella.

"Yeah after she almost tripped over her lower lip." Bella says with a chuckle. She pulls some towels out of the basket, folding them and putting them into one of the suitcases we are taking.

We are going to stay at Emmett's friend's house on Bald Head Island for four days to celebrate our tenth wedding anniversary. Back to the place where we first told each other that we loved the other and the place where we first made love. It's the perfect place to celebrate.

I am brought out of my thoughts by the flash of something dark green. I turn to see my wife pulling my favorite bikini out of a drawer. I'm sure there is nothing spectacular overall about those two particular pieces of fabric but on my beautiful wife they are one of the sexist things I have ever seen.

My Bella is just as sexy to me today as she was the day I met her. Her body has changed a little over the years. Her hips are a little fuller, her breasts are a bit bigger and her bottom is a bit rounder. However she is just as lean and tone as she was the first time I saw her, she just now has a mother's curves.

Ten years and three kids have noting on her amazing body.

That's right three kids.

To say our youngest was a surprise would be putting it mildly.

A week after Rory started kindergarten Bella was helping Esme clear her garden of the final summer crops and getting ready to plant some fall items like sweet potatoes and collards. As she was taking down some vines she evidently upset a spider which was protecting its nest holding baby spiders when she reached into the pile of vines and pulled them up. At first she didn't think much of the ugly red bite on her arm, but as the day wore on and the spot on her arm got worse, Carlisle insisted she have it checked out and sure enough they had to put her on antibiotics to fight an infection.

We were told that antibiotics can affect birth control and that other methods need to be used while on them.

The night of Bella's birthday we used a condom for the first time in our entire relationship. We probably could have waited until we could be natural but it was her birthday and well we were both horny so we went for it so to speak.

The condom broke at some point and a month later we found out Bella was pregnant.

Georgia Grace Cullen was conceived on her mother's birthday and like our two children before her came early. She was born on my birthday.

When we get home from Bald Head, we were going to celebrate Georgia's second birthday and my thirty-fourth.

We batted around a few names for weeks once we found out we were having another girl but nothing ever felt right. One night Bella was watching reruns of an old TV show called _Dead Like Me_ that she was a big fan of. The main character's name is Georgia and one of the other characters on the show named Daisy was southern and Bella said she fell in love with the way her name sounded coming out of Daisy's southern voice and that the name just felt right. Hearing Bella say the name Georgia was all that I needed and I agreed with her immediately.

Her middle name was Bella's amazing outlook on things. By the grace of God, spider bites, horny parents and faulty birth control our youngest was born. Without a doubt, she was meant to be.

Bella was more convinced of this by the ease that was our third pregnancy. Bella was never sick, she didn't suffer from migraines or heartburn and she had so much energy it pissed poor Alice off.

Alice was seven months pregnant with their daughter Jayden Marie when Bella found out she was pregnant. Poor Alice was so exhausted the last few months she could barely keep her head up to work and take care of Alex. Seeing Bella with all of the energy in the world and two kids already made her feel like a bad mom. Bella reminded her of how hard her first two pregnancies were at times and that she deserved smooth sailing with the third and that Alice's third would be a breeze as well.

In the end, Alice and Jasper decided on just the two kids and she was just going to take Bella's word on the matter.

Where Rory is the spitting image of his mother and a total mama's boy and Marley is the spitting image of me and a daddy's girl, Georgia is a perfect blend of both Bella and I and very, very independent just like her mama.

She has the shape of Bella's eyes and nose and my mouth and chin. Her hair color is a beautiful red that is a mixture of Bella's auburn and my bronze. Her eyes though are the biggest difference from the two of us. They are ice blue and stunningly beautiful, the same color as Carlisle's eyes, the same color as my dad's.

It seems appropriate that she would have Carlisle's eye color since he is the one she seems to connect with the most. She loves Bella and me as any other almost two year old would love their parents, but she just seems to have this connection with Carlisle that she doesn't have with anyone else. Needless to say it tickles Carlisle to death.

"Ok buddy you're going to help granddaddy and grandmamma with Marley and Georgia right?" I ask Rory as Bella and I get ready to leave them with Carlisle and Esme.

"I will daddy. I'll make sure they are ok." Our eight year old answers me.

"Thanks buddy, it makes me feel better knowing you will be here to help if they need it."

Rory's face lights up when I say this and I can tell it means the world to him that I trust him enough to look after his little sisters.

He takes the title of big brother to heart just like Charlie did, still does. He has been a great influence on Rory.

"Come here my babies." Bella calls as our three children stand in front of her. Rory is in the middle holding Marley and Georgia's hands on each side of him. "Be good for granddaddy and grandmamma. We will be back in four days." She pauses to hold up four fingers so both Marley and Georgia can understand. "I am going to miss you all so much and remember I love you all so much." She says as she wraps her arms around the three of them and kisses them all on the head.

Different variations of _love you too_ come back to Bella and I can see the tears wailing up in her eyes. I know she wants to get away for a few days, but this is the first time we have left all three of them and it's hard on her. I have to admit it's hard on me too.

I follow suit with my own words of love and missing them and kisses goodbye. Esme reassures us everything will be ok as we watch Carlisle happily walk back into the house with the three grandkids in tow.

The ride to Bald Head is quiet, but not in a bad way. Bella and I both need a little time to deal with missing our kids and it's as if we have this silent understanding that the ride up there is the time for that.

"I have forgotten just how beautiful it is here." Bella says as we ride in a golf cart taxi to the house. The last time we were here was when Rory was three and Bella was pregnant with Marley. "And how much the island calms me." She says as she lays her head down on my shoulder.

Our first night there we don't really do much. We share a light dinner, watch a little TV and actually turn in by 10:00 pm. What can we say having three kids will wear you out!

We decide to spend the next day on the beach, just chilling out and relaxing in the warm June sun. Of course my beauty wears the bikini that I love so much.

"Edward."

"Yes my love."

"Would you mind putting some more lotion on my back?"

We have been lying in the sun for about two hours just talking and being with one another. It reminds me of our honeymoon in Italy and the time we spent together on the beaches there.

"Sure sweetie." I say as I move over to her side of the blanket and straddle her legs so I can rub the lotion on her back. I know she has a bottle of spray on stuff and that there are other ways to apply that don't require me to straddle her body, but fuck if I care!

I pour the lotion in my hands, rubbing them together at first to warm it up a little before I slowly glide them across smooth skin. Being able to touch her in any way shape or form is still one of my all-time favorite things to do and in this bikini it is even better.

"Baby have I told you lately how much I love this bikini on you?" I whisper in her ear as I glide my hands down her arms which are splayed out before me on the blanket so that Bella is laying in a t-shape. My own body now mirrors hers except I am on my knees still.

"Not in the last few minutes." She answers me and I can tell from the tremor in her voice how having me draping her like this is affecting her.

"As much as I love the way it clings to the curves of your body." I say as I bring my hands slowly back up her arms and down the curves of her breasts and waist. "I love the way it settles on the floor after I have taken it off of you."

"But I'll be all sandy as it settles." She says as she turns her body over so that our heated cores meet with one another.

"That my love is what that big ole amazing shower is in there for." I whisper in her ear as I once again lower my body to hers so we are chest to chest.

"Clean me then Edward." She says in that husky sex voice that I love so much before she takes my ear lobe into her mouth and begins to suck.

I swear if there weren't others on the beach many of them being children I would say fuck a little sand and settle the bikini in that sand beside us right then and there.

Instead I stand up hurriedly, helping Bella to her feet and throwing all of our things into the bag we brought with us as quickly as possible.

Bella begins to put her cover up back on as she watches me with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Don't!" I huff just as she begins to pull it down her arms. She looks at me for a moment before she takes it back over her arms, throws it down at my feet and slowly, painfully saunters her way off the beach and back towards the house.

I stand there for a moment, lust struck by her moves before I come to my senses, finish packing away the offending cover up and remaining items away and chasing after my beautiful wife.

Big ole amazing shower sex is the best kind of shower sex there is!

Bella and I nap after our shower activities and a little lunch. It is probably the first time in eight years that we have slept together like that during the day without little bodies snuggled up to us. As much as I miss our kids, I realize as I drift off to sleep that I miss this also.

We go to the little pizza parlor on the island to have dinner and then return to the scene of our first declarations of love and watch the sun set once again.

"I think I have fallen more in love with you every day since I first met you." I whisper into her ear as we watch the sun sink into the ocean.

We stay there wrapped up in the sound of waves crashing until all the purples, reds and pinks have given way to black before heading back to the house.

We spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's bodies.

The next day, which is the 18th and our actual anniversary day, we take the bikes out and explore the island. We spend hours just riding around the island before we go to the little shops to find something for the kids, then there is the lighthouse, the marshes and finally the beach where we look for shells.

We stop by the little grocery store on the island to pick up a few things that Bella needs for dinner tonight. She insisted on cooking dinner to celebrate and also insisted that I be in the kitchen to assist her.

She picks up some fresh mozzarella, Italian sausage, fresh Roma tomatoes and basil. As we are standing at the checkout line, Bella look over to a drink cooler standing there and spots glass bottle Cheerwines. She reaches into the cooler and pulls two out placing them on the counter with our other items.

"What?" She asks as I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Baby you still have some of those at the house."

"But not in glass bottles." She answers me as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" I push her further.

"They are just better in glass bottles." Bella says with a shrug of her shoulders and gives her attention to the cashier who has begun to ring up our items.

I know in her mind nothing else needs to be said about it and therefore I let it drop. This is just one of those little things that I love so much about her.

Once back at the house we both take showers before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

"What's on the menu for tonight my lovely wife?" I ask as Bella begins to pull out ingredients.

"Tonight we are having lasagna bundles with puttanesca sauce."

"Wow that sounds really good and really complicated." I say as I try and wrap my head around what she has just said.

"Not really and it is very good."

"Have you made it before?"

"No Francesca made it a few weeks ago for her friend." Bella says with air quotes around the word friend. Francesca has been seeing a man for about three years now but always refers to him as her friend despite the fact the rest of us knows he is much more than that. "She brought the leftovers into the bakery and baby they were really good. Of course I begged for the recipe and knew I had to make it for you tonight."

"So what do we do first?" I ask.

"Let's get everything chopped up first and then we will start on the sauce."

Bella hands me the bunch of fresh basil, some spinach and some garlic to chop up as she works on capers, kalamata olives, Roma tomatoes and fresh mozzarella.

"Did you know that puttanesca in Italian means whore?" I ask her as I cut the basil in a chiffonade. Ten years of marriage to Bella has taught me a lot of culinary terms, like cutting leafy things into small thin strips is called a chiffonade. I love learning these things from her.

"Yeah I know seems silly to have a whore's sauce on the menu of a five star restaurant doesn't it?" Bella says with a shake of her head.

"Makes you wonder if some of those high class diners know just what they are putting in their mouths." I say as I take one of the olives Bella is cutting and suck into my mouth.

"Watch it sexy boy or I'll give you something to put into your mouth." Bella says as she stands on her tippy toes and licks the salty juice from the olive off of my lips.

"Bella!" I groan as I try to pull her closer to me.

"Not yet love, you need sustenance for what I have planned for this evening." She says with another lick to my lips before falling back to her flat feet and returning to slicing mozzarella.

"Vixen." I mumble to myself before returning to the basil and spinach.

Once the prep work is done, Bella opens a can of diced tomatoes as she heats oil in a pot.

"Please put the garlic into the oil and stir it around for me." Bella says and of course I do as she requests. The smell of fresh garlic sautéing fills my senses and I am brought back to our honeymoon instantly.

Bella adds the tomatoes, capers and olives to the pot, reducing the heat. She then adds some of the basil, a little bit of salt and some pepper, stirring them all together.

"While that is simmering we need to brown the sausage." Bella says as she begins to pull the sausages from the butcher's paper that they are enclosed in.

She begins to squeeze the sausage, pushing it out of the casing into the pan.

As you may or may not know sausage is rather phallic looking and well watching my wife delicately squeeze the meat out of those casings, fuck if it doesn't send delightful chills down my whole body.

"Let me help you with that." I say as I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her, taking one of the sausages and mimicking her movements. She must be hit with the same delightful chills because I can feel her body shudder against my own.

Once all of the sausage is in the pan, Bella takes a spatula and begins browning the meat. Not wanting to lose contact with her I place my hand over hers and together we stir the meat around, browning it slowly as the smell of it sizzling away permeates our skin.

"Baby you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen in the kitchen." I whisper into her ear.

"You being here with me like this is what makes me sexy." She answers me back.

Not entirely sure how, we manage to get the sausage browned off and moved from the pan into a bowl where Bella mixes it with ricotta and shredded parmesan cheeses setting it aside when she is finished.

"Will you take the rest of the basil, the spinach and the rest of the parm and pulse it in the food processor?" Bella asks as she takes an emersion blender to the pot of sauce and purees the tomatoes and other items to a fine texture, thickening up the sauce and making it more liquid.

I do as she asks and when we are both finished, she comes over and pours olive oil into the processor.

"I know most pesto's have pine nuts added but this one doesn't call for them and I think it makes it better really." Bella says as she stops the processor, takes the lid off and scoops the green goodness onto her finger tasting a little bit before offering the remaining sample to me.

I greedily take her finger into my mouth, sucking off the mixture and reveling in the feel of her skin in my mouth.

"You're right it is better." I say with a wink, knowing full well she will know I am talking about the taste of her and not the pesto.

"Now it's time to put it all together." She says as she walks over to the freezer and pulls out puff pastry.

She takes two sheets, places them on the counter and begins to roll them out a bit more. They are frozen, but as I have learned over the years from Bella, puff pastry thaws quickly. After rolling them out, she cuts each sheet into four squares.

"The first layer is the mozzarella." She says as she places a piece of the fresh cheese on each square. "Then we put down a slice of Roma; add a touch of salt and pepper and then a spoonful of pesto. Next we add some of the sausage mixture to each bundle." Once she has finished with her layering she eyes each of the squares to make sure each one has gotten equal attention.

"Then we pull the puff pastry up around each bundle." She says as she shows me what to do. The puff pastry covers the ingredients inside and she twists the corners on top before folding them down in a way that makes it look a bit like Santa's sack.

I pull the puff pastry a little too hard and it tears a bit, but Bella doesn't say anything. She comes over, shows me how to fix it and watches as I finish the bundle.

"Perfect." She says with a smile, before moving on to the next one. Working together we are able to get the bundles put together pretty quickly.

"Now we put them back into the freezer for a few minutes to give the dough a chance to cool down again." Another thing I have learned about puff pastry is that it puffs better if the dough is cold. This allows the butter to react to the heat of the oven better and give better puff to the pastry.

As we let the dough packets chill back down, we begin cleaning up the kitchen, moving in tandem with one another. Much like the way we dance through our life together.

Ten minutes later, Bella pulls the bundles out of the oven and brushes an egg wash over them before placing them into the oven.

"It will take them about 15 minutes to fully cook." She says. "While we are waiting we can make a salad."

We stand beside each other, stealing little glances at the other while cutting up vegetables for our salad before tossing them all together with romaine lettuce.

Bella slices up a loaf of Italian bread that she brought with her from the bakery and we set the table.

I cannot help the excitement I feel when the oven timer goes off as I am dying to see and taste the bundles that Bella and I have put together.

She pulls out a tray of golden brown, puffy bundles that have a little bit of mozzarella cheese oozing out of the side of them. They are beautifully appealing to the eye and smell like heaven.

She puts them on a plate, the sauce into a bowl and sits everything down on the table.

"The best way to do this is to take some of the sauce and put it on your plate and then take one of the bundles and put it on top of the sauce." Bella says as she demonstrates her words.

"Now you can just cut into the bundle and enjoy." Bella says with a beaming smile on her face.

The sound of the slight crunch of the puff pastry is the first thing to hit my senses, followed closely by the vision of cheese and pesto oozing out of the bundle, mixing into the sauce. The smell of all of the ingredients hits me next and I cannot help the moan that escapes my mouth. I pull a fork full into my mouth and my eyes close instantly as my lips engulf the fusion of flavors. Salty tang hits my tongue first, followed quickly by the flavor of sausage. Next comes a creamy blend of cheeses, followed by the acidic slightly roasted flavor of tomatoes and finally buttery goodness.

"Fuck me Bella, this is amazing." I mumble with my mouth full.

"You like it?" Bella asks me with a huge grin on her face.

"No baby, I love it. The flavors…oh my God Bella it's like…like pure heaven."

"Thank you Edward."

"No Bella, seriously thank you for making this for me baby."

"Happy Anniversary my sweet husband."

"Happy Anniversary my sweet wife."

After dinner and dancing while cleaning up the kitchen together, we spend the rest of our tenth anniversary buried as deep inside each other as our bodies will allow.

I couldn't ask for a better gift.

We wake up the next morning to raining hitting to porch outside of our bedroom so we decide to stay in bed all day. We make love, nap in each other's arms, talking about our kids and our lives and just enjoy our quiet time together.

Since it is our last night together, I tell Bella there is a movie I want us to watch and I can see the excitement in her eyes at the idea of us doing this. Since Marley was born we haven't really had a chance to sit down together and watch movies like we use to. The birth of Georgia really took away our chances of watching anything that wasn't rated G. Not that we are complaining. We would both take rated G with our three angels over all of the PG and above movies in the world.

"What are we watching tonight professor?" Bella asks. I must admit, after all of this time, I still love hearing her call me professor.

"I thought we would watch _Black Snake Moan_." I say. It is a movie I have wanted to watch with her for a few months now, ever since one of my students presented it in class. It is a very controversial film, even after fifteen years. From the reactions in the class it effects each viewer differently I was very curious to see what Bella would think of the movie.

"Isn't that the one with the girl chained to a radiator?" Bella asks me.

"It is." I answer her not wanting to say anything else and maybe influencing her thoughts.

"Ok." She answers me with a bit of caution in her voice.

As the movie plays, Bella is quieter then I think I have ever seen her while watching a movie together. I cannot make out any emotions on her face and it begins to worry me a little bit that she finds the movie offensive or that she will be mad at me for suggesting it to her.

Bella and I usually agree on movies, but I know just because I like a movie and see it one way doesn't mean she will do the same.

As the credits run, I turn to Bella, searching for some type of reaction on her face. She sits there silently before she turns to me.

"Wow." She whispers.

"Wow?"

"It's…I'm trying to find the right words. My head is warring a bit. There is a part of me that feels like I should be offended on so many levels about the way he treats her or the way she acts and the things she does. But the bigger part of me says that this movie is so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"In a way it's just like a blues song, like the music that Lazarus plays throughout. There is heartache, heavy drinking and drugs, sin, redemption, pain and guitars. In that way it is such a beautifully constructed story." She pauses looking to me, questioning if I understand what she is saying.

"I can see that." I answer her and in truth I can see just what she is talking about.

"I think I also see it as movie about broken people and that none of them can heal without the other, almost like they need to be broken to the lowest point possible in order to deal with what has happened in the past and then move on from there."

"I love you Bella." I blurt out as soon as she finishes talking. The feeling of pride and love I have for her overwhelm me at that moment. She is always so insightful when it comes to watching movies and it fills my heart with such love for her to share one of my passions with me on the same level I do. I always feel like I learn things from her watching movies together and that makes me love her more.

"I love you too Edward." She says as she leans in and kisses me softly. "Now tell me Professor Cullen, what are your thoughts?"

We spend the next hour discussing the movie before falling asleep in each other's arms.

There is a solemn air around us as we clean the house and pack to leave. We don't speak on the ferry ride back to Southport; instead we sit on the top deck, holding hands, Bella's head lying on my shoulder and watch the island drifting away from us.

Once we are in the car and headed home, the excitement of seeing our kids again takes over and we talk about what they could have gotten into over the past few days, no doubt being spoiled beyond all belief by Carlisle and Esme.

"Happy Birthday Edward." Bella says before we get out of the car at Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Thank you baby." I say pulling her hand up to my lips and pressing them gently against her knuckles.

We make our way into the house expecting to hear our kids running into the room to greet us. Instead we are met with silence.

We find Esme in the kitchen, quietly chopping up veggies and fruit and placing them on platters.

"There you are." Esme says as she comes over and pulls us into hugs. "Happy Birthday Edward! Did you have a good trip?"

"It was wonderful." Bella says. "Why is it so quiet?"

"Can you believe all three of them are taking a nap with Carlisle, even Rory?"

"Seriously?" I ask knowing Rory hasn't taking a nap in over four years unless he was sick.

"Is everyone ok?'

"Of course they are darling. Carlisle was reading to Georgia trying to get her to take a nap when the other two joined him trying to help. Before I knew it everything was as quiet as a church mouse and all four of them were asleep on our bed."

"How long have they been asleep?" Bella asks.

"About an hour now."

"Do you need any help getting ready for tonight?" Bella asks.

"No my dear girl, everything is great. Angela brought by the cakes a few hours ago. She was going to go home and rest a bit before coming back over later."

Angela and her husband Ben were expecting their first child in a few months.

"Alice and Jasper are bringing over balloons and streamers in a few hours and Rose and Emmett are bringing over burgers and dogs. I am just about finished with finger foods and all of the other sides are finished. You two can just hang out and relax from your drive."

"Let's go check on the kids." I whisper to Bella and we make our way up the stairs quietly to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

The sight before us is one that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Carlisle is asleep in the middle of the bed with Georgia fast asleep lying on his chest. Her little arms and legs are hanging down his chest and waist. He has one arm wrapped around Marley who is sleeping in the crook of his arm while his other arm is around Rory who is doing the same as his sister on Carlisle's other side. Rory has one of his hands resting on Georgia's back.

The slightest of smiles graces Carlisle's lips and I know the only thing that could possibly make this better for him would be his four other grandkids being there with him.

All seven of them may not be his grandkids in the biological sense, but biology has nothing on the heart. Charlie, Addy, Rory, Alex, Marley, Jayden and Georgia are all his grandkids equally, in every way that matters.

"I wish I had my camera." Bella whispers.

"Oh I imagine Esme has snapped a few already." I answer her knowing good and well she would have.

"We are really blessed Edward." Bella says as she puts her arms around me.

"We are my angel, in every way, we are blessed."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter was finished with the inspiration of a day trip to Charleston with my son. We explored the city, walking the same paths as Edward and Bella and eating at the same restaurant where they had their first date. We saw the place where they married and I really wanted to take a picture to show you all the sight Edward would have seen as he stood there saying his vows, but the big ass cruise ship that was docked only a few feet away killed the view. It was a really great day and I am glad for the chance to spend some time with him. It's nice to not be totally forgotten in his teenage mind. I did notice all the girls ogling him (I know I am biased but the truth of the matter is I have a very good looking son) as he was walked around. The mama bear in me wanted to smack them but another part of me suddenly wanted to apologize to the parents of any guys I might have ogled when I was a teenager! **_

_**Black Snake Moan (2006) Directed and written by Craig Brewer and staring Samuel L. Jackson and Christina Ricci. I really cannot say more about this movie then Bella does but I would love to hear the thoughts of any of you who have seen it already. It is a great movie, very hard to watch at times but one that really makes you think and maybe even look beyond your initial reaction.**_

_**Dead Like Me (2003 2004) A great show that was on Showtime about grim reapers. People who are technically not dead but are there to collect the souls of people before they die so that their souls can go to heaven. It was a great show and one that really made you think about the whole idea of what happens when you die. Hated it only lasted for two years because it was really good.**_

_**A few recs for you:**_

_**So it Begins by StartTheFantasy**_

_**Southern Bella She's Country by Minerva77**_

_**Just two more chapters to go my dears! **_


	34. Memorials

_**SM owns Twilight.**_

_**Bridges had been nominated for three Sunflower Awards, best Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Nominations run through April 30**__**th**__** and voting begins May 4**__**th**__** running until May 25**__**th**__**. Thank you so much to JLS0823 and anyone else who may have nominated my story. Please be sure to check it out at the link following, **__**: /thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations_21 . html. **_

_**To Catie126 so glad I didn't disappoint with the mentioning of Cheerwine and I apologize for not responding to your wonderful review but I wasn't able to.**_

_**This chapter moves us forward another five years.**_

_**You may want to grab some tissue before reading, just a fair warning.**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my dad Charlie and my mom Renee." Bella says with her ever beautiful smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I say as I extend my hand to shake theirs. "Bella has told me so much about the two of you I feel like I have known you my whole life."

"I could say the same thing." Charlie says with a smile as he pats my back and leads me over to the kitchen table and offers me a seat before he takes his own.

"You have an amazing family together Edward."

"Thank you sir, they are my life." I say as I look over at Bella who is standing beside Renee, her arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so proud of my baby girl and I can see every day the love that she has for you and the love that you have for her. It makes it easier for me to know that you are there to take care of her and my grandbabies."

Charlie pauses for a moment before he speaks again. "I just…I just wish I could hold them."

"I wish you could too sir." I say as I look up at Charlie and see tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

I reach out to put my hand on his shoulder but when I do he begins to fade away and my hand falls to the table with a loud thump which causes me to wake with a start.

It was the same dream I had been having for the past week. Each one seeming to get a little further along, Bella introducing me to her parents, her dad telling me he was proud of Bella and now the regret of not being able to hold his grandchildren. That was a new development and it left me feeling a little broken hearted for all of our parents knowing they would never be able to hold their grandchildren.

I suspect the dreams have started because of the trip we have planned in two days.

The Charlotte-Mecklenburg police department had built a new memorial for police who had served on the force and had passed away. Most of the officers had died while in the line of duty, but there were those who had passed away at other times and they were being honored as well which meant Charles Swan was being honored.

Charlie's best friend Jerry who was also an officer contacted Emmett and told him about the ceremony and asked that he and Bella attend. Of course they both said yes and we were making a family trip out of it. And when I say family I mean our whole family. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper along with their kids were coming too. After talking to Bella and Carlisle we also decided to go to Greenville as well so our children could learn more about all of their grandparents.

I know it isn't the ideal summer vacation but it was one that was very important to our family and it was one that the whole family decided on together.

We were going to spend a few days in Charlotte, seeing the city and showing our kids where Bella and Emmett grew up, then we were spending a few days in Greenville doing the same finally ending up on Orcacoke Island to see the wild horses and just unwind from what would more than likely be an emotional trip.

Even though the trip would be emotional we knew it was something that we needed to do as a family. Why it took us fifteen years to do it I'm not entirely sure.

I guess we could argue that we wanted the kids to be a bit older so they could fully understand what the trip was really about. With Rory at thirteen, Marley at nine and Georgia at seven we both knew they were old enough to get the meaning of the trip.

They all knew about their grandparents. We had pictures of them all over the house and we talked about them with the kids, but we had never taken them to the places where we grew up and shared with our parents.

In a way this was going to be their first time really meeting their grandparents.

**Charlotte**

We arrived in Charlotte, North Carolina on a rainy Friday afternoon. The memorial ceremony was scheduled for the next day and luckily the weather report called for clear Carolina blue skies since it was being held outdoors.

Rory, Alex and Marley all rode with Bella and me and watched movies the whole time. Addy rode with her parents, Georgia and Jayden rode with Carlisle and Esme leaving Alice and Jasper to themselves.

Charlie and Jessica, who had been dating since they turned sixteen were meeting us in Charlotte. They had both just finished up their second year of college at North Carolina and Duke respectively and were coming to join us on this trip.

We all joked with Charlie about him dating a Duke woman but he would always just smile and say he was proud of Jessica for getting into school there. They went to rival schools and basketball season was a trip to watch the two of them together, but I think the fact the schools were only seven miles apart from each other made everything all right.

No doubt we were a motley looking crew walking into the lobby of the Ritz Carlton in uptown Charlotte. We all decided to splurge a little and stay at a nice hotel saying we did it for the kids but truth be told I think we did it for ourselves. I mean really how often do you get to stay at a place as nice as a Ritz Carlton?

We all agreed to get a little bit of rest before meeting later on that evening for dinner.

The kids of course fell in love with the mini bar at first glance but luckily Bella thought ahead and made sure to have all kinds of snacks and goodies available to keep the temptation away from sticky fingers.

As I walked out of the bathroom into the living room area of the suite that we booked I found my beautiful wife looking out the window into uptown Charlotte. I knew this had to be emotional for her. She had not been back to Charlotte in almost twenty years.

"How are you holding up my love?" I ask as I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her into my chest.

"Ok I guess. This area has changed so much since the last time I was here. Mama and daddy use to bring Emmett and me here when were younger and of course it was nothing like it is now. This whole Uptown area is so much more trendy and upscale then it was when I left."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little I guess. I know it's just a reading of his name along with others who have passed away but it will be a little emotional to be around his old friends again. I guess I'm also a little nervous about going back to our house and the park and those other places that were so much a part of my life before they died. What if it has changed so much that my memories completely fade or worse what if my memories have romanticized those places more than I should have. I mean what if I'm really disappointed?" Bella says as she sighs and leans into me a little more.

"I understand what you mean sweetie. I have been feeling the same way about going back to Greenville. I haven't been there since I was twelve, haven't been back to their graves since the stones were put up." I sigh as well really feeling like a very bad son at that moment for admitting out loud I haven't been back to my parents graves in twenty seven years.

Just like she always has, Bella knows what I am thinking and feeling and turns around so we are face to face. She takes mine in her hands, making me look at her.

"Edward you are not a bad son for not going back there. That is not where they are. They are here…" Bella says as she takes one of her hands off of my cheek and places it on my heart. "…and they are in there…" she says as she nods her head in the direction of where we hear our children talking about what to watch on TV. "Your mom and dad are all around us Edward. You talk to them; you show them every day that you love them by being the best husband and father in the world. That is how you honor their memory my love."

"I love you so, so much Bella." I say as I pull her closer to me and kiss her with great passion.

"With all that I am." She murmurs against my lips as she returns my love.

And just like that my amazing angel makes everything better.

"My goodness Bella you are more beautiful than your mother and I swear she was the prettiest lady I ever laid eyes on." Charlie's best friend Jerry says as he pulls Bella into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Jerry." Bella mumbles into his chest.

Jerry pulls back from his hug and puts his hands on Bella's shoulders and looks into her face again.

"My sweet little one is all grown up now." Jerry says as he looks at Bella with the love of a father.

Bella had told me that Jerry and his first wife we never able to have children and that Jerry always looked at Emmett and Bella as if they were his own. After they divorced Jerry never remarried and never had kids of his own.

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long." Jerry says.

"Neither should I." Bella returns. They hug again before Bella turns to me and the kids who have been standing there patiently watching their exchange.

"Jerry I'd like you to meet my husband Edward Cullen and our children Rory, Marley and Georgia."

I hear Jerry sigh Rory's name under his breath before he holds out his hand to shake mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. And would you look at these beautiful children. I still cannot believe you are a mama Bella. I still think of you as the little girl making mud pies in my back yard while your dad and I grilled out."

"Now my mom makes real pies and I help her." Georgia says with pride in her voice.

"Really good pies." Rory adds.

"And cakes and cookies too." Marley says as well.

"You all sound so proud of your mama." Jerry says with a chuckle.

"We are." They all answer at once.

"As am I." Jerry says with a smile.

"Is this old guy harassing you?" Emmett says as he walks over and gently pushes Jerry's shoulder.

"Who are you calling old buddy! I can still whoop your behind!" Jerry says as he pulls Emmett into a hug.

As I watch Emmett and Jerry joke around with each other before he introduces him to Charlie, Jessica and Addy I notice from the corner of my eye, Bella wiping tears from hers. I move to go to her, but stop when I see Rory, who is now almost a foot taller than Bella put his arm around her.

"Mom are you ok?"

"I am buddy. I just miss them."

Rory pulls Bella into his arms and gives her a hug of comfort.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too baby boy." Bella says as she lets him take away some of her sorrow.

We are called to take our seats so the ceremony can begin. Emmett and Bella sit beside each other, holding hands. I sit to the other side of Bella, taking her other hand in mine.

The Chief of Police begins with a prayer to St. Michael, the patron saint of police men and women. He next talks about the memorial that has been constructed and about the lives of the men and women who work so hard every day to protect the citizens of the city of Charlotte and Mecklenburg County.

After he speaks for about twenty minutes the memorial is unveiled and he begins to read off the names of those officers who have passed away.

As he gets closer to Charlie's name I feel Bella's grip tighten in my hand and I pull her closer to me, putting my arm around her so she can rest her head on my shoulder.

"Charles Keith Swan." The chief says.

As he calls his name I can feel Bella's tears hitting my dress shirt. I lean down and kiss her head, resting my own gently on top of hers. I glance over to see how Emmett is doing and see that he too is resting his head on Rose's shoulder who is trying to sooth him as well.

After all of the names have been read, the families are invited to come up and look for the engraved names of their loved ones. We all stand back, letting Bella and Emmett go up there together. I watch as they trace over his name with joined hands before they put their arms around the other and stand there exchanging what I can only assume are memories of their father and words of love for each other.

After standing there together for a bit, they turn to the rest of us and we join them. Together as a family we stand there hand in hand looking at the name of the dearly missed father of my angel.

After the ceremony we have lunch with Jerry and a few of Charlie's other friends. This time the tears shed are those from laughter at the stories of Charlie, Emmett and Bella. It seems the best way to end the afternoon.

Each family decides to stay in that evening, ordering room service and just hanging out with the other. The kids watch movies in one room while the adults sit and talk in the other wrapping Bella and Emmett up in a cocoon of much needed support and love.

The next morning we go to the Discovery Zone to give the kids a chance to play and have a little fun before we go out and explore the city. Emmett has rented a large van for the day that will hold us all and he plays tour guide as he drives around Uptown Charlotte showing us Panthers Stadium and Bobcats arena. Once we leave Uptown we head over to Myers Park which is the area of Charlotte that Bella and he grew up. He takes us by the high school they both went too before stopping in front of the house they lived in.

"Mom's magnolia tree is still there." Bella says with a smile as she looks out the window at the two story brick house.

"It still looks the same." Emmett says.

Bella who is sitting behind Emmett places her hand on his shoulder and he holds it with his free hand.

"They added a fence to the back yard and rose bushes up front." Bella says.

"That would make mama happy, she always wanted them but poor thing couldn't keep them alive for anything." Emmett says with a little chuckle.

We sit there as they point out what the different windows of the house are and answer the questions that the kids have for them. I can tell from Bella's contented sigh as we pull away that she is pleased her memories have all been correct and not romanticized in her mind.

We reach the park they use to have picnics at and make our way over the tree Bella told me they spread their parent's ashes at. We lay three blankets down beside it and begin our own picnic and listen with great attention as Bella and Emmett share stories of their parent's with each of us.

After lunch the kids go and play while the adults continue to listen to Bella and Emmett's stories. Most of them we have heard before, but not like this, not in the place where they happened, not in the place where they were closest to their parents.

That night as the dream I have been having reaches the point where Charlie begins to fade away he tells me thank you for bringing her here. I don't wake with a start but with a smile on my face, knowing that Charlie and Renee Swan are at peace with our lives.

We take the kids to Carowinds the next day figuring they could use a day of fun. Emmett of course is the biggest kid of them all riding all of the roller coasters and other rides he can fit onto and screaming louder than anyone else.

When the day is over we are all soaked from water slides and water flumes, each of us a little pinker in color from sun exposure and exhausted beyond all belief.

It was a great day!

The next day we begin our journey to Greenville, North Carolina.

**Greenville**

We pulled into the parking lot of the Candlewood Suites in Greenville around four in the afternoon. I think the adults were still a bit worn out from our previous day's amusement park adventure and the long drive from Charlotte to Greenville. We were lucky enough to get two of the five rooms we booked as adjoining rooms and Esme and Carlisle insisted that they have one and the kids have the other which would give the rest of us rooms to ourselves. We all tried to protest, but they would not hear of it. We knew they wanted some grandchildren time and who were we to argue with them.

After settling into our rooms Bella and I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. The pounding on our door a few hours woke us up and Bella opened it to find a very excited Emmett standing there.

"Come on sleepy heads I'm starving and Esme won't let us go and eat until we are all there." He says with a little pout.

"Poor baby, it's been like what an hour since you last ate?" Bella says with a mock pout.

"Three hours." Emmett says holding three fingers up.

I cannot help the laughter that escapes me at that point. I swear for a man in his forties, Emmett Swan is the biggest kid around.

"How are you still standing?" Bella asks.

"Sheer will and determination baby girl!" Emmett replies with a smirk.

"Give us about twenty minutes Emmie and then we will meet you at Esme and Carlisle's room."

"Twenty minutes?" Emmett whines.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Rose."

"Fine!" He says with a huff before stomping, I kid you not, stomping off down the hall.

Nineteen minutes later we join the rest of our family and head over to Cracker Barrel for dinner.

Needless to say we kind of took it over and I think it will be awhile before our waitress is able to handle a party like ours again. I also think Emmett spent about a hundred dollars in the country store buying candy. He swears it is for the kids but we all know better.

The next day I take everyone over the Eastern Carolina Campus and show them around. School is out for the semester and summer sessions have not started yet, but there are a few people milling around campus and so we are able to explore without any problems.

I show them where my dad's office was and the student center where I use to hang out sometimes while my dad was in meeting with students. It felt amazing to be back here and I could feel my dad with me as I pointed out different things.

After the campus trip I took them into town and showed them the theater my mom and I went to watch movies at the café we would go to afterwards. Unfortunately now the café was a consignment shop but in my mind I could still see the tables that sat out front on the sidewalk that we would sit at and discuss the movie we had just watched together.

We then went by our old house and Carlisle, Esme and I told the others stories of my growing up there and Carlisle and Esme coming for visits. Alice even had a few of her own that she shared with the group.

We were only staying in Greenville for one full day because there wasn't as much to do here as there was in Charlotte. Plus I think everyone was really excited about spending time on Orcacoke Island. We had never done the family vacation thing and we were all really excited about.

Before leaving the city the next day we stopped by the graveyard that my parents were buried at. Bella encouraged Esme, Carlisle and I to go first and have a few moments there together before the others came over to join us.

Esme held my hand as we walked over to the little area were they lay. The stone that marked their graves looked the same as it did the day it was put up. I looked over at Carlisle to question how it looked so new.

"I pay a small fee each year to make sure the groundskeepers here take care of the stone and keep their graves clean and well maintained."

"Why?"

"I always knew it would be hard for you to come back here Edward but I wanted to make sure that when you were ready that it would be perfect for you when you did."

"Do you think badly of me because it has taken me so long to come back?" I ask as I hang my head down.

"Absolutely not Edward." Carlisle says as he puts his hand under my chin and pulls it up to look him in the eyes. "It's hard for me too son, always has been. This is not how I want to remember my brother. I want to remember him and Liz both as I loved them, alive and full of grace, not as just a stone. They are not here Edward; they haven't been since we laid them to rest. Their souls are all around us; their memories are in our hearts and minds. That's what we need to remember, that's how we honor them my sweet boy." He says as he pulls me into a hug. I can feel Esme's arms wrap around me from behind.

"That's what Bella told me." I say as I feel tears running down my face.

"I always knew our girl was smart." Esme says with a giggle.

We all share a little laughter at Esme's words as we pull away from our hug. Esme leans down to the stone that reads _Edward Anthony Cullen Sr. and Elizabeth Platt Cullen loving parents of Edward Anthony Cullen Jr._ kissing each of their names with her hand.

"I love you guys and miss you more each day. I know you are watching over Edward and are as proud of him as we are. Thank you for trusting us to love him as our own and for sharing him as our son. It has truly been a gift." She says before standing again, turning to me and kissing my cheek before taking Carlisle's hand and walking back over to the others.

A moment later I feel Bella's soft hand take mine. We don't speak, just stand there hand in hand staring at the stone in front of us. I can feel my parents all around me but it is no different than any other time or place. They are here with me now because I am here just as they are with me wherever I may roam.

"Thank you for your wonderful son." Bella whispers, her hand grasping mine tighter.

"Thank you for loving me." I say both to Bella and my parents.

**Orcacoke Island**

The ferry ride onto the island took about an hour once we were all settled. Unlike Bald Head Island, cars are aloud but the only way onto the island is by ferry. We were renting a large house on the beach and I could tell after the past couple of days we all needed a chance to unwind and just enjoy. None of us had ever been to the island before and we were all looking forward to exploring this part of North Carolina history. The kids were really excited about seeing the horses and the lighthouse on the island which was one of the few still active ones in the area.

After getting settled in the house, Bella, Esme, Rose and Alice all went to the store to get groceries for the next few days. Charlie, Jessica and Addy took off on bikes to explore the area, Jasper, Emmett and I took Rory, Marley and Alex down to the beach while Carlisle, Jayden and Georgia went to look for the horses.

A few hours later everyone had returned back to the house and we all exchanged stories of what we had discovered so far while Bella and Esme cooked dinner. Rose and Alice were taking the next night with the guys taking turns grilling the remaining two nights we were here. Breakfast and lunches would be simple things that we could grab on the go.

Dinner was amazing as I knew it would be and the house was filled with nothing but laughter.

We spent the next few days exploring the island. We all go to the lighthouse and to the place where the horses run wild. Georgia and Jayden give us the history of how the horses are believed to have been left on the island by Spanish Explores and have been here ever since. We also learned the history of how a local boy scout troop tends to the horses twice a day and is considered one of the only horse mounted troops in the country.

We go to Springer's Point Nature Preserve and explore the trails, look out for wildlife among the hundred year old trees and listen as a ranger tells stories of the area of beach that Blackbeard and his crew would sit and wait for unsuspecting ships to plunder.

Bella of course takes hundreds of pictures of not only the island and all of its sights but of our family as well.

The night before we are set to leave it is my turn to grill and as I head out to the lower porch where the grill is located I hear Charlie and Rory's voices.

"Do you think they are ok now?" I hear Rory ask.

"I think so. I know it had to be hard on all of them, but I think having the rest of us here really helped." Charlie answers. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation but I cannot help but wonder what they are talking about.

"Do you ever think about it, about losing them I mean?" Rory asks.

"All the time buddy." Charlie pauses for a minute before continuing. "I measure milestones by matching my age with theirs. Once I passed one of them I felt a little better. Edward was eleven when his parents were killed so when I turned twelve I began to feel a little better. Bella was sixteen when Grandpops Charlie and Grandma Renee died so when I turned seventeen I felt even better and well now…"

"You only have one more hurdle to cross." Rory finishes for him.

"Yep once I turn twenty five I will be golden." Charlie says with an air of victory in his voice.

"I know that something could happen to anyone of them after that point but it helps me with the fear that grips me sometimes. It's a hard thing to think about; losing your parents or any loved one for that matter. I still remember to this day the way dad cried when he got the call about Bella being in a car crash. Even though I was only four I can remember as if it was yesterday the pain in my dad's eyes, the fear that was in his voice as he tried to tell mom about what happened. I even remember the look in your dad's eyes. He was so in love with your mom then and I could see that even though he tried to be brave he was scared to death." Charlie pauses again for a moment looking over at Rory.

"I'm glad I wasn't born yet when that happened. I don't know that I could have handled something happening to my mom."

Charlie pats Rory on the shoulder before speaking again.

"I know it may sound a little crazy but I think I feel in love with your dad that day. Not in a love love kind of way obviously but in a family kind of way. I figured anyone who loved my Bella the way he did had to be worthy of love himself and I knew then your dad was going to be really special in my life and he always has been."

I can feel myself choking up at Charlie's words. I knew I loved him from the get go, how could I not, but to hear him talk about when he realized I was worthy of his love was overwhelming.

"Yeah it's kind of gross watching them together sometimes." I have to bite my tongue not to laugh and give myself away.

"Parents are like that." Charlie answers him with a laugh.

"So I guess I have passed one of those milestones already haven't I."

"You have buddy, just two more to go."

"I wish I could have known them." Rory says as he looks back out to the water.

"Me too buddy, but I'm grateful for Carlisle and Esme."

"They really are the best grandparents aren't they?" Rory says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah they are. Come on buddy let's go see if we can find Jes and Addy." Charlie says as they stand up from their chairs and head towards the beach.

As I watch their retreating forms I thank the heavens above for Charlie and what he can give to Rory that he might not want to talk to me about. I guess I never realized until that moment what the death of our parents would mean to our kids but at least I knew that they had each other to help deal with those things.

**Home**

The trip home was long and I could tell we were all ready to be back home and in one place. The trip had been wonderful and had brought us all even closer together as a family but now we needed home.

As the wheels of our car met my beacon bridge I realized that while we had just come back from the cities that we grew up in, Charleston was our home.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Just one more chapter to go and I have to say that it overwhelms me that my lovely readers are sad about seeing this end. It has been a truly amazing experience for me to write and I have loved every moment of it.**_

_**I also want to say thank you to each and every one of you who has taken the time to review. The last chapter took me over 400 reviews which is more than double what I received for my first story.**_

_**I posted the first chapter of my new story Sometimes Salvation in the Eye of the Storm yesterday. I was going to wait until I was finished with this one but it was just begging my brain to get out there so I went ahead and bit the bullet so to speak. It is a mystery/drama story and really very different from this one. It is a Bella/Edward story but there are a lot of other factors that come into the story and it is told from a third person POV because that is the best way to tell this story. I hope you all give it a chance and thank you so much for those who already have.**_

_**I have another one that I am going to begin soon called Stations. It will be more light hearted and another Bella/Edward romance. It will only be from her POV though because a lot of it will be from her internal musings. I should be posting both stories at the same time now that school is almost over and I will have more free time.**_

_**As I was dipping Easter shaped sugar cookies in chocolate over the weekend I realized a quirky thing I have done with all of the kids in this story. I wonder if any of you have noticed it or not. Think about it and let me know. Just one of the crazy ways my mind works when I am working in sugar, flour and chocolate. Some of my best writing comes about from those moments.**_

_**Let me know what you think and much love to you all! **_


	35. Forever

_**SM owns all things Twilight but I have enjoyed borrowing them for a little while to make this story my own.**_

_**All that needs to be said will be done at the end.**_

_**With a sad heart I label this story as complete.**_

_**It is short and sweet and may require a tissue or two but it says oh so much!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"How are you holding up baby girl?" I ask Georgia as I walk into the kitchen of the bakery where she is currently working on a three tier cake.

"Pretty good all things considering." She says as she rubs her large belly. "Just tired, they kept me up again last night."

It is still hard to believe my baby girl is going to be a mama in two short months and to twin boys no less.

Georgia is more and more like Bella every day. Not just in the way she looks more like Bella now then me, but in her manners, her loving heart and a passion for life that matches her fiery red hair and Carolina blue eyes.

As she grew up she loved being with her granddaddy but she also loved being the kitchen with Bella. She had the passion that Bella does from the first moment she made her own pie at the age of seven and that passion has grown since then.

She worked all throughout high school in the bakery with Bella and once she graduated she came on full time. I would have loved to have seen her go to college just like Rory and Marley did, but Bella reminded me that she didn't go to college or culinary school either and that she did just fine for herself.

The only argument I had left after that would be that Bella had done more than fine for herself.

Georgia met Matthew Anderson her freshman year of high school when he was a junior and they have been together ever since then. The got married two years ago once Matthew had finished his education degree at Coastal Carolina University and came back to Charleston. He teaches 8th grade science and Bella and I both know that eventually Georgia will take over the bakery.

"Hey there Edward Matthew and Carlisle Charles." I say as I kneel down to the side of Georgia's belly. Yes I am still a belly talker and I hope using their full names will let them know granddaddy means business. "No more giving your mama a hard time. I know it may be a little cramped in there, but mama needs her sleep ok."

"Daddy." Georgia giggles and I swear she sounds just like Bella.

"What?" I ask standing back up.

"I swear they know it's you." She says as takes my hand and places it on her belly so I can feel them moving around. "They always react in some way when you talk to them."

"All three of you did too." Bella says as she comes through the back kitchen door.

I swear after thirty years of being together my beautiful wife still takes my breath away when she walks into a room, especially when she is wearing a wife beater, chef's pants and an apron covered in chocolate.

"There is just something exciting about your daddy's voice." She says as she walks over and kisses my cheek. "It has the same effect on me too." She says with a wink.

"Are you doing ok Georgia?" Bella asks.

"I'm fine mama. Just amazed you did this three times."

"Yes but I never had more than one in there at a time sweet girl." Bella says with a smile as she pats Georgia's belly.

"I really wish you would have let Angela do the cake."

"It wouldn't be the same coming from Angela." Georgia quietly says.

"I know my sweet baby girl. And it means the world to me and daddy that you are making this cake for us." Bella says as she pulls Georgia into a hug.

Georgia was working on a cake that looked just like the one Francesca had made for our wedding day. Our incredible children all got together and decided to throw a party for our 30th wedding anniversary. Georgia insisted that we have a cake just like the one we had all those years ago and that she be the one to make it.

In part she wanted to do so as a tribute to Francesca who we lost five years ago. My poor wife was devastated when Francesca passed away, but even in her grief she knew that Francesca's ninety six years on the earth had been filled with love, happiness and passion.

"What time are Marley and Bailey coming in?" Bella asks.

"They are supposed to be here around three." I say as I look at my watch. "I'm going to head back home and wait for them."

"Ok." Bella says with a smile.

"Bye daddy." Georgia says and it melts my heart that my twenty-two year old still calls me daddy.

I was in my office working on my syllabus for my summer classes when I heard Marley's voice calling out to me. Now that my kids were all grown up and out of the house I was teaching two classes each summer and really enjoying them.

"In my office darling." I say. I am almost through the door when I am met with the force of Marley's embrace.

"I missed you daddy." She says into my chest.

"I missed you too baby." I say with a smile on my face as I pull her into me tighter. My Marley girl was still a daddy's girl through and through even at the age of twenty-four.

Marley followed in my footsteps with a love for film. She graduated from UNC-Wilmington with a degree in film studies and stayed there afterwards, getting a job working for the North Carolina Film Commission office. She works with studios to get films made in Wilmington and other coastal cities scouting locations, researching historical information, setting up extras and catering and places for the actors, directors and other film crew to stay. It is a demanding job filled with lots of hours and egos but she says she loves every minute of it because she gets to be involved in something she is very passionate about.

It was during one of her scouting location hunts that she met Bailey James. His parents owned a piece of land on Oak Island that Marley knew would be perfect for a movie scene. Bailey was enamored with Marley from the get go. He agreed to let her use the land if she agreed to go out with him. She turned him down of course. He let her use the land anyway, but stayed persistent in his courting of her so to speak and once the production was wrapped she finally agreed to go out with him. She once told me that she wanted to say yes from the first time he asked her out, but she wanted to keep things professional for the sake of the film. Once it was over she couldn't wait to tell him yes. That was three years ago and the two have been together since then.

"How is my gorgeous girl doing?" I ask as I pull away from our hug and look her over. With the exception of Bella's eyes she is still the mirror image of me.

"I'm really good daddy." She says. She looks down for a moment before looking back at me with tears in her eyes.

"He asked me daddy. This morning he asked me to marry him." She says as she holds up her hand to reveal an engagement ring.

I knew Bailey was going to be asking her soon. He had come to see me three weeks ago to ask for my permission.

"I'm so happy for you Marley." I say as I wipe her tears away.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I knew he was going to ask yes, not just when?"

"Does mama know?"

"No sweetie. I promised Bailey I wouldn't say anything to mom or anyone else."

"I hope we will be as happy as you and mama still are."

"I hope you will be too baby girl." I say as I kiss her forehead. "Now let's go see this fiancé of yours."

A few hours later I am standing in my bedroom trying to fix the bow tie on my tux. Our children insisted that this party be as much like our wedding day as possible. They had even rented out the roof of the Vendue Inn for the party tonight.

"Bella I can't get this stupid thing to work." I whined as I fought with it again for the tenth time.

"Quit your whining I'm coming." Bella says with a giggle. I feel her arms slide around my neck, her body pressed up against mine. I can tell that she is standing on her tip toes so I lean my body down a bit so she can adjust my source of frustration.

"There you go, handsome as ever." She says as she finishes the task with ease. I straighten back up to fix the collar around the tie straps as Bella runs her hands over my shoulders and down my back to get any last minutes creases out of my jacket.

"Just as handsome as ever." Bella says again and I can hear the smile on her face.

"Thank you baby I…" my words catch in my throat as I turn around and see the glorious vision in front of me. Bella is wearing an ivory strapless dress that flows around her body stopping just shy of her knees. There is a Carolina blue sash tie around her tiny waist. The dress is so similar to the one that she wore on our wedding day that my eyes become misty.

"Bella…I…I mean you…stunning." I manage to get out.

"Thank you baby. Alice made it for me."

"It's perfect Bella. Just like you." I say finally gaining coherency again.

"I think you may be a little biased dear. Fifty-three year olds are not perfect." She says with a shake of her head.

"My fifty-three year old is perfect and she will be even at a hundred and three. In my eyes Bella you are still the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth and considering how beautiful our girls are that is saying something."

"Oh Edward you still know how to be cheesy don't you." She says as she wipes tears from her eyes. "But that is one of the things I love the most about you."

"I love you too my beautiful wife!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Here silly man, help me put my necklace on." She says as she hands me the sapphire necklace I gave her our first Christmas together.

Her hair is up in a twist and I cannot help littering her lovely bare neck and shoulders with kisses before I finally clasp the necklace around her neck. The last kiss I place is on the vanilla bean heart tattoo that is on her back just below her shoulder. The initials of our children adjoin the outside of the heart and my initials are dead center in the middle of the heart. She may accuse me of being cheesy from time to time, but she is just as bad as I am, and I love her all the more for it.

"Are you ready to go my love?" I ask as I hold my arm out for her to take. She slips her shoes on, kisses my cheek and takes my arm.

Marley and Bailey have already left the house, going to pick up Alex and Jayden at Jayden's apartment to ride over with them. Jayden was just like her mother when it came to fashion sense and was working in the store with her mother as a designer. She has recently done the wedding dress of one of the President's daughters and was currently in high demand. Alex followed in Jasper's footsteps by going to The Citadel. He took it one step further, joining the Air Force right after he graduated and is currently living in Macon Georgia at the Robins Air Force base learning how to be a pilot. We are very lucky and grateful to have him home tonight and I know Jasper and Alice are as well.

When we arrive at the Vendue Inn the party is already in full swing. As we step off the stairs leading up to the rooftop bar, Rory greets us in the hallway.

"My goodness mom, you look just as beautiful as you did in the pictures of your wedding day." Rory says as he pulls her into a hug. Yes he is still a mama's boy and you can tell the sun and moon rise and fall in his mama's eyes to him.

"Oh my sweet boy I swear you get more like your dad everyday with your words." Bella says with a huge smile on her face.

Rory leans down and kisses her cheek before coming over and hugging me. At six foot six our twenty eight year old towers over both his mother and I. We knew Rory would be big, we just had no idea he would be this tall.

His height as well as his incredible basketball skills helped him get a scholarship to play basketball for none other than the North Carolina Tarheels. When current coach Tyler Hansborough came to our house to recruit Rory I thought Bella was going to have a heart attack. She was a huge fan of his from his days of playing at Carolina calling him one of the best that ever was. My sweet, normally calm wife went completely fan girl over the man and I swear he left with 20 pounds of sweets. Rory of course was embarrassed but I think deep down inside he was tickled to death at the same time. Each of the four years Rory played in school he made sure to ask Bella to send some goodies his way to give to "coach". Turns out Coach Hansborough became a fan of Bella's as well.

I always thought my wife was very enthusiastic about watching Carolina basketball before Rory played but that was nothing compared to how she was watching him play for them. Yes she was that mom, yelling loudly at the refs, at other players and even sometimes at coach. Rory and he both took it in stride and loved her for her exuberance. Marley and Georgia refused to sit beside her at games though and I always had to play the buffer. I will admit to getting a little worked up at times myself though. It really is different when it is your child playing out there.

While in school Rory met and fell in love with Giavanna. She was a cheerleader for the basketball team and I think it was love at first sight for both of them. With her auburn hair and big brown eyes she reminded me a lot of Bella and it didn't surprise me in the least the Rory would marry a girl was a lot like his mom not only in looks but in her gentle sweet nature as well.

They have been married for six years now and have two amazing children, Elizabeth Renee named after their great grandmothers and Sophia Isabella named after their grandmothers. Lizzy and Soph as we call them were five and three respectively. Lizzy looked just like Giavanna and Soph could have been Rory with curly long hair. They were perfect and I now knew why Carlisle loved being a grandfather so much. Of course I think he likes being a great grandfather even better.

Rory had taken parts of both of mine and Bella's passions and merged them into one. From Bella's love of words and my love for teaching he became a professor of literature. After completing his masters degree at the College of Charleston, they offered him a position at the school. I couldn't be prouder of him if I tried and seeing his name as a professor listed right after mine makes me beam!

"Gia is going to let the DJ know you guys are here and they will announce you as soon as the song is over." Rory says with a smile on his face. "Everyone is already here and Emmett of course has been trying to sneak over to the cake and take a piece. Charlie has Emmalyne guarding the cake keeping him at bay." Rory finishes with a laugh.

Emmalyne Cullen was the beautiful ten year old daughter of Charlie and Jessica and the absolute apple of her grandfather's eye. Emmett would give her the world if she asked him too and we all knew she was well aware of the power she held over him.

"If anyone can keep Em at bay it would be Emmie." Bella says while rolling her eyes at her crazy brother's antics. Growing older did not necessarily mean growing up to Emmett. I knew Rose had to love him with all of her heart, hell we all did, to put up with him sometimes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I can have your attention please. I would like to announce the arrival of our happy couple. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen on their thirtieth wedding anniversary.

Rory opened the door to the outdoor bar and Bella and I are met with applause, cheers and love.

We are greeted first by Esme and Carlisle, who even in their eighties are just as vibrant and alive as they have always been. Carlisle's hair is now white and his ice blues eyes are crowded with laugh lines. Esme's hair is silvery grey and her skin is as soft as a baby's. And yet they are still one of the most beautiful couples around.

"Thirty years is a long time son, congratulations." Carlisle says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Not as long as fifty five is dad." I answer him. Carlisle's eyes still get a little misty now when I call him dad as do Esme's when I call her mom. I started it shortly after we took our family trips to Charlotte and Greenville. I know mom and dad would have wanted it that way.

"You'll get there my boy, I have full faith." He says as he looks over with admiration at Bella and Esme who are locked in an embrace.

We are greeted by the rest of our family and friends and we spend the next few hours mingling around greeting everyone like we did thirty years ago.

I watch as my family huddles together in different areas of the bar. Addy, who is also pregnant with her first child, is standing next to her husband Marcus. They are talking with Georgia and Matthew. I am sure they are comparing pregnancy stories. Alice, Rose, Jessica and Gia are all admiring Marley's ring, while Emmett, Charlie and Rory are talking with Bailey. I am sure there was some good natured _'be good or else'_ going on there.

Bella is dancing with Carlisle while Jasper dances with Jayden and Alex dances with Esme.

It is a perfect moment surrounded by my family in various moments' happiness.

After dinner is served and the cake is cut and before our 'second first dance' as Marley called it, I stand from my chair and clink my glass to get everyone's attention.

"Bella and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out to celebrate our lives together. I know that many of you were here with us thirty years ago and it means the world to us that you could join us again today. It also gives me great joy and pleasure to see all of the new faces that have joined us and to know that we have more on the way. As I look at my friends and family and I think about mine and Bella's life together, I am reminded of a movie that I once taught in one of my classes called _Life as A House_. It's a movie about a man who upon learning he is dying, begins to tear down and rebuild the house that his father lived in. He enlists the reluctant help of his son and the two of them began to build their own relationship as they build the house together. As the house goes up and the relationship with his son improves, he begins to see his own life as a house. Thinking about my own life that way and when I reflect on my life as a house it begins with the rich soil and history of the city of Charleston. A place I have loved my whole life, even when I was away from it for entirely too long, it was always there for me. The foundation of my life as a house was laid by Edward and Elizabeth and Charlie and Renee. Although we may not be able to see them, they are always there holding me up." I pause for a moment raising my glass to the heavens.

"The floor of my life as a house was laid by my mom and dad, Carlisle and Esme." I say as I turn my attention to them. "They have been there to support, to love me and keep me strong. With their hearts they have given me everything and have provided me with a floor that I cannot fall below."

"The four walls of my house are my brothers and sisters, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. It is neither adoption nor marriage that gave them the titles, but caring warm hearts that did and they give me structure." I say giving my attention to the rest of my family. "My wonderful nieces and nephews, Charlie, Jessica, Emmalyne, Addy, Marcus and their little one to come, Alex and Jayden are the bricks that give my life as a house strength."

My breath catches as I think of the next part, before resolving my strength to continue. "My beautiful children Rory, Marley and Georgia, the loves of their lives Gia, Bailey and Matthew and my granddaughters Lizzy and Soph and my grandsons Edward and Carlisle are the windows to my life as a house. Through them I see the world and all of its beauty. Through them I see the future and the best that life has to offer. Through them I see love reflected back at me."

I give me full attention to the beauty that stands beside me, tears rolling down her face. I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. "And the thing that holds my life as a house together is my gift from above, my Bella. She is the roof of my house that protects me from the elements of life. She keeps me warm and safe, she gives me shelter in the storm and she holds me all together. I would not be where I am today, would not be the person that stands before you now if it wasn't for my beautiful angelic Bella."

"Edward." She says as she squeezes my hand.

"Thank you Isabella Cullen for marrying me, for loving me, for giving me the three best gifts in the world. Thank you for giving me yourself, all of you, for the breath in your life, for the love in your heart and the soul in your body. With all that I am I love you."

I pull Bella into me and kiss her gently at first but then I let the passion that still burns inside of me take over and I deepen the kiss. I can feel the wetness of her tears on my face, hear the cheers and cat calls of our family and friends around us but nothing else matters at that moment, nothing but the feel of her lips against mine, the warmth of her body against mine and the love of her heart against mine.

The DJ begins to play _Lay Down Beside_ _Me_ and I pull away from Bella just enough to ask her to dance with me. We walk over to the make shift dance floor and begin the same slow waltz, in the same location that we did thirty years ago. I hold my beautiful wife in my arms reveling in all that is Bella. I look out into the smiling faces of our family and see the love that I have for them reflecting back at us. My bridge standing tall and proud in the distance watching over us as we share this moment.

"I love you Edward Cullen." Bella whispers into my chest.

"I love you Isabella Cullen." I whisper into her ear.

This life that I love started with a bridge but it ends with a home.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This story is dedicated to the memory of my beautiful niece Jessica who we lost six years ago in a car crash a month after she turned sixteen. I love her as if she were my own and writing this story had been very therapeutic and healing for me in a way. Thank you for letting me share that therapy with you. My Jessie girl is also the reason why a Jessica in my stories will never be bad. I have no problems with others doing it; I just can't do it myself.**_

_**There really are no words that can describe all of the love that I feel when I read the reviews that you have graced me with. It amazes me still to this day that my words can affect others as they have and I love that you all have shared this journey with me.**_

_**Bridges had been nominated for three Sunflower Awards, best Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Voting begins May 4**__**th**__** running until May 25**__**th**__**. Thank you so much to JLS0823 and anyone else who may have nominated my story. Please be sure to check it out at the link following, **__**: /thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations_21 . html. **_

_**Life as a House (2001) – directed by Irwin Winkler and starring Kevin Kline and Hayden Christensen. It is a sad and beautiful movie about tearing down and rebuilding of so many things in a few people's lives.**_

_**For those who have championed this story through recs on their own stories, word of mouth, nominations and just amazing reviews I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

_**For all of my southern connection girls I love you dearly and share a Cheerwine with you! **_

_**To all of you I give my undying fandom love and wish you all the passion that life has to give. This journey has been wonderful and I thank you again for sharing it with me and I hope to see you along the way on other story journeys!**_


	36. Charlie

_**SM owns all things Twilight**_

_**I know, I know I said it was all done and it really is but this is just a special extra.**_

_**Long intro here but please read!**_

_**I wanted to say thank you again for all of the wonderful support that I have gotten for this story. It has really skyrocketed since I finished the last chapter.**_

_**Thank you to StartTheFantasy and Minerva77 for the wonderful things they said at the end of chapters of their stories So It Begins and Southern Bella She's Country respectively. They were lovely heartfelt words about the ending of this story and it meant so much to me.**_

_**Thank you to prettykittyartist for her rec on her story Daddy's Little Angel. **_

_**The above three stories are really great and worth a read if you are not already.**_

_**Thank you to lovinjim because you just blow me away!**_

_**I wish I could thank all of you who have left me with nothing but love and joy in your reviews. It has been overwhelming at times in a good way and very much loved.**_

_**I also wanted to share some great news. Bridges was nominated for Best Happily Ever After in the Avant Garde Awards. I am not sure who nominated my story but bless your little heart and thank you dearly. Between this and the nominations for The Sunflower Awards I am truly humbled.**_

_**Information for both are below. If you are so inclined, I would appreciate your vote! (God that is weird for me to say!)**_

_**www (dot) **__**thesunflowerawards (dot) com. Up for best Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Voting ends May 25**__**th**__**.**_

_**www (dot) avantgardeawards (dot) com. Up for Best Happily Ever After. Voting begins for the first round May 22 and runs through June 4**__**th**__**.**_

_**To say thank you for everything I give you a glimpse into the mind of one of the most loved characters from this story. Our adorable Charlie. Below are his thoughts and point of view on several of his moments!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Charlie**

**Meeting Edward**

Who is that man?

After mamma yells at daddy again she goes over and shakes his hand. Edward she calls him. I have heard Essie and Car talking about him. I think he is Alice's big brother.

He's like I gonna be. I think they all love him because of the way Essie smiles. Even Bella smiles when she talks about him so he must not be too bad. If he makes an angel smile he must be ok.

I know, I'll go talk to him. Splain mamma's yelling. If he listens to me he must not be so bad.

So tugging on his hand works. That's a good thing. He leans down to me, that's an even better thing. Bella is right he does have pretty green eyes.

"Mamma is scary right now because her belly is so big and she is ready for my little sister to come out. She stays mad at daddy because he doesn't stand. But I stand so she doesn't get mad at me." I whisper in his ear so no one else will hear me.

He listens to me, that's nother good thing.

He must not be so bad. I go see if daddy needs help with mamma.

**Big Brother Talk**

I so nervous. Addy is coming. My little sister is coming. I need to talk to Edward. He stands. I know daddy's a big brother too but he not stand like Edward because he's a daddy now not just a big brother.

I wish Edward would be alone or I could get his tention. He too busy looking at Bella. I can't blame him. She's so pretty.

Oh good we go out now and wait for Addy to be born. Bella is staying with mamma so I can talk to Edward. He can't look at her out here. Unless he is like Superman and can see through walls. I'll have to check that out.

I hope he not mind me sitting in his lap.

"I going be a big brother."

"I know buddy that must be very exciting." He's smiling so he must not mind me being here.

"I will be like you?"

"Yeah, being a big brother is really cool."

It is going to be cool, but I still scared.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure buddy."

I like it when he calls me buddy.

"I scared."

I hope nobody heared me say that.

"What scares you?"

"What if I a bad big brother?"

"You will be a great big brother."

I wonder how he knows.

"But how you know?"

I hope he not just say that to make me feel better.

"Because Bella told me you would be and I believe her."

If Bella says so than it must be true. Angels not allowed to lie. That makes me feel better. I may still need help sometimes.

"Will you help me if I need it?"

"Of course I will little man. It would be my great pleasure to help you."

I like it when he calls me little man better and when he hugs me too. Bella is right he is special. But he's not staring at the wall to the room so he must not be like Superman.

That's ok, he's still cool.

**Worse day ever**

Everyone is so sad. Daddy never cries but that's all he has done. I would be really sad too if I thought angels could die but mamma says they can't and Bella is an angel.

Edward is here finally. He looks almost as sad as daddy. He must love Bella like daddy does. Maybe he wants to be her big brother too.

I go make him feel better.

"Hey little man." He says before he picks me up. He hugs everyone but has to put me down to hug daddy.

"Come sit with me." I say as I take his hand. We go sit with Essie to make her feel better to.

"Where is Carlisle?" Edward asks.

"He is checking with Dr. Stone right now to see if there is any more word on Bella." Esme answers.

"Isn't he working tonight?"

I not listen to what else they say. I heared it before and I know what they telling him.

Alice looks really sad and daddy looks really mad. I wonder what they are talking about now?

"What happened to him?"

"Stupid fu…"

Ooh daddy almost say a bad word. I not tell mamma though.

"Not so nice guy got off with just a few bruises." Daddy says.

Essie is holding daddy while he cries. I think this makes Edward cry too. I wish mamma were here. She knows how to stop crying.

"Mommy couldn't come." Maybe if I wipe his tears away like she does he will feel better.

"I'm sorry buddy, what did you say?"

"Mommy gives kisses to make tears go way, like she did with Daddy when he got a call, but she stayed with Addy so Essie has to take care of him now and I take care of you."

"I see, well thank you for taking care of me when mommy could not. I bet she wanted to be here but this isn't really a place for little sisters."

"No it not."

Maybe if I tell him my secret he will not cry any more. I not like it when Edward cries.

"Bella goin be ok."

I tell him cause I know.

"Yeah she is."

I not think he believes me. I will tell him my secret.

"Do you wanta know how I know?"

"Sure little man."

"Ok I tell you but it's a secret so you can't tell no one."

"Scouts honor."

I not know he a scout.

I look around to make sure no one else was listening.

"Bella is an angel and angels don't die." I whisper in his ear.

Now he will feel better and I can go make daddy feel better too.

**You love her**

Bella was home from that place I can't say, which was good. Everyone was happy again. I like it better when they are all happy.

I need to talk with Edward again about being a big brother. Also about something I have seen in his eyes the past couple of days.

"Edward can I talk to you?"

"So little man, what can I do for you?"

"Can we take a walk?"

"Sure thing buddy, where would you like to walk to?"

"How bout we go to the water, it helps me think better."

It really does. I love being in the water or at least near it. Except for bathes because I don't like getting soap in my eyes and mamma doesn't let me play as long as I would like.

"Sure thing, let me just let the others know where we are going ok?"

I wonder how I should say what I have to say to him. I know he said I could talk to him about being a big brother. I just worry cause I not cry over Addy like daddy did with Bella. Does that make me a bad big brother?

I like that Edward holds my hand when we walk. I think that means he really likes me and doesn't want anything bad to happen to me.

I like that bench there. I can sit and watch the water for a minute. Cool boat. I love watching cargo ships go by. They are so big and loud. I look over at Edward to see if he sees the boat and he looks like he is waiting for me to say something. Oh yea I am suppose to be talking to him.

"Edward, I think I not a good big brother." I sigh.

"I cannot imagine that being so." He says as he pulls me into his lap. I like being here. He has a safe lap. "Tell me what's going on."

"I try to play wif her but she just lays there. I cannot make her laugh. I must not be doing it right."

"At her age Charlie, she doesn't really play or laugh, all she does is sleep, eat and go potty."

He said potty.

"Daddy says she does that a lot." I laugh because daddy is funny when he says that. "He also says it stinky and mama says not as stinky as he is when he walks away."

Mamma mumbles a lot of things when daddy walks away. She right though. I have walked in the bathroom after daddy finishes sometimes and it's so stinky it makes my eyes cry.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Wow he is really smart. I need to turn around and look at him so I can see his face. Maybe he can read my mind.

"I not cry over Addy."

"Why would you cry over Addy little man?"

"Daddy cried over Bella." I whisper. Edward looks sad. I not mean to make him sad.

"He did that because he was worried about Bella. Has anything happened to Addy to make you worry?"

"No she not been hurt yet."

"Well there you go buddy, you haven't had a reason to cry over her yet."

"I hope Addy not get hurt like Bella. Even though I knew she would be ok, daddy was really scared. I not like seeing him scared."

I really didn't. If daddy was scared it had to be bad because nothing should scare my daddy. He's too big to be scared.

"Me either buddy, me either."

He gives me a big hug and I know he loves me. I need to look and see if he loves Bella like he loves me or if he loves her like daddy does mamma. I see it in his eyes if he does. I hold his face still so I can look better.

Yep he loves her like daddy loves mamma.

"You love her."

"Who do I love?"

"Bella."

"Why do you say that?"

"You eyes look like daddy's. I see when he looks at mommy, the way his eyes look, I see it when you look at Bella."

I smart too and can know these things. Maybe I can read minds.

Nope not a thing.

He's really quiet. Maybe he didn't want to share his secret yet.

"Not worry, I not tell anyone. It be our secret."

I hope that makes him feel better. I let him think about it.

I'm getting hungry. I hope he has had enough time to think cause I ready to go back home.

As we walk back home I think about what a really good guy Edward is and I know I love him too. He's my best friend. I need to say thank you. I hope he will lean down my way so I can whisper in his ear.

Of course he does when I ask him. That's what best friends do.

"Thank you for talking to me."

"My pleasure, anytime buddy. And Charlie…thank you for keeping my secret for me."

We are best friends!

**Giving mission**

Mamma and daddy didn't know I was listening but I was. I think I need to tell Edward it's ok cause I think it would be for him to take Bella's hand whatever that means. It must not be bad or daddy wouldn't be ok with it. He loves Bella to much.

"What's up little man?" He asks me after he sits down in the living room. It's just the two of us like I asked.

"Edward." I stop trying to remember the word daddy used. Oh yea I remember now. "You have my mission for Bella's hand."

"What?"

"It's ok to for you to take Bella's hand."

He looks funny. Did I say it wrong?

"Well thank you buddy, but I'm not sure what you mean exactly."

"I heard daddy and mommy talking the other day and mommy said she thought it wouldn't be long before you were asking daddy for his mission to take Bella's hand and I wanted you to know that I give my mission."

He sits there for a minute and I think he is trying to figure out what I said. Grown ups are so funny sometimes. They just don't understand kids.

"Well thank you Charlie that really means a lot to me." He pulls me into a hug so he must know what I mean now.

"So what did your daddy say?"

Daddy was standing behind us and answered for me.

"He said that he thought the same thing. And I told her that I was ok with it, that I would be ok with it when you did come and ask."

Now Edward knows we give our mission I know he will take Bella's hand.

**Why you not tell me?**

They are getting married which is great but he didn't say anything to me first. I thought we were best friends.

"Why you not tell me first?"

"I…"

"I thought you were my friend." I hope I not cry.

"I am your friend little man. You know big brothers and all. I…well…Charlie I messed up. I should have told you first. I'm very sorry."

"Did daddy know?"

"Well yes he did."

"You told daddy before you told me?" I know I will cry now.

"I had to tell your daddy little man. He is Bella's big brother and as such I had to tell him first. One day when Addy gets married her boyfriend will come to you and tell you first. It's a big brother rule."

"Ok."

Maybe he's right.

"Do you forgive me?"

His arms are open for a hug. Should I forgive him? Yeah that's what best friends do.

"I forgive you."

I love his hugs. Wait does this mean?

"You'll be my uncle now?"

"Yes buddy, I'll be your uncle now. But I'll always be your friend."

"Good!"

As I hug him I look over and see Jasper. I bet he needs to know about talking to big brothers first. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters so he may not know. I'll help him out.

"Jasper?"

"Yes little man."

"When you gonna ask Edward bout his mission for Alice's hand?"

His face gonna freeze that way if he makes it for too long.

"Well buddy…um…see…Alice and I…well we need to finish school first…and then…shit…I mean sorry Charlie I shouldn't have said that."

"I not tell mommy or Essie. It be our secret. Just don't forget to ask Edward first. You not want to break the rules."

I need to go potty! Edward must know because he lets me down when I wiggle.

**Birthday**

Yea Edward and Bella made it.

"Edward, Edward, you're here!" I scream as I run over to him.

"I am buddy; I wouldn't miss this for the world. Happy Birthday little man."

I like him calling me little man, but I getting too big for that. I five now, I not want the other kids to pick on me.

"Edward, I'm five now, I not little anymore."

"How right you are big man, how right you are, please accept my apologies."

He not need to be sad. I let him know by putting my hands on his shoulder so he will look at me. Mamma does that to me when I am sad.

"I ccept you pologies. Edward."

"Thank you kind sir."

"You not have to call me sir, Edward, I not that big yet." I giggle cause he so silly.

"But I do like big man. Will you call me that again?" I hope he will call me that.

"Of course I will big man."

"Thank you Edward. I not too big to give kisses, that's what mama says."

I don't want to say that too loud because the other kids might pick on me but I still like getting and giving kisses.

"Never too big for that buddy." Cool he kissed me back.

"I see you in a bit."

Now I can go play with my friends as a big man.

**Baby**

What! A baby! No they can't have a baby. I need to get out of here. They won't see if I leave. Everyone is too happy about the baby.

I sit outside by myself until Edward comes over to me. I wonder if he stills loves me or if he is mad at me for not staying and being happy?

"Hey big man can I join you?"

"I guess."

He sits down beside me just like me which is kind of cool.

"Why did you leave the house?"

"Needed some air."

"Something got you down?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that buddy, you look like you've got something on your mind."

"Maybe a little bit."

"Maybe a little bit, I see. Well you can talk to me if you want."

"No thanks."

"You just going to sit here then?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I just sit here too? I need some air myself."

"Why do you need air?"

I wonder if something is bothering him too.

"Well big man, I have a lot on my mind right now. I need to think and sometimes it helps just being with my friend while I think about these things."

He must not be mad at me because he said we were still friends.

"What do you need to think about?"

"Well I don't know if you were in there when we told everyone but Bella is going to have a baby so that means I am going to be a daddy."

"Don't you want to be a daddy?"

He has to want to be a daddy. He would be a good daddy.

"Yes I do, I really want to be a daddy, but I worry that I'm not going to be a good daddy."

"Why you think that?"

"Well I've never been a daddy before. I have seen your dad, and Carlisle and even my dad when he was alive and they are all really good dads. What if I am not as good as them?"

I have to make him feel better. Cause he will be a great daddy just like he is with me.

"You are good with me."

"Yeah but that's because you and I are buddies."

"But you take care of me like a daddy when it's just us."

"Really, I'm like a daddy when it's just us?"

"Really, really."

"So you think I will make a good daddy?"

Maybe if I look him in the eyes he will know I'm telling the truth.

"I think you make a best daddy."

He gives me a hug so he must feel better now. I'm glad I could make him feel better.

"Thank you big man. That means so much to me coming from you."

I wonder if he can make me feel better too if I talk to him like he did to me.

"Edward?"

"Yes big man."

"Do you…will you still be my friend when the baby is born?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"I will always be your friend Charlie."

"Will you still love me?"

Please say yes again.

"Until the day I die."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And you will still want to do things with me?"

"Always big man. Your new cousin may be with us sometimes, but there will still be times when it will just be the two of us."

That might be cool.

"I guess it will be ok for the baby to be with us sometimes."

"Yeah? Thank you for sharing me like that."

"Ok."

I wonder if Bella will still love me too?

"What about Bella?"

"What about her big man?"

"Will she still love me?"

"Oh Charlie you never have to worry about Bella not loving you. Your sweet angel of an aunt has more love in her heart than anyone else that I know. We could have a hundred kids and she would never love you any less then she does right now."

What! Like a spider?

"Will Bella have a hundred babies?"

"Heavens no big man, it was just an example."

"Thank goodness!"

I don't like spiders!

"Hey Charlie."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for talking to me tonight. It really helped me to not worry anymore."

"You welcome. And…uh…thank you too Edward."

"You are welcome too. I love you big man, always."

"I love you too Edward."

"So should we go and see if everyone else is ready to celebrate? I think Essie may have something sweet."

"Yeah let's go."

Yeah boy something sweet!

Bella looks kind of sad when we walk in. I wonder if she needs me to tell her she make a best mommy too. Cause I know she will. I'll tell her to make her feel better.

"Bella?"

"Yes my sweet boy."

"I think you make a best mommy."

Why are they crying?

"Thank you big man. I think you will make a best cousin."

"Yeah?"

"The very best of the best."

"I happy you going to have a baby Bella."

"Me too big man, me too."

I love Bella's hugs. Everyone else must love them too. That must be why they are crying.

**Rory**

Does that doctor really pee on body's? I swear that's what I heard daddy say. I don't want to stand here and listen to them talk anymore. What if he tries to pee on me? Gross!

I want to go see Rory. I tell daddy.

They are sleeping. That must be him in that box. I remember Addy being in one of those when she was born. I can't reach the box to see him. Maybe if I move this chair quietly.

Wow he looks just like Bella.

"Hey big man." Edward whispers.

"Hey Edward."

"Are you here by yourself?"

Silly Edward!

"I six Edward. Daddy is outside talking to a doctor that pees on bodies. I got bored and told him I wanted to see the baby so I came on in here."

"So what do you think big man?"

"He's little."

"He is right now, but he will grow up and be big like you one day."

"He looks like Bella."

"He does look like Bella big man."

Is he an angel too?

"Do you think he is an angel like Bella?"

"I do Charlie, I really do."

"My new best friend is an angel."

That is so cool!

"I think I might love him already Edward."

"I think he might love you too big man."

"Cool."

I want to hold him. I hope he will let me.

"Can I hold him?"

"You can when he wakes up ok big man."

"Cool."

Finally daddy comes in!

"Hey guys. Hey sorry about Charlie just coming in like that. I ran into one of my old clients, Dr. Peabody and we caught up on a few things."

Edward looks at daddy funny when he says that doctor's name. I guess it's his name and not what he does.

"I hope he wasn't a problem."

"Charlie is never a problem."

That's cool to hear.

"Yeah he is a pretty good kid."

That's even cooler to hear. My daddy thinks I'm a good kid.

**Smelly woman.**

What is that awful smell? Did Rory go poop again?

"Aren't they just adorable together?"

Shoo that woman stinks and she is scary looking too.

"Thank you." Edward says.

I wonder if he is just being polite like mama says I should always be.

"And what a polite daddy they have too. Polite and so very _handsome_."

Is she really flirting with Edward in front of us? I need to set the record straight and get her to go away.

"He's not my daddy."

"No?"

Does that make her happy? That's just gross! Like Edward would ever like her!

"No he is my uncle Edward, but he is his daddy. And he is married to my aunt Bella who is the most beautiful woman in the world next to my mama."

That is no lie! My mama is the most beautiful woman and Bella is a close second.

"How nice for her."

What an ugly woman!

"Yep and he loves her very much so stop trying to flirt with him because he doesn't like you. His Bella is not only beautiful but she makes the best desserts and she doesn't stink."

Ooh I think I made her mad. She looks kind of like a dragon now.

"Well I never! Someone needs to teach that boy some manners."

I have manners you stupid head!

There is a loud crash and the smelly dragon lady looks over at the kid standing in front of a pile of wooden blocks. He knocked over the house on display. He is in trouble!

"Damn it Bobby can't you give me five minutes of peace."

She said a bad word! Bad smelly cussing dragon lady!

"I told you it wasn't glued together."

If I talked to mama like that she would bust my tail. Not that I would talk to mama like that.

"Ma'am, we do not allow that kind of language in this room. Now please ask your son to clean up the mess he has made and I ask the two of you to be on your way."

They are in trouble now!

"Do you have any idea of who I am?"

A smelly cussing dragon lady! I wonder if I can say that out loud?

"No and to be quite honest ma'am it doesn't concern me. What does concern me is making sure our exhibits are intact for all the children to admire and they don't have to worry about hearing ugly words being thrown about them while they are trying to play and learn."

"When my husband hears about the way you are treating me he will no longer donate money to this sorry excuse for a museum."

I wonder how much money he gives. I bet if I ask Carlisle he will make up for him not doing it anymore. Carlisle has lots of money and he loves me so he would do it if I ask him too.

"All the better for the other patrons."

"You son of a…"

There she goes about to say another bad word.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Yes there is James, if you could please escort this woman and her child out of the museum and make sure they never come back."

"Gladly Mr. Greene."

Who would have thought a trip to the museum could be so crazy and fun to watch. Like those shows daddy watches on TV sometimes. I wonder if there is a camera hidden. Maybe we will be on TV. That would be so cool.

"I am terribly sorry for the disturbance today. Please know that we do not tolerate that kind of behavior here and neither she nor her child will be allowed back here again."

What a crazy scene!

"What a couple of stupid heads."

Edward agrees with me I can tell! I don't see any cameras though.

Darn!

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed a look at things from Charlie's POV. Would love to know!**_

_**Much love and many many thanks to you all!**_


	37. Chapter 37

A/N:

It has been a little over two years since I completed this little story of mine. It was such a love affair for me and was such a joy to share it with everyone. Thanks to lovely readers recommending this story on Facebook pages there has been a renewal in readers and followers to Bridges in the past few weeks which in and of itself has made me feel the love all over again.

That feeling grew by leaps and bounds when I found out last night that Bridges was recommend for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. After doing a serious happy dance, I was greatly humbled by the honor of this.

Thank you to the reader or readers who rec'ed this story for such an honor and for all of my readers new and old who are still supporting one of my babies!

If you have a moment to head over to tehlemonadestand. net and vote for Bridges I would be even more humbled and honored than I already am.

Thank you all so much and much much love and chocolate mousse hugs and kisses to you all!


End file.
